Isira's Curse
by The-Dark-Side-Of-Eden
Summary: COMPLETE An ancient curse and the greed of Salazar Slytherin mean that Hermione is the key to the outcome of the war. She must face hidden truth and try to become who she truly is all the while avoiding capture by Lord Voldemort. HGLV & HGSB & HGRL
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My third story...Yay! Thanks to anyone who read my other two FanFics. I got a lot of requests for another sequel and even more asking for another HG/LV Fic since there are so few. I decided that I would consider a follow up to The Deadly Promise, but I was so happy with the ending I'm not sure if I'll write another. I did however consent to writing a new HG/LV with a new (non-Time Travel) plot line so I would get to keep the OC I spent about two months creating ha, ha. This story may seem a little far fetched, but I prefer to call it imaginative. Again I will try to keep everyone in character and as believable as possible. **

**After the second chapter I'm going to ask you all to review and tell me if you think I should bother continuing with this plot or just scrap it and start fresh...So thanks again for reading and as always ENJOY!**

**PROLOGUE **

_Salazar Slytherin paced his study in oddly calculated, precise steps. The sound of black leather boots tapping on the cold floor echoed through the stone walled room, but Slytherin could only focus on his own impatient mumbling. He was completely surrounded by idiotic, clumsy and moronic, albeit, loyal followers. Three hours ago he had sent them on a simple mission to collect an item he had been searching after for several decades. A job that should have only taken them half an hour. _

_Even if they returned with a plausible excuse, they would learn what it meant to test the patience of the great Salazar Slytherin. It was not wise to keep the founder of Slytherin house waiting if it was unnecessary or even if it was necessary. He was not known for his understanding nature or mercy, rather his temper and violent tendencies. _

_His calm yet irritated pacing lead him to a large, glass framed mirror. Salazar looked up into his own cold, piercing eyes and the alabaster skin of his face. There was a snakeish quality to the shape of his jaw and his slippery coal black hair. He was not a traditionally handsome man, but there was something about him that commanded attention and instilled fear. _

_Salazar had been parted from the three disgraces he built Hogwarts with for just over a year now. He remembered their parting was such bitter relief rather than sweet sorrow. To his own surprise, Salazar didn't miss their company one bit. It was almost refreshing not to feel on edge twenty-four hours a day. Although some might say he had lost the battle by vacating the school, he knew he had won his own little victory with his hidden chamber. An amused smile danced across Salazar's pale lips as he thought of the day his heir would return to the school and finish his work that made his once tolerable colleagues label him a savage. The smile quickly faded as he thought of the hundreds of Mudbloods that were flooding through his precious school, tainting its classrooms and its eventual history. At that very moment some undeserving little rat was practicing a spell he had no right to learn and who would one day take his place in a world that he ought not to have the privilege of experiencing. _

_Slytherin was snapped from his bitter revelry by the sound of a sharp knock on his study door. He cast one last arrogant glance at the figure in the mirror before crossing the room and opening the door to reveal one of the followers he had been waiting for so impatiently. _

_"We have retrieved it, my lord," A tall man with greasy blonde hair bowed so low he nearly hit his head on his knees. _

_"In appalling time, Grindelwald," Salazar drawled coldly and the man openly cringed at his masters' icy tone. _

_"My most humble and sincere apologies master, we encountered some meddling wizards on journey back," Grindelwald said, beginning to tremble. Salazar stared down at the young, yet eager minion. _

_"Your delay shall be dealt with later," Salazar dismissed and heard the nearly inaudible sigh of the blonde boy._

_"Thank you master, may I take you to the cage master?" he asked, not daring to look up for fear of being cursed into tiny wizard pieces. _

_"You may," Salazar stepped forward briskly, forcing Grindelwald to jump back. _

_"Many thanks, sir," He straightened up and led the powerful wizard through the many corridors of the manor and to the large, circular entrance hall. Standing at attention was a group of ten, travel-worn, but rigid followers who all surrounded a ten foot high cage that was concealed under a green velvet cloth. The room was filled with a silent anticipation, wether it was because of his presence or because everyone was just as curious as he to view the contents of the cage, Salazar didn't care. It was finally here, what he had been waiting for since he had discovered its existence twenty six years ago. Salazar couldn't remember how many galleons he had spent or how many hours he had spent searching for his prize and after so long it was now merely a few feet out of his reach. _

_Finally he got his legs to work and stepped ceremoniously up to the emerald cloth and gripped it between two rough, pale fingers. He took a deep breath and prepared himself. Now that the moment had finally come, Slytherin was hoping that it would be what he had expected. Having waited long enough and with a theatrical sweep of his arm, Salazar Slytherin whisked the velvet blanket from over the cage. There was uniform gasp from Slytherin's followers and even he found himself momentarily speechless. Floating in the centre of the charmed prison was a pure white ball of light. After regaining the use of his voice, Salazar stepped forward a little and held his head up in true Slytherin fashion. _

_"Show yourself," he demanded pompously. Everyone in the room moved their eyes from the dark wizard to the seemingly inanimate ball of light. A few overly tense seconds ticked by and the whole scene appeared to be frozen. There was no sound from the bright orb in the cage and Salazar was losing what miniscule thread of patience he had left. "Answer me," _

_"Why?" A few wizards jumped at the sound of the oddly melodic voice emanating from the sphere of light. Salazar grinned at his small triumph. _

_"I have captured you, therefore you belong to me now and will answer any and all questions put to you," he commanded calmly. _

_"Ignorant wizard," the orb scoffed. Its voice was soft and flowing as though the words were made of liquid silk. "I am owned by no one," _

_"I beg to differ, now show yourself," _

_"I would not waste time in revealing myself to one as deserving as you," Several worried glances were passed between followers at the orbs insolent words. _

_"You will be punished for your insolent remarks," Salazar warned and drew his wand quickly. "Now reveal yourself," _

_"Demands will not sway me, Salazar Slytherin. Howl all you please I shall not bow," The voice was calm and in control with no hint of fear, this enraged Slytherin. People cowered at the very mention of his name; they knelt in the presence of his shadow. They did not insult him and refuse his direct orders. _

_"You test my patience," Salazar seethed. "I would regret using force to gain your compliance," _

_"I can guarantee you would," The orb retorted smoothly._

_"Enough now," Salazar raised his wand and opened his mouth to cast the Cruciatus curse, but paused at the last minute. A cruel smile worried the fascinated group surrounding the cage. "No, something tells me I shall get a better response from you if I inflict pain on another," Two men dropped to ground, writhing in pain as Salazar gazed furiously into the cage. _

_"Release them," the soft voice said calmly. _

_"Not until you reveal your true form," Salazar said lazily. The screams of the men being tortured on the floor peirced through their fellow followers. _

_"And reward your cruelty?" The voice challenged smoothly. "Seems rather illogical I fear," _

_"Very well you shall reward my mercy," Salazar lifted the curse from his two minions who laid still and panting as their friends twitched from the urge to help them. "Now show yourself!" There was a deafening silence and then a light, almost warming laughter filled the air. _

_"Mercy and self serving are two entirely different entities and one day you will learn that," The ball of light grew steadily larger. "I have humoured you long enough, Slytherin and now I shall take my leave from your venomous presence," The whole room was engulfed in a radiant white light. Salazar and his followers alike were forced to shield their eyes or risk being blinded. The light gradually shrunk away and the rooms occupants carefully uncovered their eyes, looking around for any damage, but the room looked as it had before. With one very noticeable difference, the cage was empty. There was one, brief terrifying moment when everyone noticed the absence of the glowing orb and looked from the empty cage to the blank face Salazar Slytherin. He said nothing and did not move for a few minutes. His eyes were black spheres and the room grew unnaturally icy. Just as one of the followers opened his mouth to say something a massive, black wave flew out of Slytherin's being and went straight threw every living thing around him. In just seconds eleven bodies dropped to the ground in limp, lifeless piles. Salazar sighed in frustration and just continued to stare at the cage. _

_"You can't hide forever, whether it is me or my heir you will be found and tamed," he vowed. _

**Chapter 1**

----------------------------------------------------------

"You are a no good, git-faced prat Ronald Weasley!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around Ron, who was snickering. "Thank you so much,"

It was actually quite a feat for Hermione to hug Ron anymore, or even Harry. Both had shot up several inches over the past years. Ron was no longer such a gawky red-head but had actually matured into quite a handsome young man with a few girls interested in him. Something Ron was fond of reminding Harry, even though Harry had every other girl in school after him. He had even made Hermione the envy of all those girls last year when he asked her out. Of course Hermione said no and the next day it was all forgotten about, something she was eternally grateful for.

Although the boys weren't the only ones who were getting more attention from the opposite sex. Hermione's figure had filled out, her hair had settled down and features had refined into those of a beautiful young lady.

"I'm glad you like it," Ron beamed. "Merry Christmas,"

"You really shouldn't have," Hermione blushed flipping through the pages of the new edition of Hogwarts: A History. "It's so expensive,"

"It's worth it," Ron muttered, turning as red as his hair and Hermione smiled warmly up at him.

"Open mine," she urged and Harry winked at Ron with an amused grin. Even though Ron, Hermione and Harry were in their seventh year at Hogwarts they still behaved like first years when it came to Christmas morning. Ron hastily unwrapped neatly covered present. The excitement in his features dimmed, however when he found it was a photo frame.

"Oh, wow," he said lamely. "A photo frame, thanks Hermione," Hermione stifled a laugh and slapped Ron playfully.

"Turn it over you moron," she said. Ron frowned and turned the seemingly boring present over to reveal something much more significant.

"Oh wow," he breathed, sincerely this time. "I don't believe it, Hermione this is perfect thank you,"

"What is it?" Harry took the frame from Ron and smiled warmly at it. He looked at Hermione, Ron and himself celebrating on the Quidditch pitch last year when Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup. "That's brilliant, 'Mione,"

"I'm glad you like it," Hermione said, her cheeks turning a little pink. "Harry, do you like yours?"

"Yeah!" Harry smiled as his very own snitch flitted about just above their head. "You're good with gifts,"

"So are you two," Hermione looked fondly at her new book and the tortoise shell kitten Harry had bought her since Crookshanks had died last year. The patchy baby cat was rubbing up against Hermione's arm.

"I think he likes you," Harry grinned. Hermione smiled back and picked up her knew pet.

"Me too,"

"What's his name?" Ron asked with a mouth full of the Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans Neville had given him.

"I think I'll call him Hermes," Hermione said petting him. "It suits him,"

"Yeah...It kinda does," Harry nodded.

"C'mon," Ron said stuffing a handful of beans in his robes. "Let's go down to the feast, I'm hungry," Hermione and Harry exchanged amazed glances, but packed away their presents and followed the still gorging Ron out the portrait hole.

"How have you not exploded?" Hermione asked snidely and Harry laughed. Ron just glared at Hermione and shoved some more candy in his mouth to annoy Hermione. She scowled and ignored Ron for the rest of the walk to the Great Hall. The three of them took their seats at the Gryffindor table, across from Neville, Seamus, Dean and Ginny. They were all bright eyed and talking about their presents.

"Thanks for the beans, Neville," Ron said, flipping one up in air and catching it in his mouth.

"That's okay Ron, thanks for the new Remembrall," Neville said sheepishly holding up the ball that was filled with red smoke.

"At least you know it works," Harry shrugged and Dean snorted.

"Yeah, it's just Neville doesn't," He caught an elbow in the side from Ginny and promptly shut up. Thankfully everyone started tucking into the feast that was in front of them and the subject changed to holiday plans. For once Ron was staying behind for Christmas, as was Hermione. They all decided since it would be their last Christmas at Hogwarts they wanted to spend it together. They were so close to leaving the comfort of Hogwarts and the familiar faces of their Professors to go out into the real world and probably have to battle with Lord Voldemort soon enough. The thought made Hermione shiver, no matter how many times she had been forced to face the reality of the situation, Hermione couldn't stomach the idea of coming face to face with Lord Voldemort.

"You okay, 'Mione?" Ron asked, nudging her gently. "You look a little bummed," Hermione smiled reassuringly and took a bite of toast.

"I'm fine Ron, but lost in my thoughts," she said honestly. Ron nodded, but didn't look like he really believed her.

"Well my Mum and I are going to Wales this Christmas, she says I got a brother over there," Dean said excitedly.

"My Gran and I are going to my Aunty Cybil's...Again," Neville said sadly. "We go there every year. I wouldn't mind so much, but Aunty is losing it a bit and usually ends up cooking a badger or something instead of a turkey for Christmas supper,"

"I'd love a bit of badger rather than my ma's cooking," Seamus sighed with a grin. "She means well, but you can't eat good intentions,"

"I can't believe Mum's letting you off this year Ron," Ginny said, sounding slightly envious.

"She understands that it's our last Christmas," Ron said through a mouthful of sausage Hermione huffed and glared at Ron.

"For Merlins sake Ronald, learn to chew, swallow then talk,"

"Pardon?" Ron purposely emphasised the 'p' and spat sausage on the table. While the boys snickered Hermione and Ginny exchanged tired glances.

"He's your friend," Ginny pointed a blaming finger at Hermione.

"So what?" She laughed. "He's your family!"

"Yeah well...I want tests to prove that," Ginny wrinkled her nose at Ron's piggish table manners.

"I would too," Hermione muttered into her toast. They finished the feast and everyone gradually filed out of the Hall in high spirits and with full stomachs. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville wandered back to the Gryffindor common room while the others went to the Owlery. All three boys flopped down unceremoniously on the scarlet couches and rubbed their inflated stomachs. Hermione laughed at them and sat on the floor, getting into her new Hogwarts: A History.

"It's Christmas Hermione, give reading a break would you?" Ron whined from his squishy armchair.

"I'm not making you read Ron, so I fail to see why it should bother you if I want to," Hermione reasoned, not looking up. Ron didn't have the energy to argue with her and he knew he wouldn't win anyway. So he just contented himself with sliding further into the comforting embrace of the chair and allowed sleep to claim him. After an hour had passed Hermione found herself to be the only one awake in the common room. She laughed lightly and decided to go for a walk for fear of disturbing the dozing boys. The corridors were unnervingly empty as they always were during the Christmas holidays and Hermione idly strolled around without meeting another soul for at least half an hour.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore greeted cheerfully.

"Good afternoon Professor," Hermione beamed at the silver-haired headmaster. "I hope you've had a good Christmas day so far,"

"I have," Dumbledore nodded. "And yourself?"

"Nice and quiet," Hermione sighed, thinking about how long it had been since she Harry and Ron had experienced a quiet Christmas, a December when they weren't in the middle of hatching a plan to save the wizarding world. "Rather refreshing really," she added as an afterthought. Dumbledore understood what she meant.

"Why might you be wandering the halls by yourself rather than spending today in the common room with your friends?" Dumbledore asked, his informal polite tone never faltering.

"They fell asleep," Hermione found herself laughing for some reason. "And I didn't want to wake them,"

"How very considerate of you," Dumbledore cooed. "How would you like to have a glass of Butterbeer with me, to celebrate the holiday?" he asked. Hermione could never refuse those twinkling eyes.

"I would love that sir if it's not too much trouble,"

"It would be a pleasure," Dumbledore held out his arm and Hermione looped her own through it. They walked to the stone Gargoyle that leapt to life at the mention of Sugar Quills and waited on the rotating staircase as it rose steadily to the magnificent Headmasters office that Hermione was all too familiar with. She stood in the middle of the room as Dumbledore conjured two armchairs in front of his crackling fire and motioned for Hermione to come sit with him.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione snuggled down in the oddly comfy chair and took the warm glass of amber liquid the Headmaster was offering her.

"I was surprised to see you at the feast, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said softly, sipping his drink. "I thought you would be spending Christmas with your parents, as is your custom,"

"Harry, Ron and I thought it might be nice to spend our last Christmas holiday together," Hermione said, relaxing even more as the warm Butterbeer spread through her body, warming her from head to toe.

"A charming thought," Dumbledore agreed. "And I must admit rather convenient," Hermione frowned, she knew when her mentor was hinting about something and it was definitely one of those times.

"Convenient, sir?" Hermione repeated. "I don't follow you,"

"I'm afraid I will have to intrude upon your peaceful Christmas," Dumbledore sat up in his chair and fixed Hermione with a recognizable, searching gaze. "Harry and Ron's too,"

"Why?" Hermione immediately regretted sounding so harsh. "Is something wrong?" she said softer this time.

"Yes and no," A small wrinkle appeared on Dumbledore's pale forehead.

"Your being rather cryptic, Professor," Hermione smirked.

"Forgive me," Dumbledore stirred himself out of his little trance. "It seems Lord Voldemort had recently become aware of something at could secure his victory over the wizarding world,"

"What is it?" Hermione demanded, a feeling of dread rising in her chest that appeared when ever Voldemort's possible plans were discussed.

"Oddly enough it's not a _what_ so much as a _who_," Dumbledore took another sip of his drink. "A who that could decide the outcome of the up coming war,"

"Who is it, sir?" Hermione asked, panicking now. It was easy to hunt for and retrieve an object, but people were harder. People had to be lured, persuaded and convinced to aid a cause.

"It's you Hermione,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN:**** Oooo suspenseful wasn't it? Ha ha I do love cliff-hangers. This is the deciding chapter, so please let me know what you think. ENJOY!**

_It was easy to hunt for and retrieve an object, but people were harder. People had to be lured, persuaded and convinced to aid a cause. _

_"It's you Hermione," _

-------------------------------------------

It's strange how loud the crackling of flames can sound when a room falls deathly silent. Even the batting of an eyelash can sound like two garbage bin lids clashing together. Hermione could hear her own heart thumping in her ears and the sound of her mind whirling to a halt, too shocked by Dumbledore's statement to even try and analyse it. Dumbledore's sparkling blue eyes were fixed on Hermione and her oddly restrained reaction.

"Are you being serious?" Hermione finally asked, cursing herself for asking such a stupid question.

"Unfortunately I am," Dumbledore confirmed softly.

"But what...me...how?" Hermione stuttered dumbly. She held up her hand and took a few deep breaths to calm her heart and kick her mind back into gear. "What do you mean, Professor?"

"It's complicated Hermione," Dumbledore frowned. "But I will try to explain as best I can,"

"Any explanation would be welcome right about now," Hermione said with a feeble smile.

"I had absolutely no intention of just springing this on you Miss Granger, but I'm afraid time has become of the essence and we must be ready," Dumbledore put his glass down and gradually started to pace around in front of the fire. "Where to start...,"

"The beginning is usually a good idea," Hermione smirked and Dumbledore shot an amused glance at her.

"Yes of course," He nodded. "It began with Salazar Slytherin many centuries ago, as you know he was a ruthless wizard that sought absolute power and soon after he left Hogwarts he found a way to gain the power desired, by use of a person,"

"A person?" Hermione went wide-eyed. "Just one person?"

"It was all he needed; you see this one person was extraordinary. Before wizards there were other magical creatures living on this Earth and they were the most pure beings to be found," Dumbledore said with a reminiscent grin. "They were the Enkeli, but I think Muggles called them Angels,"

"Angels?...Angels exist?" Hermione cried.

"They were plentiful in the early years, but unfortunately wizards and witches coveted their power," Dumbledore shook his head gravely. "Enkeli are born as an orb of pure magical energy and as they grow their body absorbs it, giving them a power like no other. Naturally they were hunted, captured and killed by those seeking to own or even become one of them,"

"That's horrible!"

"Indeed, but before anyone had the opportunity to stop these barbaric deeds the Angels were all but wiped out, only three remained in the time of the founders, three out of what used to be thousands. Salazar sought after one Angel in particular, the only remaining pure-blooded Enkeli," Dumbledore paused as Hermione frowned questioningly.

"What do you mean by pure-blooded, Professor?"

"To ensure their survival, Angels had been breeding with Muggles and wizards and there was only one Angel left with a pure bloodline, her name was Isira," Dumbledore answered patiently. "Salazar hunted after her for three decades, but when he finally caught her she escaped,"

"Good for her,"

"Certainly, but as you can probably imagine Salazar did not take the defeat well and vowed to capture her. Since then that task has been passed down from him to all of his heirs," Hermione's eyes lit up in realization.

"Voldemort is looking for Isira," she said faintly and Dumbledore nodded, not taking his glittering eyes off her.

"She is of course long since dead, but I believed she had a child with a wizard before her death," Dumbledore stopped his pacing and just stared at Hermione. "I have spent several years researching the line of decedents and have deduced that she must have put a curse on her own family,"

"Why would she do something like that?"

"Angels can only be females and every descendent since Isira has been male, I think she was trying to ensure her families safety from Salazar Slytherin and his future heirs," Dumbledore's ice blue eyes were twinkling as always, but with a new emotion. "However the curse must have worn thin as the last male has recently fathered a female...Your father was the last male in the bloodline, Hermione," For the first time in her life it took Hermione a few moments to get a grip on the blatantly obvious. Although her honey eyes were glued on Dumbledore, she wasn't really looking at him. She was lost inside her own head, floating amidst a tornado of confusing questions.

_Does this mean I'm an Angel? Did my Dad know? Why didn't he tell me? What would Mum say? What does this mean for me? _One question more than any other sent chills down Hermione's spine. She found the question leaving her lips before she even had a chance to contemplate it properly. "Does this mean Voldemort is looking for me?" Her eyes were unblinking and almost begging Dumbledore to yell _'April Fools!'_ Unfortunately there was just silence rather than a reprieve and Hermione didn't even need the Headmaster to answer. "Oh Merlin," she breathed, suddenly feeling a little faint.

"Hermione...," Dumbledore quickly crossed the room and knelt in front of Hermione, gripping her shoulder lightly. Her eyes had lost focus and her chest rose and fell deeply as she started to feel suffocated.

"I...I can't breathe...," Hermione gasped weakly. Dumbledore helped Hermione to her feet gingerly and was practically holding her up.

"Just take a few deep breaths," he instructed gently. "Try to calm down," Hermione nodded and finally managed to slow her breathing to a near normal rate. The milky colour of cheeks was tinged with pink.

"I...I'm okay," she muttered softly, slowly sitting back down. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," Dumbledore smiled warmly. "I was actually expecting much worse,"

"You were right,"

"Oh that's refreshing, what about?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"This definitely rids me of the whole peaceful Christmas idea," Hermione smiled in spite of herself.

"I'm so very sorry Hermione, but you had to know," Dumbledore said, sounding genuinely upset. She knew Dumbledore was right, but something inside still wanted to blame him. It was his fault she knew about this, his fault she would have to face this and his fault for being so damn good that she couldn't blame him.

"I know," she muttered. "But I still don't fully understand what this means for me,"

"Maybe we should discuss this at a later date Hermione, when you are a little less shocked," Dumbledore said cautiously.

"There is no way I can just leave here with half the story," Hermione scoffed. "I'll be fine I promise, I was just a little taken aback,"

"Understandably so," Dumbledore patted Hermione's hand and sat back in the armchair across from her. "If you're sure...,"

"I am, please the curiosity is worse than the shock," Hermione said with a grin.

"Alright, like I said Lord Voldemort has been trying to complete Salazar Slytherin's vow to find the Angel and I believe he has come to the same conclusion I have," Dumbledore straightened up. "Hermione whether you like it or not, you are an Angel...The only one left alive,"

"Well that's comforting," Hermione sighed.

"I have had my suspicions since your first year. Your level of intelligence and magical skill is unusual for someone of your heritage; it seemed like a logical explanation. So forgive the intrusion, but I traced your bloodline back and sure enough your blood is that of Isira,"

"And Voldemort definitely knows this?"

"According to Professor Snape, he has just realized that there is an heir of Isira's in existence that is female," Dumbledore said. "It is only a matter of days before he finds a name,"

"Yeah, my name," Hermione twirled one of her locks in her fingers as was her custom when she was nervous.

"So it would seem, yes," Dumbledore admitted sombrely. "However we must look on the bright side, we have a couple of days to prepare you before Voldemort becomes a real threat,"

"Oh believe me he's already a threat," Hermione said with a bitter smile.

"Forgive me, a bigger threat," Dumbledore grinned in an attempt to cheer Hermione up.

"I'm sorry if this is a stupid question, but how will a couple of days help me?" Hermione dropped the curl.

"Even though you may not be a pureblood Angel you have the same power that Isira herself had, you need to learn how to use it properly, you need to be in control of it," Dumbledore said seriously.

"Control it?" Hermione laughed. "I don't even know what it is,"

"You will, with a little help," Dumbledore rose once again from his seat and Hermione watched him curiously as he grabbed a handful of greyish blue powder and threw it into the fire. They both flinched as the flame jumped and then revealed the sitting room of 12 Grimauld Place. "Remus...Sirius," Dumbledore called calmly and Hermione couldn't see what either of them had to do with the problem at hand. It took a couple of seconds, but the ruggedly handsome face of Sirius Black came into view.

"Albus, this is a surprise...Merry Christmas," he said with a familiar smirk. "What brings you to our fireplace?"

"And to you too, I need to discuss something rather important with you actually," Dumbledore sighed. "Is Remus with you?"

"Yeah, he'll be here in a second...He's just feeding Buckbeak," Sirius looked to the side and saw Hermione sitting in an armchair, looking quite pale. "Oh, Merry Christmas Hermione," he said, surveying her odd condition.

"Merry Christmas Sirius," Hermione offered a small smile and Sirius didn't have the chance to ask any questions as Remus came wandering into the room. His hair tousled and the sleeve of his t-shirt was ripped. Nevertheless he looked quite cheerful and healthy, which made Hermione think it was still a while before the next full moon.

"Albus, Hermione," he smiled broadly. "How is your Christmas going?"

"It has been...Interesting," Hermione said weakly. Remus frowned a little, but decided to leave the questions for a moment and turned to Dumbledore.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Albus?" he asked.

"I wondered if I might imposeon your day and ask you to apparate into my office...We really need to discuss something," Dumbledore said with a fleeting glimpse in Hermione's direction.

"Of course, we'll be right over," Remus said, also looking at Hermione. The image of Grimauld place disappeared and dissolved back into warm, comforting flames. Dumbledore and Hermione didn't have to wait even thirty seconds before Sirius and Remus appeared in the office.

"Thank you very much for this," Dumbledore said, smiling benevolently at both boys.

"It's nothing, what's wrong?" Sirius asked as Remus drew up two chairs between Dumbledore and Hermiones'.

"I've found Isira's heir," Dumbledore said simply, sitting down and motioning for the two men to do the same. They looked at each other with wide, cautious eyes.

"Are you sure?" Sirius cast a side glance at Hermione, wondering why she was there and looking so on edge.

"Certain," Dumbledore assured him. "Voldemort does not yet know the identity of the heir, but is aware of her existence,"

"Do we know her name?" Sirius asked.

"Hermione," It was Remus who spoke, he had not taken his eyes off the pale girl since he and Sirius arrived. Sirius looked from Dumbledore to Hermione with large eyes, waiting for the punch line.

"You're kidding," he mumbled.

"Unfortunately I'm not," Dumbledore caught Hermione's gaze and saw the fear and anticipation in her eyes. "Her father was the last of the bloodline and because he fathered a girl, that means she has Enkeli blood,"

"Does Mr. Granger know?" Remus asked, finally tearing his eyes from Hermione, who was avoiding any eye contact except for Dumbledore.

"I don't believe so," Dumbledore shook his head. "But that is not the issue at hand; we need to make sure Hermione is able to control her power,"

"Hermione...Are you alright?" Remus reached over and put his lean hand on Hermione's and she slowly looked up at him with worried chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah, just a little confused," Hermione confessed, feeling strangely comforted by Remus' simple gesture.

"I need both of you to help Hermione with this," Dumbledore said, feeling more confident now after seeing Remus comfort Hermione. Sirius' expression looked like that of an overly protective big brother.

"Anything we can do," he assured the Headmaster.

"Excellent, just what I wanted to hear," Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief. "First of all Hermione I need to ask a favour of you,"

"Go ahead,"

"I need you to keep this secret between ourselves, Harry and Ronald...Just to avoid Voldemort finding out any faster than he should,"

"I understand," Hermione said solemnly.

"Thank you. Remus, Sirius I need to ask a much larger favour of you two," His eyes were no longer twinkling, but fixed and staid. "I need you two to help me prepare Hermione. I cannot devote as much time to this as I should like as I need to keep a close eye on Voldemort's progress, but she needs to be ready and I am confident that Hermione would benefit from both of you teaching her...Remus I know she has already benefited from your brief stint here four years ago," he added with a smile.

"As much as I would like to take credit, Hermione was brilliant long before we ever met," Remus said fondly and Hermione found herself blushing.

"Quite, I will understand if you feel you cannot help, but I would appreciate it if you could both spare the time," Dumbledore said, a hint of pleading in his voice.

"Nah, we've got dinner plans and then I'm washing my hair and after that---," Sirius was cut off by Remus' elbow in his side.

"We'll help in any way we can," Remus said, glaring at Sirius for his ill-timed jokes. "Just tell us what you need,"

"Remus I need you to fill Hermione in on her past as much as possible, she needs to know what she is capable of and Sirius I need you to ward Grimauld place even further and both of you will need to give her duelling lessons so that she can protect herself when the time comes," Dumbledore said, finally looking at Hermione. "I'm afraid your plans to stay in the castle for the holidays will have to be cut short. Things will be simpler if you go and stay with Remus and Sirius,"

"As long as it's not a bother for them," Hermione looked at both of the handsome, kind men.

"Never for you Hermione," Sirius said with a wink.

"Can _I_ ask a favour?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Of course you may," Dumbledore raised a curious eyebrow.

"Would Harry and Ron be able to stay with me?"

"Remus...Sirius?" Dumbledore looked at both men with a look that Hermione didn't notice, but clearly said _'Just let them stay,'_

"I don't see why not, he is my Godson after all and Ron's good for a laugh," Sirius shrugged.

"I see no problem," Remus agreed. "Of course they can stay Hermione,"

"Thank you, all of you,"

"Not at all Hermione, now you should probably get packing," Dumbledore stood up and ushered Hermione back out of the office and waited for the sound of the rotating staircase to stop.

"Albus...What are we going to do?" Sirius asked, getting to his feet as soon as Hermione was out of earshot.

"Prepare her as best we can," Dumbledore said firmly. "There is nothing more we can do, in the end it will be entirely up to Hermione,"

"But she's so young...Is she ready for that kind of decision to be laid on her?" Sirius pressed, again looking like an older sibling.

"Hermione's strong Sirius and you have to admit she is pretty mature," Remus said levelly, staring into the dancing embers and trying to stop his mind from wandering too far away,

"I know she is mature, but come on Remus it's not like she has ever faced something like this before...Not directly it has always been through or about Harry and now it's her life that's at risk," Sirius said his worry seeping through in his voice.

"If her life ends up in any serious jeopardy then we won't be doing a very good job of looking after her, will we?" Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"We can't just hide and shelter her through this whole thing, like Albus said in the end it will be up to her," Sirius said, sounding a little heated.

"I know, but until then _all_ we can do is protect her, help her and just try to hide her from Voldemort...I don't think we should be worrying about anything else just yet," Before Sirius could retort again he was cut off by Dumbledore.

"Remus is right Sirius, preparing Hermione is the priority right now and I need you to focus on that,"

"Fine," Sirius said grumpily and Remus just chuckled and shook his head.

"Thank you," Dumbledore was also looking quite amused at Sirius' childish behaviour. "Now if both of you could go back to Grimauld place and set up rooms for Hermione, Ron and Harry I will wait for them here,"

"We'll see you soon, Albus," Remus and the Headmaster shook hands as did he and Sirius. "Good luck,"

"And to you," Dumbledore smiled warmly as two of his more memorable ex-students disappeared with a faint pop. "You're going to need it...,"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**** Due to the absolutely unbelievable reception this story has received I am definitely continuing it! Thank you so much to all of the people who reviewed…All of your comments have been so encouraging and very flattering.**

**I would seriously hug every single one of you if I could! So thanks again.**

**P.S: A very special thanks to Kimarya for her own unique style of support. (Now put down the tomato!) **

**Chapter 3 **

_Remus and the Headmaster shook hands as did he and Sirius. "Good luck,"_

_"And to you," Dumbledore smiled warmly as two of his more memorable ex-students disappeared with a faint pop. "You're going to need it...,"_

-------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had practically dragged Ron and Harry up to the girls' dormitory with her. When she arrived in the common room she had been unsurprised to find them all still asleep. Ron and Harry had been promptly woken however when Hermione grabbed their sleeves and yanked them out of their chairs.

"'Mione, what's this all about?" Ron mumbled sleepily. Neither of the boys had quite realized were they were just yet, but it soon dawned on them.

"Aaaaand why are we in the girls dormitory?" Harry asked, stepping back a little.

"Because I need to pack...Actually so do you two, go pack," Hermione said as she threw various books, clothes and potion ingredients into a deceivingly small case.

"Pack, why?" Ron asked, looking around in wonder.

"We're going to Grimmauld place," Hermione said shortly, kneeling down and looking under her bed.

"Again...Why?" Ron demanded, now eyeing Hermione curiously.

"I'll explain later, let's just pack,"

"No explain now," Harry said impatiently and Hermione sighed, throwing a pair of ripped jeans to the ground.

"Fine, sit down," She said, plopping down on the end of her bed and waited as Ron and Harry did the same. Unsure of exactly where to start Hermione took her own advice and told them everything from the moment she had bumped into Dumbledore in the corridor.

Even as she went over everything the Headmaster had told her in her own words, Hermione still had trouble really digesting the whole concept. Everything about it seemed so far fetched and ridiculous. If it had been anyone other than Dumbledore who had told her, she would have suggested they pay a visit to St. Mungos, but Dumbledore didn't make assumptions and she knew all too well that he wouldn't have said anything to her if he wasn't absolutely certain.

Harry and Ron both had similar reactions to Hermione, but looked more angry than confused or worried. To their credit neither interrupted or said a single thing as Hermione explained. When she had finished there was a moment of tense silence between the three friends that was only broken when Harry came to grips with situation ahead of them.

"We should get packing then," He nudged Ron and both boys hurried off to their own dorms to get ready. Hermione was silently thankful that neither pressed her with questions that she was sure she wouldn't have the answers to. All three of them were packed and ready within the hour and met in the common room where Neville was still snoozing.

"Got everything?" Hermione whispered.

"Think so," Harry motioned to his trunk and looked at Ron. "You?"

"Yep," Ron looked sadly down at his chipped and faded case. "Where do we go?"

"Dumbledore's office," Hermione led her two best friends out of the portrait hole and they all tried to ignore the peculiar looks they received for wheeling their heavy school trunks down the hall and up the stairs to the Headmasters office.

"Everyone is going to think we got expelled," Harry laughed as a group of whispering Ravenclaw girls stared after them.

"Really? Brilliant!" Ron cheered.

"Why is that brilliant?" Hermione sighed, knowing she was not about to get a sensible or reasonable answer.

"We'll look like rebels, girls love rebels," Ron said as though it was so obvious. Hermione swallowed an incredulous laugh.

"Do we?" she asked, holding her voice steady.

"Well yeah, that whole bad boy image thing," Ron said a little less confident now. Harry just shook his head he was used to Ron putting his foot into his mouth after watching him do it for so long.

"Of course Ron," Hermione threw her hand to her head mockingly. "I forgot what an expert you are on girls," Ron wisely fell silent for the rest of the walk to the stone gargoyle. After they wrestled their trunks on the platform Harry, Hermione and Ron waited, feeling a whole mixture of emotions, for the door to the Headmasters office to come into view. When it did Hermione felt the knot in her stomach tighten. Harry and Ron walked in front of her, but stopped as soon as they realized she was glued to the spot.

"Hermione?" Harry cooed. He dropped his chest and walked over to his best friend. His heart lurched as he saw tears appearing behind her warm eyes. "Hey, hey it'll be alright," he soothed, pulling her close.

"Yeah," Ron walked up and placed a heartening hand on her shoulder. "You've got me here,"

"How is that helping?" Harry hissed jokingly. Hermione couldn't help but giggle and let go of Harry, wiping her eyes. It was true that Hermione was exceptionally terrified at that moment; everything in her life had become pleasantly routine of late. That wonderfully familiar routine had just been shattered and replaced with a confusing confession and secret mission. In Hermione's mind it was not exactly a fair swap, but it wasn't like she had a say in it. Part of her was curious to find out what this power was Dumbledore kept mentioning, but most of her just wanted to wake up.

"I'm fine," she sniffed finally. "Just a little nervous I guess," Harry nodded understandingly and he and Ron pulled her trunk between them with a snoozing Hermes resting on top. They entered the warm office and saw Dumbledore moving away from his pensive, slipping his wand back into his robes.

"Ah good to see you all packed," he said happily. "Harry, Ron I assume Miss Granger has filled you in?"

"Yes, sir," Harry nodded, snickering at the irritated hiss from Hermes as he and Ron dropped the trunk. Hermione scooped up the irritated kitten who quickly calmed down in her arms.

"I must say that I appreciate the two of you agreeing to stay with Hermione," Dumbledore said, eyes sparkling intensely.

"How could we not?" Ron shrugged.

"Yeah, besides it gives us a chance to see Sirius and Remus again," Harry agreed.

"Speaking of which, I believe they are expecting you," Dumbledore threw another handful of cloudy powder into the crackling flames and motioned for the three Gryffindor students to step closer. "Throw your cases through first; otherwise there is a good chance they will land on you,"

"Good advice," Ron mused and he and Harry swung the three trunks through the fire and heard them clunk loudly on the other side.

"Now us," Harry sighed, moving aside for Hermione. "Ladies first," Hermione found herself blushing a little and smiled at Harry as she stepped in front of the blaze.

"Thank you, Professor," she said softly. "Thank you for looking out for me,"

"It is the least I can do Hermione, please be safe," Dumbledore said, his eyes looking indescribably sad.

"I'll do my best," she offered a weak grin and stepped into the warm flames. Even after all of her flooing experience Hermione still felt a twinge of nervousness as she felt the fire lick over her body and a flood of relief when she landed, unburned, on the other side. Her landing still wasn't perfected and she was glad that Remus was there to catch her before she hit the floor. Remus had wrapped a sturdy arm around Hermione's waist as she came stumbling into Grimauld place and nearly fell flat on her face.

"You okay?" Sirius snickered as Hermione straightened her shirt and brushed the soot off her pants.

"Yeah, still trying to work that entrance bit out," Hermione said, quickly stepping away from the grate as Ron came tumbling out, followed and knocked down by Harry. Sirius was unable to help the boys up as he was shaking in laughter so Hermione and Remus pulled the embarrassed Gryffindors to their feet.

"I tripped over that stupid trunk," Ron huffed, kicking his pale luggage that was to the very far left of the fireplace.

"Come on, have a drink and Topper will take your things up," Sirius said as a small, light green house elf popped into view.

"Take the trunks to the guest rooms please Topper," Remus said politely and the little creature bowed without a word and levitated the trunks up the old, creaky stairs. "Strange little thing," Remus mused as they all made their way to the kitchen.

"How so?" Hermione frowned, taking her seat between Harry and Ron.

"Never says a word," Sirius shrugged sounding bored. "We've had her for two years now and she hasn't said a thing,"

"Is she alright?" Hermione peered around the corner, but the house elf wasn't in sight.

"Oh yes she is always smiling, just not a big conversationalist," Remus said, bringing in glasses of icy pumpkin juice. "And she does a good job so we don't press the point,"

"And I like the peace," Sirius butt in. Ron nearly spat out his drink and Hermione just sighed. She had long since given up her equal rights for house elves campaign, but still had a soft spot for the little creatures. There was a weird little silence between all five of them. Hermione knew exactly why, they were trying to think of something to say that didn't involve her being an Angel.

"We can talk about it," she said, unable to stop a laugh from escaping. Remus looked up at her with kind, welcoming eyes.

"I just wasn't sure if you were ready...," he said, almost apologetically.

"It's the whole reason we're here right now Remus," Hermione couldn't wipe the smile off her face for some reason. "I think that makes it a little unavoidable,"

"Yeah Remus, tact is overrated," Sirius winked.

"Or in your case, unknown," Remus muttered into his glass.

"Oh this is gonna be interesting," Hermione mused as Ron and Harry stifled snickers.

"To say the least," Harry whispered back.

"Stop gossiping you two," Sirius said, narrowing his eyes in feigned suspicion.

"Before we get into anything, would you three like to see where you'll be staying?" Remus asked politely. It always amused Harry how opposite his Godfather and ex-Professor were considering they were best friends. Sirius was rash, outspoken, and a joker and Remus was quiet, responsible, honest and polite. This was a perfect example of that, Sirius insults them and Remus makes up for it with a polite suggestion.

"Love to," Hermione's voice snapped Harry back to Earth. "Lead the way," They all left the kitchen and made their way up the dangerously dipping stairs to the dark hallway that had obviously been cleaned recently.

"You two follow me," Sirius pushed Ron and Harry down the hall in front of him.

"And if you would follow me," Remus said and motioned down the other end of the hall. He led Hermione to one of the less scratched, flaky doors and opened it to reveal an unexpectedly neat room. It was painfully obvious that Remus or Sirius had rearranged and refurnished the room to suit Hermione. There was a small wooden bookcase in corner next to the en suite door and was filled with old spell books and published wizard journals. There was a four poster bed against the far wall, not unlike the ones in the Gryffindor dorms that had a beautiful red satin blanket covering it. There was new wooden desk with a small cauldron resting on a shelf above it.

"Wow," Hermione breathed, very flattered by the effort Remus and Sirius had obviously put into giving her a nice place to stay.

"Expecting a bomb site?" Remus mused, enjoying Hermione's obvious shock.

"No…no nothing that fancy," she grinned. Remus laughed and jumped a little as something soft suddenly brushed around his ankles. He looked down to see a very small, patchy kitten.

"You have a visitor," He bent down and scooped up the tiny feline easily in one hand.

"Hermes, oh Merlin I forgot about him," Hermione said feeling a sudden rush of guilt. She took her pet from Remus and kissed him affectionately on the top of the head, relieved he was unharmed.

"It's very small," Remus said, looking at the size of his hand compared to the animal Hermione was cradling. "Why did you pick the runt?"

"I didn't...Harry gave him to me for Christmas," Hermione all of a sudden realized that it was Christmas, although it really didn't feel like it.

"Something the matter?" Remus pried gently, noticing the change in her expression.

"It just kind of dawned on me that it's Christmas. It's usually not this...," Hermione trailed off trying to think of the right word.

"Dramatic? Miserable?" Remus offered with a sympathetic gaze.

"How about all of the above?" Hermione scoffed. "I really appreciate you and Sirius letting us stay here and I don't want to seem ungrateful," she added quickly realizing how impolite that last comment sounded.

"Don't worry Hermione, after what you've been through today, you are more than entitled to have a bit of a whinge," Remus assured her.

"And I may need to," Hermione admitted. Before she really thought about it Hermione set Hermes down and hugged Remus tightly. Even more surprisingly he didn't hesitate to put his arms around the young girl.

"We'll get you through this Hermione," He whispered, leaning down to get closer to her ear. "No matter what it takes,"

"I feel safe here, safer even than when I was at Hogwarts," Hermione said softly, unsure of why she was saying it. As her head was leaning against Remus' chest she could hear his heart. Even his heart beat was soft and calm.

"You should, nothing will get you here,"

"I know I shouldn't really just believe that...But I do," Hermione laughed as she moved away from Remus, who was smiling benevolently down at her.

"Good," he said softly and turned to the door as it opened and Sirius sauntered in. "Boys settled in?"

"They were choosing beds when I left," Sirius shrugged.

"You're an amazing host," Hermione quipped and Sirius imitated the bow of a house elf and backed out the door.

"You'd be surprised how much he does that," Remus sighed.

"Do you ever wish he'd just take a footstep too far and fall down the steps?" Hermione snickered.

"Constantly,"

------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day actually did feel like Christmas to Hermione and the boys. Remus and Sirius scattered a few decorations about the place, several of which exploded on cue when Sirius cracked a joke. Remus conjured up a rather spectacular dinner for just five people and even found a few crackers that had been stored away in a cupboard somewhere.

Ron's good mood was dampened momentarily when the cracker he broke with Harry contained a small, but very angry replica of a dragon that was fond of biting the tips of his fingers. Naturally everyone else thought this was a very entertaining prize and thoroughly enjoyed watching Ron trying the flick the fluorescent blue dragon from his sleeve. Hermione had found a tiara that changed her hair colour every ten minutes, Harry had a disposable quill that wrote in mid air, Sirius received a ring that stained anyone who he came in contact with an odd green colour and Remus had a miniature broom that brought him drinks on command.

After their festive prizes wore out the group sat in the lounge room, just relaxing after a very eventful Christmas day. Remus had his feet up and was just staring into the fire, while Harry, Ron and Sirius had pulled their chairs closer together as they played with Harry's new snitch. Hermione was lying across a chair with her legs draped over the arm and her Hogwarts: A History book resting on her lap. She had given up trying to read a while ago. Despite wanting to read Hermione found her mind wandering off far away from the subject of Hogwarts and its many mysteries. She was so entranced in her thoughts that Hermione didn't even notice as Remus moved his chair next to hers.

"Care to join us back on planet Earth?" Remus' soft voice brought Hermione gently out of her reverie.

"Sorry Remus, got a little lost I guess," Hermione sighed, shifting in her chair.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"You knew about Isira didn't you?" Hermione asked lazily. Remus looked a little stunned by the sudden question, but answered her nevertheless.

"Yes, Albus told me about his suspicions when I worked at the school,"

"What about Sirius?"

"I told him,"

"And you both knew he thought I may be related to Isira?"

"Yes...," Remus now saw where this line of questioning was going. "We couldn't tell you Hermione,"

"I'm sure there's a reason," Hermione heaved a sigh.

"We couldn't tell you in case we were wrong and Voldemort got wind of it," Remus said kindly. He could tell just how confused and scared Hermione really was and he didn't blame her. He remembered exactly how he felt when he realized he was going to be werewolf for the rest of his life.

"Yeah," Hermione breathed. "I understand,"

"You don't want to though do you?" Remus started to grin. Hermione looked up at his friendly, oddly knowing face and smiled back.

"Not really no," she laughed a little.

"Feel like blaming someone?"

"Pretty much," Hermione started to laugh, hearing just how petty that sounded out loud.

"I know the feeling, except in my case I actually had someone to blame," Remus liked that Hermione was amused, even if it wasn't out of just contentment.

"Unfortunately I don't have my own Fenrir Greyback," Hermione said, only just comprehending how much Remus could really relate to what she was going through and how much that thought calmed her.

"You could always blame Salazar Slytherin," Remus shrugged. "If he hadn't tried to capture Isira none of this would be a problem,"

"Hmmm...That's true," Hermione nodded still smirking. "It's his fault,"

"Good girl,"

"Blaming someone shouldn't help that much," Hermione laughed at her own pettiness.

"Whatever helps is worth it right now Hermione," Remus said growing more serious now. "Just hold on to whatever you can...Even if it seems ridiculous,"

"Good advice, I think," Hermione nodded, snuggling into the chair. She stretched out and yawned. As the snitch flew over Harry's head, Sirius looked up and saw Hermione stretching in her chair. He had known for some time that she was no longer a bookish, rather plain looking young girl but an intelligent and astonishingly beautiful young woman. Yet something about that moment made Sirius realize just how much Hermione had matured.

_Get your eyes off her you git_. Sirius scolded himself, turning his attention back to the snitch that was flying rapidly around Ron's head.

"I think I'm ready for bed," Hermione sighed, slipping her legs off the chair. Remus stood up with Hermione and smiled as she allowed him to slip his arms around her in a friendly hug.

"Have a good sleep Hermione," Remus whispered. "Big day tomorrow,"

"I will, thanks for taking me in Remus...I don't know how to thank you," Hermione said, leaning back and smiling at Remus, who was considerably taller than she was.

"No thanks needed, it's what you do for the people you care about," Remus kissed Hermione on the forehead and watched with warm eyes as she said goodnight to Harry and Ron.

"I'll take you up to your room, just in case Topper is around," Sirius said, walking Hermione up the stairs.

"Topper?" Hermione frowned.

"She's a good elf, but gets a bit edgy around strangers," Sirius smirked and Hermione looked around uncertainly. They reached Hermione's door and she hugged Sirius goodnight. He felt a little uncomfortable as her body pressed against his and her soft hair brushed under his chin. Sirius held Hermione and savoured the strawberry scent of her hair, once again kicking himself mentally for doing so.

"Goodnight Sirius, thank you for everything," Hermione said genially, stepping away.

"It's nothing Hermione, I'd do...We'd do anything for you, Remus and I would," Sirius rambled. Hermione frowned slightly with a good-natured smile and opened her door.

"Well...Thanks," she said and slipped into her room.

_Oh yeah, brilliant really smooth you TOOL_ Sirius hit himself in the head and made his way back downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_"Well...Thanks," she said and slipped into her room. _

_Oh yeah, brilliant really smooth you TOOL!__ Sirius hit himself in the head and made his way back downstairs._

----------------------------------------------

Hermione tossed and turned the entire night, slipping in and out of nightmares, mixed with horrible images of Lord Voldemort's blood red eyes.

_She could just see herself relaxing next to the lake at Hogwarts, lost in a book and glancing up every so often to see Ron and Harry polishing their brooms. Just as the sun reached its peak and a warm glow surrounded Hermione's body, everything was clouded in a thick fog. It had crept in so suddenly that it was as though it had seeped up from the ground. Even though they were only a few feet away, Hermione was unable to see Harry and Ron through the heavy mist. _

_"Harry?" Hermione called nervously, setting her book to the side. "Ron?" There was no answer from the boys and Hermione felt her heart lurch violently. "Guys?" _

_"Hermione run!" The unmistakeable sound of Ron's panicked voice echoed through the blinding __smog_

_"Ron, where are you?" Hermione cried, looking around wildly. _

_"Run!" The disembodied voice repeated. "He's coming!" Just as Hermione went to call out for her friends again all sound ceased. There was no gentle lapping from the lake, no odd yelps coming from the forest not even the sound of Ron or Harry's breathing. _

_"Ron...Harry...," Hermione called weakly, her voice cracking a little as tears formed behind her wide cinnamon eyes. Something deep inside told her they wouldn't be answering her, ever again. Before she knew it, Hermione's feet had given way beneath her and she was on her knees in the cold grass. The fog had now completely engulfed Hermione, blocking all of her surroundings from view. Even Hogwarts in all its vast glory was out of sight. _

_Although she could not see anything, Hermione finally heard a noise but it only served to scare her more. Soft, coldly calculated footsteps were slowly approaching and Hermione was on her feet again in a heartbeat. She considered running, but couldn't see where to run to and the footsteps seemed to be coming from all around. Deciding she would risk it, Hermione took off in the direction she knew led away from the lake. _

_Her heart thumping in her ears and her feet pounding beneath her, Hermione could no longer hear the sound she was retreating from. She did, however, find the source when she felt an iron like grip close around her dainty wrist. Hermione spun to see two scarlet orbs glaring at her from the haze. _

Hermione woke to the echo of her own terrified scream. She was sitting straight up in her bed with her long silky curls thrown over her shoulders and across her face. As if her heart wasn't racing fast enough, Sirius, Remus and the boys came bursting into her room. Hermione squeaked and immediately drew her blanket up over her body, as she was only wearing a pair of pink and blue boxers with a white tank top.

"Would it kill you to knock?" she gasped, checking to see if her heart was still inside her chest.

"Forgive me I though you were _being_ killed," Sirius snapped, looking around the room. Remus walked quickly up to Hermione's bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Why did you scream?" Ron and Harry stood next Lupin while Sirius checked the corners.

"Yes I'm fine," Hermione said, holding her blanket closer still. "It was just a nightmare is all," Remus and Sirius swapped significant glances and both sat on the edge of the bed.

"What did you dream about, Hermione?" Remus asked mildly.

"Wh-Why does it matter?" Hermione asked, feeling even more jumpy now. _It was just a nightmare, what does it matter?_

"Please Hermione," Remus gently coaxed. "Just tell us, it might be important,"

"Okay, okay," Hermione sat straighter in the bed. "I dreamt that Harry, Ron and I were by the lake at Hogwarts just relaxing and then there was just this fog...It came out of nowhere and surrounded us and out of the blue I couldn't see either of the boys," A few tears threatened to spill out as Hermione relived her nightmare.

"Go on," Sirius said in an abnormally soft voice.

"Then I heard Ron, he was yelling at me to run and said that _he_ was coming and I had to go. Then I couldn't hear Ron or Harry and I just collapsed on the grass and started to cry...," Hermione quickly wiped a tear that had freed itself. "Footsteps came out of nowhere so I ran, I had no idea where I was going, but I thought I was getting away until I felt this hand grab my wrist,"

"Who was it?" Remus whispered.

"I just turned around and saw these two bright red eyes looking at me...Then I woke up screaming," Hermione fiddled with her blanket, not wanting the others to see her crying. No one said anything for a few moments and Hermione was reminded too much of her dream. "Okay someone needs to say something, please,"

"Sorry, it's just...a little concerning," Remus said shaking his head.

"No kidding," Hermione quipped. "You didn't have to see it,"

"Do you think you'll be able to get back to sleep?" Sirius asked, trying to keep his eyes from wandering over Hermione's body.

"I'll try," Hermione smirked, knowing that she needed to sleep.

"It'll be okay 'Mione, we'll stay with you tonight," Harry said, prodding Ron for support.

"Oh, yeah definitely," Ron smiled swiftly and nodded.

"Really? That'd be good," Hermione said as she was reminded of why she wanted Ron and Harry to come with Grimmauld Place with her.

"Sleepover!" Ron said in a mockingly high-pitched voice. In spite the situation Hermione couldn't hold in a laugh and felt the tears disappear and her heart settle down.

"Will you be okay?" Remus asked, putting a soft, warm hand on Hermione's bare shoulder.

"Yeah," Hermione smiled reassuringly. "Thanks for coming so fast...It's very comforting,"

"Yes well when someone is screaming bloody murder it tends to get your attention," Remus said with a sly smile creeping across his lips and Hermione started to blush.

"Like you can talk," Sirius sneered. "Every month he kicks up a storm, whinging and carrying on just because he is turning into a wolf," Everyone laughed and Remus just glared disdainfully at his best friend.

"Good night Hermione," Remus said, turning away from Sirius and kissing the top of Hermione's head.

"Night Remus," Hermione smiled as Sirius kissed her forehead and left all the while still teasing his friend.

"I'm just saying you sprout a few hairs and suddenly it's like the end of the world...So what? The same thing happens to me if I don't shave for a week!"

"Do either of you get the impression Sirius is going to get hit?" Harry asked, watching the closed door.

"Oh yeah," Ron and Hermione said in unity. They conjured up a couple of simple, single beds and dragged them either side of Hermione's. Even though the boys were there to help Hermione sleep they stayed up for over three hours just talking and joking. Hermione fell asleep that night with a smile on her face, she almost forgot about her nightmare. Harry and Ron could make her forget anything that was bothering her and just make her laugh. Something told Hermione was going to need that over the next couple of days.

----------------------------------------------------

The next morning Hermione awoke to the sound of muffled laughter from downstairs and the smell of frying bacon. She climbed out of bed, showered, dressed in a pair of white cargo pants and a hot pink halter top and tied her hair up in a loose pony tail so a few curls framed her face.

It was refreshing to hear happy, unburdened voices as Hermione creaked down the stairs and wandered into the dining room. Remus was nowhere to be seen, but Harry, Ron and Sirius were exploding small bugs that were crawling across the table.

"Having fun?" she raised an eyebrow and the boys looked up guiltily.

"Uh, they were sick and we were just putting them out of their misery," Harry said with a huge grin.

"Of course," Hermione just walked through the dining room and into the kitchen where Remus was scooping some bacon out of a pan and putting it on a plate. He jumped a little as Hermione opened the fridge door to get a drink.

"Oh, good morning Hermione," he said pleasantly.

"Hey Remus, how did you sleep?" Hermione poured five glasses of orange juice and handed one to Remus.

"Very well...What about you?" Remus seemed a little more serious as he looked at Hermione carefully.

"No more nightmares last night if that's what you mean," Hermione took a sip of her drink.

"Good to hear, would you grab that plate for me?" Remus pointed to a plate of hash browns as he levitated three other plates and the drinks into the dining room. "Dig in," he announced setting it all on the table.

"Oh wow thanks Remus," Ron's face lit up as he grabbed any food in reach and started to scoff it down.

"Yeah this looks great," Harry smiled, adopting a few more manners than Ron. Sirius looked proud, Remus looked amused and Hermione looked indifferent as she was more than used to Ron's unique table etiquette.

"So what's on for today?" Ron asked, actually waiting until he swallowed his mouthful of hash browns and bacon before speaking.

"Hermione and I need to talk a little bit about her background," Remus said, clearing his throat nervously. "It shouldn't take too long so you, Harry and Sirius should put up the extra wards while we go through that.

"Suits me," Harry shrugged. "I need to practice my repelling charms anyway,"

"Yeah me too," Ron blushed a little and Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Did we miss something?" Sirius frowned. He and Remus had to wait a few minutes while Harry and Hermione tried to contain their laughter.

"We tried wards this year in Charms," Hermione said between giggles. "And Ron had some...issues with the spells,"

"Understatement," Harry snorted and Ron glared at him.

"Issues?" Sirius inquired, not even trying to hide his grin.

"We tried to do an Expelling Ward...the ones that throw your wand outside if you try to break in and sufficed to say Professor Flitwick won't be breaking in to Ron's house," Hermione said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Why not?" Sirius was starting to chuckle now.

"He...Was...Thrown...Through...The...Wall," Hermione burst into a fit of laughter that was echoed by Harry.

"Not just that," Harry gasped. "Flitwick got wedged into the wall and the Professors couldn't get him out for five hours," Hermione and Harry couldn't talk anymore and Ron's face was beginning to match his hair. Remus and Sirius were both shaking with laughter.

"I think that's a better spell," Sirius snickered.

--------------------------------------------------

They all finished breakfast in a good mood and then broke up to get to work. Harry and Sirius decided to go over a few spells with Ron first and Remus was silently grateful as he had no idea on how to dislodge someone from a wall.

He and Hermione left to go wandering through the tiny backyard while they talked. It was an ironically bright day and the two wandered over to the only tree on the property and made themselves comfortable against it. For a few minutes they ignored the topic they had come discuss.

Remus talked about the time he, Sirius and James accidentally set fire to one of the Quidditch stands...during a packed out game. Hermione laughed and Remus' heart sank as he knew that it would be the last time she would laugh that morning. There was nothing funny about what he and Hermione had to discuss, and he was beginning to regret volunteering to tell her about it. He sighed and turned a little so that he could face Hermione.

"Shall we just get this over with?"

"Yeah, no time like the present I guess," Hermione turned a little too and just stared at Remus with expectant eyes.

"Okay...You know that you're and Angel and you know that Isira is you ancestor, right?" Remus asked, suddenly sounding very business like.

"Right, and Isira was the last pure-blooded Angel left so that's why Salazar Slytherin wanted her?" Hermione frowned.

"Exactly,"

"Why _did_ Slytherin want her?" Hermione asked slowly. "Pure-blooded or not what good would an Angel be to Salazar?"

"Ah, good question, Dumbledore told you that Angels are unbelievably powerful, we believe that Salazar planned to influence Isira to use her power for his cause," Remus said, shifting a little. "And if she refused then he would have tried to control her, torture her or just do anything to harvest her gift,"

"She wasn't an animal," Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Salazar didn't see Isira as an animal, more of a commodity that he could use to his advantage...A weapon if you will," Remus said.

"And she escaped?"

"Disappeared," Remus corrected loosely. "She wasn't seen for fifteen years after the incident with Slytherin and then she resurfaced only for another two years before she was killed,"

"How did she die?"

"There are only two myths about the ways to kill an Angel one is apparently they can die if their hearts are broken and the second says that they die if they lose hope,"

"Lose hope?" Hermione repeated.

"Angels are mentally and physically very strong, but one of the many legends say that if they decide that all is lost or life isn't worth living then the light that sustains their existence just burns out," Remus was unsure of wether he believed either of these odd theories.

"Wait...I'm made of light?" Hermione looked down at her stomach, half expecting it to be glowing.

"It's difficult to explain, Hermione," Remus sighed. He hadn't recognized just how complicated all of this really was. "You were born a human, but again because you still have Isira's blood in you...technically you are made of the same thing all Angels are which is a kind of _light_,"

"What like my blood is light or is it just something that is more of a soul and spirit thing?" Hermione was trying to wrap her head around all of this.

"Precisely, the soul thing," Remus said triumphantly. "Now in the fifteen years Isira was gone she gave birth to a baby with Enkeli and wizard blood. Of course after Isira died the baby was left with the wizard and over the years the true identity of their ancestor was lost,"

"Until now," Hermione grinned and Remus nodded.

"Until now,"

"Normally I like to be the first to know something...Not so much this time though,"

"It'll get easier Hermione, once the shock wears off," Remus tried to smile reassuringly, but wasn't sure if he believed his own words.

"I hope so,"

"Me too," There was a strange silence between the two of them and Remus was sure he saw Hermione wipe a tear away. "Now on to these powers you supposedly have," he said quickly, clapping his hands together.

"Oh finally something that might be good news," Hermione scoffed.

"Again not an awful lot is known about Angels and their powers, but some things are absolutely certain," Remus started to count off his fingers. "You can do magic without a wand, the Killing Curse will not kill you but will cause pain, eventually you will be able to fly without the use of broomstick and finally virgin or not unicorns will always come to you," For some unknown reason, Hermione blushed when Remus said 'virgin'.

"Why would they still come?" she asked, avoiding eye contact. Remus noticed this and fought to keep his voice steady as he tried not to chuckle.

"Because Angels are pure, plain and simple there is only one thing that can taint an Angel," Remus shrugged.

"Which is?" Hermione urged.

"Murder, if an Angel kills someone then they are tainted and turn into something much darker,"

"A Dark Angel," Hermione mused.

"Actually yes," Remus smirked. "There have only been three recorded Dark Angels and they could have given Voldemort a run for his galleon,"

"Okay note to self, don't murder anyone,"

"Always good advice I feel," Remus said with a snicker.

"So what else do I have to look out for?" Hermione was slightly curious about how she was supposed to protect herself from Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters without killing anyone.

"I would advise keeping a good distance from any snakes and if you can see Thestrals that creates an obvious problem," Remus ran a hand through his already ruffled hair.

"Why snakes?"

"Venomous or not if they bite you then it won't end well,"

"Why?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Remus cocked an eyebrow. "Snakes are the symbol for all that's evil in the wizarding world and Angels embody everything good and pure...It's like throwing a Basilisk and a Unicorn in the same room,"

"I like the Unicorn analogy," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Okay so let's recap, no murdering, avoid snakes and it's time to worry if I see Thestrals,"

"Sounds about right, oh and the big one...Rule number one," Remus said gravely. "Not that we don't think you can handle yourself Hermione, but never leave this house at night and, unless it's Sirius or myself, don't go anywhere with anyone,"

"What about if it's Ron or Harry?"

"No offence intended to the boys, but it wouldn't be hard for a Death Eater to charm themselves to look like Ron or Harry," Remus sighed. "However Sirius and I aren't as well known so it would be a lot less likely for anyone to try and impersonate us,"

"True I guess," Hermione admitted. She didn't like that she couldn't even really trust Ron and Harry in an emergency.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but we have to take strict precautions," Remus tenderly held Hermione's hand in his and smiled. "I know they may seem a little extreme---,"

"No it's alright," Hermione squeezed Remus' hand a little. "I understand,"

"You do?" Remus sounded a little surprised, but mostly relieved.

"Yeah, it's alright I know you're both just looking out for me,"

"You're amazing Hermione," Remus muttered delicately. "You really are," Hermione's cheeks pinked and she looked down a little. There was something in the way Remus spoke that made Hermione flush, but she couldn't pinpoint it.

"Thanks Remus, I think you're pretty special yourself," Hermione finally gained the courage to look up and into the werewolf's peaceful eyes. The silence between Remus and Hermione was rather strained and yet unusually comfortable. They just sat in the warming sun, hand in hand savouring the moment of peace they were sure wouldn't come again for some time.

Remus knew that he should feel uncomfortable holding hands under a tree with an ex-student of his, but it was the complete opposite. He felt more at home and restful than he had in several months. Hermione also wondered why her current situation didn't feel more awkward. Something inside her told her that it was wrong and she should get up and leave that second, but a much louder voice told her to stay put.

_You're just __comfortable; it's got nothing to do holding Hermione's hand._ Remus told himself firmly, clutching her hand tighter.

_You just like the company right __now; it's not that you like Remus._ Hermione thought, stealing a glance at the placid man beside her. _You don't like Remus._

"Hey guys, how'd the talk go?" Sirius came wandering out and Remus and Hermione sprang apart immediately. The situation finally became uncomfortable.

"Good, I think we've covered most of it," Remus said and Hermione had to give him points for keeping his voice so calm. Sirius didn't seem to have noticed anything, but Hermione noticed a burn up his right arm.

"What happened?" she asked, pointing to the injury. Sirius looked down and cracked smile, he quickly healed it.

"Ron," he shrugged and no more need be said. "Come on I've got a few spells I want Hermione to know," Hermione jumped off and brushed off her pants. They headed inside, but Hermione stopped when she realized Remus was still leaning against the tree.

"Are you coming?" She asked quietly.

"No you two go ahead," Remus smiled. "I'm pretty comfy right here," He stretched out and slid down the trunk of the tree.

"Fine, be like that," Sirius feigned offence and stormed off, leaving Hermione to snigger and follow him inside. Her thoughts were still with the moment she and Remus shared under the tree even as Sirius led her up to the attic to introduce Hermes to Buckbeak. The tiny tortoiseshell cat hissed and scurried to Hermione's feet the second Buckbeak looked at him. The hippogriff didn't look as though he was about to attack Hermes, he merely looked curious. Buckbeak leaned forward, still resting on all fours, and clipped his beak almost affectionately at Hermes, who was cowering in Hermione's arms.

"It's alright Hermes, Buckbeak's an old softy," Hermione cooed, tickling the kitten under the chin. Hermione stepped forward gingerly, Buckbeak had become so used to her that there was no need to bow anymore. She held Hermes out a little so that the cat and the hippogriff were only a few centimetres apart. Buckbeak cawed softly as Hermes reached out with one tiny paw and for a horrifying second Hermione thought he new baby kitten was about to swipe at the powerful hippogriff. Thankfully Hermes just rested his delicate paw on Buckbeaks' beak and purred in a way that sounded almost welcoming. Hermione and Sirius laughed silentlylooking at the size of Hermes' paw compared to the beak it was resting on. It was like a fly on a windscreen.

"That cat is really small," Sirius lifted an eyebrow in amusement.

"He's petite," Hermione corrected with a grin. "Besides I think Buckbeak likes him,"

"Good, maybe it'll get him off my back," Sirius sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"He mopes every time Remus or I go one day without playing with him,"

"Aw, poor Buckbeak," Hermione purred and Sirius glared jokingly. "Well maybe Hermes can keep him company while we're here,"

"Interesting pair, but who am I to judge?" Sirius took Hermes from Hermione and placed him on the wooden attic floor just a foot away from Buckbeak. They both watched incredulously as the Hippogriff held up one massive talon, jerking it up and down as Hermes lay on his back and swiped at it. "I think we can probably leave them for a while," Sirius and Hermione left the two strange creatures to play.

"Okay I have to admit I wasn't expecting that," Hermione giggled.

"First time for me too," Sirius opened another door that lead into a large room that looked like it was supposed to be a study. All of the furniture had been pushed up against the walls, leaving a wide space in the centre.

"What's this?" Hermione looked around.

"Our makeshift duelling...arena," Sirius grinned and took out his wand. She didn't know why, but Hermione's stomach jumped when he did. "Hey, calm down," Sirius said with a curious stare.

"Sorry," Hermione blushed and took out her own wand. "I think I'll be a little tense for a while,"

"Thanks for the warning," Sirius crossed to the other side of the room and motioned for Hermione to stand opposite him. "Now some of these spells might be a little advanced, so don't worry if you have trouble," Hermione held in a laugh, Sirius had his usual cocky smile and Hermione planned to wipe it off him.

"Thanks for the warning," she mocked. Sirius actually looked quite proud and raised his wand to duel.

"Let's see what you know first...You ready?"

"Are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

_Sirius actually looked quite proud and raised his wand to duel. _

_"Let's see what you know first...You ready?"_

_"Are you?"_

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I think I'm starting to rub off on you," Sirius mused. "Three...Two...O---,"

"_Expelliarmus,"_ Hermione was too quick for Sirius and before he even finished his count down, a black wand went flying to the far corner of the room and landed behind a dusty desk.

"Okay good, I wanted to show you how it feels to get the first shot in," Sirius used wandless magic to summon his wand back. Hermione laughed and quickly looked away as Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"I mean thank you for that opportunity, Sirius," she said snidely. Before Sirius could get a word in, Hermione started another countdown. "Three...Two...One. _Stu---,"_

_"Incarcerous,"_ Hermione felt her arms and legs snap together as rope wrapped around her body tightly. She wobbled on the spot and Sirius crossed the room, catching her before she fell. "Still funny?" he asked, not yet undoing the spell. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and tried to ignore the tingly feeling she was getting where his hand was on her bare shoulder. Little she know Sirius was doing the same thing.

"Untie me," she demanded tiredly. Sirius stared at her keenly. "Please,"

"Certainly, Hermione," Sirius teased, he muttered the counter-curse and Hermione rubbed her arms.

"I think we should get someone else to countdown for us...It's a bit of a handicap," she said, not willing to lose face.

"Sure," Sirius said condescendingly. "We' can get one of the boys in here if you want,"

"It's only fair," Hermione shrugged casually. "After all I would hate for you to get beaten by a Hogwarts student,"

"What an imagination," Sirius scoffed.

"How is this helping?" Remus' calm and amused voice came from the doorway. Hermione turned to see him leaning against the doorframe with a small smile playing on his lips. "You're supposed to be teaching Hermione, not trashing her,"

"I'm teaching her to trash," Sirius said lamely.

"Uh huh," Remus looked sceptical and sidled into the room, holding his wand loosely and standing next to Sirius. "Hermione you're going to need a few more extreme defence spells than the ones you've learnt at school,"

"I know some that Harry, Ron and I learnt," Hermione said, thinking back on all the times the three of them had needed some random obscure spell to save their lives. "But not too many,"

"That's okay we know plenty," Sirius boasted.

"Hermione these aren't concrete rules or anything, but there are a few things that we would like you to be mindful of," Remus said, sounding unusually staid. "As tempting as it may be it's not honourable to hex anybody when their backs are turned or if they are unarmed, there is not a soul that is above mercy, never beg as it reveals you are at a disadvantage and finally no matter what anyone says to you your heritage is not a curse...It's a blessing," Hermione didn't understand what Remus meant by that, he must have still been thinking she was a Muggle-born.

"They sound like pretty good rules to me," Hermione said softly, ignoring the last comment.

"And eventually you'll need to master wandless magic, your kind aren't supposed to use wands anyway so it shouldn't be all that difficult," Remus said and Hermione felt a swell of pride. Little did they realize she had already mastered wandless magic a year ago.

"Can we try wandless magic first?" she saw a good opportunity to get back at Sirius.

"If you really want," Remus looked a little curious. "Just try a simple Disarming spell on Sirius," he stepped to the side and Sirius just stood there, smugness plastered all over his face.

"Fire away," he winked. Hermione simply thought the spell and Sirius' wand once again removed itself from his grasp. Both men looked supremely stunned and yet very impressed at the same time. Hermione just smiled at Remus and gave Sirius an _'I told you so,'_ look.

"Is that how you do it?" She asked dumbly.

"Something like that," Sirius huffed.

"Superb Hermione absolutely perfect, when did you learn wandless magic?" Remus asked, obviously trying to laugh out loud.

"Middle of last year, I took to it really well," Hermione recalled. "Wasn't sure why until now,"

"I wasn't exactly trying to stop it," Sirius muttered.

"Lucky for you," Hermione snickered.

"I'm going to get lunch, try not to hurt anyone," Remus grinned.

"No promises," Sirius joked.

"I wasn't talking to you," Remus winked and left the room, followed by a few choice phrases from Sirius. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle.

"Maybe we should try again after lunch," she suggested pleasantly.

"Yeah, maybe," Sirius sulked with an amused twinkle in his eyes, rivalling that of Dumbledore's. "I'm just kidding by the way Hermione, it's fantastic you have the wandless stuff down...Makes our job a hell of a lot easier,"

"I know," Hermione suddenly realized that Hermes was still with Buckbeak. "Hermes!" she cried. Hermione ran from the room, closely trailed by Sirius, bolted up the stairs and flew into the attic. For a long time afterwards Hermione would still think back on that moment and feel a fond smile cross her lips. Buckbeak was asleep in the middle of the room and for a moment Hermione wondered where her cat was. It wasn't until Sirius pointed that she saw Hermes elfin little form curled up under the Hippogriffs' wing.

"I think we should let them sleep," Sirius whispered and they both backed out of the room silently.

"That was so cute," Hermione laughed as soon as they were far enough away. Sirius nodded and looked down warmly at Hermione, unfortunately for him she noticed. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"No, no, nothing," Sirius quickly said, looking at anything other than the stunning girl standing next to him. Hermione had to jump quickly to the side as Harry and Ron came bursting out of the door to her right. "Whoa, where's the fire?" Sirius pulled Ron back by the collar and Harry stopped dead before breaking into fits of hilarity.

"Funny you should say that," he choked out. Harry didn't need to say anything else as a tiny electric blue dragon came out of the room, hissing conceitedly.

"The bloody thing's stalking me," Ron said, pointing at the figure accusingly.

"It's just a toy Ron," Sirius groaned, picking it up by the tail and grinned as it flailed around.

"A violent toy," Ron mumbled, straightening his shirt. Sirius walked into the boys' room, opened one of two windows and tossed the dragon out.

"There you go Ronny, the baby dragon won't hurt you any more," he said in a baby voice that made Rons' ears turn bright red.

"I wasn't scared,"

"Come on. Remus should have lunch ready by now," Hermione looped her arm through Ron's and lead him down the stairs with Harry and Sirius snickering behind them. The four of them reached the bottom of the stairs and wandered into the dining room.

"What's for lunch Moony?" Sirius called out, banging his fists on the table in a mock demand. Curiously, there was no answer from in the kitchen. Harry, Ron and Hermione traded concerned glances and stared longingly through the serving window. They couldn't see or hear any sign of Remus moving about. The silence was unnerving and for the second time that day, Hermione felt her heart jump. "Remus!" Sirius called again and all of them could hear his voice change.

"Remus? Are you there?" Harry called this time, rising from his chair. Everyone at the table jumped a foot as there was an almighty clanging sound from the within the kitchen. In a flash everyone ran to the source of their discomfort and looked around for the resident chef, but he was gone. A few silver pots were lying on the floor and the back door was wide open.

"What are the chances he suddenly felt like a brisk jog?" Ron gulped.

"Not good," Sirius led the three Gryffindors out the back door and into the garden Hermione had been in earlier.

"Remus!" Harry called.

"Moony!" Sirius was looking around wildly, panic growing on his features. "Okay this isn't like him,"

"Maybe he's playing a joke...," Ron suggested weakly.

"Remus doesn't play these kinds of jokes," Harry said sternly. "Sirius, what's going on?"

"I don't know," The thought alarmed Sirius, but he really had no idea where his best friend was and he shuddered to go over the possibilities. "Remus!"

"S-S-Sirius," Hermione stuttered nervously. All three boys turned to her and followed her frozen stare to a red stain wiped across the bark of the one and only tree. "I-Is that blood?" Sirius took a few long strides and looked closely at the trunk.

"Get inside," he said calmly. Something about his serene manner actually frightened Hermione more than if he had been shouting.

"What is it Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Inside, now," Sirius repeated in the same tone. "And close the door," Harry ushered a frightened Hermione inside with Ron in haul. They scurried into the kitchen, closed the door and waited for Sirius to return. Hermione perched herself up on the counter, while Ron and Harry paced impatiently.

"Where could Remus have gone?" Ron asked, frowning and focusing on the movement of his feet.

"It's not like him to just disappear," Harry said slowly, racking his brain for any and all possible solutions.

"Without an explanation no less," Hermione sighed. She was unable to shake the nagging feeling that this was completely her fault. "I don't like this,"

"Me neither...It doesn't feel right," Harry stopped walking and leant against the side wall.

"What's taking Sirius so long?" Ron burst.

"Relax Ron, it's only been a minute," Hermione said, trying to calm herself as well.

"Well it's been a minute too long," Ron snapped. "Look I don't know if we should stay here,"

"What do you mean?" Harry demanded roughly. "We leave?"

"Well what do you want to do...Hang around here and see if Death Eaters come and visit us too?" Ron cried, throwing his arms up. "Do you want to keep Hermione in here like a sitting Hippogriff?"

"We wait for Sirius to come back," Harry said austerely. "It's not safe outside,"

"It's not like we would walk back to Hogwarts!" Ron was reddening. "We floo back or Apparate from here and tell Dumbledore what happened, I'm sure he'd find this just the tiniest bit interesting,"

"And just leave Sirius here?" Harry was storming towards Ron now.

"What makes you think he's even coming back?" he said, matching Harry's tone.

"Wishful thinking?" Harry challenged.

"We stay," Hermione said inaudibly and both boys turned sharply to her, one looking absolutely relieved for the support and the other looking outraged.

"What?!" Ron shouted.

"Remus told me this morning that I wasn't to leave this house unless he or Sirius said," Hermione said calmly, slipping off the bench. "And since Sirius told us specifically to _stay_ here I think that's what we should do,"

"Well I guess it's up to you," Harry said with a small shrug.

"You say that now she's on your side," Ron sulked.

"I'm just doing what Remus and Sirius said was best and since none of us have any better ideas right now...Let's stick with them," Hermione said and her manner clearly said she wasn't willing to discuss it any further. She walked past both boys and into the lounge room. Remus' chair was still facing the fire from the night before. Without thinking about it, Hermione snuggled down in his slightly worn, dark blue chair. It smelt like Remus. His scent was hard to explain, but for some reason it always reminded Hermione of cinnamon.

"'Mione?" Harry peered into the room carefully. "How are you holding up?"

"Is Sirius back yet?" Hermione muttered, still savouring the smell of Remus.

"No...Not yet, Ron's in there waiting for him," Harry jerked his head in the direction of the kitchen.

"He's going to come back isn't he?" Hermione looked up with teary eyes. Harry walked over to Hermione and sat on the edge of the chair with her. Hermione was wrapped in his arms and could feel Harry rocking a little.

"They wouldn't leave us here alone," he soothed. "They wouldn't trust us not to wreck the place," Hermione laughed as a few tears stained Harrys' shirt.

"You mean they wouldn't trust you and Ron not to wreck it," she sniffed.

"Hey! I...Yeah," Harry admitted dejectedly. They both just sat, Harry with his arms around Hermione and her head resting on his chest, trying to fight off all the terrifying images that were creeping into her mind. A few distressingly quiet minutes ticked by before Hermione and Harry leapt up at the sound of the back door opening. Both ran into the kitchen to see a panting Sirius supporting himself against the wall. Ron was helping to hold him up, pale as ever.

"Sirius," Hermione breathed. She and Harry were at his side in an instant. "Harry, get him a drink," Without a word Harry grabbed a whole jug of orange juice from the fridge and handed it to Sirius. He drank the entire thing without a break and just dropped the glass container to the ground.

"Thanks," he croaked, wiping his mouth. Harry and Ron helped him into the sitting room and rested him on the couch. He was sweaty and looked drained, but they couldn't see any real injuries.

"What happened?" Hermione asked evenly, unable to hide her curiosity anymore. Sirius looked into Hermione's eyes and there was something there...Something that scared the young Gryffindor girl.

"Werewolves," It's odd how just one word can strike fear into three of the bravest people to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"W-Werewolves?" Ron repeated uneasily. Sirius just nodded and continued to gaze at Hermione.

"But it's not even a full moon," Hermione frowned; trying to figure out what Sirius was attempting to tell her with his eyes. "How could there be wolves?"

"I don't know, but there were five of them," Sirius said, turning to the boys now. "Remus heard some growling and went to see what was happening and that's when they attacked,"

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"Remus told me, he was trying to hold the wolves back," Sirius shivered a little. "I was trying to help, but he just told me to get the hell away...,"

"He's still out there?" Harry shouted.

"Don't worry Harry, werewolves tend to be a little more hesitant about fighting one of their own even if they are in their human shape," Sirius sighed. "Besides even if one does attack him then it won't hurt him as much as it would one of us,"

"B-But he's still out there," Hermione said weakly. "We can't just leave him with those things,"

"Hermione's right Sirius," Harry nodded vigorously.

"Harry, if we go out there then Remus will just send us back and I'd rather just respect his wishes,"

"That'd be a first," There was a uniform snapping of heads as everyone turned around or looked up to see Remus hobbling in with a smile, clutching this right shoulder. Once again Hermione was on her feet quickly and put Remus' left arm around her, leading him to his favourite chair.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" she asked, taking out her wand.

"Caught the end of some claws," Remus winced as he moved his hand from the bloody gash that was just visible through his torn shirt sleeve. Hermione very gently pulled his sleeve up and over his thin, lean arms. This revealed four long, deep claw marks that were bleeding profusely.

"Merlin Remus...," Sirius said, sounding angry to hide his concern.

"Hmmm maybe I should quit my hobby of werewolf juggling," he said thoughtfully as Hermione healed the wounds, leaving nothing but pale skin behind where the gruesome slash marks had been.

"There," she said proudly and Remus rolled his shoulder as a smile spread across his lips.

"Wow good job Hermione," he said, rolling his sleeve back down. "You're quite the healer,"

"Just call her a Guardian Angel," Ron snickered and Hermione laughed a little.

"I don't mind that actually," she said slowly, sitting on the arm of Remus' chair. "Remus, what would werewolves be doing here?"

"I would like to say that they were just playing fetch and got lost, but I'm afraid it may be a little more sinister than that," Remus leaned back in his chair and felt a little under pressure as Harry, Ron and Hermione stared intensely at him. "I know you're all thinking it so I'll just say it...I think they were scouts for Lord Voldemort,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_Remus, what would werewolves be doing here?" _

"_I would like to say that they were just playing fetch and got lost, but I'm afraid it may be a little more sinister than that," Remus leaned back in his chair and felt a little under pressure as Harry, Ron and Hermione stared intensely at him. "I know you're all thinking it so I'll just say it...I think they were scouts for Lord Voldemort," _

----------------------------------------------------

All eyes shot from Remus to Hermione and back again. In the back of her mind Hermione knew that answer was coming, but it still stunned her. There was a beat of silence before Remus knew he had to press on.

"I don't how, but it seems as though Voldemort has found out who the Angel is a little sooner than we originally hoped," he said gravely.

"Of course he has," Hermione sighed, falling back against the chair. Remus automatically reached up and held Hermione's hand. For a second he was sure there was a flash in Sirius' eyes, but it was gone too quick to be sure.

"Brace yourself Hermione, it gets worse," Remus continued. "The presence of the wolves also means he knows of Sirius and I,"

"Wait, wait," Ron held up his hand and Remus paused patiently. "How does Lord Voldemort even know the place exists? It's not like he's the secret keeper...,"

"No, but after Kreacher we made Severus our secret keeper and to prove his loyalty he told Lord Voldemort the location of the Orders headquarters," Sirius said looking much healthier now.

"How could he?" Hermione gasped.

"There was no other option, his allegiance had come into question and if we wanted to keep our spy then we had to give up our headquarters...we meet at Tonks' parents house now," Remus said, his hand loosening its grip on Hermione's at the mention of Tonks. "So there was no real damage done anyway,"

"So Death Eaters came here?" Harry asked, looking slightly nervy now.

"Just the once," Sirius nodded. "But when they saw this place was vacated they buggered off,"

"Anyway back to the wolves," Hermione segued, wanting to know what was happening.

"Yes, sorry. How he found out about you so soon I really can't say, but we'll have to find somewhere else for you to stay," Remus ran a hand through his hair. Hermione was noticing this as a nervous tick.

"Where?" Sirius asked with a sharp laugh. "She can't stay at the school, because we'll be unable to teach her the spells she needs without attracting attention. It's too risky to stay at Tonks' parents house they might question Snape again...,"

"So I stay here," Hermione said flippantly. Everyone turned to her yet again and she looked straight to Remus for support.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Hermione," he said, feeling her drop his hand.

"Remus is right," Harry agreed. "They know you're here,"

"It wouldn't make any sense to stay," Sirius said.

"Look you three put up wards which is why I'm guessing the wolves could only come as far as the backyard and besides Dumbledore said it himself...Eventually I'm going to have to face this head on," Hermione tried to reason, already set on staying at Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"There is no way you're ready," Sirius said, heating up now.

"So teach me what you can," Hermione implored.

"You're not going to learn anything if you are too busy panicking about a possible Death Eater attack," Sirius was on his feet now.

"I'm going to worry about Death Eaters no matter where I am," Hermione too was up off her chair. "I was afraid even before I knew I was an Angel! But if you can help me to defend myself then I think that's the only way I'll feel even slightly more secure,"

"We can teach you somewhere safer!" Sirius growled. "Don't be a fool Hermione,"

"_Me_ the fool? You're the one who's wasting time with useless arguments," Hermione said. "I will not be pushed around, I'm not going to give in to paranoia and I'm sure as hell not leaving this house. You can go if you want Sirius I won't stop you, but I'd rather you stay and support me in this,"

"I'll support you Hermione, but I don't think you realize exactly what is at stake here," Sirius was softening now.

"Do you really think I'm that ignorant?" Hermione asked, feeling a little hurt. "I know that just having me here puts you and Remus' lives in danger, along with Harry and Ron's and don't think I don't appreciate the danger you've all put yourselves in to be here with me...But Sirius I don't think you understand exactly what I'm going through," Her own words had started to stir Hermione up. "I have just found out that I'm not the _species_ I originally thought I was, the Darkest Wizard in history is looking for me, I've put four people I love in danger and I have absolutely no idea what I am capable of,"

Hermione, I---," Sirius started apologetically.

"No Sirius, I have had enough...I am not an ignorant child and I am not just being a stubborn brat, I feel at home in this place and guess what, after everything I've found out in the past two days it's nice to have something that is truly familiar!" Hermione didn't wait for Sirius to speak as she turned her back on the boys and went quickly up the stairs and into her room. She locked the door and collapsed in tears on her bed. In reality she felt quite guilty for speaking to Sirius the way she did, but all of her frustration and anxiety had just built up. There was nothing Hermione hated more than feeling helpless, but right now vulnerability was overwhelming her.

_I'm __lying here, crying after yelling at the only people who are supporting me through all of his_. Hermione sighed into the mattress and rolled over, staring at the dark, beamed roof. _You're pathetic Hermione._

"'Mione?" A careful voice was muffled by the locked door. Hermione was at a crossroads between giving in to fright and threats by deciding she would do this alone or holding her head high in true Gryffindor style by continuing and facing her fears head on. Just like she knew she would, Hermione slid off the bed and unlocked the door. Harry and Ron crossed the threshold very gingerly as though Hermione was a time bomb waiting to explode. Again.

"Hey," Ron said lamely.

"Hermione, no one meant to---," Harry started what sounded like a slightly rehearsed apology speech.

"Save it Harry," Hermione smiled warmly and both of the boys seemed to relax. "I'm the one who's sorry, I was just frightened and I took it out on you guys and that wasn't fair...,"

"No one blames you," Harry assured her, bravely daring to wrap an arm around her and pulling his best friend into a hug. Hermione put her arms around Harry's neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I have the sudden urge to play the violin," Ron said thoughtfully from the side and Hermione snickered.

"Ronald Weasley: Mood killer," Sirius' unmistakeably snide voice entered the room followed by the familiar, polite step of Remus. Hermione couldn't see them past Harry and suddenly felt even more ashamed than when the two boys came in. Harry gave Hermione a quick squeeze for confidence and moved out of the way. She shifted uncomfortably on the spot and looked up at Sirius and Remus both of whom looked just as awkward.

"Herm--,"

"Remus, I'm sorry I really am," Hermione cut him off softly. "I had no right to speak to either of you the way I did, especially considering all you've done for me...I have no excuse, but I am genuinely sorry," Remus and Sirius changed raised eyebrows and turned back to the honest Gryffindor girl.

"I swear you're more mature than both of us combined," Sirius breathed incredulously and Remus' peaceful eyes were sparkling.

"Except for the occasional irrational breakdown," Hermione grinned.

"Well yeah, but you're a girl so it's okay," Sirius shrugged and ducked as a pillow soared for his head. "Oh bad move, you're very outnumbered," Sirius motioned to the other three males in the room.

"I could take you all," Hermione said, not really believing it. Sirius and the others nodded and all at once charged for Hermione who screamed and jumped up on her bed, brandishing her wand. Harry and Ron paused but, with puckish smirks, ran either side of the bed so Hermione hesitated and Sirius grabbed her ankles. She lost her balance and fell onto the bed.

"She's ticklish!" Harry announced triumphantly and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Boys grab her arms!" Sirius cried.

"No!" Hermione desperately tried to get off the bed, but was pulled back by Harry and Ron. She squirmed and kicked as Remus and Sirius smiled at each other impishly.

"Shall we?" Sirius asked formally and Remus nodded.

"I think we shall," At once Sirius was attacking Hermiones' feet and Remus was at her sides. She squealed with laughter and stuttered pleas of mercy.

"P-p-please!" She gasped. "Mercy! Mercy!"

"Hasn't she used a Disarming spell twice on you today Sirius?" Ron asked and Hermione tried to glare at him.

"She did too," Sirius said in realization and put even more effort into his hysterical torture.

"You t-t-traitor!" Hermione cried. Sirius suddenly jumped back and Remus stopped to see what was happening. Hermione yanked her arms back from the boys and took the momentary distraction as a break to catch her breath. When she had calmed her heart rate Hermione saw why Sirius had relinquished his hold on her feet. There was a very small, but very determined little cat with his claws in Sirius' leg. After a beat of silence Hermione started to laugh again.

"Looks like you have a protector," Sirius mused, pulling the hissing kitten off his leg and handing it to Hermione. She petted Hermes lovingly and kissed his head as his defensive hisses turned into contented purrs.

"Good boy Hermes, very good boy," she cooed affectionately.

"Hey! You should be telling him not to attack your friends," Sirius argued.

"I know...," A smirk grew on Hermione's face and Sirius just faked offence.

"Okay, now that the war is over, how about that lunch?" Remus asked. He was smiling at Hermiones' familiar with an oddly proud smile.

"Minus the werewolves if possible," Harry said and Remus winked.

"I'll try,"

--------------------------------------------------

The argument from earlier completely forgotten as Sirius, Ron and Harry practised some mid-air flying tactics and Remus took over the charge of teaching Hermione some defensive spells. Everyone was content to continue with their own activities until later that evening. When, after an incident with Ron flying to fast and ill-fated little blue bird, the boys came back inside and decided to help Remus and Hermione with lessons.

Remus was helping Hermione to master some of the more advanced fire spells. They had spent the better part of three hours setting fire to then repairing various pieces of furniture. As soon as Ron, Harry and Sirius entered the room a disconcerting curl came to Remus' lips.

"Perfect timing," he said and Sirius looked very wary.

"Why?"

"Why don't the three of you go to that side wall over there," Remus pointed to the far right wall and didn't wait for an answer as he turned back to Hermione who looked confused.

"What are the boys for?" she frowned.

"I thought you might like a little revenge for earlier," Remus said with a wink. "So here's your chance,"

"I love the way you think," Hermione smiled broadly. They both turned to face their anxious looking victims.

"One by one I want you to slowly walk across the room when I count to three," Remus instructed. "One...,"

"But why?"

"Two...,"

"What's going to happen?"

"Three...," Despite their reservations Harry walked out, followed by Ron and grudgingly by Sirius.

"Now aim Hermione," Remus whispered in her ear. Hermione held her wand out straight and, without a single word, set fire to the boy's sleeves. It looked as though they were rehearsing a dance as they all jumped in unison and frantically patted out the flames.

"What the hell?" Sirius demanded looking at his scorched clothing. Remus just adopted a completely innocent look that was mirrored perfectly by Hermione.

"What?" he asked ignorantly. "We were just doing some target practise..,"

"On us?" Harry asked, sounding a little more surprised than angry.

"Moving targets are better," Remus said simply.

"So conjure some!"

"They're not as much fun," Remus couldn't hold back a snicker.

"I expect this from that wolf, but you Hermione?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Did it hurt?" Hermione asked, feigning concern. "Or did it tickle?" Realization lit up all of the boy's faces and they all looked taken aback but pleased.

"Touché', Granger, touché," Sirius said softly.

"Okay I think we've set fire to enough for today," Remus said, slipping his wand into his pocket. "Why don't you three head off to bed?"

"Are you giving us a bed time?" Ron asked stubbornly. Remus chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"I wouldn't be so naive as to think you would listen if I did. No it's just tomorrow is going to be trying for all three of you...Even more so if you're tired,"

"Thanks for the lessons Remus," Hermione blocked Rons' next protest and kissed Remus swiftly on the cheek before doing the same to Sirius. Ron and Harry followed Hermione out. They had decided that all three of them would stay in Hermione's room for the next couple of nights, just in case she had another nightmare.

While Harry and Ron tried to conjure up a couple of more comfortable beds, Hermione went for a soak in the bathtub. She melted into the warm water and could practically feel the stress being washed from her body. Her hair wisped around her shoulders, almost massaging them. Sighing into silence, Hermione couldn't help but smile. The bathtub offered an unusual sanctuary for her, a place of peace, relaxation and complete solitude. Hermione's raspberry soap and strawberry shampoo mixed together to create an impossibly sweet aroma that made her sink even lower into the bubbles. After half and hour Hermione rose from the water, immediately wrapping a towel around her body to block out the chilling breeze. She slipped into a pair of purple sweat pants and a bright blue tank top.

Harry and Ron were each curled up in far more attractive double-bed, covered with thick blankets rather than simple sheets. They still looked a little envious as Hermione climbed into her massive, four poster, satin covered bed. Once again no sleep was had for at least three or four hours after the three Gryffindor friends got into bed as they recalled several of their more exciting times together.

"You should have seen it Hermione, It was wider than this room," Harry said, throwing his arms out either side.

"I only saw the skin and I was blown away," Ron chimed in and for the first time since it happened Hermione actually felt a little disappointed that she did not get to face the Basilisk.

"I'm okay without having seen a giant snake," Hermione lied. "But it does sound impressive,"

"I wasn't thinking _impressive_ at the time, but I guess it was," Harry said laughing.

"Come to think of it, you've never really had to face any of the big scary things...You're lucky," Ron scoffed.

"Yeah well...That might change soon enough," Hermione sighed and nestled down amongst her pillows.

"Hermione, are you scared?" Harry asked tentatively. It was a question that had been rattling around in Hermione's mind for the last day or two, but one that no one had come straight out and asked.

"I'm terrified,"

"What of?" Ron whispered and they all felt the weight of this moment pressing down upon them.

"You know at first it wasn't sure, I thought it was because I put your lives in danger and I felt guilt for that...But now I think it's because my whole life I thought I was one person and now I've found out I'm someone else entirely who's meant to make this huge decision that could effect the whole outcome of the war and I don't even know what that decision is," Hermione said in a flat tone, staring up at the roof.

"I don't want you to feel guilty about us, we came of our own choice because we care about you...Not to give you a guilt trip," Harry said seriously.

"Yeah, we do everything together we'd be hurt if you hadn't asked us to go with you," Ron said yawning.

"Well I'd hate offend," Hermione spoke slowly and thickly as her eyelids started to fall and sleep gradually claimed her tired soul.

"Is she asleep?" Harry asked after a few minutes. Ron sat up and looked at Hermione's tranquil, resting figure.

"Yep,"

"C'mon," Harry sat up from his bed and threw his cloak around his shoulders.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked, following his friends lead.

"I don't believe for one second that Remus just wants us to rest for a _trying_ day tomorrow," Harry said, creeping up to the door and slowly turning the handle, watching Hermione. Once the door was opened enough for the two boys to slip out they snuck through and waited at the top of the stairs.

"We won't get down without them hearing us," Ron whispered. Harry frowned and looked at the fading steps. He snapped his fingers and pointed his wand at Ron.

"_Levicorpus,"_ Harry floated a surprised Ron down to the first story and waited as Ron did the same for him.

"So what are we doing down here?" Ron murmured, tiptoeing to the dining room, where the lights were still on.

"I think Remus and Sirius are hiding something from us," Harry whispered.

"Well duh," It was all they boys could do not to scream as a voice came from behind them. They spun to see Hermione grinning and putting her wand into the deep pocket of her white silk dressing gown.

"'Mione what are you doing?" Harry asked, only just remembering to whisper.

"Same thing you are," Hermione shrugged. "I want to know what those two are up to and what they're not telling us," Harry knew he should have expected Hermione to be suspicious as well and, as all three of them pressed their backs against the wall, he was pretty grateful she was there.

"I don't know Sirius I don't feel right about lying to them," Remus' sensible voice was the first they heard.

"I don't like it either, but Hermione has to be stressed enough as it is and telling her would just make things worse," Sirius tried to rationale.

"But she has a right to know, she has a right to be prepared,"

"And she will know but for now we have to keep it from her, it's for her own good," Hermione frowned at Sirius' comment.

"Hermione isn't an idiot Sirius, she'll figure out that we're keeping something from her...And if she doesn't the boys will,"

"Harry and Ron know better than to stick their noses where it doesn't belong,"

"Yeah because they've shown so much self restraint up until now," Harry and Ron looked offended at Remus' sarcasm, but then just nodded. It was true they weren't exactly known for their lack of curiosity.

"So you think we should tell them?" Sirius asked.

"I think we should let them know the basics at the very least, it does concern them after all," As always Remus' voice was calm and friendly, in complete contrast to Sirius' slightly heated tone.

"Hermione has just suffered a major shift, you heard her today she is trying to deal with the fact that she is whole other species and now you want to tell her that Voldemort has made capturing her his number one priority for all Death Eaters?" Sirius asked. "How will that help?" Harry and Ron didn't wait for the answer. They both turned to look at Hermione. Her face was drained of all colour, her eyes were wide and her breathing becoming quicker. She slid slowly down the wall and flumped noiselessly onto the floor. Harry and Ron quickly kneed beside her, watching with horror as both hands began to shake. She knew that Voldemort was interested in her, but number one priority. Even over Harry and Dumbledore was too much to take in.

"What if something happens?" Remus' voice came back to their ears. "If you and I are gone Hermione needs to be prepared for the worst,"

"We both know that if Voldemort gets his hands on Hermione he is not going to stop until she is broken...That is just going to frighten her," Sirius said, sounding exhausted now. "I'd rather she didn't have to think about the ways Voldemort would try to get information from her," Harry, Ron and Hermione could almost hear Sirius shiver.

"As would I, but scaring her a little is better than letting it come as a complete shock...better she be ready for it,"

"Nothing could prepare you for that," Sirius snorted.

"I know," Remus too sounded tired. "I just don't think we should be lying to her, not when she is trusting us to help her through this,"

"It doesn't sit well with me either...Tell you what tomorrow morning if you still feel that Hermione should know then we can tell her, but just sleep on it okay?" Sirius asked and the three silent Hogwarts students held their breath as the scraping of a chair sounded.

"Alright, alright that sounds fair," Remus rose from his chair too. Harry grabbed Hermiones' arm and tried to pull her back to the stairs, but she wasn't going anywhere.

"What are you doing?" he whispered urgently.

"I think I need to talk to them," Hermione pulled her hand free and, before either of the boys could get a hold of her, she marched into the dining room. There was silence that made both Harry and Ron cringe.

"Hermione," Remus' shocked voice was again the first they heard.

"Remus...Sirius, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Hermione asked, her voice dripping with sass.

"How long have you been listening?" Sirius asked nervously.

"Long enough,"

"How could you listen in to a pri---," Sirius started, trying to sound righteously outraged, but Hermione cut him off sharply.

"Oh don't start that with me Sirius, you both lied to me...Why?" she demanded. Harry and Ron didn't know if they should show themselves, but eventually thought that Hermione might need some friendly support, or someone to hold her back.

"Hermione we didn't want to scare you," Remus said sympathetically.

"You know what scares me Remus?" Hermione's voice was shaking with obvious restraint. "The thought that my friends are hiding important things from me, especially at a time like this,"

"We weren't hiding things from you, we were just trying to protect you," Sirius insisted.

"Oh this is no time to be splitting hairs," Hermione folded her arms. "I think me being Lord Voldemorts' number one priority is something I need to know," Sirius and Remus didn't say anything for quite a while and Hermione was getting impatient. She looked at both of them on tenterhooks and finally one spoke.

"Hermione, that's not all," Remus whispered his voice cracking a little. Sirius suddenly looked as though he would rather be doing anything else than standing in that room. Harry recognised Remus' tone; it was the same one he used when he was packing his cases on his last day as a Hogwarts teacher. His face was placid as always, but his eyes screamed in conflict.

"W-What else is there?" Hermione asked. She wasn't wholly convinced that she really wanted the answer.

"I think perhaps Professor Dumbledore should be the one to tell you this," Remus shifted and looked to the fireplace as a means of escape from this nightmarish situation.

"Remus...P-please," The knot in Hermione's stomach had formed again and was tightening with every passing second. Remus hand flew up and through his hair as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Alright, sit down Hermione," he pulled out a kitchen chair and Hermione cautiously sat down without taking her eyes off Remus. He knelt down in front of her and took both of her hands in his. "Before I say anything else I want you to know something...It was completely painless," Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she feared her eyes would pop out of their sockets.

"N-n-no," she choked out. _It happened someone died, it's because of me!_

"I am so very sorry Hermione, but when Voldemort wants something he'll stop at nothing to get it," Remus could feel her small, soft hands tightening in his.

"Who?" she shivered.

"Your parents died as heroes,"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_"I am so very sorry Hermione, but when Voldemort wants something he'll stop at nothing to get it," Remus could feel her small, soft hands tightening in his. _

_"Who?" she croaked._

_"Your parents died as heroes," _

-----------------------------------------------------------

It's strange sensation when it feels as though grief literally hits you in the face. Hermione felt as though a cold hand had slapped her hard. Memory told her that she was in the dining room of Twelve Grimmauld Place, but her sight failed her. All she could see was a dark blur with several hazy shapes facing her. For moment or so she feared her eyes really had popped out, but then blinked and found that two plump tears rolled free.

No sound left Hermione's mouth, but liquid remorse streamed down her face and her hands shook in Remus'. Hermione's mind had stopped mid-tick and was stuck at the idea that the warm faces of her Mum and Dad would never be seen again. No more Sundays at home gathered around the piano, no more watching her parents faces light up when she stepped off that massive Hogwarts train and never again would Hermione feel her fathers soothing arms around her when she cried or hear her Mum's oddly comforting words of advice whispered in her ear. They were gone. Forever.

"Forever," Hermione's voice was barely above a murmur and very strained. Remus looked at her confusedly, but of course didn't ask any questions.

"Boys, I think you should probably take Hermione up to bed," his voice faintly registered with Hermione and she felt him gently pull her to her feet. "She's not going to walk," Next thing Hermione felt was two, lean, but strong arms under her legs an around her waist lifting her from the ground. Her head rested limply on Remus' shoulder as he carried her up the creaky stairs and into her bedroom. The feel of warm sheets and soft pillows were lost on the poor, dazed Gryffindor girl and she didn't even feel the two loving kisses being planted on her forehead.

The door clicked shut and Harry and Ron sat perched on their beds, watching over Hermione like to young gargoyles. She did not close her eyes nor did she speak for the better part of three hours. Concern must have given the boys a boost as they were wide awake when Hermione finally spoke at one o'clock the next morning.

"I wonder if he knew," Her voice gave Ron and Harry a start. They looked swiftly at each other then down at Hermione. They were sitting on her bed with her now and shuffled in even closer, as though they were trying to protect her from her own thoughts.

"If who knew what?" Harry asked calmly. Hermione was still staring into oblivion, but was sounding calmer now.

"If my Dad knew what he was...What he made me,"

"I'm sure he always thought you were an Angel anyway," Harry said, taking Hermione's quivering hand in his own. A few more tears leaked out and Hermione's mouth twitched in a would-be smile that she wasn't quite ready for yet.

"Remus said it was painless Hermione," Ron cooed. "It would have been quick too,"

"I hope so," Hermione sniffed. "I wish they'd just told him,"

"No you don't," Harry said sharply. "Don't you ever say that Hermione, your parents loved you and wanted you to be safe so don't go wishing that away," Hermione knew Harry was right, but didn't care at that moment.

"If I'd only been there...,"

"Then Voldemort would have killed your parents and taken you. At least this way we still have something over him," Ron said firmly and Harry nodded. Ron shuffled over and rubbed Hermione's arm soothingly.

"Your parents beat Voldemort, Hermione, they didn't tell him what he wanted to know...Remus was right they died heroes. Could you ask anymore of the situation?" Harry asked, sensing that they were bringing Hermione around.

"I-I guess not," Hermione agreed hesitantly.

"Things could have ended so much worse, even though right now it might not seem like it," Harry insisted softly. "It was quick, painless, heroes death and Voldemort left without the thing he came for...Hermione I am so sorry about your parents they were amazing people, but if I'm honest I think more of them now than I ever did,"

"They saved you 'Mione...They're champions for doing that," Ron said, sounding very genuine.

"They have always been heroes," A small, weak smile finally lit up Hermione's grief stricken face. As it did Harry and Ron could feel their hearts lift. "At least now everyone else knows it,"

"Exactly," Ron whispered. "Now the whole wizarding world will know that you are the daughter of two of the most loving parents ever,"

"And they still think you're a Muggle-born, so you'll be boosting the esteem of all other Muggle-borns too," Harry added. Hermione slowly sat up, carefully watched by the two boys to make sure she didn't black out.

"I'll be okay," she said simply.

"Really?" Harry asked incredulously. He and Ron swapped absolutely delighted looks. "Isn't it a bit soon?"

"Oh I'll still be grieving for a while to come, but it's not going to destroy me...," Hermione said still with her tiny smile. "Because they didn't die in vain...They won't be one of Voldemort's hundreds of nameless victims,"

"They died for a reason," Harry urged her down this road.

"They died to save my life and they didn't break to Lord Voldemort...I couldn't be any prouder to be their daughter," Hermione said resolutely. Without a word all three sat on that bed, arms around each other. At some point sleep finally stole all of the young Gryffindors and they slid down under the blankets.

Hermione was snuggled between the boys, who each had an arm around her. If it were anyone else Hermione would have felt awkward when she woke the next morning. But since it was Harry and Ron it was more comforting than anything else. Hermione slid out from between the boys and had a fast shower. Her eyes were a little sore from crying so much, but when she looked at the warm cinnamon orbs in the mirror she saw her mother looking back. Hermione held in a yelp of shock and just stared at the smiling face. Not wanting the image to disappear, she stayed dead still, gaping. The image of her mother didn't speak, but just stared and smiled. After only a few minutes the face blinked and gracefully morphed back into Hermione's own features. Unsure of what this curious visit, or delusion, really meant Hermione liked to think that it was her mothers' way of telling her that she and her father were alright and they were happy.

"I love you," Hermione whispered as she turned from the mirror and tiptoed back into the bedroom.

"Who do you love?" Harry's abrupt voice made Hermione spin around suddenly and laugh at her own jitteriness.

"Merlin Harry, you scared me," she breathed, grabbing his shoulders.

"Sorry Hermione, but who were you talking to?" Harry held Hermione's arms as she caught her breath.

"I...I was just talking to my parents," Hermione muttered, only too aware of how insane that sounded. She looked up at Harry who, to her surprise, was just smiling slightly and nodding.

"I used to do that," he said. "With the Mirror of Erised," Nothing more was said about Hermione talking to the mirror for the rest of the morning. And both Hermione and Harry decided not to tell Ron as he was a little less understanding and would probably think the stress had gotten to Hermione.

Breakfast that morning could not have been any tenser. Sirius and Remus were still battling with their guilt for hiding the death of Hermione's parents, Hermione was trying not to be mad at the two men while Ron and Harry were just stuck in the middle. There was one question that had been pinching in the back of Hermione's mind since the night before and, since the situation couldn't possibly become any worse, she figured it was time to ask.

"When did they die?" She asked, taking a bite out of her toast. The question came out so randomly, but so casually that it took a moment to register with the other four. Sirius didn't as much as glance up from his plate of eggs, but Remus looked Hermione straight in the eye.

"Hermione, will it really help to know?" He asked, knowing that he had to step charily.

"Yes," Hermione said simply.

"About half an hour after the werewolf attack," Remus said flatly, recalling the regal owl that flew into the window, delivering the cursed letter. He looked to see Hermiones' reaction and did a double take as he saw a smile. "Hermione...Why are you smiling?" he asked, feeling a little riled.

"Don't you see?" she asked in amazement, eyes lit up. "If Lord Voldemort killed my parents, trying to find me then he doesn't know I'm here...,"

"We already know that Hermione," Sirius finally spoke.

"I mean that we don't have to worry about an attack, those werewolves were scouts like Remus said, but they only saw you two they didn't see Harry, Ron or I," Hermione's grin grew as she saw the others following her train of thought.

"We threw them off," Remus said, smiling now. Everyone looked absolutely relieved, except for Sirius, who was just looking uncomfortable.

"We didn't," he murmured. Smiles dropped simultaneously and all eyes were on the man who had spoken. Sirius finally looked up. "When I went to help Remus I told him that I had sent the three of you inside...,"

"Then they left," Remus dropped his head into his hands. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all very confused. "Sirius said you three were inside and then the wolves left," Remus seemed to be answering their questioning stares.

"He knows," Harry sighed, throwing his toast carelessly onto his plate having lost his appetite.

"Okay, if he knows I'm here then I have two questions," Hermione said. "Why hasn't he come after me yet and why did he kill my parents if not for information?" Harry and Ron hadn't even thought of that. They all just assumed that Voldemort was trying to find Hermione when he had her parents killed what else could it have been?

"I don't know Hermione...But right now we are back where we started, trapped and waiting for an ambush," Sirius leant back in his chair and swirled his fork around his plate. As if in answer to Hermione's first question the ear splitting sound of a siren went off around them. Hands flew to ears as Remus got up from his chair, pointed his wand at the ceiling and shouted a spell that none could hear over the din. Whatever he said, it worked and the siren died off instantly.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron cried, rubbing his temples.

"A warning," Remus said seriously. He and Sirius were looking around the kitchen and then at each other.

"One of the wards?" Harry asked, nerves creeping into his voice.

"Someone has come within thirty feet of the house," Remus muttered.

"That's the ward?" Ron queried, not remembering putting that one up. "It could be anything; it could be a stray cat,"

"It only goes off if it senses someone approaching with intent to do you harm," Sirius snapped, very impatient in his fear. "Remus we have to get these three out of here,"

"How?" Harry asked. "I remember this ward, it blocks the floo so no one can get in,"

"Or out," Hermione sighed. Everyone was on their feet and very alert, looking ridiculously like a pack of meerkats. "What about Apparating?"

"Let's see if the other wards hold out, one of them should make the house look like it's empty," Remus said, lowering his voice. "If we hear bells that's when we leave,"

"Bells," Hermione muttered to herself as though she would actually forget. "What do we do until then?"

"Pray?" Ron suggested and a couple snickered.

"I want you three to go upstairs and pack, if we have to leave fast then at least this way you won't leave anything behind that Voldemort might be able to use against us," Remus said and Harry, Ron and Hermione just nodded and quickly filed up the stairs. Even though they hadn't yet slept in there, the boys still had all of their belongings in the other room.

She knew it was just nerves, but Hermione didn't like being alone in her room while someone who wanted to hurt them was advancing. Hermione didn't even want to consider that the person who had set off the ward was Lord Voldemort, she kept telling herself it was just a scouting Death Eater.

Jeans, t-shirts, underwear, pyjamas, books and anything else Hermione could grab were just thrown unceremoniously into her case. Because of her haste, a few of Remus and Sirius' books joined the rest of Hermione's. She shut the case and dropped it at the foot of her bed. Hermione stood, unsure of what to do for a few moments before sitting next to her trunk on the floor.

Her loose ringlets were resting on her shoulders, and Hermione was just idly fiddling with one. She was trying to calm her heart and still her fears as they flooded through her mind.

"What did you get me into Isira?" she muttered to herself. "You didn't need to have a child," Hermione sighed and just shook her head. She was talking to a magical being that was long dead and blaming her for something that she tried to prevent. Isira _had_ tried to spare her family from what Hermione was going through. _I'm sorry_.

There were too many worries overtaking Hermione at one moment as it was a miracle she didn't burst into tears. Her parents were dead and she didn't know why, someone dark was coming and she didn't know who, she might have to relocate soon and she didn't know where. Her Gryffindor spirit finally kicked in just as despair reached out for Hermione and she jumped back to her feet, determined not to break now when so much depended on her.

Harry and Ron had finished packing and joined Hermione downstairs. Remus and Sirius were busy putting up any extra wards they could think of. There were so many spells covering the house that Hermione half expected it to be humming with magic.

"All packed?" Remus asked as the three students came down into the sitting room.

"Pretty much," Ron slumped on the couch.

"We've owled Dumbledore to tell him what's happening, but the owl has to take the long way around to make sure he isn't sighted so Dumbledore won't get the message for a while," Sirius announced, pocketing his wand.

"Shouldn't whoever's coming be here by now?" Harry asked. He was already sick of waiting and just wanted it to happen; it was the suspense that he couldn't stand.

"They might be," Remus said thoughtfully. "Trying to find all of the wards,"

"Chances are they think they have the element of surprise," Sirius said with a smirk.

"Look this is what's going to happen in the worst case scenario that Death Eaters and Voldemort get in here, you three are to get your things if there's time and Apparate to Dumbledore's office," Remus said seriously. "You are not to try and be heroic for any reason, Ron, Harry we need you to keep an eye on Hermione so don't even think about staying behind,"

"We won't," Harry said a little grumpily.

"Promise us Harry," Sirius insisted in his most parental voice.

"I promise I won't stay back,"

"You too Ron,"

"Yeah, yeah I promise,"

"Good," Sirius sat back and just looked at the two boys while Remus turned to Hermione.

"The same goes for you Hermione, especially for you," he said. "The second the bells go off get out of this house as fast as you can,"

"Don't worry I'm not planning on hanging around if I see Death Eaters," Hermione smirked.

"Good, very good to hear," Remus beamed and Sirius winked at Hermione. They both knew that if Hermione was out of the house then the Death Eaters would leave. All that mattered was Hermione was safe and away from harm.

Their reassuring agreement created a combined feeling of security, they had a plan and they had all approved, there would be no heroes. Unfortunately this rare and peaceful moment was shattered as the fireplace suddenly lit up with thick black smoke. It didn't take Albus Dumbledore to realize this wasn't a promising sign.

"RUN!" Sirius bellowed and nobody needed telling twice. They thundered up the stairs that threatened to give way under their weight, and straight up onto the third floor.

"Sirius, get Buckbeak let him go and put Hermes with him," Remus ordered and Sirius left for the attic. "Ron, Harry get you bags and go," The boys hesitated, holding their wands and standing firm. "Go!" Hearing Remus raise his voice was enough to get them kick-started and on their way down the hall. Remus grabbed Hermione's arms gently and connected their gaze firmly. "Get your things; get to Dumbledore and when you do let him know that Buckbeak will arrive at Hagrids hut soon,"

"Remus, why can't you and Sirius come?" Hermione asked, starting to lose her calm.

"We have to hold them back or they'll just be able to track us," Remus said quickly and let Hermione go. "We'll be fine and we'll meet you at Hogwarts as soon as we can," The grating stairs betrayed the advance of the intruders and Remus' eyes were suddenly lit with an amazing mix of emotions. "Go, Hermione," he whispered and ran off in the direction of the attic, no doubt to warn Sirius. Hermione watched him for a split second before turning on her heel and bolting into her bedroom and locking the door.

After snatching her wand from beneath the pillow, Hermione grabbed her trunk handle and took a second to concentrate so that she wouldn't mess up her Apparation. When she was composed, Hermione forced the image of Dumbeldore's warm, inviting office into her mind and waited to feel the familiar pull as she travelled there. But it didn't come. Several heart stopping minutes crawled by and Hermione remained in her bedroom at Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Oh no," Hermione dropped her bag and tried again, hoping that maybe she just wasn't ready to Apparate with an object. She was wrong of course and still she lingered in the room. Taking her wand from her pocket, Hermione crept towards the door. She had to find Harry or Ron and Apparate with them. There was no obvious reason why Hermione couldn't Apparate by herself, but she didn't have time to go through all the not so obvious possibilities.

Just as her hand extended for the door handle to unlock it, someone knocked on the other side. Hermione jumped back and stared at the plate of wood separating her from whoever had broken in through the fireplace. _It couldn't be Remus or Sirius...They think I've Apparated._ Hermione had such a tight grip on her wand now she thought she might snap it.

"Get away from there!" Sirius' muffled voice came from the door and there was the unmistakeable sound of curses being fired and then a body thumping down the stairs. Not waiting for another knock, Hermione bolted to the window that was behind her bed and looked out, instantly wishing she hadn't.

The entire perimeter of the house was surrounded by dark cloaked and masked figures. Some of which were pointing at the house and chanting, undoubtedly removing the wards, others just looked like body guards.

_Body guards for __whom?_ Hermione mused miserably, knowing the answer. _Oh Merlin he's in the house._ This was it; if she couldn't Apparate then Hermione was just going to have to make a break for it Muggle style. She shrunk her case so that it was no bigger than a valise and quickly made her way back to the window. Hermione pulled on the latch, but it wouldn't budge. "Oh c'mon!" She continued to pull at the small silver fastening, but to no avail. Even _Alohamora _wouldn't work on it. "What's wrong with this thing?"

"It could have something to do with the fact I put a Sealing Charm on this room," An arrogant voice came from within the bedroom and Hermione froze on the spot. As curious as she was, Hermione did not want to turn around. There was nothing behind her that could make this situation any better. "Turn around Mudblood," Lucius Malfoys' voice was completely recognisable, but also evoked a pure stubbornness inside Hermione to do the opposite of whatever he said. "Have it your way," A hand suddenly closed around the back of Hermione's throat and dragged her back off the bed. Lucius turned Hermione around and forced her to face him. His platinum blonde hair was as neat as ever and his grey eyes contained nothing but malevolence. He looked so much like his son that it made Hermione even angrier that his hands were on her. "Oh good you've packed," Lucius summoned the trunk over smirked at his hostage, who was starting to black out from the lack of oxygen. "Saves me the trouble," His obnoxious voice and evil eyes were the last things Hermione saw before the room swam out of focus and a terrifying unconsciousness claimed her.

----------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had never woken up from a pleasant dream into a nightmare before, but it was even worse than she had anticipated. Bitter granite and clammy ground were the first assaults to the young girls' senses as she finally regained consciousness. She knew she was lying on a stone floor, but wasn't game enough to open her eyes just yet. Hermione knew that she was no longer in the well-known confines of Grimmauld Place anymore, rather trapped, alone in the location of her nightmares.

_Just open your eyes, time to be a Gryffindor about this._ Hermione finally summoned the courage to open her eyes and take in the ominous surroundings. She was lying in the middle of a massive stone paved circle. There was a slightly raised platform spanning about twenty feet long and twelve feet wide with an impressive, black marble throne perched on top of it. There were several thick sandstone pillars outlining the circle and beyond that Hermione could see the beginning of green grass, but somehow knew it was out of reach. Suddenly people started appearing along the perimeter of the arena in wisps of black smoke.

Death Eaters were gathering and Hermione could guess why. Just as she looked up at the throne a tall, lean, hooded figure appeared in front of it. _Voldemort._ The figure remained silent for several moments as more and more Death Eaters made their arrival. Hermione suddenly found herself wishing she had worn something other than the black and silver swirled spaghetti-strap top and hipster jeans she was in. She could feel the eyes of the Death Eaters staring at her, scanning over her body. For once in her life Hermione wanted to be the bushy haired, buck toothed, plain girl she was so many years ago.

As soon as the area was completely encircled by masked followers, the hooded form moved. Only slightly, he lifted his head and two looming cerise orbs shone from beneath the shadowing robe.

Hermione was reminded of her nightmare before she realized that this was her nightmare, she was living it. Lord Voldemort was staring right at her, into her and Hermione instantly put all those years of Legilimency lesson with Professor Snape to use. She could feel Voldemort trying to read her, but she held strong.

"No doubt, my faithful followers, you are curious as to why I have called you here so soon after a raid," A cold, composed voice echoed through the open space. There were a few scattered mumblings and nods. "And indeed why I ordered you to kidnap a seemingly unimportant Mudblood girl," Hermione frowned and continued to stare up at the podium.

_Does he still think I'm a Muggleborn?_ She knew that he couldn't otherwise why would she be here.

"I assume that all of you have heard the fable of Salazar Slytherin and the Angel in your childhood," Hermione's insides knotted and she finally dropped her gaze. "The story ran that the Angel escaped Salazar and he thenceforth vowed that she would be caught and tamed, if not by his hand then by his heirs',"

_Oh he knows._ Hermione wanted nothing more than to just disappear at that moment and shrink into one of the many shadows that surrounded her. _Why didn't I do something when Lucius came?_

"The tale was no myth, but a promise made by my ancestor," Voldemorts' revelation sparked murmurs and perplexed glances at Hermione. Due to their intelligence, Hermione doubted they had made the connection yet. Obviously Lord Voldemort thought the same as he continued. "I spent years looking for the descendent of the Angel Isira only to find she had put a curse upon her own bloodline to prevent the birth of another Angel, trying to ensure Salazar Slytherins vow could never be satisfied,"

_Until now._ Hermione was trying not shiver from the cold wind that was whipping through her as she still sat on the chilling stone floor.

"However the Angels' power ran thin rendering the curse inactive and so an Angel was born...The one and only heir of Isira with the same blood and power as her ancestor," Voldemorts eyes, which had been scanning the Death Eater crowd, were now fixed tightly on Hermione's glaring figure. "Stands before us tonight for all to see," Hermione felt the heat of a hundred eyes on her at once and didn't like that they were looking down at her. Carefully she got to her feet and stood proudly, staring defiantly back at the Dark Lord.

"This Mudblood is the heir of Isira?" Lucius Malfoys' disbelieving voice broke the silence and Hermione was glad for the switch of attention.

"_Crucio,"_ Voldemort waved his wand lazily and Malfoy dropped where he stood. His screams sent shivers down Hermiones' spine and she couldn't bring herself to look at his writhing, twitching body. "Anyone else dare to question my conclusions?" There was no sound from any of the other Death Eaters and Lucius got gingerly to his feet, bowing low.

"Forgive my impertinence my Lord," he muttered.

"I have summoned you all here," Voldemort continued, ignoring Malfoys' snivelling apologies. "So that you will hear this from my own lips, no one is to lay a hand on the girl without word from me. If any of you are so foolish as to disobey this order I will show no mercy," A few tremors ran through the circle and others shifted uncomfortably. "Am I understood?"

"Yes my Lord," a uniform hum ran through the Death Eaters on cue.

"Avery, Knott, Malfoy and McNair you may remain behind, the rest of you are dismissed," There was a simultaneous bow and all but four of the many Death Eaters disappeared.

"Thank you my Lord," one of the four muttered. Hermione liked these circumstances even less than when there was over a hundred followers. Still, she held her head high and allowed the proud Gryffindor lion inside to take over for now.

The four Death Eaters stood at the far side of the circle and Hermione's heart raced as Voldemort started to descend the steps towards her. She was unsure whether she should back away or try to stand her ground. Once again he inner lion won and Hermione just stood there, resolute not to move or even speak. Voldemorts' long black cloak swirled around his ankles as he walked and billowed out behind him, making his appearance even more ominous. He stopped just a mere foot from Hermione and yet still she could only see his scarlet eyes. Hermione realized that this was the first time she had ever come face to face with the Dark Lord and it was even more disquieting than she could have ever imagined. He seemed to leisurely exude waves of dark power. Voldemorts' eyes traced over her body and Hermione obdurately folded her arms over her chest. The red orbs shot back up and Hermione could have sworn she heard a small chuckle.

"The only Angel in existence is in my possession," Voldemort mused coolly and Hermione had to quell a comment of protest at being referred to as a possession. "You knew I would be coming for you,"

_Well duh!_ Hermione just glared at Voldemort and contained her comments to her own mind to keep her defiance in tact.

"And so young," Voldemort began to walk around Hermione like a hawk circling its prey. "You cannot possibly comprehend what you are capable of...But I can show you, I can teach you,"

_How to be a murderous, __conniving, pure evil snake?_ _I'm good thanks._

"Your silence won't save you, Hermione,"Her name sounded different, darker coming from his lips and Hermione shivered slightly. "And I would regret using forceful persuasion to move your lips,"

_Oh__, poor you._

"You must be tired," he said in an oddly soft voice and Hermione frowned questioningly at him. "Malfoy, Knott take Hermione to my chambers," A firm hand grasped Hermione's upper arm. She tried to pull free, but Knott had a strong grip. It was only at this moment that Hermione realized her wand was gone from her jeans pocket. "Guard her until I arrive,"

"Yes my Lord," Knot and Lucius bowed as Hermione scowled. She was shocked when they all Apparated together into a massive bedroom. In the very centre of the room there was a vast bed, covered in black, green and silver silk. Three doors led out of the room, there were three wide bookcases against one wall and a large window took up most of another. There was a fireplace with a rug and two armchairs and a couch situated in front of it not far from a full length mirror that started from the high ceiling and stopped just a few inches above the skirting boards. The entire room screamed Lord Voldemort, the walls and floor were dark wood and there were ancient carvings in various pieces of furniture.

Knott sharply pulled Hermione forward and threw her to the ground. She turned over to glare at the Death Eaters who were just smirking down at her. After a few seconds of staring, Avery and Knott went out one of the doors that Hermione assumed went into a hallway and left her alone.

"Great, just fantastic," Hermione ranted quietly to herself. "I've been kidnapped, I have no wand and I am stuck in Lord Voldemort's bedroom," She tried to Apparate, but it was useless she couldn't go anywhere, just like Grimmauld Place.

It was about half an hour before Hermione's endless train of thought was broken by the sound of the door opening. She had been sitting on the floor with her head in her hands but was on her feet quickly as Lord Voldemort entered. His hood was down now and Hermione gasped lightly. His skin was implausibly white, making his red eyes stand out even more and just as Harry had said he did look like a snake.

"Have you by chance found your voice yet?" He asked, serenely advancing on Hermione. It took every ounce of strength she could muster not to back away. Finally Hermione decided staying silent was not helping her.

"What do you want?" she asked softly, maintaining her dignity. A triumphant flash appeared in Voldemorts eyes briefly.

"I want to help you Hermione, I want to see you transform into what you really are,"

"What I am has absolutely nothing to do with you," Hermione said, still holding Voldemorts' gaze rebelliously.

"Quite the contrary," Voldemort took another step forward and Hermione started to get uneasy. "You will never be complete without me,"

"I've been doing fine for the last seventeen years,"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

_Voldemort took another step forward and Hermione started to get nervous. "You will never be complete without me," _

_"I've been doing fine for the last seventeen years," _

--------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort found Hermiones' obvious insolence quite entertaining. Rumours of her intelligence had reached him and had admittedly slightly peaked his interest in the Mudblood girl. He had not, however, heard of her physical beauty. Voldemort felt if he had seen Hermione before he knew of her bloodline a bell definitely would have rung in his mind. She had the trademark fiery eyes, pale skin and flawless beauty of an Angel. The way she stood before him now, clearly afraid and yet too stubborn to outwardly show it, she was Angel through and through.

"Be as defiant as you please Hermione, you will be broken," Voldemort mused thoughtfully.

"Try me," Hermione hissed. An amused smirk crossed Lord Voldemort's thin lips as he looked down at the Gryffindor girl. She was a fair bit shorter than him, so much that she had to tilt her head up a little to look him in the eye.

"I should think twice before testing me," Voldemort said. His voice was perfectly calm and controlled and yet there was a hidden danger behind each syllable. The tone of his voice made Hermione shiver a little, unfortunately Voldemort noticed. "You are trembling Hermione,"

"It's cold in here," Hermione lied, wishing they weren't so close.

"I must confess I had not noticed," Voldemort never dropped Hermione's gaze and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I don't know what delusions you're are suffering from that are convincing you I will bend to any of your whims, but allow me to stamp them out right now," Hermione seethed. The real gravity of the situation had only just hit her and her immediate reaction was to get her claws out.

"Your spirit is admirable, but your naivety unfortunate," Voldemort took another small step forward and finally Hermione could not take the proximity anymore and backed away. "However we do not have the time to discuss your role here tonight," The Dark Lord looked pleased with Hermione's retreat and turned from her. Hermione expelled a phantom breath and allowed her heart to thump away in her ears. "You need to rest," Voldemort's cold voice triggered Hermione's insubordinate stance again.

"Shall I go home then?" she quirked an eyebrow and Voldemorts' eyes flashed.

"The sooner you realize this is now your home the better off we shall all be," he said callously.

"_This_ is not my home," Hermione corrected him firmly. "_This_ is just a nightmare I have yet to awaken from,"

"Am I your nightmare, Hermione?" Voldemort asked with a hint of delight trailing in his voice.

"In living colour," Hermione retorted. She was suddenly pulled forward, within inches of Lord Voldemort. She let out a surprised squeak and tried to back away, but found that she couldn't. A set of shackles were now connecting Hermione's wrist to Lord Voldemort's. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"Call it insurance if you so please," Voldemort said lazily, walking towards the bed and pulling Hermione with him.

"Remove them this instant," she demanded, struggling against the rattling chains. Voldemort spun around sharply, yet with an odd grace, and tugged on the shackles so that Hermione was forced even closer. His scarlet snake eyes glowered down forcefully at her.

"You shall keep you comments in check, I am Lord Voldemort and as such take orders from no one," he hissed softly.

"I don't care who you are," Hermione snapped. "Take these things off of me," With his free hand Voldemort struck Hermione hard across the face without so much as batting an eyelid. When she looked back a wand was pointing down at her stomach. The apparent target did a flip inside Hermione. Voldemort muttered a spell and Hermione braced herself for pain. A pain that didn't come. Rather she looked down and found herself dressed in a floor length, black night gown. _Why the hell am I in pyjamas?_ The reason of cause dawned on Hermione and her wide honey eyes shot up. "There is no way I am staying the same bed with you," she said firmly and could sense Voldemort's pleasure at her distress. "Being in the same room is trying enough,"

"If my company is indeed so trying then I would assume you shall welcome the opportunity to sleep," he said simply.

"The opportunity to sleep, sure, but the opportunity to sleep near you...No," Hermione tried again to back away and out of the chains that connected them. Considering Voldemorts' lean build Hermione almost thought she would be able to shift him, but unfortunately it was sinewy muscle rather than just skin and bones that made up his body. All she did was move his clenched arm slightly.

"Believe me Hermione I too rather solitary slumber, but as tales of your intelligence have reached me I feel more inclined to have you guarded," Voldemort pointed his wand at his own chest and his long black robes transformed into loose black pants and a long white night shirt.

"Fine so have Death Eaters guard me somewhere else," Hermione said. Her heart was beating madly now. _There is no way I am getting in the same bed as him!_

"Loyal though they are, I would not trust my Death Eaters with a task such as you," A small part of Hermione was proud that Lord Voldemort saw her as such a risk, but most of her just wanted to run far away. Without another word, Voldemort walked over to the bed with a terrified Hermione in tow. She desperately tried to think of a way out that didn't involve her chewing off her own arm. It was then that the mostpalpableanswer dawned on her.

_You're an Angel you idiot, you don't need your wand._ Hermione wanted to slap herself for allowing her mind to be so sluggish. Quickly she focused as steadily as she could on the shackles and tried to melt them with the fire charm Remus had taught her. Just as she felt the metal begin to vibrate she stopped. _Where am I going to run?_ If she broke the restraints now then of course Voldemort would know and it would be over. He would just catch her and probably torture her. Hermione knew she had to wait until Lord Voldemort was asleep.

The chain had been extended so that both could walk either side of the bed. Hermione looked forlornly down at the huge bed and its exquisite coverings. _Just climb under the covers and wait for half an hour...You can do this._ Hermione took a deep breath for courage and pulled back the covers. Voldemort watched as she did so and tried to suppress a smirk as the nightgown slid up a little. Hermione hurriedly pulled the hem back down to her ankles and threw the blankets over.

She felt Voldemort get in the bed and Hermione shuffled as far to the side as she could without falling off. It was all Hermione could do not to accidentally fall asleep. The bed was very soft and the blankets enveloped her body making her feel as though she was in a luxurious cocoon. After pinching herself several times and carefully turning to see Voldemort lying on his back with his hands folded across his chest and his eyes closed, Hermione knew she had to make her move now.

Very slowly, the blankets were slipped off both their arms and Hermione paused, but Voldemort did not stir. Her coffee eyes and keen mind were focused solely on the cuff around her wrist.

The heat of the metal was starting to burn Hermione's skin, but she did not flinch. The cuff was bright red now and the bed was in danger of catching alight, but thankfully there was a metallic snap and Hermione's binds fell to the mattress, immediately cooled. Not wanting to spend another second in Lord Voldemorts' bed, Hermione very stealthily slid from under the covers and planted her feet on the surprisingly cold floor. She didn't know where her trunk or wand was and at that point she didn't really care. In the dark it was hard to determine which of the three doors led outside, but Hermione crept to the nearest one. She sighed as she found it to be locked. As was the second door and the third one. Hermione moaned and rested her head against the door, trying to think of another way out.

"The window has also been locked if you were considering it as a means of escape," Hermione spun around and saw Lord Voldemort sitting up in the bed, his crimson eyes giving him away through the darkness.

"You knew," Hermione whispered. She didn't sound scared or angry, it was just a statement.

"I had my suspicions," He nodded and just continued to stare at Hermione. She noticed that the shackles were lying on the end of the bed; he had taken them off too.

"So why bother with the shackles?" Hermione didn't know what to do now. Did she stand at the door for the rest of night or go back to the bed with Lord Voldemort in it. _Definitely_ stand at the door.

"I had rather hoped you would be too exhausted to make an escape attempt,"

"I didn't take you for an optimist," Hermione was just buying time. For what, she didn't know.

"I prefer realist," Hermione wondered for a moment if he was actually having a joke with her.

_Does Lord Voldemort have a sense of humour?_

"I can assure you I do," Voldemort's eyes brightened as Hermione quickly tried to block her mind, but it was too late. He was already in there and she didn't even notice it. With tremendous effort she pulled her eyes away and felt an indistinguishable pressure lift. "A student of Severus,"

"How did you---," Hermione frowned.

"Only Severus Snape could teach a seventeen year old to wipe their mind so well, even against myself," Voldemort cut her off smoothly.

"Maybe you're just losing your touch," Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"Your lip surprises me," Voldemort's voice was like his physical appearance, elegant, dark and commanded attentionfluently.

"Figured me for a coward?" Hermione asked, amazed that Lord Voldemort hadn't cursed her yet.

"Not a coward, rather an intellectual," Voldemort had shifted and was now sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor. "You find yourself trapped in this room with me and yet still you remain defiant,"

"I believe you are mistaking stupidity for stubborn," Hermione said and suddenly wished the massive room was even bigger.

"I suppose it would be too much to expect any obedience from you, even if only until the morning?" Voldemort's voice was as cold and detached as ever, but there was a hint of threat in his question.

"I think so," Hermione nodded, cursing her stupid pride. Voldemort slipped his wand from under the pillow and aimed it at Hermione, her heart leapt and she decided that being proud just wasn't working.

"Care to revise your decision?" The smile was evident in his voice.

"Fine, I won't try to run again if you don't shackle me to you," Hermione said staying against the door.

"And I am to believe you?"

"If you so wish you may chain me to the couch while I sleep," Hermione said. "But I refuse to go anywhere near that bed or you,"

"You are no position to refuse anything, Hermione," Voldemort said softly. Hermione still couldn't see his face, but his eyes were flashing maliciously. As an act of pure rebelliousness, Hermione walked from the door and to the couch in front of the fireplace. Voldemorts' eyes followed her every step, but he did not stop her.

"I will rest here or not at all," Hermione said stubbornly.

"So be it," A thin chain shot out from underneath the couch and wrapped around Hermione's ankle. She stumbled a little and looked from the puny bond to Lord Voldemort, who was tucking his wand away again. "It will hold and will not be destroyed by a simple fire charm," Hermione watched as he lay back down and seemed to fall asleep instantly. She knew that she was tired and needed to sleep, but it would be with one eye open.

----------------------------------------------------

"Okay one last time on the count of three," Harry said and Ron nodded bracing himself. "One...Two...Three!" The two boys flew at the locked door and using their shoulders, finally broke it down. Ron stumbled forward a little and landed on the floor only to be yanked up by his collar by Harry.

"Thanks," Ron brushed himself off and looked around the house with its burnt and torn wallpaper, ripped portraits, busted floorboards and drops of blood.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, speaking more to himself than Ron.

"Probably wherever Sirius and Remus are," Ron said, trying to push down the fear that was creeping up his throat.

"Remus!" Harry called as he and Ron dodged the holes in the floor and walked over to the ironically intact staircase. "Sirius!" It still creaked under their weight, but all that Harry heard was the thunderous silence.

"Sirius!" Rons' hopes dropped even lower when he saw the state of the lounge room and dining room. The kitchen table had been reduced to a pile of splinters and the couch was just a pile of wood and cushion stuffing. Mixed amongst the debris were shreds of robes, blood and what looked like two or more snapped wands.

"Remus!" Harry waded through the remnants of the dining room and stopped dead in the kitchen doorway. "In here Ron!" Harry knelt down next to Sirius' bloody body and found himself fighting back tears.

"Oh bloody hell, is he alive?" Ron was next to Harry in seconds.

"Yeah, yeah I think so," Harry could just see Sirius' chest rising and falling lightly. His arms were blood-spattered and shirt torn across his back. There were several crimson sprays on his clothes and a pattern that looked disturbingly like a hand print.

"I'll clean him up, see if you can find Remus," Ron said, taking out his wand and getting to work on wiping off Sirius' arms.

"Okay, thanks," Harry clapped Ron on the shoulder and went back into the lounge room. For all Harry knew there could be twenty bodies in that room, but there was too much wreckage to see anything. He braved his way through and around what remained of furniture and quite possibly other wizards until he reached the fireplace and saw a familiar figure moving in front of it. Instinctively Harry pulled out his wand and prepared for a duel.

"I'm afraid I am in no state for another duel Harry," Remus looked up at the relieved boy.

"Remus, thank heavens...," Harry sighed and dropped to his knees.

"Are you alright Harry?" Remus asked, conjuring up a white cloth.

"Yeah, Ron and I were trapped in a closet for most of the fight," Harry said, feeling a little embarrassed to admit it.

"Probably the best place to be,"

"What about you?"

"I couldn't find the closet," Remus said absentmindedly as he lifted his shirt over his head.

"I mean are you okay?" Harry grinned.

"Oh, yes, I'll live," Remus started dabbing at a few bleeding gashes on his scarred, muscular chest. It was hard to tell which marks were made from the recent struggle and which were self inflicted from years of transformations. "Is Sirius somewhere around?"

"In the kitchen with Ron," Harry noted the deliberate composure of Remus' voice, even though he must have been worried.

"Give me a hand would you please Harry?" Remus waited for Harry to get to his feet before holding out his arm. Harry pulled it over his shoulders and carefully helped Remus to stand. They hobbled into the kitchen where Sirius was conscious and cleaned off.

"You found him," Ron sounded immensely comforted as he saw Remus.

"Yeah, he's fine. How's Sirius going?"

"You know we are here...," Sirius quipped and turned to Remus. "Live?"

"Live...You?"

"Live,"

"Okay is that some kind of code?" Harry asked, aiding Remus closer to the others.

"No, it's just our way of saying we're okay...Without a lot of words," Sirius explained, using the bench and Rons' shoulder to get upright. "You two alright?"

"They're fine, they were thrown into a closet," Remus answered quickly, watching Ron's ears turn bright red.

"Wait, where the hell is Hermione?!" Harry cried, only just realizing she hadn't been found yet.

"You don't know where she is?!" Sirius shouted, shaking a little.

"We thought she was down here with you!" Ron was looking around wildly. All four forgot about their various injuries and bolted around the house, calling out desperately for their missing friend.

"Find her?" Harry's voice came from one of the bathrooms.

"Not yet!" Ron had checked the sitting room for the fifth time. "Sirius?"

"Nope!" Sirius had been dashing in and out of all the bedrooms, checking cupboards and under beds. "Remus?"

"She's not in here," his voice was less sharp and almost pensive as he wandered out from the library. "She's not in this house,"

"Bullshit, where else could she be?" Ron snapped, refusing to believe they had failed to protect Hermione.

"I'll give you three guesses," Sirius sighed, leaning against one of the less damaged walls.

----------------------------------------------------

Lord Voldemort rose before the sun the next morning, showered and dressed. He knew that his lazy Death Eaters would still be drooling into their pillows, but for the first time in a while the thought did not irritate him. His mood was better than it had been in some time and it was all due to the delicate girl curled up on his lounge.

He had given his Death Eaters their orders for the next three days and had told them he was not to be disturbed in the exception of dire disasters. All the time that was spare Lord Voldemort intended to spend with Hermione, attempting to tame and control the Angel.

He lit the fire and watched as the sudden eruption of heat made Hermione stir from her dreams. Bunches of wavy toffee locks were sprayed across her shoulders and face, blocking most of Hermione's view. She brushed them off and sat up slowly, trying to remember why she was chained to a couch.

"Good morning Hermione," Voldemort greeted impassively. Hermione wiped her eyes softly and looked up at him.

"That is a matter of opinion," she said, holding her bound limb straight out, involuntarily revealing some of her shapely leg. "Remove the chains please,"

"Soon enough," Voldemort dismissed. "First you need to know a few rules, which are not to be deviated from. One: You are not permitted to wander the castle of your own accord. Two: You will return here every night without excuse and third, under no circumstances are you to try and contact anyone beyond these walls,"

"Right, nice and fair," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I have no qualms about punishing you for disobedience,"

"I am not a dog," she hissed.

"And yet you find yourself chained before your master...," Voldemort's words stung Hermione, but she maintained her cool.

"I find myself bound before a murderer," she corrected. "You have stated your rules, now unchain me," Hermione looked from her leg to Voldemort. She yelped a little in astonishment as he grabbed her ankle in his hand. His skin was abnormally cold and made Hermione shiver. Lord Voldemorts' long spidery fingers managed to wrap all the way around Hermione's ankle and she intuitively tried to pull away.

Voldemort was unable to ignore the smooth texture and warm of Hermione's skin. And he was only just able to hide a smirk as he felt her recoil. Hermione was shaking under his touch and the thought lifted his mood even further. As was his word, Voldemort removed the chain and very slowly set Hermione's foot down, where she pulled it back to her body quickly. Seconds before she was released, Hermione could have sworn his cold touch had heated up and her ankle tingled as though it had been too close to a fire.

"I imagine you wish to shower?" Voldemort leant back in his chair and revelled in his hostages' confused look. "Your belongings are through that door, do not take long," he motioned to the door on the right.

_Yeah right, there's probably a whole family of __Basilisks waiting for me._ Hermione of course realized that Voldemort certainly did not want her dead, just enclosed. Without another glance at her captor, Hermione went into the bathroom. She was amazed at the size of the black tiled room. In the far corner there was a built in bathtub that could easily fit ten people and a large shower with a glass door. Taking up one whole wall was a black marble vanity bench with a gold rimmed sink underneath a snake framed mirror. On the bench was Hermione's shrunken case.

Something about seeing that simple piece of luggage made her feel better. All of her clothes and books were still there and in the chaotic way she had thrown them in.

Making the sure the door was locked first; Hermione stepped into the warm shower and allowed herself to be swathed by the liquid comfort. Usually a shower made Hermione loosen up, but this time she was constantly looking through the glass door for any intruders. Unable to take the paranoia anymore, Hermione stepped out of the shower and dried herself off.

After going through all of her clothes she immediatelyrealized she should have packed baggy sweats rather than her favourite outfits. In the end she slipped on a pair of jeans with black script up one leg, a simple white tank top and a small black jacket just for extra cover. Hermione pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail and exited the bathroom only to find Lord Voldemort in the exact same position she had left him in. He took in her effortlessly strikingappearance without a single blink of his eye.

"I assume you know why you are here?" He finally spoke.

"Because you wouldn't let me leave last night?" Hermione asked. She wondered how long Voldemort would put up with her remarks before he cursed her.

"Because you are destined to be tamed, Hermione," Voldemort rose gracefully from, his chair. "You will be disciplined until you become a true Angel of Death,"

"Sounds tempting," Hermione hissed, knowing all too well she couldn't kill Lord Voldemort without turning into something worse than him.

"If only you knew what potential you have...What you could be," Voldemort's ruby eyes were piercing Hermione's auburn orbs.

"I don't want to be _anything_ you're interested in," she moved back a little as Lord Voldemort continued to advance smoothly. A flash of red made Hermione regret her comment slightly, but she held her head high nevertheless.

"Far too late for that Hermione," Voldemort took a long stride forward and was mere inches from Hermione. She instantly backed up and found a wall blocking her exit. Voldemort was towering over her like a cobra rearing up to strike a frightened field mouse. "I am already very interested in you,"

"I will not be a Dark Angel for you," Hermione whispered angrily.

"So you know of the Dark Angels?" Voldemort asked with a slight curve of his pale lips. Hermione immediately regretted her outburst and contented herself to glare up at the Dark Lord. "Sanctuary in silence Hermione?"

"Refuge in restraint," she said steadily.

"How clever," Voldemort shifted and Hermione pressed her back firmly against the wall, desperate for any distance from the snake before her. "You will indulge in verbal tirades with me and yet you still appear to fear my presence,"

"You're the Dark Lord, what did you expect?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Not you," Voldemort said softly. He raised a thin, pale hand and gently brushed Hermione's cheek. She instantaneously withdrew and turned her head away. His skin was like ice, too wintry for anyone who was still amongst the living. "You protest my touch?" his voice wasn't irate, in fact it was carefullydetached.

"In the strongest possible way," Hermione answered, still not looking at Voldemort.

"That will make things considerably more difficult," He reached out and placed his finger under Hermione's chin, turning her face to his. She immediately tried to pull away, but as she was backed against the wall there was no where really to turn.

"They could be _more_ difficult?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"You have no idea,"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"_They could be more difficult?" she asked with narrowed eyes. _

"_You have no idea," _

---------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want from me?" Hermione demanded and she knew all too well that the answer wouldn't be to her liking.

"Your complete and unquestioning devotion," Hermione shivered and could practically hear Lord Voldemort's supercilious amusement.

"Then I fear you'll be disappointed," Hermione said in a voice a lot shakier than she would have liked. Voldemort's finger moved from her chin and was replaced with his whole had, gripping around the back of her neck. Hermione gasped lightly and glared ferociously at Voldemort.

"Take your hand off me," she ordered.

"Or what, pray tell?" Voldemort asked with a dangerous hiss in voice.

"We'll both find out what happens when an Angel is cornered," Hermione answered daringly.

"Interesting you should mention that," Voldemort forced Hermione away from the wall and pushed her back into the middle of the room before pointing his wand at her. "_Incarcerous Metaliec_," Hermione jumped as thick metal bars sprouted from the floor and surrounded her. Voldemort was watching calmly as the floorboards began to shake and Hermione was lifted three feet from the ground by a thick metallic platform and was forced to block her ears as a roof connected the bars. Once the banging and shaking had subsided, Hermione looked around only to see that she was now enclosed in a large cage.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked, her eyes lit with a fire that only an Angel could sustain.

"Utilising the only means of controlling you," Voldemort said sliding up closer. Hermione backed as far away as the cage would allow.

"You have no right to even attempt to control me," she hissed. "Let alone treat me like some kind of beast,"

"Not a beast, Hermione rather a flight risk,"

"By what means?" she scoffed. "According to you I am trapped in this room,"

"It also adds convenience," There was something hidden beneath that silky voice that made Hermione's heart skip a beat.

"For what?" she asked, suddenly appreciating the bars separating them.

"Soon enough," Voldemort smirked slightly and Hermione gulped. "I must take my leave for a few moments, but I shall return," He walked proudly to the door, his robes flaring at even the lightest of steps.

"Don't hurry," Hermione seethed. Voldemort heard her, but did not react as he closed the door, sealing his prisoner inside. Hermione sighed and slid down the bars to the cold platform beneath her.

She was starting to tremble, but only partially because of the freezing metal. Her mind was reeling for escape possibilities. The bars were too close together for her to squeeze through, they were charmed so she could not melt them and Hermione couldn't see any visible locks for her to pick.

Voldemort hadn't been gone for more than a few minutes before the door opened again and a masked man entered. Hermione quickly stood up and watched his approach carefully. It didn't take a genius to recognise the poised steps and lofty head of a Malfoy. "What do you want Lucius?" she asked, purposely sounding bored.

"Preceptive little Mudblood," He greeted; obviously he would need some time to warm up to the idea of Hermione not being a Muggle born.

"What do you want?" she repeated.

"I want the truth from you," Lucius examined the bars detaining Hermione.

"Okay...You're uglier than you think," Hermione sneered.

"Very funny I'm sure," Lucius drawled. "But I don't buy this act,"

"No I swear it's true, you're just not that attractive," Hermione shrugged, enjoying the chance to annoy a Malfoy.

"You don't fool me Mudblood, you're no Angel," Lucius growled. "You're nothing but a little girl who, no doubt with the help of that crackpot Dumbledore, has got the word out to the right people, making them think you are something you're not,"

"Who are you kidding Malfoy?" Hermione tried not snicker. "I didn't even know Angels existed, what purpose would it serve to lie about something like that?"

"To infiltrate the Dark Lords headquarters," Lucius said plainly. "But I've caught on to you,"

"You honestly have so little faith in your Lord that you believe he would be fooled by a simple rumour?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"The Dark Lord can be quite naive when he is searching for something,"

"I wish I had that on tape," Hermione laughed.

"You are no descendent of Isira, you're the scum of the wizarding world," Lucius spat.

"Coming from an expert,"

"How dare you soil the pure history of Angels by adding your false name to the list?" Lucius ashen cheeks were getting pale pink tinge now.

"Believe me Malfoy I wouldn't wish this on anyone, entering Voldemort's headquarters simply isn't worth it," Hermione sighed, tiring if this argument. "Hate it though I may, I am Isira's descendant,"

"Then prove it to me Mudblood," Lucius stepped backwards and held his arms open. "Show me your power,"

"I can't, these bars are preventing it," Hermione said, finally finding her way out.

"Easily fixed," Lucius waved his wand and the metal bars disappeared from around Hermione. "Now, show me," he challenged. Hermione focused firmly on Lucius.

_Petrificus Totalus_. The thought was enough and Hermione, with a smile, watched as Lucius fell to the ground like a stiff board. His eyes were wide and darting to the sides. "Happy now?" Hermione stepped over Lucius and walked towards the open door. She paused however at the sound of footsteps.

Calm, light and paced. _Voldemort._ Seeing Lucius' wand laying a few feet away from his body, Hermione snatched it up and prepared to defend herself. There were a few muffled protests from the frozen Death Eater. "Shut up or it'll be worse," Hermione whispered with a warning finger. Despite his pride, Lucius fell silent and Hermione turned her attention to the open door. "Close it you idiot," Hermione wanted to slap herself as she ran up to the heavy door and pushed it shut. As soon as the echoing thud died down, Hermione listened closely for the alarming footsteps, but they had ceased. The silence was far from comforting. Hermione rounded on Lucius, threatening him with his own wand. "How do I get out of here?" Just as she expected he didn't as much as blink in response.

It wouldn't have mattered if Malfoy had told her where the exit was. The door flew open and crashed against the wall, making Hermione's heart leap into her throat. Voldemort seemed to take up the entire doorway and ruby orbs pierced Hermione's soul.

"It appears I require more than a cage for this particular lioness," he whispered in a stony low voice.

"Thank your minion here," Hermione motioned to Lucius, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Lucius...To what do I owe the intrusion?" Hermione knew if Lucius wasn't petrified he would have been shaking at the Dark Lords' feet. Voldemort was staring dispassionately at him. With a lazy flick of the wrist Lucius was able to move again, only to roll on his hands and knees and start kissing the hem of Voldemorts' robes.

"Forgive me my Lord, I was just trying to protect your reputation, she is not really what she says she is, it's all a lie!" Lucius ranted, making Hermione snicker.

_Look how tough you are now._

"My reputation? I was not aware it was under threat," Voldemort said, kicking Malfoy sharply away.

"This Mudblood child is not an Angel my Lord...She is a faker," Lucius pointed an accusing finger at Hermione, not rising from his hands and knees. Voldemort did not take his eyes off Lucius.

"_Crucio,"_ despite the fact it was Lucius Malfoy being cursed, Hermione still could not stomach the sight or sound of someone being tortured. Voldemort on the other hand tortured people every other hour and rather enjoyed the experience.

Hermione was on the verge of asking him to stop, when he lifted the curse of his own accord. Voldemorts malevolent, cerise, snake-slit eyes were enough to make a grown wizard cower like a child. Not unlike what Lucius was doing now.

"T-thank you master, please forgive my doubts...I am a fool," he snivelled desperately.

"You will be dealt with later," Voldemort said and Hermione saw Lucius flinch. "For now remove yourself from my presence," Hermione would have thought it was impossible for someone to move so fast after suffering the Cruciatus Curse. But Lucius was like a bolt of lighting as he scrambled to his feet and disappeared out the door.

Strangely enough Hermione preferred having him in the room, rather than being left alone with Lord Voldemort after an escape attempt. "And I shall deal with you now,"

"Did you honestly expect acquiescence?" Hermione tried to lift some of her culpability.

"Not in the least," Voldemort admitted. "I do however applaud your ingenuity,"

"With Lucius?" Hermione forced down a smirk. "Pride can make even the most educated man transform into a simpleton,"

"Indeed, what do you suppose rage can do?" Voldemort's voice was never raised and yet he had the ability to make Hermione quake and squirm.

"In wishful thinking I would guess mercy," Hermione said, wondering what options Lucius' wand gave her.

"In a lesser man perhaps," Voldemort had walked forward to study the lone metal platform. "In a ruler however, it is less probable,"

"You tell me then," Hermione said evenly. "What does rage induce?"

"You would dare to ask?" Voldemort turned from what remained of the cage to look at Hermione. His face was blank and yet his eyes were searching her for an answer.

"Obviously I would," Hermione shrugged.

"A fool?"

"A lioness," She liked the opportunity to throw Voldemort's own comments back in his face.

"You hold a wand and still you have yet to use it," Voldemort observed and Hermione subconsciously gripped the stick tighter.

"In the eyes of some mercy is a virtue," Hermione said proudly. The only reason she hadn't tried to curse Voldemort yet was that she knew there was very little chance it would actually work.

"And a weakness in the eyes of others," Voldemort added poisonously. "You believe you are bestowing mercy upon me?"

"You're still standing aren't you?" Hermione was unsure where her bravery was coming from, but hoped it would last and not get her blown into little Angel pieces. Voldemort's lips arched up in a small, disturbing smile.

"Such arrogance," he mused.

"I prefer confidence,"

"Either are precarious to wield in my presence," Voldemort's voice temporarily shook Hermione's resolve.

"Is intellectual competition a problem?" she asked, knowing she was very near the line no one could cross and return unscathed.

"Uncommon with my usual company," Voldemort said with a touch of bitterness, one of the only real emotions Hermione had heard from him since she arrived. "But unheard of from my prisoners,"

"Upgraded to prisoner," Hermione smirked. "Here I had the impression I was an experiment,"

"_Experiment_ would imply I am unaware of your abilities, but I am perfectly well informed and as such see you as a challenge,"

"A challenge?" Hermione repeated a little sharper than she should have.

"Not only are you an Angel, but a Gryffindor. Both of which mean you were born into valour, pride and no doubt intellect,"

"I have yet to hear anything negative," Hermione said simply.

"Opposites sides of a war Hermione. What you see as yourfinest merits present nothing but obstacles for me," Voldemort had left the platform now and was now focusing whollyon Hermione, periodically taking a short step forward.

"My heart bleeds," Hermione sassed.

"Not as yet,"

"It would be difficult for me to live, let alone help you if my heart were to bleed wouldn't it?"

"Not for me," Voldemort said smoothly.

"What an interesting trick that would be,"

"As refreshing as this banter is, time is of the essence and I have yet to acquire your compliance," Voldemort said, holding his head a little higher.

"Nor shall you,"

"It would appear you underestimate me,"

"I doubt it," Hermione muttered to herself. The wand in her had seemed to be screaming _Use me already!_ Had the courage of her words been transferred into her hand, Hermione might have had a chance. Unfortunately her focus was on delaying any advance or torture that might take Lord Voldemort's fancy and she was not quick enough to react when the wand flew out of her grasp. She watched as her only defence floated serenely over to Lord Voldemort and settled itself in his available robe pocket.

"It wouldn't be in your best interests to keep that," he said almost condescendingly.

"And I'm sure you only have my best interests at heart...Or whatever is replacing it," Hermione knew the moment would come when she finally crossed that invisible line. Without a wrinkle of his brow or any discernable expression, Voldemort flicked his wand sharply and Hermione was thrown backwards towards the bed. She blocked any immediate thought of an indecent assault as it was not something she was eager to consider. It was only when she realized she was chained to the end of the bed that Hermione began to feel truly nervous.

"I am going to need you stationary for this Hermione and as I doubt you would oblige me voluntarily you will have to forgive the crude bonds," Voldemort slithered casually up to Hermione, who was pulling uselessly at the metallic binds.

"Stationary for what?" Hermione demanded, allowing her mind to run wild with possibilities.

"I am curious as to how powerful you really are," Voldemort ran his eyes up Hermione's body and reached her furious gaze.

"Unchain me and I should be glad to give you a demonstration," she hissed.

"I do not doubt it," Voldemort said his lips twitching slightly. "However I am currently more interested in your defence, rather than attack,"

"Defence?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "While I am chained up? How noble of you,"

"Do not mistake cowardice for knowledge Hermione," Voldemort cautioned, taking part of the long chain in his slender, pallid hands. "Angels, not unlike your precious lion, were always at their most fierce when cornered,"

"Well I'm feeling annoyed more than cornered," Hermione sighed, lying through her teeth.

"Denial is useless as you and I both know those legendary fight or flight instincts are clawing at your mind as we speak," Voldemort was slowly sliding has hand up the chain, closer to Hermione's wrist.

"I don't have a flight instinct," Hermione said conceitedly, feebly trying to stretch the chain so Voldemorts' icy touch would not reach her skin.

"That will only simplify things for me," Voldemort watched Hermione's attempts for distance with an amused glint in his eye.

"Oh good I was worried me being chained would complicate things for you," Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"How considerate," Voldemorts' voice was barely above a whisper and yet it held Hermione's attention readily. "I wonder...If you truly understand what being in my possession means for you,"

"I can guess,"

"Nothing as barbaric as you might imagine," Hermione was listening even more intently now as Voldemort was obviously trying to hint at something.

"Tea and biscuits?" she jibed, trying to mask her fear and intrigue.

"Not quite, I trust you have been informed of your so called _purity_," Voldemort continued, his hand now only inches away from Hermiones'.

"Yes," she whispered.

"I can think of no better way to explain this other than comparing you to a pure white feather and myself to a phial of black ink," Voldemort's spidery fingers tightened around the chain. "Tell me Hermione, what will happen to the feather if it comes in contact with the ink?"

"It will fly away?"

"The ink shall claim the feather as a kindred colour," Voldemort ignored Hermione. "You are the light Hermione and I the shadow and I intend to claim you,"

"I am not an object to be claimed," Hermione hissed resentfully.

"Then please explain why it is I alone can mark you?" Voldemorts' hand finally reached Hermione's wrist and his skeletal fingers wrapped around her soft skin. There was a split second when Hermione was unsure what the Dark Lord was doing, all she could feel was the unnatural coolness of his touch. Then suddenly a searing pain shot up from her wrist, through her arm and across her heart.

She gasped from the agony and tried to grip the end of the bed as her stomach and legs were roped into the spreading torment. Even though Voldemort wasn't gripping Hermione very hard, her entire body was crying out for mercy. Still Hermione would never allow the plea to pass through her lips. Her mind felt as though it was about to split and her heart like it would explode in her chest. Just was Hermione prepared to give in and ask for release, Voldemort removed his hand sharply. Only just balancing on her feet, Hermione tried hard to catch her breath.

"Wh-what did you do to me?" she gasped.

"A mere demonstration," Voldemort said simply. Hermione looked down at her wrist. It had elongated black marks in the shape of Voldemort's fingers. They reminded Hermione of a cattle brand.

"Of what?"

"How badly ink can stain,"

"I-Is that permanent?" she asked, rubbing the brands with her other hand.

"By no means," Voldemort shook his head and smiled a little at Hermione's obvious relief. She looked up to see Voldemort examining his own hand. On closer inspection, Hermione saw that his palm was bright pink.

"Was that my doing?" she asked without thinking. Lord Voldemort considered Hermione for a second before answering.

"It would seem so," he said thoughtfully running a couple of fingers over the coloured area.

"Good," Hermione muttered.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Leaving Harry and Ron to fix the dishevelled house as best they could, Remus and Sirius flooed straight into Dumbledore's' office. He was sitting behind his desk, signing papers when they arrived and looked mildly curious as the two men climbed out of his fireplace.

"Professor it happened," Sirius said hurriedly as Dumbledore opened his mouth to greet them. His mouth snapped shut and eyes focussed sternly on Remus and Sirius.

"When?" he asked flatly.

"Yesterday," Remus answered, posing the complete opposite of Sirius' irritated state. "Death Eaters broke through our wards and while we were fighting them back one must have taken Hermione,"

"Where would they have taken her Professor?" Sirius asked, pacing now to work out his anger.

"If I knew where to find Voldemort, Sirius this situation would never have arisen," Dumbledore rose gently from his chair and walked gracefully in front of the fireplace.

"You must have some idea," Sirius insisted.

"Many," Dumbledore nodded. "And no time to investigate them all,"

"Well any ideas you have will help at this point, Professor we need somewhere to start," Remus implored, sensing Sirius' urgency.

"Start what?" Dumbledore turned from the fire. Remus and Sirius swapped frowns, surely Dumbledore wasn't going insane.

"Our search for Hermione, what else?" Sirius exclaimed, feeling more and more cantankerous.

"You plan on searching for Hermione?" Dumbledore showed no sign of smiling or any indication he was joking at all.

"Of course we do!" Sirius had taken all he could handle. He took a few sharp steps forward and Dumbledore just watched him idly. Remus would usually have stopped his friend, but this time he sympathised. "_You_ don't?"

"Honestly...No Sirius, I have absolutely no intention of looking for Hermione just yet," The elderly headmaster answered and Remus waited for Sirius to start screaming.

"We can't just leave her!"

"I'm afraid for the time being we must do just that," Dumbledore walked up to Sirius and put a hand on the young mans shoulder.

"Tell me you're joking!" Sirius' hand twitched and Remus could tell it was his cue to butt in.

"Professor, why do you wish to leave Hermione with Lord Voldemort?" he asked, also stepping forward and quickly muttered in Sirius's ear. "Just stay calm,"

"I told Hermione that in the end the decision of what she becomes is up to her," Dumbledore answered cleanly. "This is the end I spoke of; she needs to know if she can withstand the call of the dark long enough to be trained,"

"By why?" Remus pressed.

"Hermione will be our greatest asset in the upcoming war, but we'll also need to know if she is ready for it," Dumbledore knew just how wound up Sirius was and chose his words carefully. "I have complete faith that Hermione will endure Voldemort long enough to realize her full power,"

"This is a test?" Sirius gasped and Remus gripped his friends' shoulder to quiet him. "You're going to leave her with Voldemort all for a test?"

"Not just a test Sirius, she needs to know exactly who she is and what she is capable of," Dumbledore stepped back from Sirius and was silently thanking Remus for his calm intervention. "I fear guidance and our compassionate support would not be enough, but fear and determination will bring out the Angel in Hermione,"

"Okay, fine but let me ask one last question," Sirius said, finally relaxing a little. "Did you expect Hermione to be kidnapped?" There was a tense silence that caused Remus' hand to tighten a little on Sirius' arm. Not from anticipation, but from a much simpler emotion; rage.

He did not want to believe that Dumbledore would set Hermione up as bait just to that they had a better chance of winning the war. Even more unbelievable was the thought he hid this from everyone. Had he known, Remus would have spent every waking hour preparing Hermione instead of taking it slow and steady.

Finally they got their answer, one that changed both men's opinions of their ex-headmaster.

"Yes,"


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:**** I know some of you were a little worried about how OOC Dumbledore seemed in my last chapter, but don't worry this next instalment should help to explain it. Even if it doesn't, pretty much everything behind Dumbledore's reasoning is revealed in Chapter 11. **

**Thanks to my reviewers as always I love you all...ENJOY! **

**Chapter 10**

_Finally they got their answer, one that changed both mens opinions of their ex-headmaster. _

_"Yes," _

------------------------------------------------------------

Without another word to Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius walked past the old man, threw some powder into the fire and flooed back home.

Dumbledore watched them go and sighed wearily to himself. He knew that he would have to let the two of them calm down before he could justify his actions. While they were all riled up they would not listen to reason. As much as it pained him to admit it, Professor Dumbledore knew Lord Voldemort was the only one who could make Hermione realize her full potential.

"Forgive me Hermione," he muttered, plopping down into his arm chair and sipping a glass of Firewhiskey. The headmaster knew if he had told Hermione of his plans there was a chance she would have agreed to play along, but he could not risk the chance she would decline.

"Another plan causing trouble headmaster?" Phinneas Black had woken up from his nap and was watching Dumbledore with a sceptical eye.

"A pattern it would seem Phinneas," Dumbledore smiled weakly and looked up at the portrait.

"The young Gryffindor girl by the sounds of things,"

"Hermione Granger," he nodded. "I have put her in grave danger, but for her own good,"

"As always I trust your word headmaster and yet that confuses me," Black smirked.

"It was the only way," Dumbledore became unsure of who he was trying to convince. "I searched for any other solution, but only one was plausible. Allowing Lord Voldemort access to Hermione,"

"How would this help your plan?"

"Hermione fears Voldemort, but she is far too strong to back down," Dumbledore smiled fondly. "Eventually she will find herself in a do or die situation and that will bring out her survival instinct,"

"Her power no doubt," Phinneas said thoughtfully.

"Precisely, there is no other way," Dumbledore repeated. "I am not completely convinced that Hermione wants to be an Angel and so she will need an incentive to actually allow her abilities to take form,"

"Death and fear are usually excellent motivators,"

"That's what I'm counting on,"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione's body had finally stopped tingling and she could now stand upright. The black marks on her wrist were beginning to fade as though her skin was absorbing them. Lord Voldemort was watching Hermione closely as she scrutinized her clear wrist. He too had received a mark. Something from his contact with Hermione had left his entire palm bright pink. However in a matter of minutes it too disappeared into the skin, leaving no sign it ever existed.

"Not as severe as I had predicted," Voldemort finally spoke. "Even when cornered you retain your mercy,"

"Unchain me," Hermione demanded softly, not yet strong enough to meet his gaze. She knew that he would try to read her mind and she didn't have the energy to fight him off. There was a metallic rattle and instead of the bonds falling away, Hermione felt the chain constrict. Her eyes shot up to see Voldemort pulling the chain towards him. As one long finger reached out for Hermione's soft skin, she flinched.

"Frightened Hermione?" Lord Voldemort finally allowed a full smirk to dance across his lips.

"What do you think?" Hermione hissed back.

"Scared of this?" As he spoke, Voldemort placed one cold digit on Hermione's wrist and she prepared for an agony that never came. Her wide honey eyes gave away her surprise as she looked up at her captor.

"Why doesn't it hurt?" she asked faintly.

"Because unlike you, I am in control of my power," Voldemort said, now wrapping all fingers around the silky smooth skin of Hermione's wrist.

"That does not mean you will control me," she said firmly, trying to jerk her wrist free.

"Assumptions, Hermione," Lord Voldemort clicked his tongue. "It is only a matter of time,"

"Decades wouldn't further your progress," Hermione said, contenting herself to glare heatedly at Voldemort.

"Such spirit," he mused coolly, gradually pulling Hermione closer. "Begging to be broken,"

"If you do not unhand me it won't be my spirit that gets broken," Hermione warned.

"And if I call your bluff?" Voldemorts' hand maintained its strong grip on Hermione as he brought her closer. Hermione didn't know how to fulfil her threat, but refused to bend to Voldemort as he stared intensely down at her.

"My spirit will remain in tact," she said with a hint of arrogance that would have made Ron and Harry proud.

"But for how long Hermione?" Voldemort asked, watching as Hermione tried to slip her arm out of the chain. "Pride can only take you so far,"

"It'll be far enough,"

"The ends of the earth will not be far enough to hide from me," Voldemort said darkly, making Hermione shiver.

"Who says I would hide?" Hermione challenged calmly.

"You would seek death?"

"You would not kill me," she countered.

"Wouldn't I?" The cynicism in Voldemort's voice frightened Hermione, but she resolved to keep her cool.

"It would seem a waste of time to kidnap me, attempt to break me and tame me if you only intend to kill me," she said evenly.

"I have absolutely no plan of harming you so long as you remain in this room," Voldemort's grip tautened even further. Hermione hated being told to stay in one place and this moment was no exception.

"And what if I chose not to be an obedient little lapdog and venture beyond this room?" she asked conceitedly.

"Then it shall be a waste," Voldemort hissed softly, sounding uncannily like a snake.

"You cannot confine me within these walls," Hermione said, determined not to back down.

"No...," Voldemort said thoughtfully. "After all, an Angel must spread her wings,"

"And yet you are insistent on caging me,"

"Very well, no more bars,"

"I was not just speaking of mere metal bars," Hermione said, looking down at his hand on her wrist.

"This is not caging Hermione, rather a way of ensuring your attention,"

"Be assured you have it, now let me go and unchain me," she seethed, trying again to pull free.

"Why does my touch trouble you so?" Lord Voldemort asked, drawing Hermione yet another step forward.

"It feels of death," she seethed.

"That is to be expected," Voldemort nodded.

"Expected?"

"It is only right that the history of a being lingers in his skin," he answered calmly. "My hands have brought death to many,"

"I know," Hermione fought back a few tears as she thought of her parents. Voldemorts eyes flashed with a mixture of exhilaration and cruel pleasure as he saw obvious remorse in Hermione's face.

"Ah, your late parents," he recalled softly.

"Don't you dare speak of my parents," Hermione cautioned, her eyes containing a fire that rivalled the Dark Lord's.

"Grief will only make you weak Hermione," Voldemort said disapprovingly. "It is best to just forget,"

"Why did you do it?" Hermione asked a little shakily.

"Motives are incidental," Voldemort said nonchalantly.

"I don't want an elusion, I want an answer," Hermione insisted. "Why did you take my parents lives?"

"They were no longer useful,"

"Useful?" Hermione repeated in disgust. "How dare you! They were human beings, not lab rats,"

"Your mother and father were not the innocent Muggles they appeared to be," Voldemort was enjoying watching Hermione's reactions with her spirit ablaze to defend her parents. "They were in allegiance with Dumbledore and I had only allowed them to live once I learnt of your fathers' heritage,"

"It was not your right to say whether they lived or died," Hermione was attemptingto get away from Voldemort, the contact making her physically sick.

"And yet my word meant their deaths," Voldemort heldfirm as Hermione endeavoured to escape his grip.

"As mine will yours in the end," Hermione's voice was quiet, but absolutely dripping with wrath. "Now unhand me,"

"You have yet to give me a reason," Voldemort's arrogance was back and Hermione had taken all she could. She allowed her rage to seep through her very skin and watched in awe as Lord Voldemort was forced to release his hold on Hermione's arm. He was looking at his arm blankly and back at the stunning girl in front of him. In the end a satisfied smirk crossed his pale lips. "Finally a reaction,"

"You were baiting me?" Hermione breathed.

"It seems pride and anger raises a defence from you," The Dark Lord mused, showing Hermione the burn that was slowly disappearing on his hand.

"It's less than you deserve," Hermione suddenly realized that as well as burning Voldemorts hand, she had broken the chain around her arm. Without hesitating she quickly put some space between herself and Voldemort. "Why does it matter that I'm an Angel?" Now that Hermione felt a little more in control she wanted no more riddles or secrets.

"For the same reason the last of any species is valued," Voldemort waved his hand and the chain disappeared. "You're a prize now, you're something rare,"

"No, no that's the answer of a collector and you are not collector," Hermione shook her head. "You're a leader facing a looming war and you need a weapon, something to put you ahead of the other side. Am I that weapon?"

"You are,"

"How?" Hermione could no longer feel the knot in her stomach nor the terrified butterflies that took over her whole body, only her own curiosity and a new wind of courage. "How would I be of any asset to you?"

"The very idea of breaking you Hermione is to guarantee that not only will you be my weapon, but my ally," Voldemort said silkily.

"Ally?" Hermione laughed, "Allow me to introduce you to reality,"

"It may astound you as to just how persuasive I can be,"

"Persuade, torture, extort. Do all those words mean the same thing to you?" Hermione smirked.

"Explain the difference,"

"If I thought any argument to the contrary could actually sink in I would,"

"My my, aren't we bold?" Voldemort had not made an attempt to move closer to Hermione, but he had not taken his eyes off her for one moment.

"I keep being told that Angels were notorious for their pride and defiance...I'm just keeping a tradition alive," Hermione shrugged. For the first time since she had been told, Hermione was ready to embrace the fact that she was neither a human nor a witch. Hermione Granger knew she was an Angel and as such had a standard to maintain.

"How sentimental,"

"You won't break me," Hermione ignored Lord Voldemorts' sneer. "You can torture me, detain me and, if it so please you, physically destroy me, but I will not be broken," Hermione watched as the smirk on Voldemort's face very slowly faded and his eyes grew darker. Instead of backing away even further, Hermione just raised her head slightly and held his gaze.

In truth Lord Voldemort could not have been more pleased by Hermione's response. Any miniscule doubts of Hermione's bloodline were erased for good. Her russet eyes burned with a fire of pure pride. Voldemort did not hesitate for one moment in thinking that Hermione would fight him every step of the way and it was something he genuinely looked forward to.

Like any intellectual he craved a challenge. Every one of his hostages had been so horrified in his presence that they did not dare meet his gaze, let alone speak back to him. Until Hermione that is. She didn't bore him with juvenile retorts or repulse him with pitiable pleas for compassion and something told Voldemort she would never plead with him for anything.

"Destroying you in no way serves my purpose Hermione, however with a little more education I am confident you will realize your place in my plans," Lord Voldemort finally spoke in his smooth, unemotional voice.

"Education?" Hermione frowned. "And what, pray tell, do you plan to teach me?"

"That old fool Dumbledore has attempted to relieve you of the responsibilities that come with being what you are," Voldemorts' voice turned even colder at the mention of Albus Dumbledore. "I do not believe you should be so ignorant,"

"You will understand if I am inclined to believe Dumbledore's intentions are more honourable than your own," Hermione said with a raised eyebrow. "If he has not told me something then I trust he has his reasons,"

"I am sure he does," Voldemort nodded, twirling his wand between his elongated fingers. "As I have mine for wanting you to be fully informed,"

"Self serving no doubt,"

"Hermione, I find it difficult to believe that you would be content to have a part of you own history kept from you," Voldemort said a little dubiously.

"It was kept from me for seventeen years," Hermione shrugged lightly. "What are a few more days?"

"Even if it was kept from you by someone you admire?"

"All the more reason to believe it was to protect me," Hermione said, trying to quell her rising inquisitiveness.

"I don't think you are really convinced of that," Voldemort finally moved, taking a leisurely step towards the fire.

"I am convinced that Dumbledore is more interested in my wellbeing than you," Hermione said.

"Why?" Hermione was a little taken aback by this question. Voldemort had to be playing dumb.

"What do you mean _why?"_ Hermione asked, frowning.

"Why should Dumbledore be more concerned with your welfare than I?" Voldemort asked, he sounded genuinely curious.

"Because he actually cares about me," Hermione knew there was something behind his questions.

"Is that your only reason?" Voldemort lifted an eyebrow slightly.

"I can think of many more, but make your point already," Hermione said a little impatiently.

"I have already told you that I plan to use your powers to my advantage," Voldemort was now standing in front of the fire just a few feet away from Hermione. "In order to complete my plans I need you healthy and informed...It serves me to keep you well, is that not as passable a motive as just simply caring about you like Albus Dumbledore does?" Hermione really hated to admit it, but Voldemort's argument made a lot of sense. He needed her to defeat the light side and as such it would do him no good to keep her in the dark about her true abilities.

Hermione finally broke her gaze with Voldemort and looked down, feeling even more bewildered. She wanted to know what it was Dumbledore had kept from her, but at the same time Hermione knew that any information Voldemort gave her would not just be to satisfy her interest, but to aid his own cause.

"Be that as it may," Hermione finally consented. "Dumbledore's word is more credible than yours,"

"Right now I imagine it would be," Voldemort's tone contained a veiled agenda and Hermione grew even more uneasy. "However by tomorrow your precious headmasters word may not seem as reliable,"

"Now who is indulging in wishful thinking?"

---------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron had managed to clean up most of the bigger pieces of debris by the time Remus and Sirius both exploded out of the fireplace in a sooty cloud of frustration.

"Manipulative old man!" Sirius raged, storming up and down the newly cleared living room.

"He could have told us," Remus' voice was much more controlled but slightly unfamiliar in its anger. "Good job boys," He added quickly as an afterthought.

"Too right he could have!" Sirius kicked a broken piece of wood that Harry had missed. "Yeah looks good guys,"

"More than that he could have told Hermione," Remus sat down in his chair and rested his chin on his folded hands. Sirius stopped his frantic pacing and stared at Remus with wide eyes.

"That poor girl," he said, winded with annoyance. "He didn't tell her either!" Harry and Ron just watched with vaguely ajar mouths as Sirius raced and ranted and Remus seemed to be silently fuming.

"She must be terrified," Remus sighed.

"Is one of you going to tell us what happened?" Ron finally asked, vanishing the piece of wood they had missed. Even though they had spoken to both boys, Remus and Sirius appeared to have forgotten their presence.

"Oh, you heard," Sirius said, looking around.

"We've been standing here the whole time," Harry said slowly.

"Dumbledore knew that Hermione was going to be kidnapped," Remus answered without looking at either of them. "He planned for it to happen,"

"What do you mean he planned for it?" Ron demanded.

"He knew it would happen and he did nothing to stop it!" Sirius' fists were clenched and Harry and Ron were glad to be some distance away from him. "He just told us that he doesn't want to go looking for her, yet,"

"What?!" Harry didn't want to believe what he was hearing. The Professor Dumbledore he knew would never abandon Hermione like that.

"He said that this is what he meant by in the end it would be up to Hermione," Remus said pensively, his mind ticking over everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

"This can't be the end he meant," Ron said a little weakly. "There was not enough time for you two to train her up,"

"Don't we know it," Sirius snorted bitterly.

"So what we're just supposed to leave Hermione there?" Harry asked desperately.

"According to Professor Dumbledore, yes we are," Remus said, finally looking at the boys with almost apologetic eyes.

"Well then bugger Dumbledore!" Ron spat. "There is no way we can just desert her like that,"

"Dumbledore seems to have his reasons," Remus sighed and Sirius rounded quickly on him.

"Don't you dare start defending him Remus!"

"Look me in the eyes Sirius and tell me that you honestly believe Dumbledore would put Hermione's life in danger for no good reason," Remus said with a piercing stare.

"Before today I would have said no, but now...," Sirius growled.

"Look, half of the things Dumbledore has done have seemed ridiculous and even cruel at the time and then later you see his thinking," Remus was furious at Dumbledore, but at the same time refused to believe his mentor was capable of something so devious. "This is definitely one of those times,"

"Or maybe this time he _is_ just being cruel," Sirius suggested with a frown.

"After everything we have been through with Dumbledore, don't you think we at least owe him the benefit of the doubt?" Remus cocked an eyebrow. Once again his calm logic trumped Sirius' angry ranting.

"Alright, fine we'll give him the benefit for now," he huffed, slumping down into the couch. Harry and Ron had just been watching the argument unfold and found themselves agreeing with Remus. Both felt a very powerful allegiance to the Headmaster and wanted to believe the best of him. "Okay so if we trust Dumbledore, what now?"

"He says wait, so I guess we just wait," Remus leant back in his chair.

"We can't just sit idly by," Harry said, sitting next to Sirius while Ron sat on the floor.

"I never said we should," Remus' lips stretched into a small smile. "It seems we have some time on our hands so I propose we work on finding where Voldemort is keeping Hermione, so that when it does come time to retrieve her we know where we are going,"

"Sounds like a good idea," Ron said eagerly.

"Yeah, it's better than doing nothing," Harry quickly agreed. Remus, Harry and Ron all looked at Sirius, waiting for his answer. After a moment he sighed and nodded.

"Alright, as long as we are doing something to find her,"

"Where are we going to start?" Harry asked, smiling a little at his Godfather.

"Not where...who," Remus smirked. "I think we need a few words with Severus,"

"Oh just fantastic," Sirius slumped back grumpily. "I'd rather we asked Voldemort himself,"


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:**** This chapter is going to be a little shorter than the others, but it reveals some of the big shock and horror moments so it's more of a set-up for the rest of the story. So sorry about the length but chapter 12 looks like it is going to be extra long….Promise!**

**Love and hugs to all of my reviewers!**

**ENJOY!! **

**Chapter 11**

_"Where are we going to start?" Harry asked, smiling a little at his Godfather. _

_"Not where...who," Remus smirked. "I think we need a few words with Severus,"_

_"Oh just fantastic," Sirius slumped back grumpily. "I'd rather we asked Voldemort himself," _

------------------------------------------------------

Even with Sirius' numerous and very vocal protests, he, Remus, Harry and Ron all flooed into Dumbledore's office. Harry and Ron had agreed to brace themselves for an epic argument upon their arrival as Sirius was still obviously irate. Remus had muttered something to him before they departed that seemed to quell the big black dog that was itching to escape.

Dumbledore must have been expecting them as he was waiting to the side of fireplace as all four clambered out. He neither looked surprised nor angry as he silently handed drinks to each of them and just stood still, waiting.

"Forgive the unannounced entrance," Remus finally spoke.

"Nothing to forgive Remus, you're always welcome," Dumbledore smiled politely.

"If we could put the events from this morning to the side for a moment, we need to ask a favour of you," Remus sipped his amber drink.

"Of course, what do you need?" Dumbledore seemed to be speaking exclusively to Remus and was all but ignoring Sirius.

"A word with Severus if we may,"

"He has a class right now, but if you have time...," Dumbledore walked over to his desk and ran his lengthy finger over an open bit of parchment. "He should be free in twenty minutes,"

"We have nothing but time," Remus said, turning to Sirius a little. "Now if we can bring those afore mentioned events back,"

"Ah yes," Dumbledore sighed, resting his eyes solely on Remus.

"I wanted to apologise for Sirius and my very impolite exit and for our rude behaviour towards you," Remus said sincerely. "I hope you can understand that we were not only worried about Hermione, but confused by you,"

"I can understand that," Dumbledore nodded lightly. "And there is no real need to apologise Remus, I know you were merely scared and _I_ wish to say I am sorry for not fully informing you,"

"Too right,"

"Sirius,"

"No it's alright Remus," Dumbledore held up a patient hand. "But had I told you I was afraid you would try to talk Hermione or myself out of it,"

"That's fair enough sir, but why didn't you tell Hermione?" Remus asked, sensing Sirius twitching behind him.

"There is no deeper reason behind hiding it from Hermione other than I thought she would refuse," Dumbledore sounded quite ashamed. "I wanted to tell her, but I could not risk her refusal,"

"Why?" Harry asked, finally drawing Dumbledore's attention to himself and Ron standing at the back of the room.

"Lord Voldemort is the only wizard capable of training an Angel properly," Dumbledore answered simply.

"What about you?" Ron frowned.

"That's very flattering Ron," The headmaster chuckled. "But I care too much about Hermione and therefore would be unable to push Hermione to the limits she needs to reach,"

"But Voldemort doesn't care about Hermione and so he'll just keep pushing her until she is complete," Remus said, fully appreciative of where Dumbledore was coming from.

"Exactly Remus," Dumbledore beamed over the top of his half moon glasses.

"So technically Hermione being kidnapped was a good thing?" Harry said slowly.

"In a way, but don't think I wanted Hermione anywhere near Voldemort," Dumbledore said gravely. "I went through every possible solution and as unfortunate as this one is, it will work,"

"It had better," Sirius hissed.

"Sirius you have every right to be angry with me, but I would still ask for a little trust," Dumbledore said very softly.

"I'm sorry Professor, but trust can only be stretched so far," Sirius folded his arms stubbornly.

'I doubt you will sway him, sir," Remus sighed. "We won't take up any more of your time, we'll go wait down in dungeons for Severus,"

"It was nice to see you all," Dumbledore smiled warmly at all four, but his eyes looked quite sad as he reached Sirius. "And good luck with Professor Snape,"

"Nice to see you too, Professor," Remus nodded. "And we're going to need that luck," he inclined head towards Sirius and led them out onto the rotating staircase. Harry and Ron were thinking of excuses for their absence to tell any of their friends if they ran into them, while Remus was trying to calm Sirius yet again.

"I'll never get along with slimy git Remus, just accept that," he huffed.

"I'm not asking you to be his best friend, just be civil," Remus said in a gently commanding voice. "Remember we need his help to find Hermione,"

"Fine I'll be _civil_," The word seemed to taste disgusting in Sirius' mouth.

"That's all I ask,"

-------------------------------------------------

Voldemort had left Hermione on her own as he went to go and 'speak' to Lucius about his earlier conduct. Hermione watched him leave and the second the footsteps died away she was on her feet and back in the bathroom. She snatched up her case and dropped it on the bedroom floor. Ever since Hermione had seen it that morning she had been desperate to get it back.

All of her clothes, books and random belongings spread around made Hermione feel slightly more at home. In the bottom of the case there were three framed photos. One of Hermione, Ron, Remus, Sirius and Harry at the Quidditch World Cup, another of Hermione, Fred and George at Bill and Fluer's wedding and finally Hermione and her parents in front of the fire on the last Christmas she spent with them.

Her father was wearing the same moth-eaten sweater with a red reindeer on it that he wore every year and her mothers' face was lit up by flashing Santa earrings. Hermione was sitting between her parents in a red and white dress, smiling. That warm day basking in front of the fire seemed centuries ago, when really it was only a year. She could almost smell Mrs. Granger's famous ginger Christmas cookies, but Fred and George's jeering whoops brought Hermione back to reality.

She couldn't help but smile through the approaching tears as she thought of the good times those three photos represented. Hermione hadn't really thought of Harry and Ron since she had been kidnapped. It was only at that moment did she realize how much she missed them.

"They're coming for me," Hermione whispered to herself, praying she wouldn't be proven wrong. Not wanting to chancehaving them taken from her, Hermione quickly packed the photos away under her clothes and took the case back into the bathroom.

Other than her parents and her friends, one thing in particular was lurking in the back of Hermione's mind. She wanted to know what this secret was that Dumbledore had allegedly kept form her. Not only that, but Hermione wanted to know why she had been kept in the dark. _Why would he lie to me?_

"To protect you no doubt," Hermione tensed at the sound of the all to familiar chilling tone. "Sentimental old fool,"

"At least that sentimental old fool has a proper respect for privacy," Hermione said, not yet turning to face Voldemort.

"This is my room, anything that happens within its walls is my business," The door closed and Hermione looked out the top window, it was dark.

"Within its walls I can understand, within my mind however...," Hermione remembered Voldemort saying that by the next day Dumbledore's word would be less credible to her.

"You are in this room Hermione, therefore your thoughts concern me," Voldemorts' deliberate, defined footsteps continued to get closer.

"As well they should," Hermione smirked. "They are hardly working in your favour,"

"I would expect nothing less,"

"Finally some realistic expectations," Hermione had folded her arms over her chest as she was still feeling the cold through her thin jacket.

"Your mind also continues to concern me," Voldemort said, watching as Hermione shivered lightly.

"If you stayed out of it perhaps your concerns would be lessened," she suggested poisonously.

"It is the very face that I cannot access your entire mind that puts my own in a state of unease," Voldemort was staring very intensely at the back of Hermione's head.

"Strange, your inability to read me entirely soothes me remarkably,"

"Once again, it is only a question of time Hermione," Voldemort warned smoothly. "Nothing stays hidden from me forever,"

"So you think you know all of the world's secrets?" Hermione smirked at the Dark Lords arrogance.

"I know enough,"

"Somehow I doubt curiosity is so unknown to you,"

"Curiosity is eating away at you though, is not?" Voldemort's voice was grinning and Hermione hated that he was right.

"Curiosity?" she feigned confusion.

"Don't play the fool, you want to know what has been kept from you," Voldemort continued to approach and Hermione didn't dare turn and see just how close he really was.

"One more secret makes no difference," Hermione didn't want the Dark Lord to know he could read her.

"Oh but it does," Hermione gasped softly as Voldemort came up directly behind her. She shivered involuntarily as Lord Voldemort ran his agile fingers lightly up her right arm. "That one little secret is hounding your mind, calling to you, begging to be revealed,"

"The only thing hounding my mind is your cold, incessant voice," Hermione stepped forward and there was a soft hiss from behind her.

"My voice?" Voldemort moved closer and allowed his hand to hover over Hermione's wrist. "Or my touch?" His lean fingers captured Hermione's arm. She tried to break free the second their skin made contact, but Voldemort was oddly strong.

"Neither fills me with a feeling of warmth," Hermione muttered, trying to ignore the fact her back was nearly pressed against Lord Voldemort's chest.

"There is something other than warmth though isn't there?" His cool breath tickled the back of Hermione's neck and she shivered.

"Cold?"

"Fear,"

"A fear of the cold?"

"Is it me you fear Hermione?" Voldemort's thin lips lightly brushed Hermione's ear. "Or what I represent?"

"What you represent?" Hermione repeated, forcing her voice to remain steady.

"The dark,"

"I am not afraid of the dark," Hermione sneered, feeling Voldemort's fingers constrict at her comment.

"You fear the lure of the Dark Arts,"

"I do not," Hermione insisted her voice as sound as it ever was. "The very idea of aligning myself with you chills my blood, but you are right...I am afraid of what you represent,"

"Tell me what you fear," Voldemort whispered in a low voice.

"I'm hardly that stupid," Hermione almost laughed at the thought of voluntarily telling the Dark Lord of the wizarding world what she was afraid of.

"You need never dread another wizard or witch," Voldemort slowly pulled Hermione's wrist backwards and she tensed as her body lightly touched his.

"And why is that?" Hermione was unable to hold her voice stable this time.

"You are an Angel Hermione, you need not fear any living thing, magical or not,"

"But why?" Her curiosity had gotten the better of her finally. Hermione didn't care about being stubborn anymore; she wanted to know what the secret was. It was her right to know who she was and just what she was capable of.

"You could have complete control," Voldemort shifted Hermione's hair from her neck as he leaned in even closer to her ear.

"Control over what?"

"Life itself,"

------------------------------------------------------

The dungeons never changed, Harry and Ron noticed no alteration in the few days they had been gone and Remus and Sirius noticed no change from the few years they had been absent from the grounds.

Waves of Hogwarts students flooded out of one of the classrooms and the four visitors just waited until they had all disappeared up the steps before entering Snape's classroom. Sirius stared at the closed door doggedly and Remus just sighed. He was forced to physically push Sirius closer to the door as he reached for the handle.

"Shall I go in first?" he asked with a purposely patronising grin.

"Well I'm sure as hell not going first," Sirius said, while Harry and Ron silently sympathised. Remus held down a laugh and knocked on the stained door before entering at the sound of a familiar brogue.

"Come," Over the past few years Snape and Remus had become quite good friends. They had been forced to spend time together because of Snape brewing Remus' wolfsbane potion. The potions master and Sirius, however, had not changed since their school days.

"Not even a two word welcome anymore," Remus smirked as he entered. Snape looked up from his desk, quill in hand and smiled a little at the hazelnut haired man.

"Why use two when one will suffice?" he asked, standing up. His long black teaching robes fell elegantly around his shoulders and his jet black hair was framing his pasty face.

"Common courtesy," Remus shrugged, approaching his friend with an outstretched hand.

"Overrated," Snape sneered, shaking Remus' hand warmly.

"Of course," Remus stepped a little to the side, revealing Ron and Harry who looked like miniature Sirius' as they pouted childishly.

"Ah, Potter and Weasley how nice of you to come to class...Finally," Snape looked down at them with coal eyes.

"They've been rather preoccupied with helping us I'm afraid," Remus said, turning to the boys a little with a small beam. "Professor Dumbledore was aware of their absence,"

"I, however, was not," Snape straightened up and Harry and Ron were infinitely grateful for Remus' presence to calm the Potions Master.

"Always the last to know," he said, winking at Snape in an obvious inside joke.

"And Sirius to what do I owe the...experience of your company?" Snape scorned.

"He made me," Sirius sharply pointed at Remus, who was clearly trying to hold back laughter.

"Are you not a grown wizard?"

"Are you not an _overgrown_ bat?"

"Children, no fighting in front of...the other children," Remus shot Sirius a warning look before focusing on Snape once again. "There is a reason for the visit, Severus,"

"I was beginning to wonder...,"

"It's about your duties for the Order,"

"Is this really the best place to discuss that?" Snapes' eyes darted side to side quickly in search for any eavesdroppers.

"It's fine," Remus assured him. "I placed a few silencing charms on the room when we came in,"

"Alright then, what do you want to know?" Snape walked back to his desk and sat down. Without invitation, Remus drew up a few chairs and the four visitors did the same.

"I'll get straight to it...We need to know the location of Voldemort's headquarters," Snape physically jumped a little and just stared at Remus for a few moments.

"Surely you're joking," he finally said.

"I'm not,"

"I can't tell you that. We've been over this in Order meetings, I can't tell you without seriously risking blowing my cover," Snape said and for the first time in their lives, Harry and Ron actually saw the infamously cold Head of Slytherin house look genuinely nervous.

"This is a whole different story," Remus pressed. "We're not planning on a massive attack or anything, Severus we just need even a rough location,"

"What for?"

"Hermione was taken from Twelve Grimmauld Place by Death Eaters and we're pretty sure she is being kept at their headquarters,"

"Miss Granger was kidnapped?" Snape asked, his ebony eyes shielding any possible emotions.

"Yesterday morning," Sirius nodded.

"But why would Lord Voldemort be interested in her?"

"I think we should leave it up to Professor Dumbledore to answer that question, but now you see why we need to know where Voldemort is," Remus said, his peaceful tone laced with urgency. "For certain reasons we can't go looking for her right away, but as soon as it is possible, we want to know exactly where we are going,"

"I understand why you want to know, but if you suddenly wind up in Voldemort's Manor and know the layout they are going to suspect foul play and I have already been under suspicion this year," Snape said as he fiddled with his quill.

"So don't tell us the whole layout," Sirius snapped.

"What we mean is just tell us enough so that we can find the place ourselves and we will work it out from there," Remus quickly cut his best friend off.

"If I just give you the location do you think you can work the dynamics out yourselves?" Snape asked, talking to Remus more than anything.

"I think so,"

"It's a deal then, I'll give you the location," Remus let out an inaudible sigh of relief and smiled graciously at Severus Snape.

For the next hour Sirius and the two Gryffindor boys swapped irritated looks and Potions class stories while Remus and Snape drew up a map between themselves that didn't give too much aware or imply Severus. It was fairly similar to the Marauders Map, except this one only contained the names: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy, Lord Voldemort, Hermione Granger and was able to identify Death Eaters.

Snape had charmed their names to turn red if they came close to the location of the Manor or Hermione herself.

"That's perfect," Remus looked at the map before folding it and slipping it into his pocket.

"Well it was made by me," Snape said smugly.

"Ah, that explains it," Remus nodded. "Thank you for this Severus, we really do appreciate it,"

"Yes, well I hope you find Miss Granger soon," Snape said quietly. "The class average is dropping without her and reflects badly on me,"

"You old softy," Remus snickered and shook the Potion Masters hand. "I'll see you soon,"

"_You_ are welcome here anytime," Snape shot a quick glance at Sirius as the other three left without a single word.

"You really are an ungrateful lot," Remus said, with only a very tiny laugh.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, legitimately puzzled.

"Severus just gave us a map that will probably lead us straight to Hermione so we can bring her back home and none of you even so much a muttered a thank you," Remus led the way to the only fireplace down in the dungeons.

"You thanked him," Ron said a little hesitantly.

"Yes, but I assume I am not the only one who wants to rescue Hermione," Remus pushed open a dusty old door.

"Of course you're not, we all want to," Sirius said gruffly.

"Well whether you believe it or not is your own business," Remus said a little sadly, stepping up to a disused fire grate "But that includes Severus,"


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:**** Okay, let the tomatoes fly I know it has been a ridiculously long time since I have updated, but I have been pretty sick for the last two months. **

**I apologize to everyone who has been waiting for this chapter, it will never take that long for an update ever again. If it does you may e-mail me with as many insults as you please. **

**So normal posting should continue from now on and thank you to all of my readers and reviewers who have patiently waited.**

**ENJOY!!! **

**Chapter 12**

_"Of course you're not, we all want to," Sirius said sharply. _

_"Whether you believe it or not is your own business," Remus said a little sadly, stepping up a disused fire grate "But that includes Severus,"_

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius and Remus retired into the lounge room to go over the map Snape had given them while Ron and Harry unpacked the bags in their room.

"I can't believe Sirius and Snape still hate each other that much," Ron said, flinging clothes into an empty drawer.

"I don't find it that hard to believe someone could hate Snape that much," Harry grinned.

"Me neither, but just for the one thing for so long?" Ron asked, knocking a portrait from the wall with a jacket.

"Do you think you'll ever forgive Jordan for cheating on Ginny?"

"No bloody way!" Ron's face immediately reddened.

"_That's_ how Sirius can still hate Snape," Harry said in a very Hermione-ish tone. "There are some things that are just too hard to forgive,"

"Do you think Hermione believes that?" Ron asked softly.

"I don't know, why?"

"Do you think she'll ever forgive us for letting her down?" he had stopped unpacking now and was just staring carefully at Harry, waiting for his answer.

"Knowing Hermione, she probably doesn't even think we did anything wrong," Harry sighed, sitting on his bed with a pair of tan pants lying over his lap. "She'll just be blaming Lord Voldemort,"

"But we did do something wrong," Ron insisted. "We were supposed to protect her and she was kidnapped anyway,"

"Remus told us that she was trapped in her room by a charm, none of us could have known that," Harry said firmly. "For all we knew she was out of the house and talking to Dumbledore already,"

"That doesn't help Harry, I know you feel guilty too," Ron groaned.

"Of course I do Ron, but what good is guilt going to do us?" Harry stood up, the pants sliding to the floor. "All we need to focus on right now is getting as much information as possible so that when it comes time to find Hermione we know what we are doing,"

"How can you just ignore guilt?" Ron asked exasperatedly.

"I'm not ignoring it," Harry folded a few more clothes slowly. "I'm just tucking it away so that I can deal with it at a better time,"

"I wish I could do that,"

"If you can't hide it then just learn to suffer in silence," Harry shrugged.

"What use is suffering if you can't whine about it?" Ron said with a quick smirk.

"Makes everyone else suffer a hell of a lot less," Harry sneered. Ron laughed and the boys finished unpacking their belongings in silence. Just as they both went to get a better look at the map downstairs, Harry put his hand gently on Ron's shoulder. Ron turned around to face his messy haired friend with a questioning stare. "I really miss her," Ron's lips twitched in a small smile.

"Me too,"

"Don't worry Ron, I feel guilty too, but there are more important things right now," Harry said gently. He knew that all Ron needed to hear was that he wasn't alone in missing and caring about Hermione as much as he did.

"I know it's just hard to hide away something like that you know?"

"You'll learn how to soon enough,"

"You think?" Ron snorted.

"You'll have to,"

-------------------------------------------------------

Both of Voldemort's hands were gripping Hermione's upper arms and his menacing eyes fixated on her reaction. Hermione could feel his gaze burning into her mind, but didn't worry as it had ground to a halt. Silence clicked in Hermione's head for a few drawn out moments before it flew back into gear and she regained her senses and her voice.

"Life itself?" she repeated shakily.

"Life and death Hermione, in your hands," Voldemort whispered in a low, deep voice making Hermione shiver.

"I don't understand," she said slowly.

"You have the power to give life...And take it away with a mere blink of an eye," Lord Voldemort's voice surrounded Hermione and the chill of his touch finally kicked in. She sharply pulled out of his grasp and turned to face Voldemort venomously.

"Keep your hands and your poisoned words to yourself," she hissed with narrowed eyes.

"I was just trying to keep you informed Hermione," Voldemort said innocently, his eyes flashing.

"You are a no good, self-serving, manipulative snake," Hermione ignored his pathetic excuse. "And I will not be swayed to kill for you,"

"Compliments aside," Voldemort sneered. "I have been far more honest with you than Dumbledore ever has,"

"Dumbledore kept things from me to protect me, you just want me to be your personal assassin," Hermione said fiercely. "I will not be some murderous lackey under your control,"

"I entertain no delusions of controlling you Hermione, at least not by the time you have mastered your abilities," Voldemort drew himself up as he spoke and his already intimidating frame grew taller still. "However it seems we are both at a cross-road,"

"I see no cross-road from where I'm standing," Hermione folded her arms. "Just the same snake as before,"

"You want to know your full potential and yet you despise me, I need you at your height of power, but that will mean it will be considerably more difficult for me to maintain power over you," Voldemort said smoothly. "We both want something we much eventually suffer for,"

"I can live without knowing just how powerful I am," Hermione stepped back a little.

"No Hermione, you can't," Voldemort said darkly. Hermione's breath caught in her throat and her cinnamon eyes were penetrated by crimson orbs. "I have no other purpose for you other than utilizing your Angel instincts,"

"And if I refuse...You will kill me?"

"A waste, but necessary," he nodded.

"Fine, kill me," Hermione held her arms out to the sides in surrender and fixed Voldemort with a steady glare. His eyebrow quirked slightly, but no other change affected his cool and composed expression.

"Do you think me a fool, Hermione?"

"You don't want me to answer that,"

"I am not known for my mercy and you are no exception," his voice had become baleful and his expression finally changed. His livid red eyes were ablaze and his jaw set tightly. "I am not willing to waste a creature such as yourself...Should you refuse to cooperate there are certain ways of convincing you,"

"Torture?" Hermione smirked slightly. "Lacks a certain finesse, don't you think?"

"There are means other than ordinary physical persuasion,"

"Do tell," she egged him on.

"I know you are intelligent Hermione and I also know several ways of turning a powerful mind against itself," Voldemort slithered forward, but Hermione was in no mood to be intimidated.

"Then I guess you have never really met anyone with a powerful mind _and_ a stubborn nature," Hermione tilted her head up a little to look Voldemort in the eye.

"You have made many firsts for me Hermione," Voldemort smirked faintly. "Angel, hostage that has lived for more than twenty-four hours and of course...Female hostage who hasn't been thrown to the Death Eaters," Hermione's heart constricted at the thought.

"Somehow I doubt you would be stupid enough to throw your _secret weapon_ away," she said, holding her head high and fighting back terrified shivers. "Idle threats won't work on me,"

"Clearly," Voldemort mused barely above a whisper.

"I don't know how I can make it any more clear to you...I am not going to help you," Hermione said slowly, almost patronizingly. "You have just told me that I have the ability to kill whomever I wish, so I am more than willing to take my chances, accidentally stumbling across this ability in attempts to escape your little torture room rather than live with myself after aiding your sick, twisted, murderous cause," Their eyes never parted and Hermione had unconsciously pulled herself up to full height as she spoke. There was an air of the anticipation of surrender around both magical beings. Hermione was waiting for Lord Voldemort to accept her refusal and Voldemort was waiting for her cooperation.

They both realized that neither was going to back down and so Hermione sighed and folded her arms defensively. Voldemort's blank face barely revealed his delight, but Hermione caught it.

"How is it in all others I find strength tiring and yet in you it is strangely becoming?" he considered softly.

"Because I back it up with something other than blind fear," Hermione said, still determined to hold eye contact.

"That you do, my dear," There was something in Lord Voldemort's voice that made the hair on the back of Hermione's neck stand up.

"Don't call me that," she said firmly. Voldemort's eyebrow tilted ever so slightly and he moved forward so that he and Hermione were mere inches apart. All of Hermione's will power was put into not turning away and running.

"There are thousands of witches in the world over who would kill indiscriminately for my attention," The Dark Lord said, something hidden in his chilling tone.

"Good," Hermione fought to hold her voice balanced. "Give it to one of them,"

"They are hardly worthy," He raised a long, alabaster, spidery hand and reached out to Hermione. She backed away instantaneously and looked at Voldemort with a mixture of revelation and repulsion.

"Keep your attentions to yourself," she said softly but firmly. Voldemort stared down at her with a veiled expression, but didn't move. "I thought I was here to become an Angel, not to become part of a Harem," Voldemort let out a low chuckle.

"Oh Hermione as if you would ever be made into one of the many," He mused almost affectionately. "One such as you should be nothing less than a prize,"

"Oh how tempting," Hermione sassed. "My life's dream is to be the trophy on the arm of a man,"

"Not a man," Lord Voldemort put a cold finger under Hermione's chin. "A leader," Hermione pulled her chin away.

"Other than you," Hermione finally couldn't fight in any longer and she turned away from the Dark Lord and walked to the door. She tried to open it even though she was well aware there was no point.

"If I can help it Hermione, I would rather see you content while you are here," Voldemort said softly.

"Wonderful, all I need is an exit door and a broomstick pointed in the direction of Hogwarts," Hermione said, still facing the door.

"To an extent," Volemort added with an amused hiss.

"Do it properly or don't do it at all," Hermione snapped briskly. Voldemort grinned softly to himself and watched Hermione jump back a little as there was a knock at the door. "What are the chances that is Dumbledore with a small army," she murmured.

"Come away from the door," Voldemort ordered coldly, his emotions once again hidden behind the ivory skin of his face. Hermione cocked an eyebrow and turned around, irritated by the demand.

"Do I look like a disobedient dog to you?" she asked.

"If you wish to be the one to greet Lucius then my all means stay there," Voldemort retorted, approaching the door. Hermione sighed and walked to the armchairs by the fireplace. "Good girl," Voldemort got one last shot in before he slowly opened the door to reveal a bruised and even paler Lucius Malfoy.

"M-My apologies for the interruption, my Lord," Malfoy bowed, keeping his eyes on the floor at all times.

"What do you want Lucius?" Voldemort drawled.

"I just came to inform you the room you demanded has been completed," he said quickly. He seemed to think that the longer he stood in front of Lord Voldemort the better the chance he would experience even more pain.

"Fine, you may leave," Voldemort said shortly. Lucius bowed once again and disappeared down the hall so quickly Hermione half expected him to leave skid marks.

"What room?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes as Voldemort closed the door.

"An inquisitive mind could get you into trouble in my company, Hermione," Voldemort's own, malicious sense of humor was seeping back into his voice.

"We've already discussed the uselessness of idle threats," Hermione waved her hand impatiently. "What room?" she repeated.

"The trials you're going to experience while I make you into an Angel will require certain _restraint_," Voldemort said a little vaguely and Hermione knew he was just trying to irritate her, but luckily with her intelligence she deciphered his airy message.

"You're going to chain me up?" She asked, appalled.

"Very good," Voldemort's lips twitched slightly. "For some of this process you will need to be chained Hermione, for your own safety,"

"Right, because I would just feel so safe in shackles," Hermione sassed.

"The pain you will go through warrants some kind of restraint to stop you from harming yourself,"

"Oh I have no intention of harming _me_," Hermione folded her arms once again. "We have already established there are no other options right now other than for me to grit my teeth and deal with you, but there is no way in hell I will submit to being bound...For any reason,"

"As you wish," Voldemort said calmly. There was something ominous in those three little words that made Hermione's insides freeze.

"Now all I want to do is get some sleep," The day had finally caught up with Hermione and her body was screaming out for rest. Lord Voldemort suppressed the urge to make a comment, something Hermione was grateful for.

"Very well," He motioned to the bathroom and Hermione was a little surprised by the courtesy. She frowned at him and locked the door behind her.

Once again Hermione found herself regretting her choice of clothes when she packed at Grimmauld place. The only pajamas she had were five sets of different colored boxers and mix and match tank tops. Hermione pulled out a pair of black boxers and an electric blue top, which together unfortunately left a gap that showed off a line of her flat stomach.

"Just perfect," she whispered heatedly. Hermione pulled her hair out of its ponytail and actually felt warmer as the glossy locks fell over her skin. She spent as much time as she could in the bathroom, not wanting to face Lord Voldemort until it was absolutely necessary. Finally she knew any more delays would just look suspicious and he would come bursting in anyway.

Hermione took a deep breath and crossed an arm over her stomach as she unlocked the door. It swung open and for one blissful moment Hermione thought Voldemort had left the room. She walked out, still shielding her bare skin, and walked quickly towards the couch. With one quick scan around the room, Hermione dropped her arms and grabbed a cushion to turn into a blanket. Her happy illusion was shattered when a shadow passed across the fireplace wall.

"I feared you had gotten lost in the bathroom," Hermione dropped the pillow and instinctively wrapped her arms back around her body.

"Don't think I did not try," Hermione hissed, not daring to look at him.

"Turn around," The order was calm, but there was a touch of something else behind it. Hermione assumed it was his own warped sense of humor.

"No thank you, I like this view much better,"

"It was not a request," Voldemort said quietly.

"Yes but that _was_ a refusal," Hermione was watching the flickering shadow closely waiting, daring it to move.

"Must you fight me on every little thing?" Voldemort sighed.

"I like to be consistent," Hermione was glad to know she was starting to get at the Dark Lord. "Now will you please give me a blanket so I can go to sleep?" There was a beat of silence and Hermione gasped as the shadow she had been watching turned into the real figure. She jumped back and on reflex reached for her wand.

"Still sleepy?" Voldemort quirked an eyebrow.

"As soon as I find the heart that just leapt out of my throat I'll be fine," Hermione mockingly looked around.

"Apologies for startling you,"

"Save it," Hermione crossed her arms even tighter around her body and stared at Voldemort expectantly.

"Of course," He drew a blanket out of thin air and handed it to Hermione, who quickly wrapped it around herself.

"Now here is your chance to be a gentleman and turn around," she said and fought the urge to run away as something dark passed behind his eyes. Nevertheless he turned his back while Hermione got on the couch quickly and covered herself with the blanket.

"Are you decent?" A low hiss made her shiver.

"Yes," Voldemort turned back and was silently disappointed to see Hermione completely concealed under the cloth. He walked past the couch to change and lazily flicked his wand over his shoulder.

For a split second Hermione wondered why, but her answer came in the form of a cold chain appearing back around her ankle. "What is this?" she demanded.

"You refused to be bound during your...Training, you were not explicit as to any other time," Voldemort's voice was laced with arrogance.

"I figured it was implied," she hissed back.

"You were wrong,"

--------------------------------------------

"For Merlins sake Remus! Why don't you just run off and marry Snape and have little bat-winged werewolf babies that collectively annoy the living hell out of me at every available opportunity," Sirius slumped down in a kitchen chair and folded his arms moodily while Remus just watched with a faint smile.

"Drama queen," he whispered.

"What did you call me?" Sirius snapped.

"A drama queen,"

"I am not a drama queen!" he cried indignantly.

"I agree with Severus on one little thing and you launch into an epic hissy fit," Remus laughed. "You are the very definition of a drama queen,"

"Yeah well...You have fleas," Sirius poked his tongue out.

"I swear sometimes it feels like I run a daycare," Remus rubbed his temples and took a swig of butterbeer.

"Then I guess I should start acting like a child," Sirius pouted.

"Start?" Remus quirked and eyebrow and ducked as Sirius sent a cookbook flying at his head.

"You guys look busy," Ron and Harry appeared and wandered into the kitchen. They were used to Remus and Sirius fighting. It always ended the same anyway. Sirius would get angry, Remus would stay calm, Sirius would hurl insults or objects and Remus would just shake his head.

"The good news is Severus' map appears to be working," Remus sighed, rolling up the dark parchment.

"And the bad news is?" Harry appeared with a glass of juice, followed by Ron who was stuffing his face with a sandwich.

"It's useless," Sirius said bluntly.

"It is?" Harry's heart dropped into his feet.

"No it isn't," Remus glared at Sirius. "There are just fewer hints as to where Hermione is that we would have liked,"

"Useless," Sirius repeated.

"Can we still find her though?" Ron asked, spitting bits of bread on the table.

"We can, it will just take a few days or so," Remus assured with a comforting smile.

"Better than nothing I guess," Harry shrugged. "Have you found anything from it?"

"Yes actually," Remus sat down and motioned for the boys to do the same. He spread the map out on the table for everyone to see. "See this lake?" Remus ran his finger down a softly moving ink line.

"What about it?" Sirius asked, snapping out of his argumentative mood.

"It branches off into a small pool just near the headquarters," Sure enough a few feet away from the main building outline there was a small, rippling oval.

"So?"

"This particular lake branches off into five separate pools," Remus couldn't stop a small smile from tugging at his lips. "We find the five pools and one of them will lead us to Hermione,"

"That's brilliant," Ron smiled, revealing some kind of paste between his teeth.

"Thank you,"

"How long will it take for us to find all five of the branches?" Sirius was now staring intently at their only hint so far.

"That depends on just how far apart they are," Remus said, rolling the map back up and tucking it into his pocket.

"When are we going to find out?" Harry asked eagerly.

"As soon as we've packed for a few days camping," Remus smiled and nodded his head towards the stairs. "Go pack again," Ron sighed, but Harry raced up the stairs without a word.

"I just unpacked," Ron whined and Sirius snickered.

"You too," Remus said condescendingly to Sirius as he made his way to the staircase.

"Fine, let me just go grab my machete,"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_"I just unpacked," Ron whined and Sirius snickered. _

_"You too," Remus said condescendingly to Sirius as he made his way to the staircase. _

_"Fine, let me just go grab my machete," _

----------------------------------------------------

Remus packed some clothes and a few potions that could be used to repel anything unwelcome that may be hiding in the woods or lake. He also made a mental note to go over a few healing spells just in case. Once his deceivingly small black bag was packed he sat on the end of his bed and stared distractedly at the marked wall.

During one of his transformations Remus had thrashed around in his room and scratched up most of the walls.

His mind was on something other than his little problem as he stared into oblivion. His thoughts were glued on Hermione and what she must have been going through. Like Ron and Harry, he felt guilty.

"Merlin what happened to you?" Sirius' mockingly concerned voice emanated from the doorway. "You look like a dog that lost his bone,"

"Love the analogy," Remus chuckled weakly.

"I thought it worked," Sirius said with a proud grin. It was then he noticed just how vivid the lines were on Remus' face. They only appeared that deep when he was in deep thought. "You alright, Moony?"

"Just thinking," Remus said quickly, grabbing his case. Sirius was standing with a duffel bag thrown over his shoulder.

"About what?" he dropped his bag and just frowned at his friend. Sirius knew all too well that if he didn't practically force Remus to talk he would suffer in silence, too considerate to burden anyone with his problems.

"Just everything," Remus was clearly trying to avoid an explanation, but Sirius wasn't going for it. They stared at each other for a few moments, both waiting for the other to speak first. Remus sighed finally and just ruffled his hair. "Not now,"

"You can't keep it all in Remus, it'll kill you," Sirius warned.

"It hasn't yet," Remus attempted to lighten the mood.

"It will,"

"Not now, Sirius," Remus repeated somberly. "When we have a moment to breathe we'll get it all out in the open,"

"This is our moment Remus," Sirius persisted.

"It really isn't," Remus argued. "We have to make sure Harry and Ron are organized and let Albus know what we're doing,"

"That can all be done in ten minutes," Sirius said impatiently.

"So let's get it out of the way,"

"Why are you avoiding this conversation?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Because it is pointless Sirius, there is no problem I'm fine," Remus insisted with a smile.

"Don't give me that," Sirius sneered. "After all these years you don't think I can see through that act?"

"Just leave it alone," Remus groaned, sounding suddenly weary.

"So there is a problem,"

"Doesn't mean I feel like talking about it,"

"Remus you know usually I keep out of your business, because you do the same for me," Sirius said and Remus could not help, but frown a little. He very rarely heard Sirius so sincere. "But I'm not going to sit by and let you self destruct,"

"Don't be so melodramatic," Remus said with a smirk.

"I'm not," Remus' smile quickly fell. "I'm worried about you Moony; I know you will let this eat away at you,"

"I'm not that bad,"

"Who are you kidding? Whenever something serious happens, I have to beat your emotions out of you,"

"I don't ask you too," Remus pointed out quietly, still waiting for Sirius to move.

"I do it because I like the Moony who isn't just a hollow werewolf shell," Sirius fought to keep a growl out of his voice.

"Oh c'mon,"

"It's true, you know it is," Sirius said forcefully. "I won't watch you turn into a shell just because you care so damn much about whether everyone else is happy,"

"How is wanting the people you care about to be happy a bad thing?" Remus asked, dropping his case and folding his arms.

"It isn't, but it shouldn't be the only thing you care about,"

"Don't exaggerate," Remus said coldly, his humor starting to fade.

"If anything I'm downplaying it," Sirius hissed.

"You make it sound like I'm out to destroy myself," Remus scoffed.

"Sometimes I wonder,"

"Don't be ridiculous," He bit. "I'm just trying to keep Ron and Harry as calm as possible,"

"That's great and don't get me wrong if it wasn't for you they would probably have a nervous breakdown and start playing tea parties," Sirius said, still unusually serious. "But for Merlin's sake Remus think about yourself for a moment,"

"I will when this is over," Remus said, starting to feel a little aggravated. "I appreciate the concern Sirius, but there is nothing to worry about,"

"Remus what will we need?" Ron's voice broke in before Sirius could argue again and he was forced to move out of Remus' way.

"Coming Ron," Remus called back. Sirius grabbed Remus' shirt and looked his best friend dead in the eye.

"We're not done with this,"

"Yes dear,"

-----------------------------------------------

It took Hermione a while to fall asleep. First she tried to liberate herself from the chains and when that proved fruitless he contented herself to lie down and insult Lord Voldemort mentally. For the first time she actually hoped he was reading her thoughts.

An hour went by before she allowed sleep to claim her and left herself in the most vulnerable state a person can be in. Naturally Lord Voldemort never truly slept; he merely slipped into a state of deep relaxation. He had been listening with hilarity to Hermione's perturbed thoughts and had to admit she had a surprisingly colorful vocabulary at times.

He permitted his body to recharge for a few hours before noiselessly changing into a set of loose, light black robes. They were not solid and the ivory tone of his skin was visible through the flowing material. Voldemort poured a glass of Fire whiskey and settled himself in the armchair closest to Hermione.

She was lying on her side facing the back of the couch with her arms crossed over her stomach. Her legs were pulled up to her body and her shoulders curled slightly forward. Voldemort could not help but grin at how defiant she was even in her sleep.

Nothing about this girl was easy, not even when she was unconscious. She was an enigma. A young girl who deep down was terrified of him and yet refused to bend even slightly to his will. She was a pure Angel and yet could contend with the darkest of wizards. Voldemort watched the flames of the fireplace flicker across Hermione's milky white skin and dance across her honey locks.

"A dark prize," he mused. "_My_ dark prize,"

"I might be sleeping, but you are the one dreaming," Hermione muttered drowsily. Voldemort had not realized she was awake.

"Does that razor tongue ever rest?" he asked, finding himself pleased she was not asleep.

"I like to keep it sharp," Hermione rolled over on the couch so that her back was propped up against the couch arm. "Why would you sit up at night and talk to yourself?"

"I enjoy intelligent conversation," Voldemort retorted coldly.

"You did not answer my question," Hermione derided. The Dark Lord mirrored her grin darkly, sending shivers down Hermione's spine and he waved his hand slowly. The chain around her ankle unexpectedly shrunk and she was wrenched to the other end of the settee. Closer to Voldemort. "Oh that is mature, I beat you with wits so you use force," she sassed.

"One should always use ones advantages," Voldemort whispered darkly.

"One should never chain a girl to a couch for ones own amusement," Hermione countered.

"That is not my reason for chaining you,"

"No other reason," Hermione shrugged. "I am no threat while you rest nor am I a flight risk, your charms see to that and even if I somehow manage to break through all of your wards there is a small army of Death Eaters beyond that door. Ipso facto you have a sick sense of humor,"

"While I admit this is highly amusing, there are other positive aspects to having you bound," Voldemort said, his ruby eyes never flinching.

"What would they be pray tell?" Hermione ignored the terrified flutter in her stomach.

"Stops you from squirming too much when I begin helping you to turn," Voldemort elegantly rose from his armchair and towered over Hermione, who stared daggers up at him.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" she asked, sounding braver than she really felt.

"Now or never Hermione, it is time we began," Voldemort reached out and grabbed Hermione's wrist harshly. She intuitively tried to pull away. "Not this time," he hissed, tightening his grip.

"Let me go," Hermione demanded.

"Brace yourself Hermione," Voldemort warned. "This is could hurt,"

"Wait," Hermione's voice cracked slightly, but the fire behind her coffee eyes was alive and well. "What are you going to do?"

"I need to see just what you can do," Voldemort said indolently. "The only way I can achieve the desired result is to corner you as I did before,"

"If it is just like what you did before, why do you need to repeat it?" Hermione asked, still twisting. Voldemort's pale lips curled up slightly and he leant over Hermione, bracing his hand on the back of the couch.

"Because this time I do not intend on giving you an escape," Hermione was about to gripe when a familiar burning sensation radiated from her wrist and out across her heart. Hermione balled up on the couch and buried her face in the back cushion, trying hard not to scream. Every nerve in her body was on fire, throbbing in agony as tears streaked angrily down her pale cheeks.

Voldemort watched as Hermione tried to deal with the pain, he leant in closer and brought his frosty lips close to her ear. "You do not have to fight it Hermione, you can fight me,"

"Let...Go," Hermione breathed sharply, afraid her heart would explode.

"Give me a reason to," Voldemort purred. Every fiber of Hermione's being was telling her to lash out, to hurt him as badly as he was hurting her. Unfortunately her stubbornness overruled her instinct and would not allow her to give Lord Voldemort the satisfaction of knowing he threatened her.

"Never," she gritted out, clenching the back pillow in her shaking fist.

"This is not hurting me my dear," Hermione's anger boiled up at the endearment. A reaction she was sure Voldemort anticipated. "I have no use for you if you will not release your power," Finally her baser survival impulse kicked in and Hermione knew that it was a do or die moment. And there was no way in hell she would die at the hands of Lord Voldemort without so much as putting up a struggle.

Hermione tried to focus on the pain in her wrist and ignore the blaze that was burning the rest of her body. As capable as she was at concentrating when the situation called for it, Hermione could not simply shut away the blinding pain taking over her physical being.

She knew something had to be done before she blacked out, or worse died, from whatever it was Voldemort was doing to her. With no other options Hermione forgot about trying to center on her wrist for a controlled and more painful retaliation and instead just allowed every prevailing emotion she was feeling at that time to seep through her skin and exude from her in a powerful waves. As the passion flowed out of Hermione's body she felt as though she had just jumped into a cool swimming pool on a scorching summer's day.

Hermione would look back on this moment and wonder if it was seconds or hours of forcing her justified feelings to be weapons before Voldemort finally let loose his grip on her and took a slow step back. Hermione slumped down into the sofa, every muscle in her body screaming for relief. As she tried to settle her breathing, Hermione quivered and clenched her fists to stop them from trembling. "An acceptable start,"

"Get out," Hermione muttered. Voldemort looked at the shaky girl curled up on his couch, clutching her knees to her chest and rubbing the black burn on her wrist.

"This is my room, my dearest," Hermione's eyes shot up and Voldemort could have sworn he saw a flash of pure white in them.

"Don't you dare call me that. No kind words, not from you," She ordered her voice still light from fatigue. "Now either you leave or I will,"

"You are not going anywhere," Voldemort came closer and languidly tugged on the chains holding Hermione. "We are not done,"

"The hell we aren't," Hermione cringed as she felt her stomach muscles spasm excruciatingly. She hugged herself and took a quick breath through her teeth. "I can not do that again, it will kill me,"

"What does not kill you will only make you stronger," Voldemort sneered coldly.

"True, but this will actually kill me," Hermione let out a strained whimper and curled up tighter. "What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing a simple healing potion can not fix," Voldemort walked behind the couch and Hermione lost sight of him for a few minutes before he returned with a small phial of dark purple liquid. Even though it looked familiar to Hermione from Potions class there was no way she was going to willing drink anything Lord Voldemort gave her.

He uncorked the phial and held it out to the still shaking girl, who shook her head adamantly.

"Not a chance,"

"I am not trying to poison you Hermione," Voldemort said, sounding quite pleased. "Not yet,"

"That makes me feel much safer," Hermione rolled her eyes. The rosemary scent of the medicine hit Hermione and she knew exactly which was potion it was, or at least which potion it resembled.

"It will stop the pain," He came nearer and Hermione backed away.

"No," She said resolutely.

"So be it," Voldemort sat on the edge of the couch and put one arm over Hermione, bracing on the back of the couch and clutched the potion in the other hand.

"Get away from me," Hermione attempted to put some distance between them, but by moving the blanket fell off and the bare strip of skin between Hermione's boxers and top was revealed. In her fear, Hermione did not notice, but Voldemort did and he saw and opportunity to subdue the feisty girl.

"You chose this," He said composedly and pressed two long, cold fingers to the warm skin of Hermione's abdomen. Immediately she stopped trying to shuffle away and struggle for breath through the pain.

Voldemort watched as the tears formed in the Angel's eyes and, after he was sure she was in enough agony, he removed his touch. Once again every muscle in Hermione's body relaxed and she collapsed in exhaustion. In her weakened state she could not stop Voldemort from gently gripping her chin between his thumb and fore finger and pouring the ice cold liquid into her mouth. With a stroke of his finger down her throat, Hermione swallowed the potion on reflex.

She was just about to protest at the forced medication when the persistent torture disappeared in a flash and nothing but an inane tingling was left.

"It's gone," she whispered in shock.

"If you had taken my word that would have been much simpler," Voldemort said, still sitting on the couch with Hermione.

"I hope you are not expecting a thank you," Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

"I did stop your pain," Voldemort arrogantly pointed out.

"You also caused it to begin with,"

"A technicality," he shrugged off the accusation casually.

"What was the point of putting me through that?" Hermione asked, turning her attention to the faded burn on her wrist.

"I could hear you Hermione," The Dark Lords voice was barely above a whisper and yet it filled the room. "You were deliberately showing mercy,"

"Do not flatter yourself," Hermione hissed.

"It was not for my benefit that much I know. It was merely in spite of me," Voldemort had a way of making Hermione shiver with just the enunciation of a single word. "But then instinct took over did it not?" He had slid down the couch and closer to Hermione.

"Anger took over," she corrected, unable to move away.

"No, no not anger," Voldemort said softly, he reached out and gently toyed with a silky lock of toffee brown hair. Hermione tried to pull away, but there was no distance to be gained.

"Get away from me,"

"Something else took over you Hermione," he whispered, leaning closer to Hermione's ear. "Something dark," she shivered as his cold breath brushed over her bare neck.

"You want that to be true," Hermione said, gathering the courage to turn and focus her eyes on Voldemort's. "It would suit you for me to have some sinister shadow lurking in my soul,"

"Indeed it would," Voldemort hissed.

"Prepare to be disappointed," Some of the strength had seeped back into Hermione's muscles and she kicked out with her unchained foot, feeling it connect with Voldemort's chest. Even though his torso had been much sturdier than Hermione anticipated he was still pushed back to the other end of the settee.

"It would appear you are feeling better," He said inaudibly, gently caressing the spot where Hermione's foot had made contact. Through the thin material of his night-robe, Hermione could see a red foot shaped mark appearing on his flawless, ghost white skin.

"That helped a little," Hermione smirked.

"You need to learn focus Hermione," Voldemort slid off the cushions and pulled Hermione's chain even shorter. "Where would you like it?"

"Over your heart," Hermione seethed.

"Choose or I shall," Voldemort's voice was low and menacing so Hermione decided to just bite the bullet. She tried to think of a place where it would be easiest for her to focus on, but it was too hard to tell.

"Fine, my arm," Hermione watched Voldemort as he motioned for her to hold out her arm. Hermione Granger was not one to make things easier for the people she loathed and as such her arms stayed at her sides.

"Everything must be a challenge," Voldemort mused before he gripped Hermione's arm just above her elbow, encircling it with his protracted fingers. Once again there was no word of warning before Hermione's body was invaded by flames.

She knew that if she stood any chance of fighting back this time, she had to start early before the pain engulfed her senses. Voldemort's chilling touch was unmistakable and Hermione threw her entire mind into isolating that sensation rather than the scorching heat prickling along her body.

Once the burning started to cool down and Hermione knew that it was as good as it was going to get. After relocating Voldemort's hand she forced herself to see that connection as a door. All of her emotions pooled together into one, liquid bubble of pure detestation. It one frantic adrenaline charged moment she thrust all of the emotions forward and broke down the door.

Hermione felt as though she had just resurfaced from a pool of boiling water and was getting her first lungful of cold air. She gasped as her eyes flew open to be greeted by an angelic white light emitting from between her arm and Voldemort's hand. It was sucked back into Hermione's skin with a sharp 'whoosh' and both magical beings were thrown backwards.

Hermione was smashed sharply against the couch, knocking the air out of her. While Voldemort staggered back a few steps and braced himself against the fireplace.

"Was that...Focused enough?" Hermione gasped, pressing her hand to her thundering heart.

"For now,"

-------------------------------------------------------

Snape stormed into Professor Dumbledore's office in a flurry of black robes and irritation. As usual it seemed the headmaster was expecting something or someone to come bursting through his doors and was patiently waiting.

"Good morning Severus, what brings you here so early?" He asked, politely pointing to the chair in front of his desk.

"I was planning to visit last night, but Minerva told me you were not here," Snape said, sitting down.

"Ah yes, my fault you see I was dealing with something quite delicate last night and I asked not to be interrupted if possible," Dumbledore held out a bowl of lemon drops which Snape just wrinkled his nose at. "So what did you wish to see me about?"

"I had a visit from Remus and Sirius yesterday," Snape said, waiting for the impact. "Remus told me Miss Granger has been kidnapped,"

"Yes, I know," Dumbledore sighed.

"Remus also informed me that you would be the person to ask why Voldemort would want to kidnap a seventeen-year-old witch," Snape continued. "So I am here to ask why,"

"The less you know the better Severus," Dumbledore said calmly.

"How do you figure?" Severus snapped.

"If you don't know why Lord Voldemort wanted Hermione then I can only assume he as not told you," Dumbledore pointed out. "If you were to arrive at the next meeting with information that you shouldn't know Voldemort will get suspicious,"

"Do you really think I would advertise the fact I have restricted information?" Snape asked indignantly.

"Of course I don't, but I do believe Lord Voldemort would take the liberty of looking in your mind unexpectedly," Snape went to argue, but found that he couldn't. Instead he had to just huff heatedly and snatch a lemon drop.

"So one of my top students has been kidnapped by the Dark Lord and I can't know anything?" he asked, glaring as Dumbledore began to smile. "Something funny?"

"I had no idea you cared about Miss Granger's welfare," The headmaster beamed.

"I don't," Snape protested swiftly. "I care about my career, bad scores reflect poorly on me,"

"Of course," The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes infuriated Snape from time to time and this was definitely one of those times.

"Miss Granger, although she is a Gryffindor, is the best student I have," Snape tried to keep the fury out of his voice. "I just want to know what is happening to her,"

"Severus surely you understand that I can't divulge too much information to you without putting you in danger," Dumbledore could clearly see and hear Snape's rage, but knew it was not because of test scores.

"Of course I understand Albus, I'm not a fool," Snape growled. "I just don't like being left in the dark,"

"About Miss Granger?"

"About anything," he hissed.

"You're not being straight with me Severus," Dumbledore urged, eyes still glittering madly.

"Excuse me?"

"You are lying,"

"I have no need to lie to you Albus," Snape said firmly.

"You have had top Slytherin students murdered over the years and you made less of a fuss," The headmaster tried to suppress a grin.

"Miss Granger has been kidnapped by the Dark Lord, it's a completely different situation!"

"It is a completely different _person_," Dumbledore corrected. "Why her Severus?"

"Why her what?" Snape sighed, slumping back. He was used to the headmasters mind games.

"Why are you focusing so much attention on _her_ absence?"

"Because out of my over one hundred students she is the only one who has never missed a class," Snape said, throwing his hands up. "What answer are you looking for Albus?"

"An honest one...,"

"That is an honest answer!"

"Which one of us are you trying to convince?" Snape was so tempted to scream he had to grip the arms of his chair, just for some tension relief.

"You are way off base this time Albus,"

"Alright," Dumbledore nodded slowly as his eyes smiled over the top of his glasses. "Was that all you wanted?"

"Yes," Snape stood up and muttered something under his breath as he walked to the door. He was almost at the staircase, taking solace in the fact he got the last word in with Albus Dumbledore. As the eagle revolved around and the open office door shrunk out of sight, a friendly, amused voice followed him down.

"When you want to tell the truth you know where to find me,"


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:**** Since so many of the people who read my stories messaged me and asked why there was such a delay I thought I would save time and just tell you all at once ha, ha. I was in hospital for about a month and after I left I had a lot of school to catch up on. As such I found myself too swamped to write any more chapters. **

**But now I am getting a little better and can write at my usual pace. Thank you everyone who messaged me for your concern, it was very touching. **

**Thanks to the reviewers as well, my favorite people ha, ha. As always ENJOY!! **

**Chapter 14**

_As the eagle revolved around and the open office door shrunk out of sight, a friendly, amused voice followed him down._

_"When you want to tell the truth you know where to find me,"_

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione groaned in agony and curled up to the couch cushions for any kind of comfort. Even the soft material of the pillows gently brushing Hermione's sensitive skin caused her to tense up. Not to mention the agonizing slices on her ankle where the chain rubbed. Her breath was coming out short and sharp, as though someone had been repeatedly stomping on her lungs. With every rise and fall of her chest, Hermione fought back tears as her muscles pleaded for mercy. Everything, including her hair, seemed to ache. She did not move for fear of a new experience in pain. Hermione barely clung to consciousness, fuelled only by the refusal to leave herself vulnerable in the presence of Lord Voldemort.

The Dark Lord watched as Hermione clutched, frozen to the back of the settee. Her pale hands were shaking, along with the rest of her body and her breathing was excruciatingly rapid. His own breathing was as calm as always and the only evidence that Hermione had fought back was the stabbing pains in his hand. Lord Voldemort was no stranger to pain, but this was something else. It was not merely physical, but it attacked his mind. The pure white light had blasted into his eyes and as it did every murder, attack and violent act he had ever imposed came flooding back. Every fault of his being was thrown back at him in a rush of white light and the mental force of this defense had caused him to physically stagger.

Even after a few healing spells the sting in Voldemort's hand did not go away. He watched Hermione for another moment or two before he realized that as she was the one who inflicted it, she would have to be the one to take it away. But first he would have to do her the same courtesy.

With a quick flick of his robes, Voldemort paced over to Hermione who was too busy holding on to her consciousness to notice his approach. He sat down on the edge of the couch and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. She took a sharp breath in through her teeth and a few tears freed themselves. Voldemort leant in closer to Hermione's neck, his breath delicately brushing across her skin. Hermione shivered and tried to hide a sob. Lord Voldemort blew gently on Hermione's neck and, despite the disgusted shivers it sent throughout her body, the throbbing overtaking her entire being slowly dissipated.

"What did you do?" She breathed.

"The Dark Lord giveth and the Dark Lord taketh away," Voldemort whispered, still with his lips just centimeters from Hermione's skin.

"The Dark Lord needs to _moveth_ away," Hermione tried to shirk him off, but Voldemort wanted the ache in his hand removed. Unfortunately that meant telling Hermione she had managed to hurt him.

"I need you to undo this," He held up his other hand and Hermione looked at the bright pink burn across his palm.

"That was me?" She uncurled and sat up, examining his hand. Her natural curiosity took over and she raised one delicate finger and traced it down the injury. "Does it hurt?"

"It is less than pleasurable," Voldemort said, studying Hermione's expression and movements.

"I do not know how to undo it," Hermione said lightly. "I don't even know how I did it,"

"It is a burn from your emotions Hermione, you can heal it in the same way," Voldemort surprised Hermione by clamping his fingers down on hers, holding them firmly through the pain.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Hermione asked, sounding a little nervous. Voldemort just stared at the young girl with a completely veiled appearance. His long fingers were unnaturally strong and Hermione felt as though she had been trapped in an iron vice.

"What do I need to do?"

"Think of something that induces positive emotions," Voldemort ordered calmly.

"So anything other than you?" Hermione quipped.

"If need be," Voldemort's ominous tone told Hermione he was not in a joking mood. She tried to ignore the fact she was now holding hands with Lord Voldemort and searched for a happy memory. Images of playing dolls with her mother when she was a child flashed around, followed by the memory of singing at the piano with her father. "A powerful one," Hermione opened her eyes and realized Voldemort had been watching her search for a memory.

"Stay out of my mind or deal with pain," she said calmly, but firmly. Voldemort said nothing, but nodded stiffly. Hermione watched the Dark Lord for a few seconds before she felt safe enough to close her eyes once more and search through an arsenal of happy moments.

One suddenly jumped out at her, filling her mind and senses. She was sitting next to the lake at Hogwarts, her feet swirling teasingly out of reach for the hungry creatures lurking within its depths. The warm afternoon sun was beaming down on the back of her neck as her hair rippled gently in the breeze over her shoulder. After months of being holed up in the Gryffindor common room study for exams, the fresh air and cooling water felt like heaven on Earth. Hermione was relaxing after her NEWTS and knew that only one thing could make the moment any better. And it came and sat down beside her.

His arm wrapped around Hermione's waist and she snuggled closer to his muscular chest. Warm, soft lips brushed Hermione's forehead as a gentle hand tipped her face up to look into loving eyes. They were a beautiful, soft brown and shone with nothing but compassion. There was something about this particular boy that made Hermione feel so safe and protected and yet at the same time completely free.

Just like the rage, Hermione pushed the fond memory through the imaginary door connecting her body to Lord Voldemort's. A warm wave transported through both beings and in a matter of seconds the white light reappeared between them.

Hermione stared at it deftly and jumped slightly as it was sucked back into her body abruptly. Voldemort let go and flexed his hand with a slight smirk.

"Interesting," he said silently.

"It worked?" Hermione asked, catching a glimpse of Voldemort's now clean palm. "How?"

"The very same way your hate can injure, your love can cure," He said simply. Hermione just shook her head and motioned to her ankle.

"You've tortured me, made me undo the only damage I have managed to inflict on you now the least you can do is unchain me," Hermione said coolly, rattling the bonds.

"Sounds justified, however I want something in return," Hermione's heart froze, but her physical composure remained.

"Because I have taken so much from you," she snapped snidely. Voldemort sneered at Hermione and slowly leant back. He traced his long fingers down the smooth skin of Hermione's chained leg. She shrunk back in abhorrence but the tension held her in place. His hand wrapped around her dainty ankle, but his eyes never left hers.

"I will unchain you if you stand still while I cast the killing curse," Hermione had to pause a second and actually go over what just came out of his mouth.

"You are insane, right?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

"Popular opinion would leave you to believe so but in this case no, I am perfectly sane,"

"You do not ask someone's permission to murder them and then claim to be of right mind," she protested with a disbelieving laugh.

"I was not asking permission to murder you," Lord Voldemort corrected smoothly.

"Oh my mistake I just assumed the _Killing_ Curse was something bad,"

"For a regular witch it most certainly would be," The same dark amusement was flashing in Voldemort's eyes once more. The enjoyment he derived from making Hermione anxious, miserable, perplexed or frightened was evident in his livid red eyes.

"Wh-what are you saying?" Hermione stuttered. "Avada Kedavra will not work on me?"

"I do not believe it will,"

"I think I want a little more reassurance than your beliefs that I am not about to die alone trapped in your bedroom," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"I can offer no more," Voldemort constricted his grip slightly.

"Then find yourself a different guinea pig,"

"Ah, but you present such convenience," Voldemort grinned.

"I still want a little more rationalization other than your deductions and the fact I am the closest living thing," Hermione's eyes were lit up and Lord Voldemort felt a familiar stirring. Something he felt every time Hermione posed a challenge.

"I see no need to justify myself any further," he said arrogantly.

"Then I will stick with the chains thank you," Hermione said flatly. Voldemort's thin lips curled slightly in the corners and he leant down a little.

"It was not an alternative option," he whispered. Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she failed to keep the fear out of her cinnamon eyes. "Brace yourself," Hermione closed her eyes tightly and prayed to see her parents again should the worst happen. "_Avada Kedavra_," The green light shone through her eyelids and Hermione held her breath.

While everything was still black, Hermione could hear her heart beat and feel the chilling grip of Lord Voldemort's fingers on her soft flesh. Although it took a few moments to register she realized her senses were working.

"I'm not dead," Hermione breathed. "I-It's not possible,"

"Disappointed?"

"Disillusioned," she corrected, curiosity once again taking over. "I can not still be alive after that,"

"It would appear you can," Voldemort said, rubbing his thumb gently on the young girls' milky white skin. Hermione's eyes widened and she tried to kick free of his grasp.

"Time to hold up your end of the deal," she said with a slight quake.

"Unless there is something amiss with my memory our deal was if you stood in place while I cast the curse I would remove your binds,"

"I am not interested in semantics," Hermione said heatedly. "Just untie me,"

"Touched by an Angel it would seem," Voldemort pressed his wand to the chains and the dissolved before Hermione's eyes. "I need you unbound to walk anyway,"

"Walk?" Hermione narrowed her eyes and tugged her legs up to her body. "Walk where?"

"You have been held in this room for the past two nights, I assumed you would like something to eat, my dearest," Shivers chilled Hermione's spine.

"How many times do you need me to say it?" she seethed. "I want to hear no endearments from your lips," Voldemorts eyes sparked precariously, yet his features remained collected.

"There are worse fates when in my charge,"

-----------------------------------------------------

Sirius had let Remus go and help the boys pack, but there was no chance he would forget their conversation. He knew that mentally Remus was the far more mature of the two and yet he still felt like the big brother.

Even when they were at Hogwarts together Sirius felt the overwhelming urge to protect Remus if ever someone decided to pick a fight with him. The feeling was of course unnecessary as Lupin could handle himself just fine, but it was not something Sirius could just shake off.

"Stupid wolf," he seethed to himself. "If he wants to give himself a mental breakdown why should I care?"

"Because he is your brother," Sirius looked up to see Phillegnus Black staring back. "Ease up on him,"

"What are talking about Phillegnus?" Sirius sighed.

"If he were a pureblood, I would gladly accept Remus into our family, but I believe you already have," Phillegnus said simply.

"Of course I have,"

"The least you can do is give him some space," Phillegnus said a little heatedly. "You have rejected most of this family and therefore you cling to Remus as your last remaining chance to have a brother you love,"

"It isn't a secret I love Moony like a brother," Sirius frowned. "It doesn't have to mean I am putting all my family hopes on him,"

"But it does," Phillegnus said a little softer.

'How?"

"Who else are you going to put them on?"

"I have real family already," Sirius reminded the portrait. "Harry is my godson,"

"Right, meaning you have to look after him and take care of him while he gives you nothing but trouble," Phillegnus nodded. "Remus is someone who more or less looks after you, makes sure you don't make any stupid mistakes and in return you do all you can to protect him,"

"Make your point,"

"That's what family does Sirius!" P Phillegnus cried. "It is a give and take relationship and right now you are just taking,"

"I am not!" Sirius hissed indignantly.

"If Remus is not telling you something then for all of our sakes just leave him be. He will tell you in his own time,"

"You don't know Remus like I do," Sirius corrected. "He won't say anything unless I make him and it isn't healthy to hold it all in,"

"That is for him to decide," Phillegnus said calmly. "I know you worry Sirius, but if you are not careful you will push away the only real family you still have,"

"I am not trying to push Remus away,"

"I never said you were _trying_ to," he straightened up in the painting. "But if you keep this up you will nevertheless,"

"I won't lose him," Sirius said firmly.

"Then give him room to breathe,"

"Fine,"

"Good, I have to go now," Phillegnus' figure partially disappeared behind the frame. "This stays between you and me,"

"One question before you go," Sirius called out.

"What is it?"

"How did you know about the conversation between Remus and me?"

"I heard him muttering about it in the Headmaster's office a few minutes ago," Phillegnus said tilting his head in the direction he had appeared from. Sirius frowned for a few seconds, digesting what his ancestor had just said.

"Remus isn't in Dumbledore's office, he is helping Ron and Harry pack," he said slowly.

"Unless Remus has a twin brother, he is in the Headmaster's office,"

"What the hell is he doing there?" Sirius cried.

"I suggest you ask him when he returns,"

-----------------------------------------------------

Snape fumed the whole way down to the dungeons, snarling at a group of unfortunate giggling Ravenclaw girls. The rest of the students gave him a wide birth as he threw open the door to his office and slammed it shut with a rattling force. He animatedly poured a glass of Fire whiskey and sipped it whilst pacing around the stone floor.

"Foolish old man," He murmured grumpily. "Thinks he understands everything about everyone," Snape gulped down the amber contents of his glass and tossed it against the cold wall with an aggravated yell.

"I think you'll find a tennis ball works better if you want it to come back," Snape rounded to see Remus closing the office door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped.

"I just came to see Albus, but he is not in his office, I thought you might know where he is," Remus said approaching carefully.

"Well I don't, he was there ten minutes ago," Snape turned is back on Remus to pour another glass of whiskey.

"In that case could you give him a message for me?" Remus took Snape's glass from him. "Maybe you should use a plastic cup,"

"Don't start Remus," Snape warned. "I am not in the mood,"

"What happened?" Remus grimaced, sipping the alcohol.

"Nothing just had a fight with Albus," Snape rested his head against the wall while Remus took a seat in Snape's desk chair.

"What was it about this time?"

"It doesn't matter," Snape sighed, narrowing his eyes at Remus before pulling up a separate chair.

"Oh c'mon Severus, if you don't tell _me_ who can you tell?" as much as he hated to admit it, Snape knew Remus was right.

"It was about Miss Granger,"

"Hermione?" Remus coughed. "What about her?" Snape just gave Lupin a _you-know-damn-well-what_ look. "Ah, what about it?"

"Albus thinks that is the only reason I am worried about her," Snape said with an underlying tone of disgust.

"It's not is it?"

"No!"

"Okay, okay just checking," Remus held up his hands. "Just tell Albus that,"

"I've tried," Snape took the glass from Remus and sipped it before handing it back. "I sometimes wished I had never told him about it,"

"You had to tell someone," Remus reassured him softly.

"But that's where you're wrong, I could have just kept it to myself and no one would have been any the wiser," Snape said desperately as if wishing hard enough could undo it.

"Severus...It is not a bad thing if you are missing Hermione because you---,"

"I'm not missing Miss Granger!" Snape cut him off heatedly. Remus handed his ashen friend the glass of Fire whiskey.

"Just call her Hermione," Remus rolled his eyes.

"Remus...What if that is the only reason I noticed she was gone?" Snape avoided Remus' eyes, as though afraid of his judgment. Remus could see his friends discomfort clearly and decided to choose his words very carefully.

"As I said Severus, there is nothing wrong with that," he said gently. "It just means you're a normal human,"

"Then I am not sure being a normal human is a good thing,"

"If you didn't miss her I would be worried about you," Remus was suddenly serious. "You can be a cold man Severus, but this just proves you are still attached to your emotions,"

"It certainly does not feel like a good thing," Snape muttered.

"You can't sulk just because losing someone you care about affected you," Remus sighed, slumping back.

"I tried not to let it have any effect on me, no more than was necessary,"

"You love Hermione, of course that is going to have an effect on you," Snape jumped and looked around once again, trying to see if there was anyone around.

"Not so loud Remus, someone could be listening and get the wrong idea," he hissed.

"It's true though," Remus shrugged. "And it is not a bad thing,"

"It isn't exactly something I wish to celebrate,"

"And now we are back to the cold man part of your personality," he groaned.

"Is it such a bad thing to want to hide my own personal secrets?" Snape asked a little defensively.

"Is it such a good thing to deny you love someone when, god forbid, you may not see them again?" Remus countered sternly.

"Don't say that,"

"Face up to reality Severus," he leant a little forward. "Hermione has been taken by Lord Voldemort and even though Dumbledore believes he will not kill her, I am not so certain,"

"Enough Remus,"

"Please just humor me and be realistic for a second," Remus said with a hint of pleading. "If something should happen to Hermione, do you really want your last memory concerning her being your denial of your feelings for her?"

"I--I...No," Severus slouched a little, looking defeated.

"No one can blame you for loving the girl,"

"I don't want to love her, it only makes things more complicated," Snape grumbled, rubbing his temples tiredly.

"It's not like you have a choice," Remus smiled faintly. "She's your niece,"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_"I don't want to love her, it only makes things more complicated," Snape grumbled, rubbing his temples tiredly. _

_"It's not like you have a choice," Remus smiled faintly. "She's your niece,"_

---------------------------------------------------------

Snape closed his eyes and let his head fall forward into waiting hands while Remus just watched with a vague smile. For all his rants about loathing students and their pathetic lives, Severus Snape had a miniscule soft spot for one little Gryffindor. A small fact that had remained unknown to all until the beginning of Hermione's fourth year.

After the reemergence of Sirius Black, the Order of the Phoenix decided it would be prudent to trace back all relative blood lines and see if there were anymore family surprises lurking in the background. After days of scrutinizing every family tree that was still in tact, Remus stumbled across a strange muggle connection in the Snape heritage. He soon discovered Venna Snapes' branch of the pureblood pedigree mixed with that of Liam Murdoch. Snape then became Murdoch through marriage and Severus Snape was rewarded with a phantom niece.

Sadly Venna never had the chance to inform her brother of Hermione before she and her husband were murdered for 'poisoning blood' as the Death Eaters called it. Their daughter quickly adopted by an infertile couple, the Grangers.

Although it took up much of Remus' time, he managed to dig up all of the adoption papers and death records of both sets of parents. As a shock to all, it was soon confirmed Severus Snape, the cold Slytherin Potions Master was the biological uncle of Hermione Granger, the polite studious Gryffindor.

"I wish you had just given up like the rest of us," Snape grumbled into his fingers.

"I'm glad I persisted," Remus grinned. "I shall never forget the look on your face when I proved it,"

"You didn't really expect me to be overjoyed did you?" Snape quirked a skeptical eyebrow.

"A little smile wouldn't have gone amiss," Remus shrugged.

"You are lucky I did not pass out,"

"You almost did," he snickered.

"Wouldn't you?" Snape snapped defensively.

"I would have been quite pleased if I had been the one related to Miss Granger," Remus said quietly, looking at his scuffed brown shoes. Snape frowned, but decided it was the wrong time to ask what he meant.

"I feel as though I have a responsibility to...," Snape trailed off lightly, knitting his fingers together. Remus watched him for a few moments, but judging by the glazed over look in his eyes, Severus was a thousand miles away from the Hogwarts dungeons.

"Severus?" he prompted. Snape jerked forward slightly. "A responsibility to...?"

"What? Oh right," Snape cleared his throat and shifted a little. "I feel a responsibility to help her, to be there for her,"

"You have already helped Hermione more than enough by giving us that map," Remus reassured him firmly. "If you do anymore you risk revealing your true alliance,"

"Some things are more important," Snape muttered gruffly. Remus nodded and stood up, straightening his jacket.

"I do not doubt it Severus," he agreed. "But the best thing you can do for Hermione is keep an eye on her from the inside," With a swift smile Remus left the cold grey dungeon office, leaving his friend staring at a closed door. Snape could not ignore Lupin's logic. He could either work with Remus and Sirius to find Hermione and give himself away, or he could protect her right under Lord Voldemorts' nose.

----------------------------------------------

Although Hermione was reluctant to trust Lord Voldemort she had not eaten in days and had to admit she could do with some food. The painful cramps in her stomach expressed their agreement. Voldemort held out his hand to Hermione, who just cocked and eyebrow and rose from the couch unaided. She quickly proceeded to shield her bare skin from view.

"I want to change before I leave this room," Hermione said firmly. Lord Voldemort did not even attempt to hide his amusement as he surveyed Hermione's body.

"I see no reason why that will be necessary," he smirked.

"I don't care if you see why," Hermione hissed. "I am not going anywhere in my pajamas," With a permissive gesture, Hermione quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a white turtleneck sweater in the bathroom. When she reappeared Voldemort was leaning against the wall in an unnaturally human gesture, but straightened as his eyes landed on her.

"Do you feel dressed for the occasion now?" Lord Voldemort teased and Hermione fought back the childish urge to poke out her tongue.

"Yes," She stopped a few feet from the door and waited for him to open it. The Dark Lord seemed rather reluctant to do so, but nevertheless he unlocked the door for the second time that Hermione could remember. It seemed like such an unjust privilege to be allowed through an open door. Not willing to risk the chance of being kept in that bedroom a minute longer Hermione held her complaints to herself. She stepped past him with murmured '_thank you'_.

"May I?" Lord Voldemort held out his arm like a perfect gentleman, but Hermione just eyed the wiry limb suspiciously. "I won't bite you,"

"You'll have to forgive my skepticism," She sneered. "You have yet to make good on your promise,"

Lord Voldemort frowned slightly, but the arrogance never left his features. "My promise?" he repeated curiously. "What promise might that be?"

"Supposedly I should trust you more than Dumbledore by now," Hermione reminded him. She basked in her miniscule triumph over the dangerous wizard as they were coming few and far between. "And yet I am still reluctant to be within fifty feet of you," While Hermione expected Lord Voldemort to make some kind of intellectual argument to convince her she should trust him. Or at least appear slightly aggravated. Strangely enough, his eyes sparkled with an ominous knowledge that deflated Hermione's confidence.

"Your life, for the moment, knows no boundary of time," Voldemort looped Hermione's arm tightly around his, clamping it down with a slender hand. "I am in no hurry to convince you,"

"Great, I'd hate to think I was rushing you," Hermione bit, trying to pull her arm back. Lord Voldemort just plastered on a devilish smirk and led his captive along the hall with him. Hermione tried not to laugh at the cliché as she passed portrait after portrait of pale, dark haired, aristocratic looking wizards and witches. All of whom turned their noses up at Hermione. She figured they had probably heard the Death eaters speaking about her in the halls, still referring to her as a Mudblood.

She was pulled down a staircase and across a pale marble floor. The room was massive and circular like a downsized coliseum. Hermione could not help but marvel at the beauty of the ornate patterns under her feet. Voldemort tugged on her arm insistently and she frowned up at him. "So much for not being in a hurry,"

"It would not be in your best interests to be seen out here," Voldemort murmured somberly.

"I'm going to be attacked by Death Eaters in your home while walking with you?" She asked with a grin. "Must not have your minions on as tight of a leash as I thought,"

"It is them knowing you are here," Voldemort pushed open a thick, shiny door. Hermione could not tell if it was stone or wood. "They would make an opportunity to harm you before I have a chance to finish with you,"

"Your concern is touching," Hermione said in a drawl. She entered a small, private dining room with a six-place table and a sinister chandelier tinkling on the roof. The black iron frame and dim lighting threw disconcerting shadows over everything. Voldemort led Hermione over to a chair and pulled it out for her. She looked up at his face and felt cold shivers crawl down her spine; the shadows illuminated his scarlet eyes. Nevertheless Hermione sat down and moved forward as the Dark Lords long pale hands slid over the back of the chair.

"Do you drink?" He asked with a sneer, removing his hands.

"...Sometimes," Hermione glowered as the Dark Lord poured two glasses of blood red wine. He placed the drink in front of Hermione and she just stared at it.

"Something wrong?" Voldemort queried, sitting across from the young girl.

"You don't really expect me to drink that do you?" She asked grinning.

He feigned curiosity. "Do you not drink red?"

"I don't drink anything poured by the Dark Lord," Hermione clarified. "I find it can be hazardous for my health,"

Voldemort allowed a dangerous smirk to line his pale lips that neither erased nor substantiated Hermione's fears. "Your paranoia is undeserved for now," He murmured softly. "As long as you remain useful, you needn't concern yourself with attempts on your life," Lord Voldemort motioned for Hermione to drink and she could not deny her thirst and hunger for much longer.

With a suspicious glance up, she sipped the aged alcohol and savored the feel of liquid washing over her tongue. Voldemort watched her drink with calculating eyes before partaking of his own glass.

"Since I'll be finding out sooner or later; I may as well ask," Hermione set down her glass. "Aside from temporarily burning one another, what other tests have you got in mind?"

The Dark Lord considered her for a few beats before answering. "If you are aware of the tests in advance I fear their effects will be lessened,"

"Great, so no warning?" Hermione groaned.

'It would defy the purpose of your being here," He sipped again.

"Does that mean I would get to leave?" Hermione asked with mocking hope.

Voldemorts' eyes danced over his glass as the door opened once more and a Death eater entered carrying a tray with two dishes. "Dinner has arrived," He said. One serve was placed in front of Hermione and another before the Dark Lord. He was dismissed with a lazy wave of Voldemorts' hand. Hermione raised the lid from the platter to reveal a bowl of bright orange soup, pumpkin she assumed. She stirred it absentmindedly, watching the steam rising gracefully. Pumpkin soup was one of Hermiones' favorite meals, but just tasting it still felt like a huge leap of faith to her. A painful cramp in her stomach, however forced her to take the jump. She raised the spoon to her lips and, to her shock, tasted only a sweet and creamy soup. "Surprised?" Voldemort asked smoothly.

"A little," Hermione admitted.

"As I keep trying to tell you Hermione, there is nothing to be gained in poisoning you yet," He said eating his own dinner. Such a simple act and yet oddly human for such a powerful man.

"A statement which would be far more comforting if you did not keep adding 'yet'," Hermione sassed, sipping her warming dinner.

"Once you have turned there will be very little I can do to control you and should you choose to rebel against me; your usefulness will have run its course," Voldemort said honestly.

"And as I keep telling you it would be quicker to kill me now," Hermione said flatly with a shirk. "Death is far more appealing than helping you,"

"Hermione I know your intellectual appetite and as much as you try to deny it, you want to know the extent of your capabilities," Voldemort had pushed away his soup and was holding Hermione under a crushing gaze. "You yearn to know how far you can go and above all else, if you are powerful enough to stop me,"

Lord Voldemort had struck a chord with Hermione. As much as she wanted to just ignore the Dark Lord and refuse to be part of his experiment, the curiosity was slowly eating at her. It was her personality and yet Hermione felt like she was betraying her friends by sharing something with Lord Voldemort. Despite her absolute loathing of the man, she shared his inquisitiveness and his interest in her dormant power. Unable to face herself any longer, Hermione pushed away from the table and walked evenly to the door. "Thank you for dinner," She mumbled. Once the door closed behind her, Hermione ran back the way she had come. The stairs creaked under her feet and the bedroom doors loomed into view, but she had no intention of setting foot inside. Hermione was not stupid enough to think she could just walk out the front doors, but nothing was stopping her from looking in the other rooms. One door in particular stood out; with an ornate lion carved on the handle it seemed out of place.

Hermione quietly closed the door behind her and turned as the candles lit themselves. She gasped as the contents of the space came into focus. Shelves lined every wall and in the center there was a raised, circular pedestal. It held a glowing orb that floated of its own accord and provided most of the rooms light. She ventured closer, resisting the urge to touch it and just stared unashamedly into the glow. The radiance seemed to wash over her as though it were her childhood blanket or her mothers loving arms. Something about it felt so familiar and so comfortable, like home. There was nothing to identify what this strange ball was, but if it was in Voldemort's possession Hermione knew it would be powerful.

"More powerful than I am comfortable with," The icy tone snapped Hermione out of her blanket.

"You need a hobby, other than spying on my thoughts," She scowled refusing to turn to him.

"Given the circumstances I do not believe you are in a position to reprimand me for being somewhere I should not," Voldemort said coolly, making Hermione shiver inwardly.

"Double standards," Hermione shrugged.

"I told you I would have no reason to harm you if you remained in the room," Voldemort reminded her; a promise Hermione would not mind being broken.

"Technically you were the one to take me out of the room," Hermione said stubbornly. "You broke your own promise,"

"You wandered of your own accord Hermione, now you must accept the consequences," Voldemort advanced and Hermione plastered her feet to the ground, adamant not to show any kind of submission in his presence.

"Fine," she ground out. "What did you have in mind?"

"I find a certain pleasure in spontaneity," Voldemort said darkly, grabbing Hermione by the upper arm. She attempted to jerk free, but Voldemort just pulled her down the corridor, back to the bedroom.

"Not a chance," Hermione spat, planting her feet firmly. "I am not going back in there,"

Voldemort eyed Hermione with an ominous glint of amusement at her juvenile defiance. "Do you genuinely see yourself winning this argument, Hermione?"

"You never know," She shirked.

"I do," Voldemort corrected, tugging sharply on Hermiones' arm. She winced in pain and was uprooted from her place in the hall.

"So much for spontaneity," She hissed still trying to free herself. Hermione knew perfectly well she could not break out of Voldemorts' irritatingly strong grip, but she had to try. If only to save face. The doors opened and Lord Voldemort threw Hermione lazily to the ground. Before she could rise to her feet a metal clasp clamped down over her right wrist, slamming it to the floor. "What are you doing?" Hermione demanded, studying the thick bond.

"Improvising," Voldemort said serenely. "Because of your unfortunate Gryffindor tendencies I realize physical pain means little; mental pain however...,"

"Do you just love the sound of your own voice?" Hermione sneered, getting a quick shot in before what she was sure would be a truly devastating incident.

The Dark Lord smirked down at the fiery young girl and crouched down closer. "Desperation is an interesting color on you," He murmured, reaching out an ashen spidery hand. Hermione was fixed by the cuff and could only brace herself as his chilling hand rested on her forehead.

Hermione expected pain, agony, fear anything except what followed the dark wizards touch. Bliss.

---------------------------------------------------------

_The Hogwarts library at night was one of Hermione's favorite places to be. There were no yelling teachers, no shushing librarian and no giggling third years. Just her and the thousands of books just begging to be devoured. That is why Hermione was so shocked when her usual hour or so of peace was interrupted so suddenly. The library doors flew open and a tall, hurried figure disappeared down the fourth isle, only to reappear at the end of the sixth. Cursing under his breath, the figure stamped his foot and stared down the nearest row of books._

_Hermione, who had been sitting in one of the far end booths, decided she should probably offer her assistance. Quietly she stood and made her way over to the sixth row. _

_"Are you alright?" She asked softly. _

_Despite her hushed tone, the boy still jumped and whirled around sharply. "Oh it's just you Hermione," He sighed, placing a hand over his chest. "You scared the life out of me,"_

_"Sorry," She laughed lightly. "What are you doing in the library? I thought you were supposed to be in the Hospital Wing."_

_"I was," He nodded. "But now that I am conscious Professor Snape feels I need to get back to my assistant duties,"_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"It means he wants a three-foot report on all the properties of a Mandrake root by breakfast tomorrow," He groaned with a somewhat bitter smile. "So no here I am, trying to find the right book,"_

_"Surely you know all that stuff," Hermione walked straight past the boy and directly to the book he required. "You must have leant it all to pass your N.E.W.T.S,"_

_He took the book with a relieved smile. "I'm sure the second I read it everything will come back to me, but for the life of me I can't remember a single thing right now,"_

_"Well you did get hit pretty hard," Hermione said sadly, looking up at the noticeably gash barely concealed by his loose, chocolate brown hair. _

_"So I'm told," He grinned and followed Hermione back to her quiet little spot. As unlikely as it seemed to Hermione she managed to while away several hours talking of everything and nothing with this unexpected companion. They were even able to write an extra foot on the properties of mandrake roots before the sun had even shown itself completely. _

_After dropping the work off to a suspicious and disappointed Professor Snape, they decided sleep could wait and walked the length of the lake until it was time for Hermione to go to class and her new friend to go back to his teaching. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Everything drifted out of focus and for a few odd moments Hermione felt as though she was simply asleep. The feeling was broken by a new wave of unpredictably welcome emotions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_The lake swam back into view and Hermione was still resting in the arms of that special boy. His chin resting atop her head and her ear pressed to his chest. _

_"I can hear your heart," She muttered contently. _

_"It always gets louder around you," He said softly, kissing Hermiones' soft cinnamon locks. _

_She turned her face to him and smiled. "Always the perfect thing to say," she whispered. _

_"You make it easy," He bent closer, pressing his lips gently against Hermiones'. It never ceased to amaze her just how one kiss could make her feel, inside and out. Her breath caught in her throat, her head spun and she was grateful to be sitting otherwise her knees may have given way. The feather touch of his warm lips made time stop for Hermione. _

_They parted and rested their foreheads together. "I must admit something," He murmured._

_"What?" Hermione breathed._

_"I never saw this coming," He grinned. "Me and Hermione Granger,"_

_"Do you think I did?" Hermione laughed, snuggling closer to his Quidditch uniform covered chest. "Me and Oliver Wood," _

_"Still, there is something to be said for surprises," Oliver clasped his arms tighter around the beautiful Gryffindor. _

_Hermione loved the way she seemed to fit perfectly in his embrace. Like the missing piece of a jigsaw puzzle. "To think, if you hadn't been hit by that beater umpiring the Slytherin versus Gryffindor game, we never would have had a real conversation,"_

_"And we wouldn't be here right now," Hermione added._

_"A terrifying thought," He feigned a shiver and laid back, pulling the petite girl with him. Hermione rested her head on his chest as Oliver wrapped an arm firmly around her waist and propped his head up with the other. He watched her calm breathing as she relaxed against him, slipping into what was undoubtedly much needed sleep. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hermione gasped as Lord Voldemorts' bedroom came sharply back into view, swallowing the lake and that beautiful sunny day on the Hogwarts grounds. It took a few moments for Hermione to realize what had just happened. The second she did, she rounded on Lord Voldemort who had finally removed his hand.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" she hissed heatedly. "You had no right to go into my memories like that,"

"It would defy the point of punishment if I were to ask your permission," Voldemort pointed out calmly.

Hermione turned from Lord Voldemort as she would not allow him to see the tears traveling down her flushed face. Her sanity had relied on her not thinking about just how much she missed Ron, Harry, Remus and Sirius. Thinking about Oliver waiting for her back at Hogwarts, his umpiring suffering because no one would tell him where she was hurt Hermione more than she was ready to admit. Hermione was all too aware Voldemort knew how this would make her feel. She could fight off pain and suppress certain emotions, but love was not one of them. "I miss you," Hermione whispered, wondering if somewhere Oliver was thinking the same.

"Ah, young love," Voldemort could tell Hermione was crying and he found a strange pride in being the one who caused it. "How sickening,"

Hermione wiped her eyes and faced the Dark Lord. Her presence crackled with a blazing defiance that intrigued Voldemort. "Jealousy," She snapped. "You can stand there and tell me how wrong and useless love is, but before you do; answer me this," Voldemort was watching Hermione with a blank expression, but there was a swirl of emotion behind his eyes. "Do you hate love because it makes people weak, or because you will never have the chance to experience the strength and determination it brings to anyone who has ever truly felt it?"

Silence engulfed the room for several heart stopping minutes and although she had time to reconsider, Hermione did not regret a word she had said. If he was going to badger her for the truth constantly she would do the same. When Lord Voldemort did finally speak his tone was that of icy serenity and hinted anger. "Love will make the most calculated man leap to his doom without a second thought," he said clearly. "It will make a strong man weak, an intelligent man an imbecile and a leader a servant. I have no use for love,"

"In other words you are well aware no one could ever love you and so you have wisely given up the pursuit," Hermione sneered, knowing fully she was heading for pain.

"What of your pursuit Hermione?" Voldemort asked, making the young girl shiver. "How will it end?"

"Who's to say it will end?" She challenged.

Lord Voldemort leant in closer to Hermione, forcing her to lean back to avoid their noses touching. "If you ever speak to me with such disrespect again, I can guarantee it will,"

---------------------------------------------------------

"You are a sneaky bastard!" Sirius almost knocked Remus back into the fireplace as the werewolf finally flooed back to Grimmauld Place. He pulled himself out of the grate and brushed the soot and brick dust from his clothes.

"I missed you too," Remus sidled past Sirius and up to his bedroom.

"I'm serious, why didn't you just tell me you were going to see Dumbledore?" Sirius followed him up the stairs.

"Honestly?" Remus turned in front of his door. "I didn't think it was that important,"

"At least tell me why you were there," Sirius sighed.

"I just went to tell Albus we were leaving and how he could get in contact with us," Remus wandered in his room and started waving his hand around, moving furniture. "But he was not in his office and so I left the message with Severus,"

"And you couldn't have just told me that?" Sirius watched Remus rearrange.

"As I said it just didn't seem that important," Remus turned with a knowing grin. "Besides I did not want to break up another row between you and Severus,"

Sirius nodded admittedly and decided this fight was useless. He was overreacting and he was doing exactly what Phineus warned him not to do. "Fair enough I suppose," He pointed around the unrecognizable room. "Have a sudden urge to redecorate?"

"I want to make sure anything that can identify our whereabouts is hidden," Remus said, admiring his handiwork. "That was the last thing on my list,"

"We're off?" Sirius nodded to the door.

"Let's go," Both men tramped down the stairs to find Ron and Harry sitting on their trunks playing bludger, wand, and parchment. "Been here for a while," Remus smiled.

"Not that long," Ron said sarcastically.

"Well we can go now," He picked up his own case and Sirius did the same. "Have you all packed absolutely everything?"

"Yep," Ron grinned.

"Hope so," Harry nodded.

"We're not coming back if you've forgotten something," Sirius warned, doing an uncanny impression of Molly Weasley.

Remus laughed. "We really can't return if you have missed something, this house will be monitored the moment we leave," He seemed to be speaking specifically to Ron rather than Harry or Sirius. This did no go unnoticed by the red-headed Gryffindor.

"I didn't forget anything," He cried indignantly.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked condescendingly.

"Yes,"

"Alright," Remus beamed trying to make Ron feel better. "When I count to three Ron grab a hold of Sirius and Harry hold on to me and everyone picture the Hogwarts Lake," He ordered. Harry and Ron exchanged curious glances, but prepared to do as Remus said nonetheless.

"One," Harry grabbed his trunk and stood next to the tall, chestnut haired werewolf. "Two," Ron too his place next to Sirius and studied his black jacket. "Three!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_"One," Harry grabbed his trunk and stood next to the tall, chestnut haired werewolf. "Two," Ron too his place next to Sirius and studied his black jacket. "Three!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hermione rubbed her wrist as the metal cuff seemingly retracted back into the floor. She scooted away from Lord Voldemort before standing and completely ignoring his presence. Because of him she was more miserable than ever. All she could think of was how much she missed her friends and wondered whether or not they were coming for her. They had to be. Of course they were. Hermione physically shook her head, cursing herself for letting Voldemort get to her like that. He wanted her to doubt her friends, to give in and just adjust to the idea of living in the manor. Fat chance.

"That was a cheap shot," She muttered huddled on the couch just staring into the fire.

"And yet ultimately effective," Voldemort mused, watching her from the bed. "Who was that boy?"

Hermione scoffed. "None of your business,"

"You can volunteer the information Hermione, or I can retrieve it myself," Lord Voldemort said flatly.

"Fetch," she snapped.

Voldemort smiled to himself and continued to stare at the back of Hermione's head. He had achieved the point of his punishment, his hostage was now unsettled. However the image of the brown-haired Scottish boy was stuck in his mind. He rose from the bed and stood behind Hermione, resting his lean hands on her shoulders.

On reflex she tried to pull away, but Voldemort held her still. "I do believe it's time for more tests,"

Hermione shivered. "Fantastic,"

"If you would stand," The Dark Lord moved his hands and Hermione reluctantly stood. "And remove your sweater,"

She rounded on him with a disbelieving stare. "And I thought you had more class than that," she grinned lightly.

Voldemort smirked back and Hermione watched his eyes flash. "It is not for my personal pleasure Hermione. It is a necessity for this test,"

"I don't care," Hermione crossed her arms sulkily. "I am not taking my shirt off for any reason especially in front of you,"

"If we are to do this properly you will need to forget your modesty in my presence," Voldemort walked around the couch and Hermione watched his movements very closely.

"I'll keep my modesty thank you," She said firmly.

"I don't deny it is an attractive quality in a woman, but a barrier for us in this particular instance," Voldemort stared straight into Hermione's eyes rather than her body and it lessened her panic.

"Tell me why and maybe I'll consider it," She said still backing away.

"As unbelievable as it may sound; Angels possess wings," Hermione's eyes widened into saucers. "And I wish to release yours,"

"How will that help?"

"The presence of wings triggers the release of ancient magic in an Angel's body otherwise held dormant," Voldemort explained stopping his advance and just trusting his reasoning would be enough.

"So you want me to take my shirt off so wings can sprout from my back?" Hermione recounted with a smirk.

"Yes,"

"That sounds like the worlds lamest pick-up line," She laughed.

"I can assure you I am not trying to trick you into undressing before me," Voldemort promised in an unusually sincere tone. Hermione knew she could not trust the word of the Dark Lord, but her curiosity would be taking over soon.

"Is there any way you can not be in the room for this?" She asked tiredly.

"Unless you can reach the entire length of your back...," He said taking another step forward. "I will need to release your wings Hermione,"

Defeated, Hermione groaned and knew Lord Voldemort was only being civil by asking her to disrobe before doing it himself magically. She gave him an expectant look and watched as Lord Voldemort turned his back. Hermione grabbed the bottom of her white sweater and just grasped it for a few seconds, trying to muster up the courage to lift it off her head.

"May I turn back?" Voldemort asked sounding darkly amused.

"Not yet," Hermione took several deep breaths and pulled her shirt off, holding it to her chest and turning around. "Now you can,"

Voldemort spun around and saw Hermione's front covered why the soft white material and her expression almost daring him to make a comment. "You'll need to face away from me," He ordered gently.

With one last suspicious look Hermione faced the flames, showing Voldemort the milky white, smooth skin of her back. He silently marvelled at the flawless condition of her skin and how beautiful it looked with her luxurious locks cascading down. "Can we just get on with this?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"As you wish," Voldemort stepped behind the young Angel and fought the temptation to run his fingers down her back. "I feel I should warn you; this will hurt Hermione,"

"You're being awfully civil," Hermione looked over her shoulder. "What are you up to?"

Voldemort could not help but grin. "Believe it or not I can in fact be a gentleman," he said.

"News to me," Hermione sneered.

"I have to touch you, so don't pull away," Voldemort warned and Hermione clenched her fists as cool hands made contact with her warm skin. His hands started on her lower back and traced lightly up to the top of her shoulders. "I can feel the wings,"

"Really?" Hermione ignored his touch.

"The right one is here," Voldemort ran his finger slowly down the skin to the right of Hermione's spine. "And this is the left," He repeated it on the other side and Hermione could not suppress a shiver.

"Can you stop doing that?" She asked, clutching her shirt to her chest.

Voldemort had been savouring the warmth of Hermione's skin and forcefully knocked the sensation out of his mind. He was the Dark Lord Voldemort; he did not experience physical desires. "Brace yourself Hermione," he said softly, pressing his finger into the back of her right shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" She asked with a slight shake.

"Your wings have been surprised by years of denial, unfortunately they are unable to break through the skin themselves," Voldemort said, sounding very businesslike suddenly.

"What does that mean for me?"

"The skin must be physically split," Hermione took in a deep breath and knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Can't you give me something to numb the pain?" She asked weakly.

"I'm afraid not. I will not mix a medical potion with an ancient magic I know very little about," Voldemort wrapped his fingers around Hermione's left arm to hold her still. "Try not to move,"

"Easy for you to say," She gritted, balling her fists up in the white sweater clutched to her chest.

Lord Voldemort pressed his elongated index finger into the warm flesh of Hermione's back and slowly began to drag it down in a straight line. He left a bloody trail, slicing into Hermione's skin and she forced herself to swallow a pained scream. Hermione could feel warm blood trickling down her back and agony slicing through her body. Her back was being very gradually split and she could feel every inch of flesh being cleaved apart. Pain was becoming an all too familiar sensation for Hermione lately. The cold digit neared Hermione's hip and she silently begged him to go quicker, to let the excruciating experience be over with.

"Oh please hurry," She gasped, unable to stand it any longer.

"I do apologise Hermione, but if I move too fast the shock will be worse than the pain," Voldemort whispered and part of Hermione wanted to spin around and hit him. She whimpered and wiped a tear away furiously. Finally the finger moved from Hermione's skin and yet the dull throbbing remained. She staggered slightly and Lord Voldemort gripped Hermione's arms to hold her up.

"I...Can...Stand," Hermione murmured, weakly struggling.

Voldemort smiled at her determination to be defiant and allowed Hermione to tussle feebly for a few moments before pressing his finger on the left side of the young girls body. "Are you ready?"

"Just...Do it," She breathed. Years later Hermione could have sworn Lord Voldemort spent the next three hours inflicting unimaginable pain on her just for his own amusement. Two minutes felt like an eternity to the poor Angel as she fought to stay strong, silent and conscious. As the skin of her back was completely drenched in her own blood and she was paler than a ghost, Hermione had not the strength to stop Lord Voldemort from picking her up in his arms and carrying her to the sofa. She muttered faintly as Voldemort gently brushed Hermione's fringe from her face. She was almost as white as him. Hermione recoiled at the touch.

"You are still conscious," Voldemort marvelled. "Impressive,"

"Lay another finger on me and you'll see just how conscious I am," Hermione groaned fighting a losing battle against her eyelids.

"A threat is not the only way I could read that comment Hermione," Voldemort leered.

"If you're as intelligent as you claim to be, you'll take it as a threat,"

"Roll over,"

"Come again!"

"Your wings, my dear, your wings,"

"Take that back and I'll move," Hermione moaned.

"I would hate to cause you more pain Hermione, by moving you myself," Voldemort rose from his chair and Hermione held up a warning hand.

"Don't you dare," Hermione gingerly turned onto her stomach and screamed into a pillow. "What now?"

"I need to extract your wings,"

"Please tell me that doesn't mean pulling them out yourself," She slurred into the cushion.

"No, nothing quite so primitive,"

"Merlin forbid," She sassed. "Primitive would be tearing some ones back open,"

Voldemort smirked. "Quite. I think magic would be more appropriate in this particular circumstance,"

"Let's just do this...I think I'm going to be sick,"

"As you wish," Voldemort pulled out his wand and swung it, like a pendulum, between the two gashes on Hermione's back. Hermione could feel her muscles contorting and shifting as the skin began to stretch. It was as though a creature was trying to burrow its way out of her flesh. Lord Voldemort watched as the raw slices were slowly filled by bright white stalks, pushing their way clear of the young girl's body. With a sudden spring as though they had been shot from a pistol two, four foot long, pure white feathered wings erupted into the room. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and turned her head to see the ivory structures slowly waving.

"Am I hallucinating?"

"Quite possibly," Voldemort nodded, his vivid eyes fixed on the wings. "But the wings are genuine,"

"Okay," Hermione slowly pushed herself off the couch and staggered to the bathroom. She grasped the doorframe to maintain her upright pose. "I think I'll need a drink when I come back out,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Harry came crashing to the ground while Remus and Sirius landed quite elegantly. The men grinned and helped the two embarrassed boys to their feet.

"You've been practising," Sirius ruffled Harry's hair.

"Shut up," Harry slapped his Godfather's hand away and picked up the case lying at his feet. Once Remus had helped Ron swat the spider off his back all four wizards looked around. They had landed in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by tall, slightly ominous trees and the unmistakeable sound of a lake not far in the distance.

"We got close," Sirius shrugged. "I can hear the lake at least,"

"I just hope it's the right one," Remus motioned for the boys to follow as he and Sirius levitated their luggage and lead the way through the seemingly solid wall of trees. Thanks to Remus' werewolf senses the trip through the forest was quick and oddly uneventful. He could see quite clearly through the shadows and pinpointed the sound of water, using it as a compass.

"So why are we at the Hogwarts Lake?" Ron asked as it came into view.

"Because it's the lake I showed you on the map," Remus said, pushing a branch out of the way and revealing the school on the other side of the water. "We're going to follow it,"

"To the five pools?" Harry stumbled over a rock.

"Exactly," Remus smiled. "We'll have to work by process of elimination I'm afraid,"

"Might as well start now," Sirius lowered their cases and pulled two small black cylinders out of one. Sirius threw both canisters into the lake and Ron and Harry both jumped back as they sprung out into eight foot long rafts. They had small motors on the end, two seats and enough room for their bags. Both rafts were black with faint blue marking ensuring they blended in effectively with the dark water lake.

"Brilliant," Ron grinned.

"What are they?" Harry asked walking to the bank.

"Instant transport," Remus said, slinging his and Ron's bags into one boat. "You can get cars, trains, brooms, boats...Anything that is classified as transport,"

"Is it safe?" Ron poked the raft with his shoe.

"Of course it is," Sirius hauled Harry's bags into the second boat. "You don't think we'd use something from Zonkos for this do you?"

Ron didn't say anything more and Remus just smiled benignly. "Come along, we need to get moving," Sirius and Remus climbed into their boats with relative ease, but had to help Harry and Ron. Ron's foot caught on a reed and he stumbled over the side. His face nearly slapped into the black rubber, only to be halted inches away as Remus caught him under the arms.

"Smooth Ron," Harry laughed as Sirius helped him over the edge.

"Shut your face," Ron growled and grabbed the werewolf's arms.

"It's okay," Remus cooed. "It takes a bit of practise to get in these,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

"Where to first captain?" Sirius laughed, paddling the boat closer to Remus'. They had agreed not to use the motors unless it was an emergency. Even though they were magic, they were still quite loud and would draw unwanted attention.

"Let me see," Remus pulled out Snape's map and traced their current position forward. "We need to paddle until we reach a right hand bend and it will fork off into two runs,"

"Which side do we take?"

"The left,"

"Right then a left?"

"That's right,"

"Then what's left?" Sirius laughed at his own joke and Remus just started to paddle. "Oh c'mon that was funny," Sirius called.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione finished throwing up in the toilet bowl and crawled into the shower, turning the cold water on and curling up beneath it. The icy cool liquid soothed her throbbing skin as the beads of water rolled over her body and down her wings. Hermione pulled her head up from her arms and looked at the pure white feathers floating behind her head. Tears trickled down her pale face and the young Angel wondered just how much more pain she would be forced to endure. The numbing effect of the chilling water meant Hermione had the strength to stand after a few minutes of bathing. She grabbed the taps above her head and used them to rise up. Hermione was so fatigued she did not even care that she had dropped her sweater in the other room and was now left in her crimson bra and pants. The scantily clad girl clambered to the bathroom door and steadied herself before pushing it open.

Lord Voldemort was waiting just a few feet away with a glass of amber liquid. "Do you feel any better?"

"Oh heaps," Hermione sassed. "Go fetch my jogging suit,"

"My my, it seems pain makes you a little short tempered," Voldemort came closer, holding out the glass to Hermione.

"You just sliced my back open twice," Hermione slowly took the drink. "Did you really think I would be in a good mood?"

"Of course not, forgive me,"

"Not in a million years," She dropped the glass on the table and staggered to the couch, the heat from the flames drying her clothes. Hermione could not keep her eyes off her wings. She raised a hand to gently stroke the feathers only to find she could feel the touch. "This is too weird," she muttered.

"It may take some adjustment," Voldemort watched Hermione examine the angelic extensions.

"No kidding," She slumped against the cushions, every nerve in her body still awake and throbbing. "I don't know how much more of this my body can take,"

"Rest assured we shall find out,"

Hermione groaned. "At least tell me what's left,"

"You are not yet an angel Hermione, there are still trials for you to experience before you will be a fit ally," Voldemort sat in his armchair and allowed his eyes to briefly wander over the milky white skin of Hermione's torso.

"I don't suppose it would help if I told you again that I have no interest in being your ally," She sighed, exhaustion starting to take hold.

"No I don't suppose it would." He mused. "Perhaps you should rest."

"Smartest thing I've ever heard you say." Hermione mumbled, feeling exhaustion reach out and surround her.

"A compliment?"

"A backhanded insult."

"Does your wit ever rest?"

"Only in the grave." Hermione huddled her half naked body on the couch and clutched at a nearby pillow. Sleep slowly approached and she finally surrendered, unable to fight any longer.

_Even the bravest angel in heaven must admit defeat for the greater good._ Hermione comforted herself as her eyelids dropped shut and all the pain, anxiety and fear swirled into a silver dream of Hogwarts Lake and a certain Scottish, brown haired boy on the Quidditch Team.

Voldemort watched Hermione slip into unconsciousness and raised his glass to her. "Soon enough then."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Hermione wandered through the echoing halls of Hogwarts, lost in her own thoughts as she often was. Several portraits greeted her while other; mostly snake related, hissed and scorned her presence. She had become accustomed to this treatment and could do no more than smile at their tired taunts.

Her black shoes clacked against the stone floor and Hermione vaguely wondered where all of the students were. It was very unlike the school to be so empty and quiet. She stopped her journey and scanned the halls for a student, teacher, even Peeves.

"Creepy." she shivered.

"I was going for peaceful." Every nerve in Hermione's body tingled as a familiar cheery tone floated to her ears. She turned to see a tall, lean, chestnut haired boy leaning against the wall with an all too familiar smirk.

"Oliver." She breathed happily.

"Hello love." He sidled forward and wrapped his arms loosely around Hermione's waist.

"What are you doing here?"

"I set this up." He frowned. "Do you know where you are?"

"In Hogwarts...aren't I?"

"You're in a dream love; you're asleep." Oliver cooed. Hermione's heart clunked to her toes and she gripped Oliver's shoulders tightly.

"No." She shook her head resolutely. "No don't say that."

"I'm sorry, but this isn't real."

"But you're here, you're real." Hermione insisted. "I can feel you."

The Quidditch teacher's shoulders shrugged under her hands. "I'm getting better at Legimency."

"Then where will I be when I wake?" Hermione's eyes widened. "Not back with _him_!"

"Who is _him_ Hermione?" Oliver pulled Hermione closer, desperation leaking into his voice.

"Where are you?"

"Oh Ollie." She fell against his sturdy chest. "Lord Voldemort has me trapped in some creepy manor. I can't get out."

"Lord Voldemort?" He cried. Other than herself and the Order, Oliver was the only person Hermione knew who could say the Dark Lord's name without flinching.

"I was taken from Grimmauld Place and...I don't know how to tell you this." She bit her bottom lip and leant back from Oliver.

"You can tell me anything."

"I'm an angel." She blurted.

"I know that love." Oliver smiled sweetly and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"I mean a real angel as in a magical creature." The young girl stopped at her own words as they sunk in. She was a creature. Not a human, a creature.

"A real angel?" Oliver repeated. "How is that possible?"

"It's a long story; ask Dumbledore when I wake up."

"That's confusing." He smiled. Hermione basked in his sunny grin and sighed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on; afraid he would slip away into reality.

"I've missed you so much." She whispered.

"I've missed you too." He spoke into Hermione's hazel curls and gently slipped his hands to grasp her hips. "I'm coming for you love, I promise."

A tear slid down Hermione's pale face and she found herself wishing for a coma for the first time in her life. "Please hurry." She sobbed. "I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"Just hold on, I will be there I swear it."

"Oh Oliver, I feel so lost."

Oliver softly turned Hermione's face up to gaze in her watery eyes. "I know you feel lost now love, but even if it kills me; I will find you...I will always find you." Hermione's arms started to sink down as the form of her love began to fade.

"No!" She cried, trying to hold on.

"Hermione you're waking up." Oliver said frantically.

"Please don't leave me." She whimpered. "I can't do this on my own."

"I'm coming for you Hermione, no matter what happens just remember I will find you!" Warm air flooded Hermione's lungs as she gasped and shot up on the couch. She took in the dark, almost gothic room with one sweep and sunk back down.

"A dream." She swiped a tear from her cheek. "Just a dream." The whole scene seemed to have been played in fast forward; Oliver's acceptance of what she was where she was and who she was with. As Hermione curled around a pillow she closed her eyes and held onto the image of Oliver with his arms looped around her. A naive part of her though if she just wished hard enough it would come true.

"Adolescent love is truly disgusting." A cold voice broke Hermione's warmth.

"Don't start." She hissed as she sat up and glared at the Dark Lord who was watching her from his bed. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that you can't criticise something until you've tried it?"

"No one dared."

"Of course they didn't, because big bad Voldemort is going to come and steal their babies in their sleep and give them tentacles and three heads and no doubt a myriad of other nasty appendages."

Voldemort listened to Hermione's rant with a silent bemusement. "Are you quite finished?"

"Got something to say?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Not that I care."

"Only that I would ask you to please refrain reminiscing about your scrawny beau whilst in my presence."

Hermione glowered. "Jealous?" She spat. "And he is not scrawny."

"Why, pray tell, would I be jealous?"

"Maybe you're jealous because you see something between Oliver and I that you can never have. For all of your power and influence a Hogwarts Quidditch teacher has found something that has so far eluded you and that pisses you off."

"You believe I am jealous of a childhood crush?" Voldemort sneered.

Hermione feigned a thoughtful face. "You're right; to be jealous of something you first have to be capable of it."

Voldemort rose with catlike grace from the bed, never breaking his gaze with Hermione. "You think me incapable of love?"

"Trick question?"

"Answer me."

Hermione sighed. "Yes, I think you are incapable of loving anything other than yourself."

"I am quite fond of Nagini."

"Fond is not the same," Hermione groaned. "Nor is affectionate, attraction, lust, interest or fascination. Love is an entirely separate entity that you, much to the relief of the entire female population, will never experience."

An odd silence fell between the reluctant roommates and Hermione knew she should have been running for her life, but after all the pain she had been through over the past few days, what was a little more?

Voldemort's scarlet eyes were wiped carefully blank and that only served to push Hermione's resolve further. There was only so long a person could hold their own against the Dark Lord. His eyes flashed in an unusually triumphant way and the angel knew some devious thought had just leaped to mind.

"You seem awfully certain of yourself Hermione." He said finally.

"I am."

"Would you care to make a small wager?"

The question surprised Hermione and she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Make a bet with you?" She questioned.

Voldemort nodded.

"Also known as dealing with the devil?" She laughed. "Not a chance in hell."

Voldemort shrugged casually. "If you are so sure of your convictions what have you to lose?"

"Other than my soul?"

"Honestly Hermione, you make out to be the very embodiment of evil." Voldemort pretended to be hurt in an offhanded act that confused Hermione. He was being far too friendly.

"That's because you are." She said slowly. "What's in it for you?"

"I bed you pardon?"

"Lord Voldemort would not make a deal unless he stood to benefit." Hermione said in her best Dark Lord voice.

A wry smile lifted the corners of Voldemort's pale lips. "Very good."

"I've been practicing."

"Clearly."

"So what _is_in it for you?"

Voldemort reached the couch in two long, elegant strides and rested his forearms on the back, leaning closer to Hermione. "It's a wager Hermione; there shall be something to gain on both sides."

"I don't believe you."

He opened his hands, stretching out his spindly fingers in a sign of innocence. "I am hiding

nothing."

"That's what scares me," Hermione murmured. "If you don't have to hide anything then the obvious must be much worse."

He smirked. "While I admire your logic I can promise you this is not the case."

Hermione stared down; suddenly realising she was still half naked and pulled the cushion slowly up over her body as not to draw attention. Making a deal with Voldemort is something people on their death bed would do, not intelligent, powerful young girls. So why was Hermione seriously considering it? Maybe because she could sneak a condition of her own into the rules and get one over on the Dark Lord.

"Okay, I'm not agreeing, but if I was to say yes what would be your condition?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"If I prove your theory wrong then you will join me unconditionally and fight for the Dark side in the coming war."

If Hermione had been drinking she would have spat it out. "Are you two roots short of a mandrake or what?" she cried. "No way am I agreeing to that!"

"Do not forget you may have a condition of your own." Voldemort said smoothly. "And if you are so very certain of my emotional disability I should think you would jump at this opportunity."

"No way." Hermione shook her head resolutely. "If I play your game and bet I stand to lose my soul, but my way of making no bet means I don't stand to lose anything."

Voldemort laughed. "Oh humour me Hermione would you?"

"That's not humour." Hermione protested with a smile. She was having a civil, slightly amusing conversation with the dark wizard who had her trapped and exposed her to periodical bouts of excruciating torture.

"Then perhaps you are still unsure of your convictions." Voldemort leant closer still.

"Perhaps love is not so far from my reach."

Hermione laughed. "Right, whatever helps you sleep...or hibernate at night."

He sighed. "It does get tiresome being infallible."

"Holy hell, how does that fat head of your fit through hallways?"

"I have had them adjusted over the years."

Hermione frowned. "Did you just make a joke?"

Lord Voldemort feigned concentration. "I believe I did."

"This is too weird." She climbed off the couch and clutched the pillow to her chest. "Stop being...nice."

Voldemort's blood red eyes followed her distressed movements. "Why do you object my being pleasant?"

"It's just not right! You're manipulative, cold and evil so...be evil!" Hermione cried snatching her sweater from the mantle and slipping it back on. She flicked her curls out from the neck and glared heatedly at the Dark Lord.

His crimson eyes were alight with amusement. "I believe I am."

Hermione groaned. "Oh Merlin no mind games just yet, please. I am still recovering from last night."

Voldemort cocked an eyebrow and Hermione blushed.

"Okay that came out wrong."

"How so?"

"Shut up." She snapped. "And stop being normal."

"I fear it may be a permanent change."

"Torture and kidnapping is one thing, but that's just plain cruel." Hermione smirked.

Voldemort just continued to smile.

"Stop it."

"Why?"

"Because it's not the natural order of things...You bad, me good."

"How eloquent."

"You get the idea."

"Yes I believe I do." Voldemort straightened up. "If I behave in a manner more compatible to your own it makes it considerably more difficult for you to despise me and that frightens you."

Hermione's mouth went dry and she felt a bubble of anger float to the surface, mainly because he was right. "I don't need anything more than the thought of you for me to despise you."

"I see a flicker of doubt in those doe eyes of yours Hermione."

"You wish."

"Perhaps." Voldemort lazily sidled around the couch and stopped in front of Hermione. "And perhaps I have touched a nerve."

"Yeah...you're good at that."

"A talent."

Hermione groaned and stepped forward, closer to Lord Voldemort. "What will make you stop? I can't deal with pain and mind games all at once."

"Surely you are strong enough, my dear." He mused.

Hermione glared daggers. "We've talked about that."

"Indeed we have and I have decided to use the endearment in spite of those conversations."

"You are _such_ an ass." Hermione huffed.

"Language, dear, language." He said with mock disapproval.

The anger continued to rise inside Hermione and she was just about to run off another stream of insults at the dark wizard when something bright caught her gaze. There was a dark, coal black shade in the corner of her eye and Hermione gasped to see her wings were glowing with an eerie ebony light.

"What the hell is happening?" She asked, concentrating and trying to move the wings closer.

"You have not yet gained control over your wings it would seem." Voldemort reached out and Hermione jerked back.

"No touching." He said. "Ever."

"As you wish."

"Good, now why are they glowing?"

"Your wings represent a freedom of emotion that the human body cannot convey, your mood is clearly black and so they will reflect it."

"That's kind of cool." She smiled. A sudden idea crossed the young girl's mind and she let the excitement cross her face. "Can I fly?"

Voldemort let out a low chuckle. "In time you will be able to, yes."

"This angel thing definitely has its benefits."

Voldemort was about to answer when there was a sharp knocking on the door. Hermione instinctively reached in her back pocket for her wand before remembering. The Dark Lord straightened his back and called out in his iciest tone. A shaky Lucius Malfoy entered and Hermione did not even try to hide her smirk. The blonde Death Eater dropped at his Master's feet.

"Forgive the unannounced intrusion my Lord, but I bring serious news."

"Then tell me fast Malfoy, my patience is wavering."

"Yes my Lord." He flinched. "The ward surrounding the Lake Pool has been breached."

* * *

The sky was still a dusky grey and Ron and Harry had been asleep for the past two hours. Remus and Sirius rowed down the lake in relative silence, only speaking to discuss directions periodically. Harry eventually stirred and spent several minutes just staring at the side of the boat and suppressing the urge to go to the bathroom because of the babbling water. When the need was gone he slowly sat up and nodded to Sirius.

"Where are we?" He croaked.

"Nearly at the first fork." Sirius whispered, nudging a flask in his direction. "Drink."

Harry smirked and shook his head. "No thanks I might explode." Sirius chuckled and continued his staring at the boat several feet in front. Harry followed his Godfather's line of sight and saw Remus lost in his thoughts. "Is everything okay?" Harry muttered.

"I don't know Harry." Sirius said honestly. "I'm worried about Remus."

"Again?"

"Yeah, again."

"Me too."

Sirius beamed at him. "At least I know I'm not overreacting."

"So he hasn't spoken to you about the whole Snape and Hermione thing?"

"He hasn't said a thing, you know how he gets."

"Ron's just as bad." Harry sighed and slumped back.

"Holding it back is he?"

"He did say something back at Grimmauld place, but I know he isn't saying everything. Why do you think they're like that?"

Sirius shrugged. "I guess Ron is trying to be as brave as he knew Hermione would be and trying to keep up with you."

"He doesn't have to be though." Harry protested somewhat passionately.

"I know you don't think so, but he probably does so until it gets to the point he starts pulling hair out just let him be."

Harry nodded sadly. "Yeah, okay."

Sirius nodded forward and Harry saw Remus motioning for them to turn at the right fork. "Looks like we're getting close."

"Finally."

"You two can stop whispering now." Remus said flatly and pointed to his ear. "Werewolf hearing; remember?"

Harry snickered and Sirius just shook his head. "Eavesdropping git."

"I heard that."

"Good!"

"Turn!" The two boats jerked to the right and Harry howled with laughter as Ron's ruffled hair and sleepy face, with an 'RW' imprint from his trunk, came into view. Remus hung to the left side and pushed the oar down the right to stop them from tipping and Harry nearly fell over as their boat crashed into the bank.

Remus grinned. "Do you want some help there Padfoot?"

"Do want to learn dog-paddle Moony?" Sirius growled.

Ron and Remus exchanged rolling eyes and pulled tongues at the shaken pair behind them. Harry and Sirius only swapped surprised looks before both crafts came to a sudden halt.

"What the...?" Sirius front flipped over the raft and splashed down into the lake, only a few feet from Ron.

"Are you two all right?" Remus called, grabbing Ron by the collar and dragging his coughing body from the water.

"What the hell was that Remus?" Sirius called heatedly.

"It was a barrier." He pulled off his sweater and gave it to Ron who had peeled off his drenched shirt.

"No shit!"

"You asked." He mumbled.

"What's it doing here?" Sirius hissed as he climbed awkwardly to join Harry who had a pained look as he tried not to laugh.

"Obviously someone doesn't want us here."

"You don't think we're there already do you?"

"We could be." Remus shrugged. "All we know is Voldemort's manor is near one of the pools; it could very well be this one."

"You mean Hermione is around here somewhere?" Ron asked excitedly.

"It's starting to look that way."

"Quick question Remus," Sirius said with a taint of nervousness. "If we just hit a barrier doesn't that mean somewhere there is an alarm going off?"

This time all four travellers exchanged looks. Of panic. "We have to leave the boats." Remus ordered and he and Sirius paddled with all haste to the bank. It took a few minutes, but the two pairs managed to disembark and clamber up the muddy side.

"Is everyone here?" Remus whispered.

"We're here." Sirius counted. "We need to keep moving Moony."

"Right, grab whatever you can carry and hurry."

"I can hear voices in the shrub!" A triumphant call froze the blood in Remus' veins and he dropped everything in his hands to follow the other three, who had started to sprint through the trees.

"Alert the Dark Lord!"


	18. Chapter 18

"_I can hear voices in the shrub!" A triumphant call froze the blood in Remus' veins and he dropped everything in his hands to follow the other three, who had started to sprint through the trees._

"_Alert the Dark Lord!"_

**Chapter 18**

Hermione found herself glued to the stop in front of the fireplace. Although there was no way she could confirm it was the Order who had been caught, there was a stirring her stomach that told her it was. She watched Lucius back out of the room with his head bowed, muttering something about not being worthy. Lord Voldemort kept his back to Hermione, but she knew she could not risk moving toward the door. Instead she backed away into the bathroom and locked the door behind her before slipping to the tiled floor. 

"Oh Merlin please don't let it be them." She begged to whoever was listening. "Please don't let them be caught." 

"According to muggle literature if you click your heels three times your pleas might just work." Voldemort's cold, amused voice pierced through the door. Hermione sat bolt upright and slapped the door.

"Go away." She hissed. 

"That is my bathroom dear." 

"If you want it to remain intact I suggest you leave me alone in it." Hermione elbowed the door once more and stormed off to curl up on the counter. "Slimy, manipulative, no good, lying, devious SNAKE!" 

"Flatterer." 

"Go away!" 

"Hermione there are only two possible outcomes; either you open the door and we discuss your tantrum peacefully or I come in there and retrieve you." Voldemort said calmly with a taint of menace. 

Hermione knew he would keep good on his word, but decided there was no point making things too easy for him. As her wings glowed a ghostly black behind her, Hermione held the doorhandle and pushed her bubbling rage into it. She watched the metal ball shake and rattle before exploding into a million pointed shards. 

"That was just the doorknob," Hermione yelled. "Imagine what I'll do to the rest of the room." 

"Shall I assume you are opting for the second outcome?" 

"Leave. Now." 

Hermione knew it would not work and so she backed up against the far wall, waiting for the door to come down. Strangely enough rather than bursting in, Lord Voldemort simply vanished the door and sidled in. Hermione folded her arms and stared at the Dark Lord pointedly. 

"Do I need to hang a 'Do not disturb' sign?" She asked snidely. 

Voldemort sneered. "Why, pray tell, upon hearing of intruders would you hide in my bathroom?" 

"Because that news was bad enough without being in the same room with you." 

"Cold, dear, very cold." 

"Then freeze." She snapped. 

Lord Voldemort's eyes flashed and Hermione knew she was approaching the danger zone. "Who do you think broke my ward Hermione?" 

"A scruffy yet loveable hobo?" She suggested airily. 

"You're testing my patience once again." 

"And yet you still sound surprised." Hermione shrugged and slid off the counter. "I don't know who broke your damn ward." 

"I don't believe you."

"Oh no my whole world is crashing down." Hermione sneered, turning the taps on and washing her face. The room was silent as the cool water brought her senses back and Hermione knew Lord Voldemort would be watching. Hermione wiped the liquid from her face and let out a squeak as she turned to find the Dark Lord right behind her. His arms positioned wither side of her waist meant Hermione was trapped against the counter. 

"What are you doing?" She asked with a slight shake. 

"Seeing just how strong those nerves of yours are." 

Hermione grabbed his forearms to push him away, but Voldemort was quick for an older wizard. He spun his arms and snatched Hermione's petite wrists, pinning them against the frosty marble. "Let go." She snapped. 

"Answer me and I will consider it." Lord Voldemort whispered in a deathly clear voice. 

"I don't know who broke your ward." Hermione hissed through her teeth. "I have no way of knowing." 

A cold smile curled the Dark Lord's lips. "Oh I know, I am asking who you_ think_ is responsible." 

Hermione twisted her arms; trying to wriggle free. "I don't know!"

"You do."

Hermione swallowed a scream as Lord Voldemort pressed her hands into the sharp edges of the bench. "I don't."

He pushed harder.

"Ah! Just tell me what you want to hear!" she cried.

"It is never that easy, dear."

Warm blood began to leave crimson trails, dripping off of Hermione's finger tips. "I don't know who came through." She insisted.

"Who do you think did it, Hermione?" Lord Voldemort leant closer and Hermione shivered as his cold lips brushed the shell of her hear. "Tell me."

"Get away from me." Hermione gasped lightly as a flame crept from the pit of her stomach to the middle of her back. It slowly burnt outwards and hopped into the bridge of her wings. Hermione could feel every inch heating up as her anger seeped into ivory feathers, which were fast turning black. 

_Don't tell him anything!_ Hermione ordered herself. _You can't let them down!_

She squirmed under Lord Voldemort's grip and continued to comfort herself with the thought if she just held out long enough Remus, Sirius, Harry and Ron would ride in on their white hippogriff to save her. 

Voldemort watched with mild curiosity as Hermione looked from wing to wing and shuddered when they began to emanate an unearthly glow. It was as though they were absorbing her fury and Hermione only had a second to contemplate the unnerving situation before the wings suddenly pushed out, spreading their entire length. An unexpected tranquillity took over Hermione and she felt her entire body start to relax. A kind of born confidence settled in and she instinctively knew she would be safe. When she spoke, a voice that she did not recognise passed her lips.

"Howl as you please Dark Lord, I shall not bow." 

Lord Voldemort cocked an eyebrow. "Your channelling the angel rather early Hermione."

"This is me Lord Voldemort; the spirit you will never break," Hermione was aware of every word and they were each her own, but the calm with which she spoke was not. "You cannot win."

"Tell me why."

A small smirk graced Hermione's soft lips. "It is never that easy." She echoed before her wings folded back behind and the reality of where she was sunk in. Hermione's body slumped slightly and she felt a little winded. 

"Curious." Voldemort mused, still grasping her wrists. 

Hermione shook her head lightly and saw his alabaster digits still encaging her arms. She tried to push him off with a violent shove, but Lord Voldemort was prepared and shoved Hermione back into the counter. "Let go!" she demanded. 

"What's wrong Hermione?" The Dark Lord challenged, turning and pressing Hermione flat against the back wall. "Not as courageous on your own?"

Hermione quirked an eyebrow and tweaked her knee up into Voldemort's stomach. He jerked forward and loosened his grip enough for her to slip free. Hermione kicked the Dark Lord in the chest before turning to walk back into the bedroom. "You tell me." She only got a few feet before all feeling in her legs ceased. Hermione did not drop to the floor as she thought she would have, rather she simply could not move. 

"That's cheating," She sneered. "At least I didn't use magic." 

"That was your mistake my dear." His voice was close to Hermione's ear and she shuddered. 

"And this is yours." Hermione concentrated on the counter curse and felt sensation returning to her lower limbs. As soon as she was strong enough; Hermione turned to face Voldemort and glared up at him without any reserve. 

"Hardly," He mused so softly Hermione almost missed it. "You're coming along nicely my dear."

"I'm not some kind of plant you've been growing." She snapped. "And what do you mean _'coming along nicely'_?" 

"You are now able to remove a simple immobilising spell quite easily," As he spoke Voldemort began to circle Hermione as a hawk would an unsuspecting rabbit. "Your wings are in tune with you power source and the angelic spirit is already seeping into your veins. Your body is adapting much faster than I anticipated." 

"Wh-What else will happen to me?" Hermione asked, mentally pinching herself to wavering. 

Voldemort stopped his pacing behind Hermione and wrapped his spindly hands around her upper arms, pulling her body flush against his chest. The sudden movement made Hermione squeak in surprise. She tensed her arms and tried to pull away, but the Dark Lord was mostly made of sinewy muscle.

"Get your hands off me." Hermione muttered in a deadly serious tone.

"You are progressing well Hermione, but you are not yet a threat to me should I decide to...Make you uncomfortable." Voldemort's icy cold breath played across the side of Hermione's face and she felt her stomach clench.

"Why would you?" Hermione demanded, her voice betraying her slightly.

"Hmmm," The thoughtful rumble flickered down the young girl's spine. "I suppose I have always had the insatiable need to be proven right." He answered gently.

"I don't understand."

"I believe I can love, should the whimsy seize me." Hermione audibly gasped and this brought a sinister satisfied smile to Lord Voldemort's lips. 

The gears in Hermione's mind went into overdrive as she realized Lord Voldemort was going to take her up on her challenge. He was going to prove he could love and she was going to be the guinea pig. Panic set in, not for the first time, and Hermione lost all perspective. It did not matter that she was close to finding out exactly what she was capable of, nor that Harry, Ron and the others might be in trouble. All that mattered was getting as far away from the man holding her as humanly possible. 

"Well be sure to drop a line when it happens." Hermione croaked, pushing away so that their bodies were no longer touching. 

"Ah Hermione I know you are not so ignorant." Voldemort whispered. 

"This won't work," She said finding some hidden courage. "You can't just choose who you wish to fall in love with." 

"I can."

"Oh that's a mature attitude." 

"You intrigue me Hermione, more than I can say of any female before you," Lord Voldemort moved his lips to the shell of Hermione's ear. "I could love you."

"N-No you couldn't. Aside from the fact you are not capable of feeling such an emotion; I am already taken." She reminded him.

"Of course; the scrawny Scottish boy." 

"Oliver." Hermione hissed through clenched teeth.

"It makes no difference my dear, he will soon be a vague memory." Voldemort promised, releasing his hold of Hermione's arm to brush her hair from her neck. She was suddenly very grateful for the white turtleneck sweater she was wearing. 

"You'll be lucky to have memories when I'm done with you." She growled. 

Lord Voldemort grinned and reached around to grip Hermione's throat. "Have you ever considered 'us'?" he whispered.

"I'm against self-abuse." 

"Imagine the power Hermione; just imagine what you would be capable of." He continued as though the nervous young girl had not interrupted. "Think of the respect you could command for Mud---Muggleborn witches and wizards everywhere."

"I want respect, but not fear." Hermione gritted.

"They are one in the same, dear heart."

"The hell they are," Hermione felt the fingers around her throat constrict lightly, but she pressed on. "Any lunatic with a gun and a mad twinkle in his eye can instil fear, but it takes someone special to earn respect."

"Pray tell am I the someone special or lunatic with a gun?"

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "I'll give you three guesses." 

Voldemort brought Hermione back into his body and hissed in her ear. Hermione shivered at the sound; it was fury mixed with something she did not want anything to do with. She struggled against the fleshy vices on her neck and arm, but to no avail.

"Struggle if you wish Hermione." He muttered darkly. "I do enjoy a challenge." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus moved his hands off Ron's mouth as three pairs of feet trampled past. He, Sirius, Harry and Ron were huddled against the trunk of a tree and the youngest male Weasley was rocking in pain, clutching his ankle.

"I think it's broken." He groaned.

Sirius hissed for him to be quiet and quickly healed the injury. "Now keep it low or they'll find us." 

"I think it's safe to say we found Lord Voldemort's manor." Harry sighed, dropping his head against the moist bark. 

"A likely assumption," Remus agreed. "Now to find a way in; unseen."

"I packed my invisibility cloak, but there is no way it can cover all four of us." Harry said grimly.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Quiet Ron." Sirius bit.

"Keep it close anyway Harry; it could still come in very handy." Remus suggested, poking his head around the side of the tree. "They're a good distance now; we should get moving while we can."

"You first." Sirius motioned and smiled at Remus' curious look. "You're the one with supersonic hearing." 

Remus mouthed something unpleasant before setting off in the lead and making his way as silently as possible across the flora covered trail. Harry was careful to place his feet exactly in the werewolf's prints to throw off any possible trackers. As they crept steadily forward Harry noticed something odd in his ex-teacher's stance. Remus, who usually stood quite tall and elegantly, was slightly hunched and his shoulders were swaying at a different angle. After a few minutes of this observation Harry quickly realised what he was witnessing; Remus was prowling. He was trying to pick up the scent of any danger and keeping their presence as low-key as possible. The-Boy-Who-Just-Stepped-In-Something-That-Wasn't-Chocolate nearly smashed into Lupin as he stopped abruptly. 

"Whoa, what happened?" He asked, steadying himself enough to wipe his shoe on a rock. 

"I can smell something." Remus muttered.

"Well all this walking is hard work...," Ron started, but was cut off by a sharp slap on the back of the head from Sirius.

"What is it Moony?"

"It reeks of black magic and corpses." He crinkled his nose. "A Death Eater if ever I smelt one." 

"Are they coming closer?" 

"Definitely." Remus looked severe, even for the situation. "It's not just coming from the one direction either." 

"What?" Harry's eyes flew around the clearing. "How many?"

"Too many; we're trapped." Remus dropped to his knees and flipped open the trunk he had been dragging. The other three watched curiously as he shoved certain items into his pockets before snapping the case shut. He muttered a few words and the luggage disappeared into thin air. 

"What did you do?" Ron asked weakly.

Remus motioned for them to follow suit. "Take anything precious and then get rid of it." He instructed.

"But why?" Harry asked, dropping his belongings. 

"The Death Eaters' are too many and too close for us to escape, best to be as prepared as we can when they take us in." 

"You mean we're not even going to fight them off?" Ron spat, grunting when Sirius 'accidentally' dropped a book on his toe. 

"Why would we?" Lupin shrugged.

"Ummm gee maybe because they're Voldemort's followers!" The red-head bellowed.

Remus smiled patiently in a very Dumbledore-esque manner. "We came here to find where Hermione is being held and these Death Eaters are going to be so kind as to escort us there." 

Harry grinned at the simple brilliance of the werewolf's plan. "Why bother looking when we can get a guided tour." He mumbled.

"Precisely Harry." Remus beamed. "Now hurry up they're getting very close." 

Harry nodded nervously and piled his trunk atop Ron's while Sirius vanished all three of the cases. He felt his best friend shift closer and both boys stood, straight-backed and armed in the finest Gryffindor fashion. Sirius had a steely glint in his eye and his head was held high, while Remus just looked as though he was off for a nice wander through the woods. They did not have to wait long for the footsteps to venture close enough for the others to hear. Ron tried to count just how many pairs of boots he heard, but there were so many moving so fast it was hardly possible.

"There they are!" A triumphant cry rang out into the clearing and Harry felt his hand clench around his wand. 

"Bide your time Harry," Remus whispered from the corner of his mouth. "We can't act too soon." 

"Keep your head boys." Sirius agreed, but promptly fell silent when figures started to emerge from the fringe of the clearing. Remus was right in assuming there would be too many Death Eaters for them to fight off. They were surrounded by at least thirty followers, all armed and sneering. 

"Don't try anything funny!" One bellowed.

"Damn just when I remembered my whoopee cushion." Sirius said snidely. Harry was a little surprised, but quickly wiped his face of all emotion.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you." Another warned.

"Have you ever tried watching your mouth?" Remus asked gently. "It's actually quite difficult." 

"Enough lip werewolf." Remus cocked an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, that's right; we know who you are."

"I'm flattered." He said simply. "However I do not know any of your names; nor do I honestly care." 

"_Stupefy!"_ Remus side stepped lazily.

"Let us not embarrass ourselves with schoolyard spells." He sighed and slipped his wand into the back pocket of his pants. "We are not going to fight."

Sirius made an irritated huffing sound that only Harry heard and followed Remus' example by concealing his wand safely in his belt. "Luckily for you cretins." Sirius growled.

"What was that Black?" A familiar voice snapped.

"Going deaf Knott?" He grinned. 

"Tie 'em up!" Avery ordered before Knott could defy Lord Voldemort's instructions of bringing the intruders to him alive. All four men waited patiently as they were bound and dragged off toward their original destination. 

"Well it's no Hogwarts Express, but it'll do." Sirius shrugged, enjoying the fact he could get under the Death Eater's skin.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione focussed as hard as she could on pushing her wings out to full length and breaking Lord Voldemort's grasp on her neck. As soon as he feathery features freed her, Hermione ran into the bedroom and wrestled with the doorknob. 

"Open you stupid goddamn...," Hermione hissed a string of insults at the inanimate object before her hands began to hurt. She dropped her head against the wood and sighed as Lord Voldemort's dark chuckle filled the room. "I fail to see the humour." 

"I am sure I could...explain it to you." He slithered in front of the fire. 

Hermione shuddered, but did not turn around. "I don't want to hear another word from you unless they are, _"Here's a broom, here's a map of the manor and here's a sandwich in case you get peckish,_"." She sassed. 

For a few shining moments, Hermione actually thought she had won her argument, but two abnormally slender hands slamming either side of her on the door erased that theory. She jumped and spun to face the Dark Lord. Her heart was dancing the salsa in her larynx and Hermione could feel her breath coming out sharp and shallow. 

"You can't be serious about this." She breathed fiercely. 

"Oh, but I am my dear. I am interested to see what is so fascinating about this 'love' emotion." Voldemort said softly, pressing himself closer. 

"You are not interested in _love_, you are interested in _lust_." Hermione corrected. "And they have magazines for that so count me out."

"Can lust not lead to love?" He queried.

"It can, but only if both people feel the same desire." Hermione said, flattening herself so close to the door she hoped she might just pop out the other side. 

Voldemort whispered against the skin of Hermione's neck. "Do you not desire me?"

She shook. "Only to glue your foot to your head and watch you hop in circles." 

Lord Voldemort laughed and the sensation sent waved of discomfort through Hermione 

and her whole body trembled. His hands slid up the door and clasped Hermione's wrists above her head. She jumped as the feel of his fingers was replaced by cold chain, binding her arms together. 

"What are you doing?" She demanded heatedly. 

"Call it insurance if you please." He mumbled against her pulse. Hermione struggled in the metallic bonds and squeaked as the Dark Lord pulled her closer to his bed. 

Hermione immediately dug her heels in to the floor. "Oh, in your twisted dreams snaky boy." 

He chuckled. 

"This is not happening." Hermione wrenched herself free of his grip. "What the hell do you think is going to happen here? That you'll maul me and I'll suddenly think I'm in love with you? Are you really that deluded?" 

"There were several questions in all of that, which would you like me to address first?"

"Alphabetically." She bit. 

"Very well. No I am not deluded, merely curious. I have no intentions of _mauling_ you, I would rather coerce you and I believe you will begin to realise I am not a man to challenge lightly."

"Well go _coerce_ yourself, because I want nothing to do with it or you." 

"You seem to be under the impression I was giving you a choice." Lord Voldemort grinned before snatching the chains and throwing Hermione to the wall. She tried to push off with her wings once again, but found them quite immobile. Along with the rest of her. 

"You no good cheat!" Hermione hissed finding herself unable to move. 

"Do not panic dear, I have no plans to..._violate_ you here and now. I simply wish to know exactly what kind of gem I have harnessed here in my grasp." Lord Voldemort ran his fingers lightly down Hermione's cheek and she shivered. 

"This _gem_ is going to slice you the second she gets a chance." 

"I have never doubted it." His hand slid down to her waist and Voldemort grinned. "It would be no fun if there was no fight." The Dark Lord grabbed Hermione's hips and jerked them suddenly against him, because of the height difference his pelvis connected with her stomach.

"Stop it." Hermione tried to remain calm. 

Lord Voldemort ignored Hermione and held her against the wall with his sinewy body. His spidery hand gently slid under the soft material of her sweater as his fingers danced up her side and along her ribs. Hermione closed her eyes tightly and tried to imagine a tall, hazelnut haired boy instead of an over-grown bat. As Oliver's face swam into her mind, Lord Voldemort's fingers paused on their journey.

"Uh uh, no imagining that boy." He muttered in a darkly playful tone. Hermione practically leapt out of her skin as a pair of cold lips softly brushed against the thumping pulse in her neck. 

"No kissing." She said in a surprisingly steady voice. Lord Voldemort met her gaze and stared questioningly into those doe eyes. "If you're going to do this then fine, but you won't kiss me." 

After a moment of thought the Dark Lord nodded. "As the young lady wishes." 


	19. Chapter 19

"_If you're going to do this then fine, but you won't kiss me." _

_After a moment of thought the Dark Lord nodded. "As the young lady wishes." _

**Chapter 19**

Hermione clenched her hands into fists and willed her wings to work and for her legs to kick into gear. As Lord Voldemort's fingers gripped her hips in a bruising grasp, Hermione knew she could take no more. His long, wiry form was pushed against her own and, although Hermione had stipulated no kissing, Lord Voldemort's oddly cool tongue flickered over her rapid pulse. She cringed and felt a familiar flame welling up inside her chest. It continued to crackle inside her as Lord Voldemort's fingers trailed gently up her spine. Rather than pushing the feeling down, or questioning it as she usually would; Hermione gave in to the overwhelming fire and allowed it to consume her. She waited for the usual rush of adrenaline followed by a winded, tired sensation, but it never came.

This was not her usual blaze; this was stronger and quite terrifying. Hermione barely noticed as Lord Voldemort moved back to examine her reaction, all she could focus on was her fingers and toes beginning to tingle. She felt as though her extremities had been dipped into pots of boiling water; as though she was melting. 

"What is this?" She whispered to herself, turning to see her body emitting a faint glow. The blood in her very veins was alight and every inch of skin was screaming to pull away from her body. 

"Well, well it seems you detest me more than I anticipated." Lord Voldemort muttered with a hint of satisfaction. 

"What did you do to me?" Mobility flooded back into Hermione's limbs and she doubled-over, clutching her stomach. Her fingers curled up and her body began to shake faintly. 

"I am the trigger dear heart, not the bullet." The Dark Lord said, putting one long finger under Hermione's chin. "Welcome to the life of an Angel." 

She jerked her head away. "Tell me what is happening!" Hermione demanded desperately. 

"I could, but I feel letting you observe the changes would be far more educational," Voldemort backed away a few steps and watched as Hermione dropped to her knees and whimpered. As the young girl's body was attacked by painful tremors; Voldemort felt a twinge in his chest. He cocked a thin eyebrow and figured it was something he ate and ignored it to watch the show unfolding. 

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione froze as she caught a glimpse of her hand, or rather what was left of it. There were several holes in her flesh; filled by a blinding white light. All she could do was watch her entire body being eaten away by the powerful glow inch by inch. Eventually her arm was gone, replaced by an unembodied glare. It only took minutes for Hermione's entire body to be engulfed and she was no longer a physical form.

"A fascinating process." Lord Voldemort mused.

"Okay this needs some serious explaining!" Hermione cried in a whimsical echo. "Why am I a floating disco ball?" 



"All part of the change Hermione I assure you. Your ancestors often saw very little need for a physical form, human or otherwise, and so they enabled their children to revert back to pure energy." Voldemort explained casually.

"Pure energy?"

"What you are now is quite simply magic; unhindered magic." 

"Well, gee that sure is a lot to wrap my head around, oh wait I don't have a head!" Hermione snapped. "How do I get back?" 

"That is not for me to say dear, it seems anger triggered your metamorphosis so I would assume peace would change you back."

"Right, well in that case; get out." 

"My we are a disgruntled ball of light, aren't we?" Voldemort smirked, finding it difficult to stare directly at the form in front of him. 

"You try losing your body and see how cheery you are!" 

Lord Voldemort was about to retaliate when yet another knock came from the door. Casting a warning glance to Hermione, the Dark Lord beckoned his visitor to enter. Hermione watched a fully cloaked Death Eater grovel through the door to Lord Voldemort's feet. "My Lord we have captured the intruders."

"And who are they?" Voldemort asked coldly, a small grin of triumph gracing his face. 

"It's Potter and three of his friends." Hermione's disembodied heart skipped several beats and she froze on the spot. 

"Be specific Knott." Lord Voldemort ordered silkily.

"Apologies my Lord, the Weasley boy was with him along with Sirius black and his werewolf friend." Knott said not daring to look above his master's hem. 

"Take them to the dungeons and do not make a move until I arrive." 

"Of course Master, thank you." Knott bowed away and Hermione's mind was left reeling. She could not decide whether to be elated at the thought of her friends being so close or terrified that they were now also in the clutches of Lord Voldemort. At risk to her sanity, Hermione went with both and wallowed in the contrasting emotions. 

"How charming to _see _you again Hermione." Voldemort mused.

Hermione looked down before realising she was once again in the shape of her own body. She examined her hands slowly and touched them to make sure they were solid before glaring up at the dark wizard before her. "You're not to lay a bony finger on any of them." 

His barely visible eyebrows rose. "Is that so?"

"Yes that's so." Hermione mocked. "So much as think about harming one of them and I swear I'll turn Nagini into a belt." 

Lord Voldemort chuckled lightly before snapping his pale fingers. Two Death Eater's apparated into the room; startling Hermione. "Watch her while we go to the dungeons." He instructed and both wizards nodded mechanically. 

"I have babysitters?" Hermione hissed.

"Think of them as escorts if you please." The Dark Lord suggested, tucking his wand inside his robes and leading the way from his room. 

One of the Death Eaters made a grab for Hermione's elbow, but she quickly snatched it away. "Touch me and I'll make you swallow that stupid mask." 

"I would take her word for truth." Lord Voldemort said icily.

A low growl came from the servant, but he did not make another move to lay a hand on Hermione. They walked into the depths of the manner in silence, mainly because Hermione did not trust her voice to work. Every nerve in her body was tingling, whether it was from her transformation or good old fashioned fear; she could not tell. Either way Hermione had to focus unusually hard on where her feet landed to keep herself from falling flat on her face. 

As they descended three flights of stairs the walls were no longer covered by a rich mahogany panel, rather timeworn stone and stained rock. The floor was made of compacted dirt and several long white things that Hermione convinced herself were cattle bones or pale sticks. They covered several yards of the littered ground before reaching a final cell. The walls were the same discoloured stone, but the fourth one was made of an iron barred door that was emitting a low hum. Hermione assumed it was merely the wards vibrating in the metal as they kept the cage secure. Still it was not the cell structure that she was interested in, her eye was caught by the four kneeling figures in the centre with their faces concealed by black material bags. She did not need their features to identify them.

Hermione saw the form to the far right had pale skin, several freckles and a lanky frame; Ron. Next to him was a taller man with broad shoulders and a straight defiant stance even on his knees; Sirius all the way. Several inches shorter than Sirius was another relatively pale boy with his body held rigid and chest rising in anger. Finally Hermione's eyes gazed over Harry to the last prisoner. He was barely the tallest of the floor with scarred skin, an alabaster tone and seemed abnormally relaxed considering where he was; Remus. 

Hermione was regrettably pulled from her match game by a faint chuckle from Lord Voldemort. "Well well, it seems we have company." 

"I think we just made a wrong turn a few kilometres back." Sirius' muffled voice made Hermione happier than it should have. 

"That must be the comedic Mr. Black. Remove the bags and untie their hands; they won't be necessary." The Dark Lord ordered. 

Four Death Eaters that had been lurking in the back of the cell ripped the covers off, none too gently, and revealed three very angry, and one neutral, familiar faces. Hermione could not contain herself any longer and pushed past her guards into the cell. 

"'Mione!" As soon as Harry's hands were free he flung his arms around the weeping girl. His embrace was soon joined by Ron as the Golden Trio sat on the cell floor, just holding each other.

Slowly Hermione pulled away and turned to Remus and Sirius. Sirius dropped beside her and took her face into his hands. "Are you okay? Have they hurt you?" 

"I'm fine Sirius, I'm fine now." Hermione squeezed Harry's godfather tightly before facing Remus who was watching her with a pleasant smile. Without hesitation she leapt into his arms and let tears flow silently as Remus held her to him. 

"As touching as this reunion is; we have business to attend to." Lord Voldemort's icy tone cut through the tender moment.

Remus looked up at Lord Voldemort, kissed Hermione on the head and got to his feet. Sirius cradled Hermione to his chest, stroking her hair lovingly as he watched his best friend carefully. Hermione knew she should have been on her feet with Remus and confronting the Dark Lord, but after the past days of torture, fear and anticipation it felt good to be held and protected. If only for a few minutes she was willing to surrender and let go of her strength. 

"To business then." Remus said diplomatically as Ron and Harry rushed to flank him. Hermione grabbed Sirius' sleeve to stop him from getting up and he made no move to object. 

"I believe I can guess your reasons for trespassing." Lord Voldemort drawled, his ruby eyes flickering momentarily to the huddled form of Hermione; seeing her more vulnerable than ever. 

"We came for Hermione." Remus clarified, watching the dark wizard's eyes. 

"And instead you found several of my followers."

"Hardly a fair trade." Sirius growled and Hermione smiled against the cloth of his shirt. 

"For once it seems we are in agreement," Lord Voldemort nodded. "As such I feel inclined to keep Hermione here." 

"She's not an object you can claim." Remus reminded him; showing the first trace of emotion. 

"Thank you." Hermione chimed in. "It's about time someone else said it." 

"I hardly believe your precious mentor Dumbledore would have failed to fill you in on the specifics of Hermione's presence within the manor." Lord Voldemort cast a sceptical glance over the group. When no one spoke up in contradiction he grinned. "Just as I thought." 

"Albus has told us about Hermione, but we feel there are better ways to handle the situation." Remus said, regaining his cool indifference.

"Such as committing suicide as you have so effectively done by crossing onto my property?"

Hermione instantly recognised the tone; he adopted it every time she was about to be in pain. She pushed away from Sirius and quickly stood between the two wizards. "No blood needs to be spilt here. You let these four go and I stay here until I am complete just like you planned. Not everyone goes home happy, but at least everyone goes home." 

"My dear you have nought to bargain with; you will stay here for as long as I wish it and your friends will be dealt with as I see fit." 

Harry and Ron exchanged repulsed glances upon hearing the endearment. "I don't think I have nothing to bargain with." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Oh? And where, pray tell, is this mystery offer?" 

"Well for one thing if you think I've been uncooperative so far; you haven't seen the half of it." Hermione said in a mockingly sweet tone. "I'll have you positively craving the company of these inbred cretins." She motioned to the gathered Death Eaters. 

"A terrifying prospect." The Dark Lord agreed snidely. 

"So let the others go and we can continue with our charming _tests_." 

"I would like to make one minor adjustment to your conditions; your would-be rescuers do not get to leave, but they will not all be harmed. They may depart when, and if, you do." 

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean not all will be harmed?" 

"Dear heart you do not truly expect me to have Harry Potter in my grasp and simply ignore the options?" 

"Actually I do." 

"It is not possible."

"Yeah it is, I ignore him all the time."

"Thanks 'Mione."

Lord Voldemort grinned. "This is too much to ask Hermione." 

"Really? Because you kind of owe me for the odd moment of excruciating and scarring torture. Don't you think?"

"You slimy bastard." Sirius' growls sent shivers up Hermione's spine; as though her nerves sensed the danger in his tone and were trying to escape. 

"Language Mr. Black; there is a lady present." Voldemort scolded calmly.

"The deal includes you leaving Harry alone." Hermione brought his attention back. "Take it or leave it." 

"I will not kill him."

"Not good enough." 

"Nor will I allow any of my followers to perform an Unforgiveable Curse upon him."

"Just tell them to stay away completely." 

Lord Voldemort stepped closer to Hermione menacingly and she watched all four men shift out of the corner of her eye. "My patience is not boundless my dear." 

Hermione knew that was the best she would get and nodded sharply. "Fine." 

"Hermione you don't have to bargain for us." Harry seethed, moving to her side and glaring up at Lord Voldemort. "We came here to save _you_."

"And it is going so well." Voldemort smirked.

"Who asked you?" As soon as the words left Harry's mouth he, and everyone else in the room, knew it was a bad move. Lord Voldemort's eyes flashed a livid scarlet and waves of pure power rolled off him, chilling Hermione to the bone. 

Out of instinct, Hermione shifted in front of Harry, knowing Lord Voldemort would not harm her just yet. "Don't you dare." 

"Move Hermione."

"No."

"I will not ask twice." 

"Great, that saves me repeating myself." 

"Move now."

"Is there an echo in here?"

Voldemort let out a low hiss and before she knew what had happened, Hermione was jerked from the path between the Dark Lord and Harry into the crushing grip of a Death Eater. 

"No!" She cried, stomping down hard on the man's foot. "Leave him alone!"

Remus, Sirius and Ron all tried to shield Harry, but they too were held by several of Voldemort's followers. Harry himself, however showed no sign of panic and stared up at Voldemort defiantly. "Go ahead." He dared.

"As you wish boy, _Crucio_." Lord Voldemort watched with a sadistic glee as Harry twitched and writhed on the ground. Hermione jerked her elbow back into the Death Eaters stomach and stormed up to the smirking Dark Lord. 

What she did stopped every living being in the room. Not a wizard nor rat dared move as her dainty hand rose and came back down to make stinging contact with the pale side of Lord Voldemort's face. She slapped him. Hermione Granger; timid, polite, intellectual bookworm had just slapped Lord Voldemort; the darkest wizard the magical world has ever seen. A tense silence filled the dungeon as all inside it waited for the Dark Lord's reaction. 

The only sound to be heard was Ron's muffled sigh of; "Brilliant." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver marched up to the Headmaster's office with a single thought in mind. _Must find Hermione_. He tapped his foot impatiently as the staircase swirled slowly upwards to his love's possible salvation. The ledge revealing the office could not have come quick enough as the lanky boy stepped off and barged into the Headmaster's quarters without so much as a courtesy knock. Oliver's steps stopped abruptly upon seeing Snape with his hands slammed on Dumbledore's desk.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked, causing the Potions Master to straighten up so fast Oliver could have sworn he heard a crack. 

"No Mr. Wood, Severus and I are quite finished." Dumbledore said politely. "How may I help?"

"I need to speak with you about Hermione." He said flatly and watched Snape's face contort into an odd, pained expression. 

"I see." The headmaster motioned to the seat in front of his desk. "What specifically about Miss Granger would you like to talk about?"

Snape snorted. "I wonder." 

"You know too." Oliver said in an uncharacteristic growl. 

"Of course I know boy." Snape snapped. 

"Gentlemen please." Dumbledore interrupted serenely. "Calm down so we may discuss this like civilized wizards." 

Oliver took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm sorry headmaster; I'm just a little wound up about this whole thing."

"That's understandable, but before we discuss it any further I would like to know how you came to know about Hermione's disappearance."

"Well obviously I noticed when she stopped visiting me during lunch hours, but I thought she might just be studying. When Harry and Ron stopped coming to lessons I knew something was wrong and I...I...," Oliver gulped knowing his use of Legimency would not be appreciated.

"You what?" Snape asked with narrowed eyes. 

"I asked her myself." He growled without looking at the pasty professor. 

"Oh?" Dumbledore's eyebrows rose slightly. "How did you do that?"

"I, um, I...," Oliver sighed. "I spoke with Hermione in her dream."

"You used mind manipulation on Hermione?" Snape cried heatedly. "While she is in the company of the Dark Lord! Do you realise how much danger you put her in? The risk?"

"How was I to know she was with Voldemort? No one told me anything about this!" Oliver retorted indignantly.



"What makes you think you are privy to that kind of information?"

"When my girlfriend goes missing in the clutches of Lord Voldemort I think I am entitled to a little courtesy information!"

"Right, well the next time we have an inkling an Order matter may involve someone you know, Mr. Wood, I'll be sure to give you a heads up!" Snape shouted snidely. 

"I'll tell you what you can stick your head up if you're not careful!" Oliver roared.

"Enough, both of you." Dumbledore cut in sternly. "This is hardly the time for childish arguments." 

At some point Oliver had risen to his feet. He slowly sat back down and clasped his shaking hands. "I'm sorry sir." 

The headmaster looked up at the senior teacher. "Severus I realise it was an unfortunately reckless decision that Mr. Wood made, but nevertheless his intentions were justified." Dumbledore cooed kindly and Oliver offered a small smile.

"He could have gotten her killed headmaster." Snape insisted, his family instincts beginning to take effect. 

"Not probable; Lord Voldemort has not finished with Miss Granger yet and until he has she will be quite safe." 

"Safe with Lord Voldemort?" Oliver repeated. "With all due respect sir, have you been into the Firewhiskey?" 

Dumbledore smiled benignly. "You must understand that this kidnapping was not just a random even Mr. Wood, rather part of a complicated plan."

"What plan would that be?"

"One you don't need to know about." Snape hissed. 

"On the contrary Severus, I think Oliver has every right to know." 

"I will not have you put my nie---...Best student in danger because some would-be Romeo is curious." Snape's pale cheeks flushed with a faint pink colour. 

"This _would-be Romeo_ is not leaving until he knows." Oliver crossed his arms stubbornly. 

"Get out boy, you're in over your head." Snape growled. 

"You'll have to pick me up and carry me out if you think I'm leaving _Severus_."

"Headmaster surely you are not going to stand for this kind of juvenile behaviour!"

Dumbledore looked up at Snape and gave a faint shrug. "It seems we have no choice unless you think Mr. Wood would make a decent permanent addition to my decor?"


	20. Chapter 20

"_Headmaster surely you are not going to stand for this kind of juvenile behaviour!"_

_Dumbledore looked up at Snape and gave a faint shrug. "It seems we have no choice unless you think Mr. Wood would make a decent permanent addition to my decor?"_

**Chapter 20**

Hermione's hands were clenched at her sides and she stared unabashedly up at Lord Voldemort. Like the sane person she was, she was terrified at what she had just done, but there was no sense in letting him know that. Hermione had expected him to strike her back or curse her at least, but instead Lord Voldemort just gazed down at her with a cool demeanour. Everyone else's eyes darted between the two figures, waiting for someone to make the crucial first move. 

Lord Voldemort's pale lips curled up into a small smirk and his eyes never left Hermione as he spoke. "Malfoy, Knott take Hermione back to my chambers and guard the door." 

"Yes My Lord." The two Death Eaters muttered in unison. 

"Oh there is no way I am leaving you down here with them." Hermione protested, stepping back into the cell with her friends. "They stay, I stay." 

"I do not recall giving you a choice my dear." 

"Since when do I listen?" Hermione sneered. Sirius wrapped an arm around Hermione protectively and Remus' hand was resting lightly on the pocket holding his wand. 

"Apparently the sleeping arrangements will be changed." He said lightly. 

"Surely you do not wish to stay down in this dungeon." Voldemort ignored Remus and spoke to Hermione.

"Hmmm let me think." Hermione tilted he head. "In a dank, depressing dungeon with people I love or a luxurious bedroom with you...I'm sorry I don't see the question in there." 

Lord Voldemort sighed and nodded to his Death Eaters. "If you must always make things difficult...," 

Sirius's hold tightened and all four had their wands out, ready to fight. Hermione looked at them; steely eyed and determined, and knew this would only end in bloodshed. Their bloodshed. She patted Sirius' arm and smiled. "It's okay." 

"What? Hermione what are you doing?" Sirius growled, keeping her held close. 

"It's not worth it." She said, pulling herself free of his grasp. "It's not worth any of you getting hurt." 

"You can't be serious...'Mione." Harry protested grimly. "Don't do this." 

Hermione turned to Lord Voldemort and held her head high. "Since you broke your promise to not cast an Unforgiveable on Harry; I want to be allowed down here whenever I want." 

"I broke my promise?" The Dark Lord asked lightly, leaving Hermione with the chilling 

feeling he was plotting something. 

"Yes." She snapped. "You did, for every promise you break I get to make a rule." 

"Very well."

"So I'll be allowed into the dungeons?

"With an escort; it can be arranged." Lord Voldemort nodded shortly and before she could argue again, Hermione was grabbed by Lucius and Knott and lead out of the dungeons. She heard shouts behind her and spells cracking against the stone wall. She kicked and struggled all the way up the stairs, punching and elbowing anything in reach. 

"Get your hands off of me!" 

Her elbow made contact with a soft stomach and her right arm was free. Hermione glanced to see Knott doubled over and Lucius smirking. "She's got good aim." He mused.

"Let go or I'll do the same to you...Only lower." Hermione hissed turning to face the blonde Death Eater. 

"Is that a threat?" Lucius asked, grabbing Hermione by the elbows and jerking her into his body. 

"It's a promise." She spat bringing her knee sharply up to keep her word. Malfoy's hands dropped quickly and Hermione continued evenly up the stairs. She had no intention of running and leaving her friends behind; she just wanted to prove a point. 

"Mudblood cow!" Lucius' enraged voice called behind her. 

Hermione smiled, but did not stop. "Honestly Lucius keep up with times; it's Angelic cow now."

She sidled into the Slytherin infested bedroom and pulled her sweater off. She was covered in grime from just standing in the dungeon, sweat from her transformation, but above all else she could feel Lord Voldemort's touch all over her. She stripped off and propped her suitcase up against the bathroom door before standing under the cleansing water. Hermione knew it was too hot and her skin turned a bright shade of pink, but she couldn't care less. Lord Voldemort was all over her and, even if it meant scolding her skin to the point of blisters, she had to get him off. 

Hermione sat with her head resting on her drawn up knees for twenty minutes before she finally opened her eyes and allowed tears to mingle with water. Her original terror and apprehension were now replaced with pure guilt. Remus, Ron and Sirius would be taunted and probably tortured by Death Eaters while she couldn't even imagine would happen to Harry and Hermione knew it was her fault. 

"I should have slapped myself." She murmured bitterly. "Talking to myself...That's a good sign." She sighed and groped for the taps through the steam. Once the water stopped Hermione wrapped a towel around her long curls and dried her body in a kind of daze. Her skin was tingling painfully from the hot shower, but the sensation barely registered. Pain was becoming all too common now, it seemed to have less of an effect. She dug out a pair of white cargo pants and a blue singlet before unwrapping her hair and proceeding to brush it slowly, too carefully while her thoughts wandered. 

The door closing snapped Hermione back and the brush stilled in her partially dried hair. She stared at her own pale reflection before pulling the lavish curls up into a loose ponytail and waiting stubbornly in front of the mirror. "_You_ can come to _me_." She said, frowning as she conversed with herself again. 

The bathroom door flew open, flinging her suitcase into the back wall with a loud thud, and the irate figure of Lord Voldemort advanced menacingly towards Hermione. She did not have the chance to so much as blink as his spindly hands grabbed her arms and slammed her roughly against the shower wall. His fingers had created steel cages around her wrists and Hermione was unable to shield the shock from her features.

"What the hell are you doi---." She was cut off by a pair of cold lips viciously capturing her own. Hermione was too stunned to move at first, but she quickly kicked out; trying to push the giant snake off of her. Lord Voldemort responded by pinning Hermione with his body, rendering her caged. 

He pulled his lips back and Hermione turned away in disgust, wiping her mouth on her shoulder. "That was disgusting." She groaned.

"Such harsh words my dear." Lord Voldemort whispered in her ear. 

"Well if you like; they say actions speak louder than words...Move away and it'll be a bloody symphony in here." 

He smirked. "I do believe I am winning, dear."

"Winning? Winning what?" 

"Our little wager; your display in the dungeons only served to make things easier." 

"What are you hissing about?" Hermione demanded, unsure if she was frightened or just plain annoyed. 

Lord Voldemort pressed against her, his lips brushing her ear gently as he spoke. "They say a challenge can be the greatest aphrodisiac." 

Hermione's eyes turned to saucers and she stared at him in disbelief. "You don't have a chance in hell...Or heaven; wherever you're most uncomfortable."

"Once again; I was not asking permission." 

"Love is not a one way street. You can't force someone to feel the same way you do." Hermione said, twisting her wrists. 

"I believe I will be able to persuade you, in time, to see what it could be with me." Lord Voldemort said calmly.

His blatant confidence was irritating Hermione. "Thanks, but I have no intention spending my week torturing innocent people and then basking on a hot rock during the weekend." 

The Dark Lord chuckled lightly and stared at the coffee coloured flame in Hermione's eyes, almost daring him to try something. Never one to back down from a dare, Lord Voldemort 

slid his hands from Hermione's arms to her hips. 

She grimaced as his bony fingers dug into her flesh. "Why are you doing this?" She hissed between clenched teeth. "That is not why you brought me here!"

"Think of it as an unexpected bonus."

"More like a booby trap." 

"If you like." 

"No, I don't like; that's the whole point." Hermione said, putting her hands on Voldemort's chest to push him back. 

"You will." He shoved back, brushing his lips against Hermione's neck so that he was speaking against her soft skin. "I will make sure of that." He planted soft, almost tender kisses across her shoulders and down her regrettably exposed collar bone. 

"Ugh get off me you twisted, deranged serpent!" Hermione turned her body to try and free herself of his lips, but Voldemort's body was keeping her pinned firmly against the wall. His breath tickled across her chest as he chuckled and kissed a faint trail back up to her ear. 

"Struggle Hermione," He encouraged darkly. "It is not as disconcerting as you might believe to have you writhing beneath me." 

Hermione shut her eyes tightly turned away; accidentally offering her milky white neck to the Dark Lord. As his lips worked down, over her pulse and he began to nip the tender skin where her neck and shoulder met, Hermione's mind kicked into to survival mode. She finally opened her eyes and looked around, immediately she caught a glimpse of the shower taps only inches away. Inches suddenly seemed like a massive distance, but her determination returned when a pair of lean, spidery hands slid her shirt up to her bottom pair of ribs. She felt the surprisingly soft material of Lord Voldemort's cloak against her bare skin as he ran his thumbs carefully across her waist. Hermione shifted her hand from his chest and reached out slowly, dragging her finger across the tile until they connected with wet metal. Without another second of hesitation, Hermione twisted the faucet and flattened herself against the wall as searing hot water rained down. 

Lord Voldemort's grip loosened and he ducked from under the showerhead, giving Hermione enough space to kick him square in the chest and bolt from the bathroom. She could still feel the invisible trail Voldemort had left on her body and swiped at the hidden marks, trying to rub them off. 

"Not enough disinfectant in the world!" She cried, swatting a vase from atop the mantle in her anger. 

Lord Voldemort leaned in the bathroom doorway, completely dry and wearing a satisfied smirk. "Such a resourceful little angel you are." 

Hermione glared at him and sneered. "Shouldn't you be melting away?" 

"Ah, fortunately I am not a witch." 

"Yeah, well neither am I." Hermione folded her arms stubbornly. 

"That reminds me." Voldemort wandered forward, while Hermione backed off. He stopped and smiled, holding up his hands in a display of peace. "This is only business."

"Business?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

"You have my word."

She stared.

"If it is anything more I will give you a separate room." He sighed, knowing she would not take his word.

"Fine." 

Lord Voldemort nodded his head just over shoulder. "Did you not notice your wings are missing?" 

Hermione looked to the sides and saw he was right. When she changed back to her physical form the wings did not follow. "Where are they?"

"I cannot say, elder angels were known to hide their wings when they needed to blend in to society. However, it is an advanced skill." He frowned advancing slowly. Hermione curled her toes in an effort to stay still and not either kick him or run...Or both. 

"So what, when I changed back I just left them behind?" She asked. 

"Doubtful, perhaps you accidentally stumbled across this trick." Voldemort spun his finger in a gesture for Hermione to give him her back. 

"Right and then how about you, Harry and I make 'Best Friends Forever' bracelets?"

"Must you be so difficult?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione grinned. "I'm difficult? Who just mauled who in the shower?" 

He smiled. "Touché', but we agreed this is just business. So perhaps we can be civilized and professional about this?"

Hermione groaned and knew he was right. The sooner she got all of her angel issues dealt with, the sooner she and the others in the dungeon could go home. "Fine, but you start anything and I get that separate room, okay?"

"As you wish." 

Hermione reluctantly faced the wall and jumped when her shirt was raised just below her bust. "Five seconds, that's the longest you can last?"

"I need to see your bare back Hermione, now be quiet." Hermione bit back her snide remarks as she felt the Dark Lord running his finger down the same line he had initially released her wings from. She felt something twitch beneath her skin as he finished and on some level she could feel the wings imbedded in her skin. 

_They're still there_. She thought. 

"My lord!" Lucius burst through the doors, causing Hermione to start for the second time in five minutes. 

Lord Voldemort turned coldly to the Death Eater, who had promptly dropped to the floor. "Pray tell what is so urgent that you would risk your own life by bursting into my chambers unannounced?" 

"It's the Potter boy." He cried, not daring to look up. "He provoked Avery and...and...," 

Hermione stepped forward and forgot who she was with for a moment. "And what, Lucius?" She demanded. 

Unsure whether or not he should answer, Malfoy just open and closed his mouth like a stunned fish. 

"Answer the young lady Malfoy." Voldemort said sounding quite amused at Hermione's gusto. 

"My lord, you should come see for yourself." He muttered and all merriment left the Dark Lord's eyes as Hermione just gawked at the cowering servant. 

"Very well." He said curtly and turned to Hermione. "Stay here, do not try to leave." He left before she could refuse. The second the door clicked shut Hermione was on the ground, cuddling her legs to her chest and crying silently against the material covering her knees. 

"Please be okay Harry, be okay. You have to be okay." She chanted, terrified. 

Ron glared at the back of Lucius and Knott as they dragged Hermione kicking out the dungeons. They head her shout of protest promptly followed by a muffled grunt and groan of pain. Something in Harry's head told him it was Hermione who had done the hurting and his confidence welled back up; Hermione would be okay for now. 

Remus on the other hand had calmly shirked off the man behind him and was now watching Voldemort as he examined his companions. "Your Death Eaters must be a little out of practice." He smiled. 

"Oh, and what makes you say that?" Avery challenged.

"Well it _sounds_ as though Hermione has removed your two fellow Death Eaters without much effort." 

"You smart-ass mutt." Avery growled, advancing only to find Sirius' wand between his eyes. 

"There's more than one canine-influenced person in the room Avery so I'd watch my mouth if I were you." He growled softly. 

Remus pushed Sirius' arm down slowly and nodded. "It's all right Sirius, don't waste the effort." 



Lord Voldemort watched the small scene play out without so much as a blink. Instead he examined their robes and how Ron and Sirius seemed to be quite damp compared to Harry and Remus, who were simply muddy. "How did you get here?" He asked.

Harry glared. "Like we'd tell you." 

Lord Voldemort quirked an eyebrow, but did not say anything. Harry wondered what he was up to when his head suddenly felt as though it would split in two. He clapped a hand to scar and fell back against Ron. 

"Harry! What's wrong?" He asked, shaking his messy haired friend. 

Remus looked from the twitching boy to Voldemort and quickly added two and two together. "Stay out of his mind Voldemort."

The second Remus spoke his name Harry stopped shaking and Voldemort's gaze shifted. A short, stocky Death Eater marched forward. "You dare to speak the Dark Lord's name?" He gasped.

"Well obviously I do."

"You cannot speak his name! You have no right!"

"Rookie." Ron murmured and Harry gave a shaky nod.

"Did he stutter? We're not afraid to say it..._Voldemort_." Sirius ducked and threw his arms over his head as though expecting the roof to cave in. When nothing happened he stood up straight and let out a fake dramatic sigh. "That was close." 

Remus didn't bother trying to hide a smile at the exasperated look on the fledgling's face. "Trainee?" 

"Obviously." Lord Voldemort drawled. Knott came stumbling down the dungeon stairs and bowed before his Lord. 

"My Lord, she has been contained." He said just loud enough for the prisoners to hear. "Lucius is guarding the door." 

"Very well." Voldemort waved a hand lazily. "Go help him."

"Of course my Lord." 

"Well it seems I have another guest to attend to." Lord Voldemort pocketed his wand and brushed off his cloak. "Do make yourselves at home; Wealsey that should not be too difficult for you." 

"Git."

"What did you call the Dark Lord?"

Voldemort sighed as the sound of the overeager Death Eater followed him up the stairs. 

Fawkes' faint sing-song cries filled the tense silence as Oliver Wood sat staring at his hands, dumbfounded. Dumbledore was studying his reaction over the top of his half-moon spectacles, while Snape was sulking by the fireplace. 

"Mr. Wood?" Dumbledore coaxed gently. Oliver was too far away in his own mind to hear the Headmaster's calls. All he could think of was his Hermione, trapped in a manner somewhere with Lord Voldemort. His hands clenched around the arm of his chair and his blood bubbled and boiled within him.

"Oliver." The sharper tone snapped him back and his soft cinnamon eyes connected with the headmaster's periwinkle blue ones. 

"Yes, sir?" He asked lightly. 

"Are you all right?"

Oliver nodded slowly. "Yes, sir." 

"Severus, pour a glass of Firewhiskey for Mr. Wood please." Dumbledore leant forward and carefully observed his employee's features. 

Snape dropped the glass unceremoniously into Oliver's hand and stalked back into the corner, leaning against the staircase. His fingers barely clenched around the drink before it slipped from his grasp and crashed to the floor. The sound seemed to wake Oliver up and he was suddenly on his feet. 

"I'm sorry about that Professor." He said, clearing up the glass with a flick of his wand. 

"Accidents will happen," He dismissed. 

"I need to know what is going to happen once Hermione is...Well once she is finished." Oliver said, not sure how to describe his girlfriend's situation. "Will Voldemort let her go?"

Dumbledore folded his hands and frowned. "That is where the plan gets a little cloudy." 

"Cloudy?" Oliver repeated. "The part where Hermione comes home safely is _cloudy?"_

"Believe me Mr. Wood I have had this exact conversation several times since Hermione's kidnapping and I can assure you I have been thoroughly reprimanded for my lack of a plan." The headmaster said sounding tired. 

Oliver bit his bottom lip, as was his habit when he was nervous or in deep thought. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude...It's just I'm scared for Hermione." 

"Understandable, but I need you to be calm if you are to help us." Oliver's eyes lit up.

"I can help?"

"If you are willing, I believe your skill on a broom could be very useful." 

"Whatever I can do headmaster, please I just want Hermione back."



Dumbledore nodded. "As do we all. Now if you would be so kind as to pack an overnight bag and prepare your broom; I have an errand for you."

Oliver overlooked the degrading label and nodded. "I won't be long." 

When the door closed Snape let out a furious sigh and Dumbledore looked to him with an amused smile. "A problem, Severus?" 

"You have to ask?" He snapped.

"You have had a grudge against Oliver since the day I employed him and yet you seemed quite indifferent towards him when he was a student. Why the change?" The headmaster asked, watching as Snape skulked to get a glass of amber liquid. 

"I was never fond of the boy." He insisted.

"You were never hostile until recently either." 

Snape opened his mouth to argue, but instead tossed the alcohol back and gulped heavily. "I don't have anything against Wood, I just don't like him being with Hermione." 

"Why not?" 

"Because he...he...I just don't approve." Snape mumbled unconvincingly. Dumbledore continued to stare at the Potions Master until he finally ran his hand through his greasy hair. "He just isn't good enough."

"What do you mean Severus?" The headmaster egged him on, wondering if the notoriously cold wizard could actually give into his family instincts. 

"I mean...Oliver Wood is not good enough for my niece."

He chanced a look up at the headmaster and was surprised to see him in deep thought. "I think I agree." 


	21. Chapter 21

"_I mean...Oliver Wood is not good enough for my niece."_

_He chanced a look up at the headmaster and was surprised to see him in deep thought. "I think I agree." _

**Chapter 21**

Snape stared at Dumbledore, running his admission over in his mind to be sure he heard it correctly. After the fiftieth replay he finally spoke. "Y-You agree headmaster?"

"Yes, Severus, I do." The aging headmaster rose to his feet and wandered serenely up to Fawkes, stroking the phoenix gently. "I have been meaning to tell you, and the order, something for quite some time."

Snape watched the old man, unsure whether or not he wanted to hear the explanation. "What have you been hiding this time?"

"You're well within your right to be angry with me." Dumbledore sighed. "I have been somewhat secretive of late."

"Believe me, I know." Snape murmured.

"I simply did not know how to tell you this...," He turned to Snape and stood silently for several minutes. The office was filled with an anticipatory silence that played and plucked on Severus Snape's final nerve. This old man he so respected was keeping things from him, things that involved his family.

"I do have classes to teach headmaster," Snape dared snidely.

Dumbledore caught his gaze and motioned for him to take a place in front of the desk. "If I am to confide in you Severus, I need you to promise absolute silence."

"Headmaster surely my position in both the Order and ranks of the Death Eaters shows I can be...discrete." Snape said through partially clenched teeth.

"Of course, forgive me." Dumbledore sat and gazed down at his folded hands.

"What is it Albus?" He finally bit off impatiently.

"Well, do you remember I said Lord Voldemort had ways of finding out just who Isira's ancestor was?"

"Yes."

"I was being deliberately vague as I had not yet confirmed my suspicions. I knew he had received the information from someone close to Hogwarts, someone who could relay information concerning our students and myself." Dumbledore explained, the lines on his face becoming deeper.

"Another spy, headmaster?"

He nodded. "I had my reasons to believe so, yes. I had no way to be sure when it came time to tell Hermione of her heritage and so I had to gloss over Lord Voldemort's means of finding her, but now...Now I feel I can be more specific."

Snape had leant slowly forward as the elderly wizard spoke. "Specific? How specific?"

Dumbledore met his gaze with a beat of regret. "I have information that leads me to believe Oliver Wood is a Death Eater."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione stared at the heavy wooden door, chewing lightly on her bottom lip as a million terrifying theories ran through her mind. The careful carving seemed to mock her, taunting that she would not be allowed out, that Voldemort had her captures, caged...Like a pet. The thought jumped Hermione and she shook nervously.

"I am not a pet." She got her feet sharply and paced in front of the heavy door. "So why the hell am I acting like one? Sitting here crying like a kicked puppy instead of doing something!" She ranted to herself. She stared at the wood slab and knew no simple charm would open it.

Hermione looked down at her hands and lightly touched her back when she could feel a pulsing line; her wings. She had to prove that she did not need Voldemort to help invoke her Angel abilities, then maybe she and her friends in the dungeon could leave...Maybe. Either way there was no harm in trying, so Hermione sat in the centre of the floor, eyes closed and relaxed. She allowed every stress, every worry, every hint of fear to wash free of her muscles and hover just around her, still in reach. It was a technique Remus had taught her in her sixth year to perfect the use of wandless magic. The less tension she had in her body; the easier it was for the magic to flow and be expelled. One her body was lose enough, Hermione sidled closer to the door and placed her hands on the surprisingly warm wood.

"_Incantus detectus_." she murmured, smiling when the tips of her fingers glowed a bright violet. "He really doesn't give me enough credit." Hermione mused. A blue locking charm and a red deflector charm had mixed and warned Hermione that any spell she cast at the door to blow it up or knock it down would be thrown back at her.

She rubbed her fingertips together to remove any contaminating traces and laid them once more on the door. "_Reflectionis Impartia_." Hermione cast her own reflection spell and ducked as the two charms collided and destroyed each other in an eruption of magic. A tingling waft of power floated around her, prickling at her skin. She clenched her teeth through the sharp pain and only dared to peek from between her hands when the stinging breeze had subsided. There was a faint shining mist in the room, but best of all she saw the door still intact.

"One down, one to go." Hermione smiled and, with her newfound confidence, she had no trouble removing the lock. She was greeted by the foreboding hallway and the young Angel couldn't suppress a triumphant smile.

"Now who's a pet?" she murmured.

With a cautious look around, Hermione crept clear of the bedroom and traced the path back down to the dungeons. She was all too aware that she second she stepped foot in the dank cellar she would be caught, but not without proving a crucial point first. Lord Voldemort had to know that Hermione was not going to be a threat when he had finished with her; she was a threat now.

Flexing her fingers, readying herself to fight, Hermione pushed open the dungeon doors and was disheartened by the absence of Death Eaters in her path. Something very serious must have happened for every one of the minions to be occupied. Once again Hermione silently begged Harry to be okay, he had to be okay. Finally murmurs reached Hermione's ears and her heart dropped further.

"We have to clear him out of here." A Death Eater said shakily.

"Perhaps as a late Christmas gift to Albus Dumbledore." Voldemort's unmistakeable cold voice hit Hermione next.

"YOU COLD SPINELESS GIT!" Ron's bellow spurred Hermione to run closer, before he got himself killed.

She turned the final corner and was glad for its presence, otherwise she would have fallen back onto the grime covered floor. "Oh please, Merlin no." Her breathy plead reached Lord Voldemort's ears and he turned to see the young girl clinging to the stone wall.

"Hermione." He growled, furious she had disobeyed him and tainted with some other emotion that felt inexplicably like regret.

"'Mione...," Ron's sob echoed loudly to the angel and she caught her best friend's eyes with a gaze that clearly begged him to tell her she was in a nightmare, followed with promises she would wake soon.

"...No...No, no, no!" Hermione ran to the cell, elbowing a Death Eater out of the way and shoving another to land at the side of the limp body. She pulled Harry's pale, lifeless body onto her lap and stroked his face with a shaking hand. Ron dropped to his knees beside Hermione, wrapping his arms around her tightly, crying into her curls.

"I-I-I tried 'Mione, I t-tried." He sobbed roughly, hiccupping.

Hermione reluctantly sipped free of Harry and huddled in Ron's arms as he rocked gently with her. Both friends shared unspoken memories of their days together, their adventures, their fights and their moments of triumph against all odds. Knowing all too well those days would never again resurface. Neither noticed any of the wizards surrounding them until Sirius guided Hermione into his own arms, stroking her hair and whispering soft words into her ear.

So far Lord Voldemort had watched in silence as Hermione broke down in the arms of the Weasley boy, but seeing her cuddled in the arms of another grown man was too much. He nodded sharply to the Death Eaters by his side and they advanced, kicking an unsuspecting Sirius back and drawing Hermione back by her arms.

"Get off of me!" Hermione wrenched the limbs free and rounded back to her friends, who had been shoved back into the cell and sealed within it. She reached through the bars and all three grabbed her hand; offering the smallest of comforts before being ripped apart again. Hermione's eyes found Harry's body once more and her body shook with sobs, unable to fight them off or even attempt to maintain any kind of strong defiance. How could she? Harry Potter was dead at her feet.

"...Harry." She chocked as the two Death Eaters dragged her in front of Voldemort. He harshly gripped her chin in his long hand and smirked at the tears streaking down her pale face.

"Send it to Dumbledore." He ordered, taking Hermione's arm from the Death Eaters and leading her numb form back up the stairs, ignoring the shouts of Ron and Sirius behind him.

Hermione said nothing as she was pulled back to the bedroom she had just escaped from. Lord Voldemort eyed the door before warding it, a little more securely this time, and slinging the still crying angel into the middle of the room. He looked down at her 

slender form, her white pants and pale shirt making her stand out in beautiful contrast to the rest of the room. Her curls were framing her pained face, but he noticed quickly that there was still a cinnamon fire blazing in her eyes.

She did not stay on the ground for long. "You lowlife," she snarled in a voice of resigned calm. "You pathetic, insecure, twisted, soulless excuse for a man." Hermione got to her feet and glared daggers at Lord Voldemort from the middle of the room.

"A problem, my sweet?" He asked in all innocence.

Hermione's eyes almost exploded as a burst of pure rage flooded them. They glowed with unrestrained passion and her ivory skin seemed to emanate a soft light. The air about her crackled with unknown power and several objects shook and fell from various mantles and shelves around the room.

"You killed him," She hissed a voice that echoed gently. "You took an innocent boy's life and all because you were scared."

"In case you forgot I was in here with you when the incident occurred." Lord Voldemort reminded her calmly, observing the subtle changes his hostage was going through.

"Who kept him in that cell? Who left him with those vermin you call Death Eaters?" Hermione challenged, her own bite creeping back into her voice.

Lord Voldemort knew better than to approach Hermione when she was so worked up without a little magical back up of his own. He pulled out his wand and stormed closer with a determined smirk. "My, my you are embracing your little gift aren't you?"

"Listen to me Lord Voldemort," Hermione whispered, unknowingly mimicking her ancestor. "You have taken the innocent life of a friend and all for the black taint of fear and jealousy; you will pay dearly for your decision. I will be the collector when the time comes, never doubt that."

"Oh I don't, my darling. I never have."

Without warning the magic was sucked sharply back into Hermione, the glow disappearing and her voice regaining it's simple quality. Her knees buckled beneath her and Hermione would have hit the floor if not for Lord Voldemort's sinewy arms wrapping around her, pulling her body against his own.

Once she was sure her legs would last, Hermione shoved against Voldemort's chest. "Get off."

"Not yet." He said in a dark response.

Hermione shoved firmly against his muscular chest once again and pulled her body as far from his as she could. "Let go!"

"Perhaps in time."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hermione snapped. "Aside from the obvious." '

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Lord Voldemort grinned slightly as Hermione tried to free herself.

"Harry's dead and you're making passes," Hermione stomped down hard on Lord Voldemort's foot and he flinched almost unnoticeably, but his grip never waned. "You're 

demented."

"I'm just celebrating, my dear."

"Sick snake...And I'm not your anything!" Hermione hissed as Lord Voldemort leant down to whisper in her ear.

"Give me some time and I will have you claiming something very different amongst moans of pleasure." He growled deeply.

Hermione gasped and jerked away suddenly. "Keep the hell away from me."

"How can I when everything about you entices me?" Lord Voldemort asked walking forward and forcing Hermione back towards the bed. "Your mind, your fire, your wit," -his eyes travelled across her body- "And of course your body."

Hermione shivered with repulsion. "Stop."

Voldemort ignored her. "I did attempt to ignore your obvious beauty, but that razor tongue of yours served as a constant reminder...,"

"Did I tell you I'm thinking of becoming a mute?"

"So what logic drove me to ignore such temptations when it would be infinitely more satisfying to give into them?" He continued.

"Maybe you realised hearing 'no' over and over is really not that satisfying." Hermione shoved again.

A disconcerting smile played across Lord Voldemort's features. "I was not intending to ask."

Hermione's voice left her for a few stunned seconds and she allowed a flash of panic to cross her. "You're bluffing."

"And I think you may be in denial." Lord Voldemort grinned as Hermione realised the back of her knees had bumped into the foot of the bed.

"My fault for thinking you were above rape." Hermione growled, keeping her balance.

"It won't be rape when you plead of me to continue." Lord Voldemort gave Hermione a gentle push and she fell back onto the mattress.

"Oh hell, no." Hermione quickly rolled off the bed only to find a long, strong arm wrap around her waist and draw her back. Instead of landing on the soft bed again she was forced onto Lord Voldemort's lap.

"Going somewhere?" He asked casually.

"Just to throw up."

"Oh now my dear, surely I do not repulse you so severely."

"I'll take that bet."

Lord Voldemort let out an aroused growl from within his chest and wrapped his hand suddenly in Hermione's hair, forcing her lips to his. Hermione squeaked in surprise and 

tried to separate herself from the Dark Lord, but got nowhere. His lips captured hers in a bruising, dominating kiss. His hand gripping her silky curls and the other clamped firmly around her waist; Lord Voldemort was ready to make sure Hermione knew her place. She struggled against his iron grip, but failed to break free and her mind was racing too frantically for Hermione to focus on a spell.

Lord Voldemort slowly freed Hermione's mouth, keeping her head in place with his hand. "Hm such soft lips, my dear." He mused.

"I am not your dear," Hermione seethed. "Get your hands off me."

"I'm afraid I can't comply, _my sweet_. I am in the mood to celebrate and you being so close is far too appropriate to pass up." Lord Voldemort watched a parade of emotions take over Hermione, contained within those coffee orbs.

"Celebrate?" she asked coldly. "Harry is dead and you want to celebrate?"

"Of course."

"Is there an I.O.U where your heart should be?" Hermione snapped.

Lord Voldemort chuckled lightly before abruptly throwing Hermione off of his lap and onto the bed. Before she could roll free again, he pinned both of her wrists above her head; single handed. Voldemort's free hand snatched Hermione's chin, making her face him.

"Picture perfect." He murmured.

"What?" Hermione bit off, trying to wrench her arms free.

"This is the perfect place for you," Lord Voldemort lowered himself to whisper against the skin of Hermione's neck. "Laying helpless beneath me."

Hermione shuddered and jerked her knees up, crushing them into Lord Voldemort's chest. He let out a low groan, more out of inconvenience than pain. He smirked at the young girl and released her chin, using his hand to flatten Hermione's legs before holding them down with his body. As the Dark Lord was almost a foot taller than Hermione, she was completely trapped under his weight.

"Maybe not entirely helpless." He amended.

"Get off me." She gritted out from between clenched teeth.

"Are you trying to frustrate me with these constant protests, my dear?"

Hermione rose slightly to glare at Lord Voldemort. "No, but if you don't move in the next five seconds I'll be trying to _castrate_ you."

"As the young lady wishes," Lord Voldemort smirked darkly and sat back, keeping Hermione's legs pinned, and undid the clasp on his cloak and threw it to the floor, before once again looming over Hermione. "I moved."

"Oh, that's mature."

Voldemort chuckled before crashing his lips down against Hermione's in a sudden kiss, his hand on her chin kept Hermione from moving, but she did not stop trying. Long, forceful fingers left her chin and Hermione jerked sharply away. Cold lips brushed over 

her neck, gliding down to her collar bone as his hand ventured under the material of her blue tank top and rested on her soft skin.

"Stop." She ordered calmly, determined not to panic just yet.

There was no reply from the Dark Lord, but he must have muttered something as Hermione's wrists were suddenly bound together and tied to the head of the bed. Voldemort leant back slightly to admire the bound girl beneath him, who was glaring a flaming hole into his gaze.

"You are really quite beautiful Hermione." He said in an icy cold whisper. She shivered and attempted in vain to buck her legs up and throw him off.

"Get the hell off me, I'm not into bestiality or necrophilia." Hermione hissed bitterly and Lord Voldemort grinned down at her. He rested his hand against her cheek, trailing his fingers over the hammering pulse in her neck until he reached the neck of her shirt. A dark shadow passed over his eyes as he dragged his finger across the centre of the cloth, ripping it in two with ease. Hermione was left in a simple red bra, staring defiantly up at Lord Voldemort and never intending to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was terrified. To her surprise, Voldemort rose from the bed, disappearing into the bathroom for a moment without a word.

Hermione saw her chance and twisted on the bed, pulling herself into a sitting position by the binds. She stared at the seemingly simple woven rope and tried to focus on a spell, a charm, anything to free herself. Hermione was so determined that she never heard Lord Voldemort return, she screamed when a hand wrapped around her ankle, pulling flat on the bed.

"Come now my dear, let's not make this more difficult than it needs to be." He tutted as Hermione struggled.

"Sorry if my free will is an inconvenience." She growled.

Lord Voldemort sat on the edge of the bed, his hands grasping Hermione's hips and turning her body towards him. His livid eyes travelled across the modest swell of her chest, the subtle curve of her waist to her hips and the gentle line of her stomach. Most of all he noticed her pale skin trembling and her honey eyes blazing. She was the perfect entity.

Hermione studied his calm survey and forced herself to stay contained. "Voldemort, let me up. This is not going to happen." She reasoned.

"Really?" his agile fingers started to dig into her soft flesh. "Pray tell, what's stopping me?"

"The fact that if you go through with this you will be no better than your Death Eaters." Hermione clenched her fists, hoping her arguing would at least buy her some time for a real plan.

Lord Voldemort smirked and bent over Hermione, his nose brushing lightly against hers as he got close. "Simple psychology won't work on me Hermione."

She drew her legs up closer to her body. "I naturally assumed simple psychology on a simple mind."

A cold shiver screeched through Hermione's body as Lord Voldemort slid down the bed, lowering his lips to her smooth stomach. The Dark Lord kissed a cold trail from 

Hermione's navel up towards her bra. His wiry arm held her legs flat as she attempted to kick him free. Voldemort trailed his tongue, lightly over the wire of Hermione's bra, across her chest and flickering over the hammering pulse in her throat. He smiled against the sensitive skin.

"Frightened, my dear?"

"Suppressing my gag reflex." She gritted out.

His icy breath tickled over her sensitive skin as he whispered. "You'll learn to appreciate my attention soon enough."

Ron clutched onto Harry's limp, cold form for all he was worth before a sharp kick from a Death Eater forced him to relinquish his grip.

"NO!" He bellowed as he was shoved back into the cell with Remus and Sirius. Remus caught Ron under the arms and just held him firmly while the young boy thrashed. The werewolf made no effort to calm him, while Sirius just fixed a hollow stare on the body of his Godson.

A tear slid down his dust covered cheek as he muttered barely audible words. "I failed you James."

"Don't start that," Remus murmured softly, his enhanced hearing picking up the little admission of guilt. "Not here, kick yourself when we're out and free."

Sirius nodded numbly and clenched his fists as the Death Eaters dragged Harry's body up the stairs carelessly. "I'm sorry."

"I said don't start," Remus growled lightly and motioned down to Ron, shaking in his arms. "Help me with him."

"Yeah, right." Sirius helped Ron get on his feet, while Remus muttered a faint eulogy for Harry and they all heard the dungeon door closing from the top of the stairs.

Ron sobbed himself into exhaustion after an hour or so had passed and was now curled up in a small ball in the corner of the cell, his arms wrapped around his body. Sirius was crouched against the opposite wall, his head buried in his hands, while Remus just paced in a leisurely circle. Not a word had been spoken amongst the wizards and they could all feel their hope slipping away.

Remus, who had previously been embedded deep within his own grieving thoughts, looked over at Sirius' broken position and realised it was painfully close to how he looked after returning from Azkaban. With a sharp clap of his hands, the kindly werewolf had both Sirius and Ron's attention.

"Enough mourning, there will be time for that later," He said in a carefully even tone. "We need to move on for now."

"Move on?" Sirius' growl echoed through the sullen cell. "Harry isn't dead more than an hour and you want to _move on_?"

"Yes, for now." Remus nodded.

Sirius rose to his feet, fists clenched by his side. "You cold, unfeeling bastard," He hissed. "I know you're supposed to be the level-headed one, but I didn't know it just 

meant you couldn't feel anything!"

"Sirius...,"

"Harry loved you like family and all you can do is to think about how to forget him? What's wrong with you?"

"Sirius...,"

"Did Greyback bite out your heart all those years ago, Moony? Because that's the only solution I can come up with, the only excuse I can think of not to thump you where you stand."

"Sirius,"

"WHAT?"

Remus had not moved an inch during Sirius' enraged rampage and was just staring calmly back at his shaking friend. "I love Harry, like a son, but we need to focus."

"What are you--,"

"You can question my mental stability later, Padfoot, I promise," Remus cut him off softly. "But as much as it pains me to admit it, we can't help Harry anymore. We can, however, help Hermione."

"B-But Remus, I...," Sirius' strong tone wavered and tears were clearly forming in his eyes. Remus reached out and pulled Sirius into a brotherly embrace. Both men silently shed tears on each other's shoulders.

"I know Sirius, I know." Remus cooed.

"I failed them...I failed James and Lily." Sirius murmured darkly.

"They would be proud Sirius; you gave Harry a family, you gave him a life when he didn't have anything," The werewolf reminded him. "You did your best...Now James and Lily can take care of him. If nothing else, they're all together now."


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, allow me to apologise as much as humanly possible for this taking so long. I just graduated school, went on schoolies, working full-time ect. So I just didn't have as much time. Sorry! Hehe. Anyway here it is, please ENJOY!**

**Chapter 22**

"_They would be proud Sirius; you gave Harry a family, you gave him a life when he didn't have anything," The werewolf reminded him. "You did your best...Now James and Lily can take care of him. If nothing else, they're all together now." _

Hermione withdrew into her own mind, trying to ignore the feel of Lord Voldemort's cold lips upon her skin.

_I'm an Angel and I am just letting him do this; what is wrong with me? Scream, kick, bite, swear just do something you stupid girl!...I'm an Angel._

She felt wiry hands grasp her hips and Hermione knew she had to act. Taking one deep breath, the young girl once again fell back into the depths of her being and hunted. She was searching for that luminous well inside her that made her special, that special presence that made her so strong. Simultaneously flinching from the Dark Lord's touch and tapping into something warm and fiery inside herself, Hermione grasped onto it with everything she had.

"_Good girl." _The voice came out of nowhere and startled Hermione, but not enough to let go of the silver string she mentally gripped. With one will full leap she gave into the power of the Angel and let it consume her, terrifying though it may be.

"Distracted, my sweet?" Voldemort's amused voice was quickly replaced by a growing hum emanating from Hermione's skin. Her ivory complexion was slowly engulfed by a soft, yet solid glow.

"Something like that." Hermione's words echoed around the room and her eyes opened to reveal two shining blue orbs. The ropes binding the Angel to the bed snapped like fine twine and she rose serenely from the covers to float above the somewhat unnerved Dark Lord. Her hair whipped around her like toffee tinted serpents caught in a wild whirlwind, while her face remained serene and almost amused.

"Well, well this eventuated much sooner than anticipated." Lord Voldemort grinned idly.

"When cornered, one is capable of remarkable things." Hermione cooed steadily, her presence filling the room as Lord Voldemort rose from the bed and examined his floating captive.

"So I see."

"You sound disappointed, Dark Lord. Is this not what you wanted? To see me embrace who I am? Or did you not plan for it to inconvenience you?" Hermione's barbed questions assured Voldemort it was still Hermione somewhere amidst the glowing entity.

"Quite to the contrary my pet, I may not have anticipated this, but I most certainly prepared." With a simple flick of his wrist, Lord Voldemort took a step back as a large, open ended sphere descended from the ceiling and trapped the angel like a hamster in a ball.

The light flickered as Hermione jumped in shock and swirled in her round prison. "Clever, but not enough," She mused, curling her limbs tightly into her body and smiling against her knees. "You forgot something." The angel's body suddenly unravelled, giant ivory feathered wings expanded from her back, cracking the magical boundaries that held her. "There's more to me than meets the eye."

"So much more." Voldemort sneered, but did not seem disheartened.

Lord Voldemort continued to hiss at Hermione, but the light engulfing her was slowing growing more and more intense. Gradually it grew unbearable and she could feel every muscle in her body screaming in protest, begging for her to relent the power she so firmly held to.

_Too soon my young light, you are not yet strong enough._ The warm echo comforted Hermione's aching body, like slipping into a warm bubble bath.

"Don't leave me with him." She begged softly of the voice.

_I can never leave you dearest one, I am you._ The whirlwind flashed into existence once more and, with an explosion of blinding light, Hermione lay curled on the floor, clutching her knees to her chest and her body shaking roughly. Shoulders trembling, stomach clenching and breaths coming short and sharp, Hermione tried to force her muscles into submission.

Lord Voldemort was content to just watch the shivering girl try with all her might to recover. He smirked at her well deserved punishment, just observing as her body throbbed and twitched with magical withdrawals. Yet somewhere deep within his consciousness there was another feeling, something far less spiteful; it almost begged him to go to Hermione. To take her in his arms and hold her, protect her...Help her.

With a start, Voldemort mentally shook himself, clenching his fists in annoyance. What the hell was wrong with him? Why did he want to help the girl? Certainly she was beautiful, witty and quite obviously powerful, but that didn't mean he _cared_ for her. He was the Dark Lord Voldemort, he didn't care for anyone but himself. His frustration only swelled when he felt an unfamiliar pang seeing tears start to slide down Hermione's pale cheeks. That devious angel had done something to him and she would pay for it.

Hermione let out an involuntary yelp as Voldemort gripped her upper arm harshly and jerked her to her feet. "Get your spiny hands off of me!" she cried, tearing the limb from his grip.

"You conniving little siren," Voldemort hissed softly. "What did you do?"

Hermione frowned at the delusional wizard. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play the fool with me, Hermione."

"Monkey see, monkey do."

Hermione found herself on the ground once more as a long, forceful hand stung across the side of her face with enough strength to drop her from her feet. She cupped her tingling cheek in her hand and glared up at the stony faced man towering over her. Voldemort ignored the odd wave of pleasure he felt seeing Hermione posed beneath him, glaring up with that ever-enticing fire of hers dancing in her eyes.

"You have tried me long enough, my pet---,"

"I am not your damn pet!"

Voldemort sneered, taking a small step forward and crouching in front of Hermione, who remained on the floor. He reached out to cup her clenched chin, but she flinched away sharply with a clear warning flashing in her coffee orbs. Voldemort was in no mood to play the usual struggles with Hermione and he snatched her chin painfully, forcing her to face him.

"Oh but you are, Hermione, you are." He whispered in a sinister promise.

Hermione shivered, but never broke eye contact with the Dark Lord as she steadied her shoulders and stared back. "No, I am not. I am not your pet or property...And you are nothing to me."

There was a soft hiss that slipped free from between Lord Voldemort's gleaming teeth that Hermione did not have the courage to consider. "I am your Lord."

"No."

"I am your Master."

"No."

"You belong to me."

"No!"

Lord Voldemort leant forward, his lips brushing Hermione's ear as he spoke and his cold worlds creeping down the skin of her neck. "You. Are. Mine."

Remus had remained poised in the corner of the cell for several hours, just staring at one particular spot in the brick wall behind them, while Sirius paced uselessly back and forth, occasionally throwing a glance to the sleeping Ron.

The trio had barely said a word since Hermione had been dragged off and Harry's body removed from the cell. On minutes too many ticked by and Sirius' limited patience finally snapped and he rounded on the pensive wolf in the corner.

"Well?" He cried, causing Remus to shift his gaze calmly to his flustered friend.

"Well, what, Sirius?"

"You seem to be the plan man Remus, so let's hear it. What do we do?" Sirius advanced on his friend, his frustration and growing helplessness urging him to act.

"Not lose our heads would be a good start." Remus murmured.

"Okay, watch out for low hanging ceiling fans, great Remus. Really helpful." Sirius growled, kicking a white rock, that looked suspiciously like bone, into the wall near Remus' head.

"While you're at it, don't eat yellow snow." He smirked.

"Don't make jokes Remus."

"Laugh or cry Sirius and only one can help us now."

"Fine, let's just please do something constructive. I can't stand here and wonder what that hissing prick is doing to our Hermione any longer."

"I agree." Remus nodded, jumping to his feet and running his hand along the bricks until he reached the spot he had been staring at for the past hour. Remus' scarred fingers tickled over a fine crack in the foundations and he gently tapped it.

Sirius peered over his friends shoulder and had enough sense to hold any questions back, at least for now. Remus continued to tap the spot, muttering slowly under his breath. Sirius could only catch a few odd words and what he did hear weren't English, they sounded more like Latin. Sirius knew that Remus understood his disapproval of old magic, especially when it was wandless, but now was not the time to argue or preach. His curiosity grew when snall flakes of stone and pebble dripped from the wall. The bricks began to rattle and Sirius stepped back, staring as Remus worked on bringing down the wall.

"Ron get up!" Sirius bellowed at the sleeping Weasley just as larger chunks of rock began to tumble free. Ron snorted in protest and Sirius sighed, rushing over to drag the semi-conscious boy out of harm's way.

"Gettoff." Ron grumbled, swatting lamely at Sirius.

"Any chance you can do this quietly?" Sirius snapped.

"Ever heard a quiet demolition Sirius?" Remus retorted poisonously.

"That's the point."

"Well then lead by example and shut up."

"Fine."

Remus placed both hands flat on the wall, closed his eyes and started to chant much faster, his chest rising and falling at an ever increasing pace. Sirius shivered as the cell slowly filled with a warm, tingly breeze that send odd, not entirely unpleasant sensations through his nerves. Old magic. Suddenly the wall collapsed, sinking into a massive pool of rubble and dust that shrouded the cell in a cloud of grey.

"Cover your mouths!" Remus instructed, pulling his sleeve over his own lips.

Once the dust cleared and all three had finished coughing up their lungs, Sirius grinned at the gaping hole that now offered their, and Hermione's, freedom. "Nice one Big Bad Wolf, you blew down the house."

"Please stop Sirius before I crack a rib," Remus deadpanned. " Now shall we go before some curious passer by wonders what that thunderous sound was?"

"I'm for that." Ron croaked, suddenly awake and wide-eyed.

"Good man." Sirius approved with a grin. He clasped Ron's shoulder and steered him outside, followed closely by Remus who cast a quick glance back to ensure they weren't being watched.

"Where do we go from here?" Ron asked, squinting at the early morning glare.

"We have to get word back to Albus and the others," Remus said, his eyes darting across their surroundings. "And then we have to get Hermione out of here before Voldemort has the chance to turn her."

"Turn her?" Ron frowned.

Remus paused in his scan and eyed Ron kindly, hoping he would understand. "Convince her to join him."

"No!" He cried. "Hermione would never---,"

"Not of her own free will she wouldn't," Remus cut Ron off gently. "But as far as they both know, we are all still locked in the dungeons. We are his leverage over Hermione and until she knows otherwise she is vulnerable."

The young Gryffindor's shoulders slumped in agreement, bitter though it may be. Without another word spoken between them, Sirius, Remus and Ron crept through hedges, trees and over grown oceans of vines in an attempt to take the most obscure path away from the mansion. There was the unspoken understanding between the two Marauders that Ron would be the one to return to Dumbledore and the Order, while they continued on to rescue their toffee haired damsel in distress. Whether Ron would agree to this was a different matter, but either way he would be leaving.

The group finally reached a cluster of particularly thick elms and paused, running the various scratched and bruises courtesy of the braches that had whipped into their path. Ron rested against the trunk of the nearest tree and massaged his throbbing feet while Sirius worked on pulling several thorns from his flesh. Remus on the other hand was ignoring his injuries and staring at the mansion, a million plans flying through his mind. As he filtered their chances of succeeding, he noticed that one of their sheltering flora was not an elm. Rather it was a elegantly overgrown willow, as he gazed at the deep emerald leaves and idly billowing reeds something in his memory clicked. The bank they had washed up on.

Without a word to the others he darted to the willow and let out a muffled cry of joy. Within seconds Sirius was at his side and poised to attack whatever dared move first.

"What happened?" He demanded of Remus after seeing nothing more than his friend, a tree and the lake. The lake.

Remus smiled.

"You found it!" Sirius beamed.

"That's not all I found." Remus pointed into the depths of the willow and as Sirius followed his gaze, he too had to silence a cry of elation. Nestled discretely within the reedy embrace of the ancient tree were the two rafts they had abandoned upon arrival.

"I don't believe it." He grinned.

"Nor do I, but let's not question it." Remus ventured lightly closer to the water and bent as near to the lake as he could without falling in and wrenched the black rubber rafts into plain sight. "One of them has a rip in it." He announced.

Sirius' hopes dashed slightly as Remus held up a patially deflated raft and tossed it into the scrub behind them. "What about the other?"

A tense silence followed the question as Remus inspected the vessel. "It's fine."

"Thank Merlin for that."

"Go get Ron, this is our best chance to get him to Dumbledore unharmed." Remus ordered calmly. He heard Sirius sneak off and braced himself for the inevitable protest display Ron would put up. He could understand why the boy would be reluctant to leave his friend, especially after already losing one, but it had to be done.

"I'm not leaving Hermione!" And there it was.

"Shut up Ron," Sirius hissed. "Do you want every Death Eater in the place to hear us?"

"No way am I going." Ron repeated in a more reasonable tone.

"I'm sorry Ron, but someone needs to warn the Order and Sirius and I are far more likely to survive a Death Eater attack."

"Yeah, says you," Ron sulked. "I can handle myself."

"Do you want to save Hermione?" Remus asked bluntly.

Ron blinked dumbly a few times before answering as though afraid it was a trick question. "Of course I do."

"Do you really think that three wizards, all injured and one still in school can take on a whole mansion of Death Eaters and live to tell the tale?"

"Maybe if we---,"

"Ronald."

"...No."

"Now get in the raft." Remus motioned gently. Like a puppy that had been caught out chewing on the new sofa, Ron dipped his head and allowed Remus to help him into the wobbly plastic contraption.

"This isn't a punishment Ron," the ex-professor assured him. "It's just the most effective move we have up our sleeve right now."

Ron nodded sadly. "I know."

"Good man, now do you remember where we came in?" Sirius asked, holding to the side of the raft before Ron floated away.

"Uh yeah," He frowned and looked at the distant pool opening. "We turned on the right fork and left into the pool."

Remus beamed. "Exactly."

"Good luck Weasley," Sirius grinned. "We'll be seeing you soon."

Ron just nodded.

"Be quick, be quiet and you know we're not far behind if you need us." Remus added with a quick squeeze of the boy's shoulder.

"Thank you Remus."

Sirius and Remus watched from the cover of the willow as Ron silently paddled off and both begged whoever was listening that he would be alright. It was a few minutes after the Gryffindor was out of sight that either man moved, Remus was the first to turn and head back towards the mansion.

"So what's the plan now, captain?" Sirius whispered, jogging up behind Remus.

"We go get Hermione." He said simply.

"Ah, why didn't I think of that?"

"That's why you're not the captain." Remus sneered.

"Seriously Moony, anything more elaborate in mind?"

"Simple is best. We get in the mansion, get to Hermione without dying and preferably leave in the same state."

"It's bulletproof." Sirius rolled his eyes.

Severus stared at Dumbledore as though he had just turned into a small frog with a top hat and was parading around the office singing "Hello my baby." Dumbledore just observes Snape's changing shock play over the pasty features of his face.

"H-He's a what?" Snape finally stuttered.

"I cannot be certain, but there is strong evidence to suggest Oliver Wood is in league with Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore said calmly, well aware he would have to explain himself eventually.

"What evidence Albus?"

Dumbledore sighed and leant forward. "Well obviously we have known for some time that Voldemort would place a Death Eater within the walls of Hogwarts if he could,"

"Right, Malfoy." Snape snapped, refusing to believe what the headmaster was telling him.

The elderly man shook his head lightly. "Too obvious for Tom, no I knew there would be a wolf among the sheep and it would be someone we would never expect. So naturally I kept my eyes open throughout the passing years for anyone who made an attempt to get closer to Harry, someone who seemed innocent, but had something...More."

"But Wood and Potter are acquaintances at best, headmaster."

"Another twist I should have seen coming, rather than getting close to the one person Tom knew I would be diligently watching, he went for someone far less high profile."

Snape slumped uncharacteristically in his chair. "Hermione."

"Precisely." Dumbledore nodded. "When this occurred to me I started to watch Oliver very closely, I noticed his Defence Against the Dark Arts scores improve and his manner take a slight shift towards the arrogant."

"All classic signs of a senior student," Snape shrugged slightly. "Not necessarily that of a Death Eater."

"I thought the very same and while Mr. Wood's interest in Hermione was understandable it was still quite surprising, therefore I...monitored their progress throughout the years."

"You spied on them?"

"I prefer _monitored_."

"I'm sure you do."

"As I was saying, Oliver seemed to always keep very close watch on Hermione and seemed overly interested in her previous experience with the Dark Lord. More interested than simple curiosity should allow." Dumbledore continued with his usual above reproach gaze.

"You think he was interrogating?" Severus asked more seriously this time, as much as he wished he could point out a strong flaw in Dumbledore's theory, there was too much to be called a coincidence.

"I believe so yes. And now Hermione is gone and Oliver wishes to help, my concerns are beginning to grow."

"How so?"

"It seems a very convenient way to keep track of our progress by offering his help, does it not?"

Snape sighed yet again, but straightened in his chair. "What do we do?"

"We change the game Severus, so the prey may become the predator." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in intellectual delight and Snape couldn't help but smile.

"This could be interesting."

"Entertaining if nothing else...,"

Hermione's foot collided with Lord Voldemort's chest and she scooted backwards to the foot of the bed and glared over the barrier of her knees. The Dark Lord simply cast an idle glance down at the hollow of his chest and smirked.

"A little cornered, my pet?"

She shivered at the derogatory name. "I...Am...No...Pet." Hermione ground out angrily. Before Voldemort could contradict her once again, Hermione rose from the ground and stormed off into the bathroom. It was not until she went to slam the door did she realise it was no longer there.

"Lose something?"

"Other than my patience?"

"I was thinking something more superficial."

"Your mind?"

"You truly do believe you are hilarious don't you?" Voldemort sneered.

"I try not to fly in the face of public opinion."

"Smart mouth for such a small girl," Lord Voldemort stood up straight and sauntered to the door with a small smirk. "It's often tempting to silence it...Permanently."

"I'll die first."

"If you insist."

"Oh pull your head out would you?" Hermione snapped, crossing the few feet forward to close the distance between herself and the Dark Lord. "You need me, do you hear me? _Need_ me. Without my help you don't have a fighting chance in the upcoming war. So enough with the pathetic threats, I don't buy it."

Voldemort's eyes flashed menacingly. "Ah but as you so often remind me Hermione, you want nothing to do with the dark side of the war. So why should I delude myself?"

"Force of habit?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Voldemort's eyes flashed menacingly. "Ah but as you so often remind me Hermione, you want nothing to do with the dark side of the war. So why should I delude myself?"_

"_Force of habit?"_

Lord Voldemort watched Hermione slowly succumb to fatigue before his eyes. Her self-righteous stance slowly curled into a vulnerable lean against the back of the sofa. Her pale face was hidden behind the trembling shield of her hands as she fought to keep hold of her consciousness.

The Dark Lord sneered and slithered forward. "Feeling a little tired, my pet?"

"G-Get away from me." Hermione clutched the back of the couch and pulled herself to a sitting position on the arm.

Lord Voldemort just chuckled darkly. "How amusing it is to see you so helpless...And at my mercy."

"Go s-suck a snake."

"So eloquent in your pain."

"Please go salivate over a serpent."

"Sharp tongue."

"Fat head."

With a small grin, Voldemort approached Hermione and watched with mirth as she tried to squirm some distance between them. Unfortunately her arms were not quite cooperative and Hermione felt herself slip from the arm of the sofa only to be caught by the pale, sinewy arms of Lord Voldemort.

"Let...Go." She whimpered.

"And watch you fall to the ground?"

"Doesn't seem like something you would mind."

Lord Voldemort grinned and tucked his other arm under Hermione's knees to raise her up in his arms. "I don't wish to watch you fall, pet."

"Liar."

Voldemort laid her down surprisingly gently on the bed, brushing a stray lock of cinnamon brown hair from her face. "I will not watch you fall Hermione," his long pastel fingers caressed her silken cheek and Hermione cringed. "Though I will gladly be the one to lead you to the darker side of magic."

"Never."

"Don't you ever get tired of fighting, of having to uphold those hypocritical morals?" Voldemort sat beside Hermione and watched her mind tick under her roving eyes.

"No, never."

"But you could be free of that Hermione, you could be free to embrace who...And _what_ you really are. Don't you want that?"

Hermione twitched. "Leave me alone."

Lord Voldemort leant in closer, lowering his voice, but not silencing his will. "Why fight what you are? Deny what you're capable of?"

"I won't kill for you." Hermione groaned through gritted teeth.

"I only ask you to free yourself for me, whatever path you choose after the war is not my business." The Dark Lord cooed.

"What I do _now_ is not your business."

"While you're in my care, it certainly is."

Hermione let out a tired cough and managed to open her eyes weakly. "Your _care_? You're a terrible hostess."

"Host."

"Sometimes I wonder."

Lord Voldemort sneered at Hermione's exhausted quips, he could practically feel frustration and anger oozing from her skin. "You're fighting a losing battle, my dear."

Hermione groaned a half-hearted insult and rolled onto her side, flinching as her ribs and shoulder muscles protested at the position change. Ignoring the throbbing in her limbs, Hermione curled up and closed her eyes, praying for the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

Lord Voldemort knew she was too weak to resist now and he gently brushed her stray locks from her face and neck, caressing her cheek lightly with the back of his spindly hand. His words swept against her prickling skin like a cool winter breeze, soothing and yet with a faint after-sting.

"The dark will always overpower the light and the strong will always conquer the merciful. You're in the middle of a war dear and it's time to choose what you will do,"- Voldemort paused to see Hermione's eyes moving rapidly beneath her eyelids and he smirked- "Fight me and die or fight beside me and live?"

Hermione groaned tiredly.

"Sleep, my dear and dream of what you must choose."

Hermione fell into the grasp of uneasy dreams and tossed and turned through war after war and the image of her alignment with the Dark Lord. She tried desperately to convince herself it was not real, that she would never betray her morals and the people she had lost; the people that were locked in a dungeon below because of their love for her. It was the picture of Harry's limp, lifeless body and Ron weeping uncontrollably at his side that jerked Hermione from her nightmares with a start. The sharp jump was immediately regretted when her muscles all choreographed to form one massive throb that flooded her entire body.

"Ow! Merlin damn it!" She swore, freezing immediately to prevent the spread of pain. A blurry scan of the room told Hermione she was alone, finally. With much difficulty and sucking of air between of her teeth, Hermione swung her legs off the bed and made a shaky path to the bathroom.

The water was both soothing and harsh on her sensitive skin as she sat on the shower floor, her knees pulled up to her chest. Hermione just sat under the safety of the water and allowed her thoughts to consume her. They did not stray from the idea of Sirius, Ron and Remus locked in a cage below her; because of her. Her friends had risked their lives to rescue her and all she could do was feel sorry for herself.

Mentally slapping herself, Hermione got to her feet, ignoring all pain and clenched her fists. "Time to stop being so pathetic." She threw on a pair of light brown cargo pants and a white tank top, locking the bathroom door in case Lord Voldemort decided to make a surprise appearance as he so often did.

Hermione knew if she was to face up to Lord Voldemort she would need to get used to pain and so, in spite of the agony sweeping her body, she practiced the kick-boxing moves her father had insisted she learn for self defence. "Thank you Dad." Tying up the rest of her clothing in a bag and hanging it from the ceiling lamp, Hermione started to work over her makeshift punching bag. Tears streaked down her cheeks for the first hour or so as her tender muscles voiced their displeasure at the self-inflicted agony. Her libs became like anchors as they played possum, trying desperately to persuade Hermione to pause. Eventually, however, they accepted the task ahead and Hermione concentrated on disappearing inside herself to ignore the pain. As the minutes ticked past, the exercise slowly became more tolerable until Hermione was in the rhythm of high-kicks and power strikes from her shoulder.

"I see you're well enough to rise." A chilling voice stopped Hermione mid-punch and she felt her heart hitch.

"Well not all of us can be walking corpses," she called out, quickly clambering onto the bathroom bench to drop the punching bag. "A little quiet please, my head is still sore."

"My apologies, but you need to come out of there; there are important matters to discuss." Voldemort ordered as his hostage stuffed her new equipment into the suitcase and snapped it shut. Hermione quickly ran her hair under the sink tap and wrapped it in a towel, trying to appear as though she had just exited the shower.

After one quick glance in the mirror to make sure her cheeks were not flushed, Hermione left the bathroom, rubbing the towel over her damp locks idly. "What's the problem?"

Lord Voldemort cast a sceptical eye over Hermione, but appeared content with her manner. "Your training has fallen behind, thanks to the appearance of your friends, and it is time we continued."

"Damn inconsiderate people trying to save me." Hermione smirked, throwing the wet towel on the couch.

"Indeed," Voldemort's scarlet eyes narrowed. "So if you are ready, we'll resume training."

"When?"

"Now."

"I'm not ready."

"I'm not interested." Lord Voldemort sneered and Hermione glared.

"I thought you said if I was ready we would resume." She bit at him.

"No dear, I said we would resume, I just assumed you were ready. It makes no difference to me if you are not." Lord Voldemort shrugged his angled shoulders in a very human gesture and motioned for Hermione to approach him.

She cocked an eyebrow. "You really don't get me do you?"

"Can you just cooperate for once in your little life?" Voldemort growled, growing weary of the constant energy required for even the slightest request.

"I don't like your chances," Hermione grinned. "What are we going to do?"

"Your Angelic abilities have revealed themselves on several occasions, but outside of your control. You need to gain control over your strengths if you are to become a true Angel." Lord Voldemort explained, removing his wand from the sleeve of his robe.

"Is it supposed to be like a light switch?" Hermione had resigned herself to the fact she would need to finish her training if she were to ever face a hope of leaving the damned mansion that had become her world.

"If you wish to put it that way, yes." Voldemort sighed, pointing to the floor a foot in front of him. "Now come here."

"Is the gene for manners stored in hair?"

"Now." The menace in the Dark Lord's voice convinced Hermione to saunter the few steps towards him and wait with a mocking expression of anticipation.

"Okay Bossy Boots, I'm here. Now what?" she looked up into his deep crimson gaze unflinchingly.

"We instil some discipline into you." Lord Voldemort sounded as though it was something he had wanted to do for some time.

"Oh happy day."

"You start by remaining silent," he smirked at the daggers shooting from Hermione's eyes, but she acquiesced regardless. "Good girl." Lord Voldemort took a moment to revel in the fact Hermione was unable to retaliate, but quickly remembered his purpose.

"We have both seen your instincts take hold when fuelled by anger, but now it is important you learn to grasp those instincts without severe emotional backup." He explained, pointing his wand directly over Hermione's heart; seeing the trickle of worry flash over her expression, he smiled. "No need to panic Hermione, I am not going to kill you, trust me."

She cocked an eyebrow.

"I am going to inflict pain on you and instead of weakening or lashing out, I want you to focus on the energy it provokes, do you understand?" Voldemort continued, ignoring Hermione' scepticism.

Hermione nodded, clenching her fists in preparation.

"Remember, not a sound and no acting out." The Dark Lord repeated, the tip of his wand heating against Hermione's skin. "One, two, _Crucio_."

Pain flashed immediately through the young girl, every nerve in her body alight and screaming for relief. Hermione forced herself to disappear, delving into the centre of herself where it was safe and numb. One of her clenched fists connected with Lord Voldemort before she knew what was happening and Lord Voldemort let out a groan.

"Wrong." He chastised and removed the curse from Hermione, within a second her legs lost their strength and she would have crumpled on the ground if not for Voldemort's sinewy arms.

"Well it's easier said than done." She gasped, glaring up from his embrace.

Voldemort frowned, jerking Hermione upright. "No speaking, now get ready."

"Damn it." Hermione took a deep breath and locked her knees into place, hoping they were strong enough to last another assault.

"One, two, _Crucio_."

Yet again her body was invaded by white hot knives, attacking whatever they could find and Hermione bit back a scream. As she felt the warm, coppery swirl of blood from her slip drip into her mouth, Hermione pulled her arms straight. She could feel herself wanting to lash out again, but managed to gain control of herself just in time.

_Okay focus, focus, you can do this. Find your centre, find it!_ Hermione's eyes were clenched so tightly shut they began to ache and she lightly wondered if you could bruise eyelashes. It was her hands that were bruised, however as her weakening legs gave out and she collapsed on the floor.

"Come along Hermione," Lord Voldemort's vice like grip seized Hermione's upper arm. "Focus."

"I am!" She snapped, pulling her arm free and wobbling slightly on her unstable feet. "But when I feel as though someone has set fire to my insides and thrown me into a pool of acid, I get a little distracted."

"That is weakness Hermione and it will be exploited," Lord Voldemort jabbed his wand against her chest a little harder than was necessary and Hermione wondered what had sparked this sudden urgency. "Now focus."

The frustrated angel growled, but closed her eyes and prepared herself nonetheless, praying to whoever was still listening that she could master the pain before Voldemort's last nerve finally snapped.

"One, two, _Crucio_."

_Focus, focus, focus! Yes, it hurts, but you can do this; you're an Angel. You can do this. _Hermione felt tears forming behind her clenched eyelids and her tingling legs threatening to drop away yet again. Panicking in the face of failure, Hermione could not find the focus to locate her safe centre.

'_You can do this my little one, just follow my voice.'_ A haunting melodic, and familiar sound flooded Hermione's ears and the pain ebbed.

_Isira?_

'_Just follow me Hermione, you have the strength of your kind; use it.' _The voice was emanating from somewhere deep inside Hermione, somewhere that she had only brushed in fear.

_I'm not ready for this._

'_You were born to do this young one, do not fight your destiny.'_ Isira's words reminded Hermione too much of Voldemort and she hesitated.

_It's too much, I don't want to be this, please! I can't! _Hermione could feel herself shaking from a cocktail of emotions she could not find the strength to name.

'_You can and you will, child. You belong to the oldest species alive; you can survive anything, your ancestors have proved this.'_

_I can't do this Isira, it's too painful_. Tears leaked from behind her closed eyes.

'_Pain is only a foe of your mind little one, it can be defeated like any enemy. Be dominant child, be what you know you are.'_ Isira's echoing words pushed Hermione and she delved swiftly deeper into herself, like a soaring diver breaks the surface of the pool. She tapped into something warm and bubbling inside her chest, like a well of cocoa on a Winter's morning.

_I think I found it!_

'_Good child, good. Now grasp it with all of your might, use it.'_ The sound faded into the back of Hermione's mind as she gripped the bubbling well inside of her and pushed it throughout her chest, abdomen and into her very fingertips.

"Good Hermione, keep going." Lord Voldemort's chilling encouragement caused Hermione to falter for a moment.

_This is what he wants._ She shivered.

_It's also what Isira wants, you have to listen to your inner Angel_. Hermione shook off the internal argument and chose to ignore Lord Voldemort, dropping any and all barriers to allow her very being to be overcome by her angelic side.

"Very good Hermione."

"Keep your praise for someone who will listen." Hermione's voice echoed with the properties of an Angel, filling her ears and the entire room.

"Now release it." Voldemort ordered.

"Why would I do that?" Hermione opened her eyes calmly, glancing up at the suddenly unimposing figure of the Dark Lord. Everything in the room appeared different, somehow darker and seemed to be smoking. Dark waves of power were radiating from every object surrounding her, a trait she had not noticed before now. She could see evil.

"To prove you can control yourself, as was the point of this test." Lord Voldemort said firmly, drawing Hermione's attention back to him.

"You're smoking." She murmured, following the billowing black ribbons flowing from Voldemort's figure. The evil shining from this one man was so thick it almost concealed his entire frame.

The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"The evil, it's swelling from your very pores," Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust. "It's revolting."

"Focus Hermione, release the Angel." Lord Voldemort snapped his unusually long fingers in front of Hermione's face and she blinked softly, knowing that she had to listen to Voldemort.

She closed her eyes, losing sight of the charcoal smoke surrounding her, and forced the warm feeling back from her limbs. Although her nerves spiked in pain where the essence of Angel washed away, Hermione gritted her teeth and continued to push the comforting blanket away only to have it replaced by pain and fear.

_It's for the greater good, I can do it_. With one last, wilful shove the Angelic spirit that had inhabited Hermione was returned to its pool in the centre of her chest. With a raspy gasp, Hermione gripped the back of the sofa to retain her balance and begged the room to stop twirling.

"Oh Merlin, that's a weird feeling." She muttered, pressing a shaking hand to her forehead.

Cold fingers suddenly gripped her chin tightly, turning her gaze sharply to Lord Voldemort's alabaster face. Hermione made the mistake of trying to pull away and stumbled back into the armchair behind her. "I would not advise any sudden movements, dear." Voldemort warned, a bit too late.

"You think?" Hermione bit thickly through her swirling senses. She sat gingerly on the arm and suppressed another flinch as Lord Voldemort gripped her face yet again, aligning their gazes.

"You did well." Lord Voldemort said in a very business-like tone, his eyes scanning over her stinging face.

"Well?" Hermione repeated incredulously. "You _crucio_-ed me three times and I'm still breathing; that's a little better than 'well'."

"So bet, you did very well." Voldemort sighed, clearly not very interested in the conversation, rather his investigation of Hermione's face.

Finally his icy touch became too much and Hermione jerked away, looking through the stars that had formed in front of her eyes. "What the hell are you doing?"

Voldemort's hand dropped to his lap. "I was checking for any magical burns."

"Magical burns?"

"You just gained control of some very potent and forceful magic Hermione; it is hard to tackle that level of power without receiving some sort of mark." He explained, his barely visible eyebrows knitted.

"A mark?" Hermione quickly felt along her face, waiting to encounter some sort of gaping wound or crackling scar. With a wave of relief, she found no such damage and frowned at Lord Voldemort's blatant disappointment. "You look annoyed."

"Possibly because I am."

"Disfigurement loves company?" she sneered venomously.

Voldemort's eyes flared and Hermione bit her bottom lip. "You swallowed a over century's worth of ancient magic without a scratch, it is unusual even for an Angel."

"Wait, so what does that mean?" Hermione felt her heart clench, knowing that whatever bothered the Dark Lord could not be good.

"It means you dropped your barriers completely, your entire body turned into a metaphorical sponge for magic," Voldemort rose from beside Hermione and began to twirl his wand around his spider-like fingers. "The human body is designed to withstand only so much outside force before it literally crumples, yours however did not."

Instant fury welled in Hermione. "You thought that stupid test was going to kill me?" she demanded.

Lord Voldemort nodded nonchalantly. "It was always a possibility."

"And when were you planning on telling me this?"

"I thought if it did indeed kill you, you probably would not need me to inform you." He said with a slightly arrogant taint that only fired Hermione up more.

"You self-serving, conniving, egomaniacal creep!"

"Flatterer."

Remus and Sirius crept along the willow infested bank, careful to avoid any sticks or dry leaves. Each having animal instincts, they both had the ability to step lightly and gently enough to remain unheard by the surrounding Death Eaters. They followed the bank to a narrow wooden bridge, one end leading into a forested island and the other attached to a stone path that inevitably led back to the mansion.

Remus paused, holding out an arm so Sirius would do the same and pointed to the path. He and Sirius exchanged deliberating looks before nodding in sync and emerging from within their weeping camouflage. Dusk had just met the dark and a thick layer of fog helped to conceal the sneaking men as they tiptoed across the smooth stones.

"Are you sure this leads to the mansion?" Sirius whispered after he and Remus reached their twentieth minute of creeping.

"Of course I'm not sure; this isn't a place I frequent." Remus hissed back.

"Alright, alright, but shouldn't we have reached a door or a fork by now?" Sirius asked, grabbing Remus' shoulder to halt his advance.

The werewolf looked agitated for a moment, but his expression softened almost instantly as he sighed and ran a hand through his hazelnut locks. "Yes, I suppose so."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"We can't go back," Remus stared into the foggy trail behind them. "It's too risky in case anyone is following us, we'll walk right back into their hands."

Sirius nodded his agreement. "So you want to keep going forward?"

"Assuming this path even leads to the mansion, it's probably not in our best interests to wander up to the front door." Remus smirked through his frustration.

"A very good point," Sirius sighed, looking around but unable to see much further than a few meters in front of him. "Where to from here, then?"

"Can't go back, can't go forward so I suppose we go around." Remus motioned to the right of the path.

"Into _that_?" Sirius pointed at the thick smoggy blanket nestled over them. "We'll be flying blind."

"Not if we go on a diagonal path; we'll eventually find the mansion wall. Then all we have to do is hug it until we find an entrance." Remus explained, not waiting for any more of Sirius's arguments as he wandered off the path and ventured into the grey night clouds.

Sirius growled under his breath, but followed is friend. "I swear one of these days I'm going to see how long werewolves can hold their breath underwater for."

"Stop your whining Sirius," Remus chimed. "It's our only option."

"If we get caught I want it on the record that this was not my idea."

"Fine, let it be known Sirius wanted to go and knock on Lord Voldemort's door and hope he was in a cheery mood instead of finding a subtler way. I doubt anyone will have trouble believing that." Remus grinned.

"Smug mutt."

"Fleabag." Remus paused mid-step. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes, you said _fleabag_, you're such a wit." Sirius said sourly, but Remus clamped a warm hand over Sirius's still mumbling mouth.

"Shhh," He hissed. "Footsteps."

Sirius nodded, indicating Remus could move his hand safely and both men stood, mimicking lawn gnomes as they listened for the squelch of feet on the dew covered grass. Their heightened hearing pricked up, sensing even the faintest snap of a blade of grass, and Sirius and Remus both fled along the grounds at the same time. Both heard the approach of footsteps, not heavy or purposeful, but too close to ignore.

Sirius found the mansion wall with his face as he crashed into the cool stony exterior, the breath forcefully knocked from his lungs and he landed on his knees.

"Sirius," Remus whispered, his raspy voice betraying his concern. "Sirius, are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine." Sirius groaned, pinching the top of his bleeding nose. Remus kneeled beside the muffled sound and found the hunched figure of his friend and fellow Marauder.

"Let me see," Remus turned Sirius head to him and replaced Sirius's fingers with his own. Without warning, Remus twisted the bridge of his friend's knows sharply and heard a dull snap as Sirius cringed. "Sorry, did that hurt?"

"No, I love having my nose shoved into the back of my head; it's a hoot. Care to try it?" Sirius raised a mocking fist and Remus sighed, casting a quick spell to clean the blood from his friend's face.

"Apparently you knocked all your cheery cells out," Remus murmured tiredly. "Try standing up."

Sirius held out his hand and allowed Remus to grasp his forearm and pull him carefully to his feet. Remus helped prop the slightly dazed wizard up against the wall he had smashed into, pressing Sirius's shoulders against the rough stone to stop him from sliding.

"This plan sucked Moony." Sirius groaned.

"It was a great plan until you decided to play head hockey with the wall." Remus argued, examining the flourishing bruise just below Sirius's hairline.

"Wasn't exactly planned."

"Well either way I think you lost."

"Oh well really, you think?"

"Didn't I just say so?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening, I was a bit distracted by the ringing in my ears." Sirius spat, pushing off the wall in careful, shaking motions.

"I live with you, believe me I know the feeling." Remus muttered, linking his arm under Sirius's shoulder as they made their way, far more cautiously, along the line of the mansion wall.

"Way to kick a guy when he's down." Sirius whinged as his usual playful smirk started to tug at his lips.

Remus as heartened by the sight of his friend's humour returning. "You're not down; I'm carrying you so I'll kick you all I want."

"You're a good friend Remus."

"I know."

Sirius wobbled with the aid of Remus along the edge of the building in silence for no more than five or ten minutes before a small block of three concrete steps loomed into view at their feet. The grey stairs led up to a wooden door, framed in what looked like iron with a heavy metal knocker.

"It's about time." Sirius sighed in relief, sitting on the steps.

"I never thought I'd be happy to see an entrance to Lord Voldemort's residence." Remus panted, out of breath from dragging most of Sirius's weight.

"First for everything," Sirius shrugged as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I personally feel like getting on my knees and singing halle-freakin'-lujah."

"Don't put your bellbottoms on just yet; it won't be as easy as just picking the lock," Remus observes, scanning the fairly traditional lock on the door and its frame. "Nothing is ever that simple with Voldemort."

"Way to burst my bubble."

Remus frowned. "This door does seem to be quite tucked away; the wards might not be as severe."

"Since I did a thorough examination of the wall, I vote the door is your job." Sirius rose to his feet and motioned for Remus to work his magic on the entrance.

The werewolf rolled his eyes, but approached the door anyway and hovered his hand a few centimetres above the wood as he tried to feel any possible wards. There was a definite warm hum of magic vibrating through his skin, but it was nowhere near strong enough to worry the ex-professor.

"Just a few simple charms and a curse or two," He whispered. "This must be a servant's entrance or something."

"Damn the one day I forget my French maid's outfit." Sirius clicked his fingers in frustration.

"I'm sure someone somewhere finds you humorous." Remus mumbled and took two large steps back, raising both hands in a theatrical sweeping motion.

"Odd time to practice your conducting, don't you think?" Sirius cocked an eyebrow and Remus sighed, shooting a 'no-time-for-jokes' look at his friend and Sirius raised his hands in submission. "Okay, okay not the time. What do you want me to do?"

"Broad-spectrum ward-breakers." Remus ordered, taking a long deep breath through his nose and releasing it at an even pace past his lips. "In three, two...One."


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: I really do apologise for the wait. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has waited so patiently and to Nathalie93. I'm sorry I couldn't give you a time frame. Thanks for reading. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 24**

"_Broad-spectrum ward-breakers." Remus ordered, taking a long deep breath through his nose and releasing it at an even pace past his lips. "In three, two...One."_

Remus and Sirius both raised their arms to shield their eyes from the bright, and very attention grabbing, incandescent blue light that swarmed the door. As their ward-breakers worked their magic, spells and curses broke in flashes of blinding light causing both men to grow even more apprehensive.

"Didn't really think that though." Sirius growled quietly to the right, where he assumed Remus was standing.

"It had to be done." Came a calm voice from the left.

"You really think there is any chance one of those goons didn't see that?" Sirius hissed when the final flash receded and he was left facing a plain wooden door.

"Probably not, no," Remus shrugged, approaching the door with quiet confidence and pulling it open silently. "That's why we're not going to stand around in the open discussing it, come on."

Sirius mimicked his friend childishly, but followed the hazel haired man through the dark doorway nonetheless. "Think you're soooo clever." He murmured.

"Intelligent enough to stay quiet when in barely visible enemy territory, yes." Remus hissed his voice barely audible.

Sirius made to snap back, but was topped by a warm hand clamping over his lips and Remus freezing yet again in their path. Neither man could see far in front of them, the door seemed to lead down a narrow, dirt walled tunnel and Remus had a suspicion they had just walked back into the dungeon. However his suspicion was pushed to the back of his mind when the echoing sound of someone running down the tunnel rang in his ears. It was coming closer.

"You hear that too, right?" Sirius whispered roughly, his shoulders tensing and fists clenching.

Remus nodded.

"What do we do?"

"We wait."

"Are you insane?" Sirius cried, before cringing under the heated glare from the werewolf in front of him. "Wait?"

"You want to go back outside into the fog and open grounds?" Remus questioned, his voice as calm as ever, but with extra bite.

"You want to stay here? Trapped like Hinkypunks in a barrel?" Sirius shot back.

"We have no idea how many Death Eaters are out there, there is one person coming down this tunnel and two of us," Remus tensed his fingers as the sound grew thunderingly near. "I much prefer those odds."

Begrudgingly, Sirius accepted Remus' logic and squeezed beside his best friend as a deep ebony shadow became faintly discernible before them. The figure was tall, lean and had clearly become aware of the Marauder's presence in the tunnel with him as his pace had slowed considerably. Eventually the visitor froze completely and stared down, a few feet away from Sirius and Remus.

After several tense minutes ticked by, Sirius' naturally impatient nature took hold and he sighed vividly. "Well it's just rude to go this long without introducing yourself." He chided. Although he couldn't see his friend, Sirius assumed Remus was glaring at him. He was right.

"Ladies first." A familiar and youthful voice snapped.

Remus and Sirius exchanged shocked looks in the dark, their voices ringing out in sync as they voiced their stunned suspicions. "Wood?"

The face of Oliver Wood finally came into focus as he sidled calmly up to Remus and Sirius, smiling as though it were Christmas. "Am I glad to find you two." He said reaching for their hands.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius laughed, clasping the boy's outstretched hand.

"Same as you; I came to find Hermione."

"Guess you've had as much luck as we have." Sirius groaned.

"Less I'm guessing," Oliver groaned, reaching out to Remus. "How did you two end up in here?"

Remus, ignoring Wood's outstretched hand, continued past the boy. "Pure dumb luck."

"You really thought that test was going to kill me?" Hermione continued to rant, sipping a glass of water. "You're such a prick."

"It was a necessary risk." Voldemort maintained, paying very little attention to Hermione as he fussed over pages at his desk.

"What were you risking?" she scoffed.

"My secret weapon," Voldemort said firmly.

"Oh of course, how selfish of me," Hermione groaned and knocked the glass from the side table storming to the window, the only view she had of the outside world. "I want out of here, I want to be outside...,"

The Dark Lord watched Hermione carefully as she folded her arms, leaning againt the window frame. As the fading sun cast a glow over her ivory skin she perfectly mimicked a caged dove, beautiful and longing to be free. Her cinnamon locks shone golden as Hermione sighed, sliding to the ledge.

"I can't risk your escape," Voldemort said simply. "You'll stay inside."

"I'm no good to you miserable, we both know that; I'm not asking to go wandering as I please, just fresh air...the feel of grass." Hermione did not bother to look at Voldemort, almost knowing her request would be denied. Instead she gazed the peaceful ground below, the stream bordering the land, littered with patrolling Death Eaters.

"Under heavy guard," Hermione's gaze whipped to Voldemort as he spoke. "And for no more than an hour a day."

Never willing to thank her captor, Hermione just nodded her compliance and slipped on a jacket as Voldemort ushered in a entourage of a dozen Death Eaters, under strict instructions to never let Hermione out of their sight. Without so much as a glance at Voldemort, Hermione was escorted out onto the grounds. She breathed deep, savouring the smell of fresh air mixed with wet grass and the scent of the forest.

Always staying in sight of the Death Eaters, but wandering as far as she could, Hermione felt her soul light up in the open. Freedom had become a luxury, but also a necessary stepping stone. Grinning at her own luck, Hermione got to work casing the outside grounds and it's various hidey holes. Counting paces between landmark trees, the stream and manor doors, Hermione quickly became acquainted with the land beyond her cage as her hour was up and the smirking Angel was dragged back inside the walls of stone.

It was dusk and Voldemort was apparently busy down in one of the dungeons as Hermione was returned to what seemed to be a thankfully empty room.

"Thank you bellhop, I'll leave my shoes out to be polished." Hermione smirked as the door was slammed behind her. She giggled quietly to herself, stripping off her jacket and shirt as she headed for the shower.

"You know, one day you will go too far." Hermione leapt half a foot as the sneering voice of Lucius Malfoy echoed from the far corner.

"Get a new hobby Malfoy, this stalking thing is getting old." She hugged her jacket to her chest.

"I am simply following orders, my Master's orders."

Hermione scoffed. "You really think I'm going to believe Riddle left you in charge; after he almost turned you inside out for just being in here?"

"What can I say? I'm hard to stay mad at." Malfoy grinned, rising from his hidden chair as Hermione pulled her shirt back on.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," she hissed. "If you have to babysit then fine, but you stay over there on your play-mat and I'll stay on mine." Hermione turned her back on the arrogant Death Eater and slammed the bathroom door in his face.

"Three...Two...One," Hermione turned in time to see Malfoy bursting through the closed doors. "Oh Malfoy, what a surprise."

Malfoy snatched Hermione's arm, slamming her into the wall with a malicious growl. "Such an arrogant little girl and you know nothing of what is going to happen to you...,"

"Dark Angel, help the Dark Lord, die, blah, blah, blah."

"Is that all you've been told?" Lucius sneered cruelly as all Hermione could do was glare. "You poor naive little thing, they'll kill you, you pathetic girl. As long as you have that light inside, there will always be someone trying to cut it out of you...Once you've served my Master's purpose...It's lights out."

"You really expect me to believe you?" Hermione found her voice. "I don't care whose good books you're trying to slime your way back into, but all I hear is lies and cowardice. You want to talk about being pathetic? How about cornering a girl, half your age in the dark and unarmed? Hm? Feel brave now Malfoy?"

She shoved back, launching her elbow into Lucius' chest and pushing his shoulders back. "Get out Malfoy, unless you want me to bitch to the boss."

Never faltering in his sneer, Malfoy gazed at Hermione right up until she slammed the door again, piling her bag against it for a little more superficial reassurance. No longer brave enough to strip, Hermione just sat in the shower, resting on the cool tiles. Feeling the last few days, she laid down, her ear resting just inches from the drain pipe. After a few minutes of the calming silence and relaxing cool, lessening the throbbing throughout the many bruises littering Hermione's body, she began to feel sleepy.

Her eyelids drooped and she surrendered to the fatigue that had been chasing her from the moment she was kidnapped. A mute lullaby played in a far away dream so was so close to chasing, when it cut short by a metallic ringing in Hermione's ear. She sat up sharply, rubbing the side of her head and looking around the bathroom to see what had fallen. Everything was in place.

"What the hell...," Hermione frowned as the sound echoed again followed by a low murmur. It didn't take her long to realise the noise was coming from the shower drain. Crouching beside the opening, she pressed her ear to the wet plastic.

"...Don't know how-...by chance-...," A broken conversation reached her ears, but she could care less what they were saying; she knew who was saying it.

"...Remus." Hermione's heart leapt and she pressed herself against the floor, circling her hands around her mouth and the drain. "Remus, is that you?"

Silence.

"...Did you hear-...from above?"

"Remus, it's Hermione. Can you hear me?"

"...Hermione?" the echoing voice was suddenly shouting and Hermione flinched, waiting for Malfoy to burst in once more.

"Yes, it's me. Where are you?"

"Underground-...Too dark to tell-...you okay?"

"I'm okay. You guys need to move, Voldemort is in the dungeons; he'll find you." All while talking, Hermione kept her eye on the bathroom door.

"...trying to find you-...anyway up?"

"Don't worry about me, I have a plan. Get out. Warn Dumbledore."

"Albus?" Remus' voice started to crack. "Warn him about what?...-told you anything?"

"Enough to know you shouldn't be wasting your time looking for me, you need to tell Dumbledore to organise our side now. Voldemort isn't going to play around much longer...," Hermione swallowed the ray of hope that had warmed inside her. "You have to go, please, go."

There was a defening silence from below as Hermione crossed her fingers tightly, broken by sad sigh. "...Okay Hermione, we'll get to Dumbledore."

"...Thank you." Hermione ran her fingers along the drain as though hoping to feel Remus or Sirius through it and know they were both okay. Several minutes of tense waiting told her, they had moved on and were hopefully on their way to warn Dumbledore. Hermione shed a silent tear as she curled up on the bathroom floor, knowing she had just sent away her last chance for rescue before a war broke out.

Her mourning was cut short however as the sound of the bedroom door opening told her it was show time once more, time to put the brave face on. Muffled orders told her Lucius or Voldemort would be appearing soon. Hermione sat up in the shower, just staring at the door as it opened to reveal Lord Voldemort, being shadowed by Lucius.

"Can't a girl get any privacy around here?" she whined half-heartedly.

"For what, might I ask," Lord Voldemort cocked an invisible eyebrow. "I think perhaps you are confused of the function of a shower."

"Or just know I'm surrounded by perverts."

"Get up."

"You know instead of going to the dungeons, maybe you should go to a masseuse, I think you're carrying a lot of anger in your shoulders; not good for blood pressure." Hermione said, feigning her concern.

"Now." Voldemort hissed, clearly not interested in joking.

"Okay, but don't blame me when you get diagnosed with hypertension, _I_ tried to warn you." Hermione shrugged as she stood and faced the dark wizards.

Voldemort stalked over to Hermione, gripping her upper arm harshly and spinning her around. Her back now facing him, Voldemort conjured ropes to bind her wrists and Hermione was bound before she had a chance to escape.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" she cried.

"Your testing needs to escalate, beginning tonight." Ignoring her frustrated complaints, Lord Voldemort shoved Hermione into the grasp of a grinning Lucius as he marched her down the hall in the Dark Lord's wake.

"Escalate how?" she demanded. "And what has this rat got to do with it?"

"Lucius will be assisting us tonight." Voldemort said tersely.

"While I'm sure Lucius looks just adorable in his secretary outfit, is that really necessary?" Hermione whimpered as Malfoy twisted her wrist roughly.

"I need her in one piece Malfoy."

"My hero." Hermione growled.

She was ushered roughly into a stone floored room two floors down, one wall of which was covered entirely in mirrors, looking something like a muggle dance studio. Hermione was pushed into the centre of it as Voldemort secured the doors. He turned to Hermione, all but ignoring Lucius, as he untied her and ordered her to focus.

"On what?" Hermione scoffed, motioning to the empty room. "My reflection?"

"Malfoy, he will be your opponent for the duration of our tests."

"And my life."

"You assume you have much of one left." Malfoy growled and Voldemort just ignored his Death Eater, focussing on Hermione as her eyes lit.

"You must concentrate Hermione, I need you to centre your power, focus it on a single target," he motioned to Lucius as he twirled his wand. "You need to pour your malice into Malfoy."

"Oh I think I can manage that." Hermione stepped back as Voldemort reached for her arm and nearly lost her balance. "What are you doing?"

"I need to feel just how much magic is coursing through you," The Dark Lord said darkly, becoming increasingly frustrated with Hermione's complaints. "I can't have you killing yourself or Malfoy."

"So just ruining any possible fun I could get out of this?"

Voldemort's eyes flashed dangerously and Hermione held still as he gripped her elbow and pressed the tip of his wand into her forearm, no doubt leaving a small bruise as he stepped back and nodded to Lucius.

"You will get no warning in battle Hermione, nor will you here." With those words trailing in her mind, Hermione wasted no time in disappearing. She dove into her own well of light, she had now become apt at finding quickly and tapped into it with all the determination and hope she had found after hearing Remus' distorted voice. The burning tingle was far more bearable than ever before as it flooded through Hermione, filling her with a clarity and confidence only age old magic could give.

Voldemort hissed faintly, but was overshadowed by Lucius' cry of "Crucio!"

As though the world had been slowed, Hermione watched the curse approach, like a cruel silver ball it flew at her, hitting her square in the chest and yet there was no pain. She was slightly winded from the impact, but no pain...

"...It can't be." Lucius' eyes looked as though they would pop clean from his skull as Hermione just stared at the faintly burnt patch on her t-shirt before conjuring up her own fire spell, leaving Lucius to stamp out his robes.

"What's going on?" Her echoing voice filled the room as she stared down at Voldemort, his eyes glittering with unrestrained happiness, but not the kind she was used to seeing. It was a malevolent, destructive joy; a kind that scared her.

Catching Lucius' wand movements from the corner of her eye, Hermione absorbed yet another cry of "Crucio!" screeched, by the frustrated Death Eater. Too surprised by her own abilities, Hermione was knocked off her feet as yet another firing of the unforgivable curse slammed into her chest. She slid along the floor, only to hit the mirrors with a dull crack. Hermione grabbed the back of her head, glaring at Lucius.

"Are you quite done?" she hissed.

"Why aren't you writhing in pain?" Lucius howled, raising his arm, but not having time to cast another curse before Hermione was on her feet, rage thumping in her heart and she felt her hands tingling with heat.

She looked down to see her palms glowing a blinding white, a similarly incandescent mist forming in her open hands, slowly swirling into a solid sphere. All three watched as a solid ball of blinding white appeared in Hermione's grasp, floating with her movements and bending at her will. The Angel smiled, inexplicably knowing what to do with the ball as though the knowledge had been born into her.

"It will be cut out of me, you said," Hermione cooed calmly as Lucius watched in obvious fear. "But what if it were to cut _into_ you first, Lucius?"

"You would not dare!" He cried, the Death Eater's voice audibly cracking under his own panic.

"What would I have to lose Malfoy?" Hermione laughed soflty, rolling the ball along the length of her hands. Cornered by his own cowardice, Malfoy made a desperate move.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Bathing the room in a sickly green, Hermione caught the brunt of the killing curse, dropping to a heap on the ground. Her glow was extinguished like a flame in the rain as her body lay limp upon the stones.

"...I killed her."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 **

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

_Bathing the room in a sickly green, Hermione caught the brunt of the killing curse, dropping to a heap on the ground. Her glow was extinguished like a flame in the rain as her body lay limp upon the stones. _

"_...I killed her."_

If silence was a sound, it was absolutely deafening in that mirrored room as Lucius Malfoy stared down at Hermione's unnaturally still body. His eyes flickered fearfully to Lord Voldemort who was simply staring at the body, without any notable emotion.

"M-My Lord I am sorry, I-I didn't know...I didn't think...," the Death Eater dropped to his knees, trembling in fear of the torture to come.

Yet it didn't. Lucius dared to peek up, seeing only Voldemort still sitting and paying no attention to the man at his feet, rather still staring at Hermione. A small smirk started to creep across his thin lips and Malfoy whipped around to see Hermione's shoulder begin to twitch.

"It's not possible." He breathed, watching Hermione, with a faint groan, push herself up into a sitting position, grasping her chest.

"Merlin, that hurt my chest," She rasped, her voice sounding as though it hadn't been used in several years. "I think you broke a rib, Malfoy."

"Don't complain Hermione," Lord Voldemort sneered, finally standing. "It could have been much worse."

She frowned, wondering what could be worse than a broken rib under the circumstances, when the memories of the last half hour came crashing down. Hermione looked down at her chest and couldn't believe it when she saw no blood, no bruising, not even a red mark. Tears welling behind her eyes, she gazed up at Voldemort. "How am I alive?"

Voldemort held out a hand, which Hermione took in her confusion, allowing the dark wizard to pull her to her feet. "The same reason your kind was hunted into near extinction Hermione, you can absorb death, without ever experiencing it."

"Absorb death?" Hermione steadied herself against the wall. "What do you mean, I soak up death?"

"In a manner, the orb you were holding absorbed the curse so your body would not have to; it is why Angels were so sought after. For centuries wizards and witches have tried to harness the technique of an exterior life-force," Lord Voldemort's blood red eyes locked with Hermione's. "It would mean immortality."

"And it all comes together," Hermione hissed, finding her voice. "You were never planning on letting me go after the war, were you? You were going to keep me here and try to find out the technique yourself...,"

"What would give you such an idea?' Voldemort grinned cruelly and Hermione fumed.

"You're disgusting," she said in a threateningly low voice. "Merlin help me I thought there was still some form of dignity left in that grab-bag of bones and evil you call a body. Now I know there's not! You were never going to let me out! You want a war Voldemort then fine...I'll give you a war, I'll give you a war inside these walls."

Hermione's eyes had been swallowed in black and her skin glowing faintly as she stepped past the Dark Lord and a still bewildered Lucius Malfoy. Storming down the halls, Hermione allowed every drop of fury to leech from her skin and out into the walls, floorboards and any object laying in her path of intended destruction. As though a storm brewed in her very palms, walls rattled, portraits fell, the force eliminating anything within a six feet radius, but Hermione didn't notice. She didn't see the debris lying at her feet, nor did she see the path ahead, just her destination.

No Death Eaters dared to step in her path as the mayhem that was Hermione Granger burst through the doors of the manor and into the grassy grounds. It was there an obstacle finally appeared, Lord Voldemort had somehow beat Hermione to the grounds and was calmly waiting for her at the edge of the lake.

"Hermione, stop."

Sneering coldly, Hermione paused in her step and motioned to the empty space. "Nothing for me to break out here...Just you."

"I will not tell you again."

"Good." Hermione suddenly seized, her body clenching harshly as a wave of pure energy rolled from her very pores and collided with Lord Voldemort, who was knocked from his feet and yet seemed unfazed as he stood.

"Very well." No words were spoken as Voldemort's eyes flared and the ground beneath Hermione's feet began to shake violently. She struggled to keep her balance as the world seemed to give way and Hermione jolted upwards, a platform appearing under her. A cage had formed from the ground up, completely unlike the one she had initially been stuffed in. The bars were not solid, rather formed of a black whispy substance that burnt Hermione as she reached for it.

Voldemort flicked his wand and the cage rose, Hermione with it and floated in his wake. "What is this?" she cried.

"Insurance, I had hoped I wouldn't need it." Voldemort continued to grin to himself as Hermione tried to free herself, but received nothing more than burns and bruises for her trouble.

"What is this?" She repeated, resolving to stand well back from the smoky bars.

"You have cure my dear and I have the poison." All too soon Voldemort was ushering the caged Hermione back into his bedroom.

"You _are_ poison." She hissed.

"And you, my little thorn, are an addiction." Hermione was quite grateful for the cage as Lord Voldemort's tone changed and his eyes travelled their lurid way along Hermione's body. "You are right, I have no intention of freeing you Hermione, you will serve a much greater purpose by staying in my reach."

"We had a deal Riddle; you train me and I decide which side to fight for...I am not staying here; I will fight for Dumbledore and I will kill you." Hermione stood in the centre of her prison as she spoke, silently calculating the distance between the bars.

"Kill me?" Voldemort sneered. "Wiser than you have tried my dear, and failed."

"Wiser, yes, but not stronger," Hermione stalked closer to the bars, getting as close as she could without burning herself. "You wanted me to know what I am Riddle, what I'm capable of and now I do...I feel it now and I understand it far better than you or any of your serpentine predecessors ever have. But it's your folly in ambition; you fanned the flames Riddle, now prepare to burn."

"Did one of those curses bounce back and hit you in the head Remus?" Sirius snapped. "Or is it just _that time if the month_ and the fur in your head is tickling the rational part of your brain?"

"I don't have fur inside my skull, it would be very uncomfortable." Remus said offhandedly, feeling along the yellowed walls as he, Sirius and Oliver Wood ventured along the dark underground tunnels of the manor.

"Fine then you are just a moron; how could you tell Hermione we would just leave her there? We can't leave her there with snake face!"

"We'll join her if you don't keep your voice down," Remus hissed before patting a certain patch of wall. "Oh for love of Merlin...,"

"What's wrong?" 

"I recognise this configuration of cracks' we've been here before."

Sirius groaned. "We're going around in circles."

"If I could try...," Oliver stepped forward timidly. "I remember some of the way that I used to come in, it's better than circles anyway."

"Be my guest." Sirius motioned forward and Remus remained silent, a habit that did not go unnoticed by his best friend. Falling back, with the thoughtful Lupin, Sirius tapped him on the shoulder. "Wolf got your tongue?" 

"What?"

"Every time Wood opens his mouth you lose the ability to use yours; what's going on?"

"I don't trust him." Remus said softly.

"What? Why not?"

"Too many coincidences, too many of which point to him."

Sirius grabbed Remus' shoulder, both faces only just visible in the restricted light from the tunnels. "What are you saying Remus?"

He sighed, lowing his voice just enough. "You, Ron, Harry, Albus and I were the only ones who knew where Hermione would be taken, we were the only ones who were told. And yet she was taken anyway, through mass concealment spells and wards; the Death Eaters found her; how?"

"Even evil people get dumb luck sometimes Moony."

"And sometimes they have help; if Albus or Hermione would tell anyone outside of us it would have been Oliver," Remus insisted. "And just as we come close to finding Hermione, he shows up to the rescue...I don't believe in coincidences like that Sirius."

"Come on Remus, this is Oliver we're talking about. He and Hermione have been together for quite a while now."

"And why is that?" Remus challenged. "They were never in the same social group, she was never interested in Quidditch, they weren't even in the same house and still aren't. Oliver was always an average student, but a sport fanatic, Hermione is a prodigy and could care less about any physical endeavours...Why was he interested in her to begin with?"

"They're kids Remus, they're not interested in things like that; Hermione's pretty, Oliver's fit; that's all they see."

"How can you stand there and say that about Hermione, that she doesn't see further than skin deep?" Lupin scoffed. "Have you met the girl?"

Sirius fell quiet for a beat, tilting his head slightly. "Okay, I'll pay that, but think about what you're saying Remus...Do you really think Oliver is a Death Eater?"

"I do."

"Is everything okay?" Oliver's voice echoed from up ahead where he had clearly noticed Remus and Sirius were no longer behind him.

"Fine Oliver," Remus said coldly. "We've been running all night, I needed to breathe."

"What were you talking about back here?"

Remus looked to Sirius, who held his friends' gaze for just a few moments before facing Oliver with a shrug. "How to help Dumbledore without abandoning Hermione here."

"Oh, come up with anything?" Oliver asked, sounding too enthused for Remus' taste and he lightly shook his head.

"No, not yet."

"Are you okay to keep going Professor Lupin? We don't know how often Death Eaters patrol these tunnels."

"No, _we _don't." Remus hissed before straightening up and feigning weakness by gripping Sirius' shoulder. "Let's get moving, we have alot to tell Dumbledore."

Voldemort had left Hermione in the room by herself, no doubt to punish Lucius for his calculated attack. The frustrated Gryffindor didn't mind the time however, it only gave her more time to study the cage around her. She found the bars were too close together to squeeze between and the pain was too great for her to simply slip through the smoky enclosure.

"That creep is lucky I don't have asthma." She whined, sitting cross legged on the floor, wracking her brilliant mind for a solution. "He said it himself; even he is not infallible. It's just smoke; it can't be impenetrable...It's just smoke."

For the better part of an hour she sat, trying to understand what the loophole was as there always seemed to be one with Lord Voldemort, indeed all forms of dark magic and her cage was of no innocent creation. _It's just smoke...But what isn't around this place? Everything here is just smoke and mirrors._

"Surely _you_ know the muggle saying 'where there is smoke, there is fire.'" Hermione jerked as Voldemort's voice broke her frustration.

"I do, I'm surprised to hear you say it...Shouldn't you be gargling with mouthwash now?"

"Your bars are not comprised of smoke Hermione and I would not advise you try to alter them." He said coolly, laying a stack of parchment in a drawer beside the bed.

"Fine, you do it then." Hermione grumbled.

"You'll be free of them soon enough, that much I will promise you," Voldemort hung his cloak on the wall before turning to Hermione with a look of such intensity that she recoiled in the cage. "The war is looming much sooner than even I anticipated and despite your consistent efforts to undermine and frustrate me, I still have one final weapon that I believe you make you somewhat more...compliant."

"What could you possibly have to control me? You've taken everything from me already!" Hermione growled in her frustration and fear that Lord Voldemort might just be telling the truth.

He was.

"Avery!"

Hermione watched from behind the bars as Avery appeared in the doorway, but he wasn't alone, collar grasped in the Death Eater's fist and looking battered, but furious was Oliver Wood.

"Oliver!" Hermione cried, rushing forward and jumping back as the bars stung her hands. "Don't you touch him!"

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Oliver cried, struggling in Avery's grip.

"Let him go Riddle!"

"Such sweet young love and so very persuasive," Lord Voldemort sneered as Oliver was thrown at his feet. "Now I find myself in a dilemma Hermione...,"

"Oh I am sorry." Hermione seethed.

Voldemort smirked. "This rat was found wandering the bowels of my manor, normally an intruder would be met with merciless torture..._Crucio."_

"NO!"

Oliver screamed and writhed on the stone floor as Hermione could only watch helplessly from her cage.

"But perhaps this particular rat could be useful, don't you think?"

"Let. Him. Go." Hermione fumed through clenched teeth.

"Oh come now Hermione, you're a perceptive girl; you have no leverage to make demands, this is your final choice. The boy or your pride, which is it to be?"

"You're pathetic," she hissed. "Out of ways to scare me, or just out of ideas? Is this really how desperate you are for my help; that you'd sink _this_ low?"

"The time for talk is over Hermione, an answer. Now."

Hermione stared down at her beaten boyfriend, twitching on the cold floor; she knew she didn't have a choice. As far as she had come in her strength, there would always be the infallibly merciful heart that beat in her chest. If Professor Dumbledore had taught her nothing else, it was that all people deserve a chance and the choice to change.

Knowing when she had been outmanoeuvred Hermione sighed, ready to surrender when a series of thuds and shouts came from beyond the bedroom doors. They suddenly swung open and the determined figure of Sirius came barrelling through.

"Hermione don't!" Sirius cried as he ducked under a stunning spell.

"Sirius?!" Hermione gasped.

"Wood isn't who you think he is!" he screamed. "He's a traitor!"

Sirius was finally taken down by a curse, throwing him into the far wall with a sickening crack. "Sirius!"

"Is it really so difficult to keep one, mangy mutt under control for ten minutes?" Voldemort asked, his voice deathly cold.

"M-My deepest apologies my Lord, he...he just ran and we couldn't catch him in time, I'm sorry...," the snivelling Death Eater dared not to make eye contact with Lord Voldemort as he attempted to raise Sirius from the ground.

Hermione pulled her eyes from Sirius long enough to see Oliver stand and brush himself off. "Well it was a good try." He said offhandedly.

"Oliver...," Hermione whispered, her mind racing to disprove Sirius. "Tell me it's not true."

"Wish I could doll, but a job's a job." Oliver shrugged, kneeling before Lord Voldemort and kissing his robed. "I am sorry My Lord, I failed you."

"You played your part Wood," Voldemort said softly, kicking the boy back. "Now get out of my sight."

The cage bottom was cold against Hermione's legs as she sat in the centre, staring into nothingness as her world reeled in a sickening spin. The sound of orders being shouted at the Death Eaters carry Sirius vaguely registered as well as the door slamming shut behind Oliver, but nothing could snap her from her spiral.

"_It can't be...Oliver loves me; he wouldn't do this to me."_ Hermione's mind was determined to shelter itself, but something deeper, something stronger did not want to hear denial.

_He never loved you, it was a trap._

Hermione shook her head, trying to force out the voice she recognised as Isira. "_No, no, no it wasn't a trap, h-he's just scared; he doesn't know what he's saying."_

_You cannot lose a love you never had Hermione, accept his treachery, embrace the rage it evokes within you...Use it Hermione, use his betrayal against them._

"_I-I can't...He wouldn't....Please...,"_

_You ARE stronger than this Hermione._ The voice suddenly grew louder, more forceful than Hermione had ever heard it before. _You have not conquered the entrapments of physical pain and mortal death to be destroyed by a child with an assignment. You are life and death Hermione, you are the kin of thousands of years of ancient magic and spilt blood...Do not let these snakes trap you again._

"I won't," Hermione whispered, shoving her grief aside. "I won't."

"...but keep him alive." She joined the land of the conscious just long enough to see Sirius being hauled from the room by several puffing Death Eaters. Lord Voldemort turned back to Hermione, who was still curled on the cage floor. "The best laid plans...," he sighed.

"If a war is coming," Hermione said softly, but clearly. "I want you to know I'll be ready, with or without your 'training', I will find my way to Dumbledore and I will personally ensure you suffer...I will watch as you turn into that little orphan boy; afraid and alone and wait until you beg for mercy."

"While I admire your confidence my dear, I think you are overlooking one small detail," the Dark Lord approached the cage. "While Wood's cover may have been compromised, I am sure you still feel something for that convict mutt."

"Is that really all you have left? Threats against the people I love?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

"Very well...," The smoky bars encasing Hermione suddenly flashed with a faint hiss and Lord Voldemort appeared within them. "I shall bring the conflict to you."

Hermione instinctively stepped back, burning the back of her arm on the bars. "Shooting fish in a barrel now?" she sneered. "Unarmed fish in a barrel I might add."

The unsuspecting Angel suddenly doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach as she was spun and thrown backwards into Lord Voldemort who gripped Hermione's throat in a single, spidery hand. "I prefer to think of it as an advantage."

"What do you want?' Hermione gasped.

Voldemort's cold fingers caressed Hermione's throat harshly. "I want you to accept your fate, you were born an Angel and as such you were born to be hunted. No Angel is born free, you hold the secret to immortality and I want it."

"There is very little comfort left in this world Riddle," Hermione gasped past his grip. "But even I find some small hope knowing that for all of your power and all of your minions...One day you...will...die."


	26. Chapter 26

**Another chapter up in under a year, I'm getting better =D Thank you again for being so patient and I appreciate the readers who have followed the story from the very beginning, even if the publishing schedule has been somewhat turbulent. I hope it hasn't affected your enjoyment too badly. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 26**

_Voldemort's cold fingers caressed Hermione's throat harshly. "I want you to accept your fate, you were born an Angel and as such you were born to be hunted. No Angel is born free, you hold the secret to immortality and I want it."_

"_There is very little comfort left in this world Riddle," Hermione gasped past his grip. "But even I find some small hope knowing that for all of your power and all of your minions...One day you...will...die."_

Voldemort chuckled darkly into Hermione's ear, just fuelling her rage as she squirmed and struggled against the wizard's strong grip.

"Get your disgusting hands off me." Hermione seethed.

"As you wish," Voldemort whispered, suddenly throwing Hermione roughly to the ground as she landed with a hard thud. "I have been lenient with you lack of respect, but now you have mastered your Angelic abilities, it is time to prepare you for the war."

"I will NOT fight for you!" Hermione hissed heatedly, pulling herself up. "What about that don't you understand?"

Lord Voldemort sighed, flipping his hand slightly and Hermione was tossed into the wall at her back, knocking the air from her entire body. "This is always the most tiresome part."

"Go back to whatever pit you slithered out of." Hermione rasped, clutching her aching chest. Voldemort slowly approached, his eyes never leaving the winded girl at his feet. "Physical attacks won't work."

"I have come to terms with your irritating ability to withstand torture and yet every soul has its breaking point," the dark wizard mused. "I am more than willing to find yours."

"Enough!" Hermione cried, using what little oxygen she had regained. "I am sick of your threats and gloating and just general egotistical babble! I won't fight for you! I'd sooner die than spend one breath aiding you in your sick, pathetic, deluded need for power and attention! I get that no one hugged you as a child, oh how sad, but develop a drinking problem or something like any regular wizard!"

There was a chilling silence following Hermione's long overdue outburst during which she and Lord Voldemort locked gazes and did not flinch. The young Gryffindor knew she had as well as signed her death warrant, but found some comfort knowing she went down swinging. Lord Voldemort however showed no emotion, violent or otherwise as his blood red eyes just drilled into Hermione's.

She suddenly doubled over, clutching her chest as it throbbed mercilessly. Hermione would have a sworn a hand had reached into her body and was squeezing the very life's blood from her heart. She tried to swallow an agonizing scream, but it escaped in full force as she fell to her knees. Tears blurring her vision, Hermione could just make out the figure of Lord Voldemort kneeling in front of her.

"I will not deny you are a powerful creature Hermione, but do not mistake my reverence of your kind for acknowledgment of superiority; I can still take that light from you." He said calmly.

"You...c-c-could...tr-try." Hermione gasped.

The Dark Lord chuckled cruelly. "Indeed I could and will...Once you have ceased to be useful to me."

The grip on her heart released as suddenly as it had appeared and Hermione collapsed to the floor in exhaustion, clutching at her tender chest. "What will stop this?" she wheezed. "What will it take for you to let me go?"

Voldemort cupped Hermione's chin firmly and forced her gaze to his. "You will never leave here, you will fight here, you will live here and one day you will die here."

Although she provoked the spinning black stars that ate their way across her vision, Hermione jerked away and slumped against the wall. "You've lost...Dumbledore will come with his army and you and your spineless Death Eaters will fall like dominoes. The time I've spent in your venom will fade into nothing more than a persistent nightmare."

There was an oddly triumphant glint in Voldemort's eye that unnerved Hermione. "Actually my dear, I believe I have won."

"Bully for you."

"We had a wager in case you don't recall; that I am incapable of love...,"

Hermione's heart clattered into her feet. "Don't you dare."

"You bet your allegiance that I would be incapable of ever falling in love, well I am sorry to tell you my dear; you have lost."

Hermione glowered. "I'm so happy for you and Nagini."

"It is not just for my strategic benefit that I wish to keep you here Hermione, but for my own pleasure." Lord Voldemort sounded genuinely proud of himself and it made the young Gryffindor nauseas.

"How sweet," she drawled. "I don't care what you _think_ you feel for me, but it isn't love and besides, I don't love you."

"That was not our bet."

"Maybe not to you; but true love is not a one way street, both people need to feel it and the only feeling I get around you is homicidal." Hermione pushed herself slowly to her feet, all the while maintaining eye contact with Lord Voldemort as his piercing scarlet orbs surveyed her every move. "I would not betray Dumbledore and the others because of bet I agreed to as a joke."

Before Voldemort could argue, there was an urgent knock at the door followed by two new Death Eaters that Hermione didn't recognise. They fell to their knees as Voldemort watched their entrance with obvious displeasure.

"Forgive our intrusion my Lord, but there is something you should see." One of them whimpered feebly.

"What is it?" The Dark Lord growled impatiently.

"Ou-Out the window my Lord...,"

Voldemort and Hermione rushed to the tower window and, for a moment, wondered what had the Death Eaters panicked, but soon it became clear. Hermione beamed as Lord Voldemort's white fists clenched harshly; many feet below them there were a sea of flaming orange orbs bobbing closer.

"Remus made it back...," Hermione whispered triumphantly, her wings glowing incandescent with joy.

She leapt half a foot however as Lord Voldemort whipped around, his malice filling the room in a biting wave and serving as a icy reminder of what he was capable of. "Why was I not informed the werewolf had escaped the grounds?" he demanded.

"W-Well my Lord, I was not sure...we didn't...he couldn't have...," Both Death Eaters lost their chance to explain as Lord Voldemort bathed the room in a poison green and his servants fell limp upon the cold floor.

"Oh no...," Hermione's hands flew to her mouth as she backed up to the window; afraid of what her captor was capable of in his current state.

"Useless." Voldemort hissed, his eyes brighter than ever as he rounded on Hermione who was trying to make herself invisible.

"Get away from me," She said firmly, scooting away from the window and towards the bedroom door that had been left open. "It's over; they're here."

"In case it has escaped your notice, _darling,_" Voldemort spat venomously. "You are still in my possession and as long as I have you; this war is won."

"You don't have me, you never had me!" Hermione ran for the door only to have it slam in her face and, fuelled by a new found hope, she pressed her hands to it while she funnelled every ounce of frustration and anger she had felt over the past few weeks. The wood grew hotter and hotter, the very grains becoming engorged with hatred before they exploded in a shower of splinters and metal. Not waiting to see Lord Voldemort's face, Hermione bolted from the bedroom for, what she hoped, would be the last time.

She was met by a sea of Death Eaters, awaiting instruction for the oncoming battle and instead were faced with the escaped hostage. Their confusion bought Hermione enough time to leap the stair railing and land, with a painful shudder through her legs, on the marble below. Satisfied that nothing was broken, Hermione caught her breath and put as much distance as she could between herself and an undoubtedly livid Lord Voldemort.

"Get her!" The icy bellow followed Hermione to the mansion doors as she threw her weight into heaving them open. Dozens of footsteps thundered closer and, having pulled the doors apart enough to slip through, Hermione dropped onto the grass outside just in time to kick the heavy slabs shut and no doubt breaking a few Death Eater teeth.

She didn't trust a closed door to hold them for long though and quickly ducked behind the West wall before stopping to focus on her wings. Their glowing was sure to attract attention soon enough, but possibly not the kind she wanted and so Hermione prayed she had come far enough to use them for their most obvious purpose; flying.

"Okay it's just like riding a broomstick," she murmured to herself. "If there were two of them and they were stuck to my back...," Shaking the unhelpful thoughts from her mind, Hermione flexed her wings slowly at first and gradually they began to bend faster.

"She can't be far!"

"You lot go East, we'll take West!"

"Come on, come on." Hermione gritted quietly to her wings as they twitched in and out of movement, not yet used to the wide open skies and fresh air to move in. "Please!" Hermione felt an unexpected rush of energy inside her, as though someone had popped a balloon in her chest and her wings suddenly sprung to life, flapping happily at her back.

"Yes! Thank you Isira!" Hermione cheered and very quickly caught on to the rhythm of her pulsating wings enough to hover above the ground. She was surprised to find how steady she could hold herself as she began to smoothly ascend from the soon to be Death Eater riddled grounds.

"Something is glowing up there!" All eyes landed on Hermione as she rose majestically above the manor that had once been her prison and, as she very carefully steered herself over the lake, she felt a swell of pride as the gaunt figure of Lord Voldemort appeared on the grass.

"Where did you leave the map?" Severus hissed into Remus' ear as they trampled, flanked by many more, through the forest surrounding the Great Lake.

"I don't recall exactly Severus; I have been somewhat distracted of late." He sighed, following Dumbledore's sure footing.

"If it's found then Lord Voldemort will know it was me who helped you into the castle."

"Considering what we are marching ourselves into, I hardly think you need to worry about maintinaing cover anymore."

Snape was about to retort when he crashed into Ron's back. "What is wrong with you Weasley, can't you even handle walking a straight line?"

"Severus, look." Remus pointed upwards and the surly Slytherin soon spyed what had given Ron reason to pause. As indeed it had the entire army that marched in their wake. Seemingly luminescent against the shadowed sky, a radiant haze of light was steadily floating closer to them. Many hands twitched towards wands, but one rather ancient hand remainded still as soft blue eyes peered confidently over half-moon glasses.

"Headmaster?" Snape prompted softly. "What is it?"

"Surely Serverus, you would recognise your own family." he mused gently and the Potions Master frowned.

"My family?"

"Yes, your niece I believe." Sure enough as the words left Dumbledore's lips, the now clear figure of Hermione fell to a graceful landing before the stunned witches and wizards. Her wings had ceased their telltale glow and were clamly folded at her back.

"Hermione...," Remus breathed weakly, dropping his lit wand to throw his arms around the beaming girl. "Is it really you?"

"It is," Hermione squeezed Remus tightly before tilting back to look into his kind, hazel eyes. "I am so glad to see you're alive."

"'Mione," Ron's voice came after his gangly arms wrapped around Hermione's torso and attempted to push every last particle of oxygen from her lungs.

"Good to see you too Ron," Hermione coughed as he let go. "I knew you'd get away."

"It seems you have survived Tom Riddle's company quite intact," Professor Dumbledore stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I never doubted your strength."

The Angel hung her head in the twinges of shame. "I have to confess I doubted you while I was there Professor; I wondered why you had kept things about my history from me."

Dumbledore just nodded. "I suspected you would, I can only hope that you have found the answers you needed."

"I think so."

"I could not have prepared you for this Hermione, I am afraid my love for you has somewhat impaired my effectiveness as a trainer," The white-haired headmaster smiled apologetically. "I wanted nothing more but to warn you of the ordeals, but feared it would only make then harder."

Hermione held up a silencing hand. "Please Professor, I understand. At first I didn't really, but after everything...I know you could never have hurt me like that."

"As touching as this is," Severus' drawling tone broke the moment. "I was led to believe we were marching into a battle."

"I know and so does Voldemort," Hermione said quickly, remembering why she had suddenly had the motivation to leave. "Death Eaters are already assembling on the grounds."

"Then let us not keep them waiting." Dumbledore winked to Hermione before leading the army onwards.

Hermione waited as Remus picked up his glowing wand and they proceeded, side by side into the final fight for the fate of the wizarding world. "Out of the cauldron and into the fire for you it would seem." Remus muttered somewhat sadly.

"And I've never been happierabout it." The pair shared a grin before continuing on in silece, only pausing as Dumbledore broke the wards on the lake and created a frozen bridge for them to cross. The boundary of Lord Voldemort's grounds drew closer and closer and Hermione found herself growing more apprehensive with every passing step. Her anxiety grew until she haulted completely, tugging on Remus' sleeve as she did.

"Something wrong?" he whispered.

"They're going into a slaughter," Hermione murmured. "Half of these people will be wiped out with the first wave of dark magic."

Remus frowned. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I was trained to make this fight one-sided, so why not put it to use?" Hermiome smirked conivingly, but Remus did not seem to share her enthusiasm.

"Hermione, I know you are not idiotic enough to suggest going into that waiting barrage alone."

"At frist, why not?" Hermione shrugged as Dumbledore and Snape looped back to see what the hold-up was.

"What is happening back here?" Severus hissed.

"Hermione wants to face the Death Eaters alone." Remus did not take his eyes off of Hermione, as though hoping to hypnotise her out of the idea.

"Do not be stupid." Snape joined in Remus' disapproving stare.

"I think it's a capital idea."

Hermione was grateful when all eyes abruptly shifted to Dumbledore, who seemingly could not have cared less as he beamed at Hermione. "Come again?"

"Did you have a plan, dear?"

"Voldemort wanted to make me into a weapon," Hermione smiled. "He essentially taught me the powers I would need to face an army and survive."

"Are you sure about this Hermione?"

"You are not seriously entertaining this notion, Albus!" Snape growled under his breath. "She will be killed on sight."

"Lord Voldemort is not so frivolous that he would kill Hermione hastily; he still sees her as a possible resource."

Snape groaned. "He sees her as an escaped hostage."

"Look at these people Uncle Severus," Hermione implored and Remus' lips twitched in a smile at the title. The faces of the wicthes and wizards behind them were just visable in the light of their many glowing wands; their jaws were set and their gaze steely, but there was still a hint of fear surrounding them. "They won't last a minute out there like that; I can't be killed by just spells and they need something to believe in right now...Let it be me."

"Hermione...We have just got you back after so much worry," Severus ckeared his throat as his voice softened noticeably. "How could I ever allow you to charge into a sea of dark wizards?"

"Because you know it's the right thing to do," Hermione reached for her Uncle's hand. "Because it's the only way my parents' death will mean something more than a talley under Lord Voldemort's name. Please Uncle, I can't let everything that has happened because of me be in vain...I just can't."

"But Hermione, please...,"

She squeezed the ashen Professor's hand tightly. "If this war is going to happen then let it happen on our terms. Don't march these people to their deaths with nothing to hope for but a quick, painless end. Why can't we give them something to put their hope in; something that proves Dark Magic can not claim everything?"

Remus clapped his hand on his classmate's shoulder. "You and I both know we're not going to talk her out of this."

"She was born to do this Seeverus." Dumbledore agreed.

"Uncle Severus...You're the only family I have left," Hermione whispered softly as hot tears prickled behind her eyes. "Please, let me do what I was born to do."

Snape's eyes darted between the hopeful faces, but eventually landed on Hermione's warm honey gaze as she pleaded with him to support her, to be the family she needed to believe existed at that moment. "...We'll be right behind you."


	27. Chapter 27

**Welcome to the final chapter of Isira's Curse. I hope you all enjoy and please review if you do...or don't actually. Criticism is always welcome. This is possibly my last FanFic so I hope I'm going out with a little flourish. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 27**

"_Uncle Severus...You're the only family I have left," Hermione whispered softly as hot tears prickled behind her eyes. "Please, let me do what I was born to do." _

_Snape's eyes darted between the hopeful faces, but eventually landed on Hermione's warm honey gaze as she pleaded with him to support her, to be the family she needed to believe existed at that moment. "...We'll be right behind you." _

* * *

There was a deafening silece that spread its grasp across the lake until it encased the entire grounds. Dumbledore knew Lord Voldemort would be able to feel his presence by now and there was only so long he would wait for the first move. Hermione had said her goodbyes before clambering up the last bordering tree and tried to figure as many Death Eater positions as possible. The dark made things difficult and no doubt many had already utilised cloaking charms or glamour to conceal themselves.

Balancing herself on the highest branch, Hermione breathed in the night air and allowed its cooling touch to soothe her nerves. She sighed, staring up at the roof of the manor. "This is for you Mum and Dad." Leaping from the fifteen foot high tree and hoping against hope she would not plummet into the dirt, Hermione spread her wings and soared across the wizard strewn ground.

Thankfully her wings had ceased their giveaway glow and she landed silently on the manor roof without drawing attention to herself. A feat in itself as she soon found the roof was littered with Death Eaters and, judging by their overly-tense stances, Lord Voldemort. Flattening her wings against her back, Hermione crept between the gargoyles that leered over the woods until she was mere feet from a blonde figure she recognised as Lucius.

"They are not moving my Lord," His smarmy, cowed voice made Hermione shrink further into the shadows. "What could they be waiting for?"

"A signal." Voldemort's thoughtful tone froze Hermione's blood as she feared he would discover her presence before he even saw her. Terrified of being captured again the young Angel threw caution to the wind and focussed all of her being on the back of Lucius Malfoy's head and willed him into agony. The dark wizard dropped to his knees with such speed that even Hermione jumped, Lord Voldemort however simply stared at his servant with utter distaste.

"H-Help me!" Lucius howled.

"Disgusting." Voldemort spat at Lucius as he kicked him from the path to the roof ledge. Crouching on the edge of the roof, Hermione panicked and quickly crawled to the next gargoyles, praying it would conceal her completely.

"M-My Lord...She must be...alive."

"Of course she's alive," Voldemort hissed as his livid eyes scanned the guttering. "She's immortal."

As Hermione tried to hold her breath, afraid her anxious rasps would give away her position, she cast an eye down to the rows of Death Eaters below as they waited for the orders to maim and murder. It was their antsy twitching from foot to foot that frightened Hermione as she realised, orders or no orders, they would not stay still for much longer and she would have given the light side no upper hand whatsoever.

"It's s-s-stopped." Lucius snivelled as he pulled himself up.

"For now," Hermione jumped up from behind her stone guardian and smiled as pleasantly as she could through the discoing nerves under her skin. "But that can be remedied."

Voldemort's nonexistent lips curled into a cruel smile. "Home sick?" he sneered.

"I tried the zoo, but it was just too evolved." Hermione flexed her tingling fingers as she and the Dark Lord mentally sparred for control over her thoughts.

"Where is the old man and his 'army'?"

"I'd hate to spoil the surprise," Hermione drawled. "Afraid you'll be caught off guard?"

"Hermione, you of all people should know I am never off my guard."

Gesturing to her uncaged body, Hermione grinned. "Oh no, you're really on the ball."

"Your release was an inevitable eventuality," Lord Voldemort seemed oddly relaxed as the glow of wands drew closer across the grounds. "Although I had hoped your return would not be such an uproar."

"Oh I am sorry."

"My Lord, they're here!" Forgetting each other for a moment, Lord Voldemort and Hermione threw their gaze over the roof and to the sea of bobbing wands and brandishing wizards who were charging across the grounds.

"You wanted a war Riddle," Hermione muttered. "I think you've got one."

* * *

Sirius was pacing a rivet into the stone floor of the dungeon as he grumbled under his breath, wishing all manner of death and pain on the Death Eaters guarding him. His moody muttering ceased as a dull roar from the gorunds outside echoed into his cell, startling his captors too.

"What the hell was that?" One of them cried.

"You don't think...," his companion gulped nervously. "The war?"

"He's not going anywhere," The Death Eater jerked his thumb in Sirius' direction. "Come on, we have to see what's happening."

Sirius watched as the bumbling guards disappeared up the staris, leaving him alone and very much ready to leave. During the struggle and death of Harry, not to mention their escape, one of the Death Eater's wands had been broken and fallen in three large spliters just outside of the cage. Sirius crouched down, gathering the shards of wood together and fixing them crudely with threads from his torn shirt.

The many stories he had heard from Harry and Hermione about Ron's less than functional broken wand he had carved a chancey, but solid plan and so, shielding his eyes, he cast the first spell that came to mind and slammed into the back wall as the gate exploded. Staring at the wand with a mix of hate and surprise, Sirius chuckled to himself and ran from his prison, dropping the wand at his feet.

* * *

Remus fell to his back as he narrowly dodged a Cruciatus Curse, firing a stunning spell of his own making in retaliation. He was pulled to his feet by Snape, who quickly dispatched a charging Death Eater.

"Try to keep up Remus," he sneered. "This is getting embarrassing."

He disappeared into a crowd of scorned Death Eaters, cheering in a very un-Snape like nammer as he did that brought a smile to Remus' lips. The ground was littered with Voldemort's servants and Dumbledore's allies as they finally laid together peacefully and Remus forced his eyes upwards, knowing it was not yet the time to grieve. Upon glacing upwards his eyes caught a flash of white followed by the ominous dark figure he recognised as the Dark Lord. He and Hermione were the only ones left on the rooftop, Voldemort's spell snipers having fallen to their Death or jumped into the battle willingly.

As Remus backhanded a weedy Death Eater, he knew Hermione could not be left to battle Lord Voldemort alone, no matter how much Dumbledore would argue otherwise. With one last flare of hope, Remus fled through the mounting Death Eater swarms and to the manor.

* * *

Sirius cursed loudly as he tripped over yet another fallen portrait as he crept through the manor, trying to find the least conspicuous exit. He had climbed to the third level and only found more windows with no possible way of climbing down; his only option seemed plummeting. Contemplating just how much breaking every bone in his body would impair his fighting ability, Sirius was drawn from hsi thoughts by the sound of someone bursting in through the front doors below, shouting all manner of stunning and repelling curses as he slammed the door shut, sealing it. Sirius slid along the wall, peering over the main foyer to see Remus, wiping blood from his face but seemingly unharmed. At least until he dropped to his stomach, narrowly avoiding a curse that exploded on the wall behind in a flurry of poison green and blood red. Lucius Malfoy sidled from behind an elaborate banister, his wand trained on Remus who was apparently winded, but got to his feet nonetheless. Sirius watched as the Death Eater advanced on his best friend, wishing more than ever he still had his wand.

"I've waited for this moment a long time Lupin," Lucius hissed triumphantly. "For the chance to blast that smug look from your face for good."

"I think you might have a mix up," Remus dusted off his clothes. "I'm the composed one, Sirius is the smug one."

"Still trying to be funny,"

Remus shrugged. "Someone has to be; this place is awfully dreary."

Lucius kicked Remus' wand across the floor and left it to clatter against the skirting boards. "This place will be your tomb Lupin," he pointed his wand over the werewolf's heart, smiling manically. "Any final quips you feel the need to share? Now would be the time."

"Oh no Lucius, I feel you killing me whilst I am unarmed and being proud of it is joke enough."

Lucius growled, tensing his arm as his cold lips curled into a cruel sneer. However he did not have the chance to utter a word as the muscular figure of Sirius dropped between the two men, forcing Lucius to leap back.

"Sirius?" Remus cried.

Sirius nodded. "Remus."

"And Lucius," The Death eter snarled as his quickly regained his stance, now pointing at Sirius' head. "I should have known your pet would have been nearby."

Remus frowned, tapping Siriu's shoulder. "Who's he talking to?"

"Beats me, but try not to correct him; I don't think he has many friends."

"Enough!" Lucius voice screeched through the manor and Sirius did not bother to hide his joy at aggravating the pompous said hissy fit to hand Remus a piece of rubble he had intended to use for smashing windows. "I have had enough of both of you!"

"The feeling is mutual," Sirius ducked as Remus winged the stone at Lucius, catching him square in the forehead. Lucius folded like wet paper to the floor, his eyes rolling limply to the back of his head as Remus and Sirius peered over.

"Is he dead do you suppose?' Remus murmured.

"From one of your throws?" Sirius scoffed. "I'd be surprised if it bruises."

* * *

The roof was stained in blood and scorched with ill-aimed curses and yet Hermione had eyes only for the Dark wizard she was trapped up there with. She and Voldemort had watched the battle rage, ceasing each other's attempts to swing the odds until they were locked in a mental battle of their own.

"You have spent the past month training me for this moment and now you'd rather I sit and watch, isn't that a bit hypocritical?" she asked, backing around what was left of a stone gargoyle.

"It's just good strategy my dear, surely you would want a fair fight?"

"Those words must taste like bile to you."

Lord Voldemort sneered. "Not when they work in my favour, no."

"If you won't let me work from up here then you can't object to me joining the people I love down there," Hermione pointed down to the grounds. "I won't just watch them die!"

"Your altitude does little to affect what damage you could cause, we both know that Hermione."

"Then what do you expect from me?"

Lord Voldemort advanced, his eyes flashing sinisterly and Hermione fought the overwhelming urge to flee. "I expect you to be what you are, I expect you to do what it is in your blood to do."

"It's in my blood to help my friends!"

"No that is in your nature, not what is in your blood."

Hermione wanted to scream, she wanted to throw any curse and every curse she could think of into his serpentine face. "I don't want to hear anymore of your pathetic riddles, I don't want to adhere to your training anymore...And I won't." Her eyes widened as the glow of her wings returned and the warm light began to swim through he veins once more. "Because it's in my blood not to...,"

Voldemort smiled, genuinely smiled and although it was not a pleasant gesture it brought Hermione an odd sense of hope. It was over now, her chains to the Dark Lord had been broken in that one little sentence.

"You are an Angel Hermione, hunted for centuries and doomed by all those below you and yet you live on...Despite the attention and envy of the world your kind has survived in a society that would sooner see you disceted and sold to the highest bidder," Lord Voldemort reached out, brushing his fingers lightly down Hermione's cheek and she cringed at his deathly cold touch. "I would see you be what you really are, to witness the power you have."

"Why?" Hermione whispered. "What's in it for you?"

"I am many things my dear...A wizard, a ruler, an executioner...,"

"A killer, a snake, a liar," Hermione hissed.

"Yes those too, but above all I am a student," Lord Voldemort's eyes, although still red, seemed suddenly human and raw. "I am still a ravenous boy who wants nothing more than to devour the world's knowledge, to find out what lurks in deepest darkest recesses of the soul and why it is locked there."

"Because otherwise good people become...well, you."

"I am of my own making Hermione, I was never meant to be anything else just as you were always meant to have those wings and that light shining from your very being. Even if it were to spell my demise I would see you be an Angel if for no other reason than to know what it is like."

Hermioen frowned, backing away gently from the suddenly very open Lord Voldemort. "Why are you telling me this? You can't sway my loyalty with sad stories."

"I am telling you this because I believe after this night you will have either satisfied my thirst for knowledge or you will be recaptured and locked in this manor. And if the latter should happen it would save time to explain why I intend to lock you up and should you become a true Angel, it will help to explain why I will never come for you again."

Hermione's heart stopped mid-beat. "Y-You would let me go?"

"It is not a matter of me letting you go my dear; if you become the Angel that flows in your veins no wizard or madman alive will be able to cage you."

"Why would you train me for this? Why would you spend all of those hours preparing me for an escape that will do you no good?" Hermione demanded, unable to believe this was anything but a trick.

"I never said your freedom would not benefit me," Lord Voldemort smirked and finally showed the conceited self-serving snake Hermione had become accustomed to. "Your presence will strike fear into many Hermione and simply enrage others who have sought for years to gain the kind of power you were born with; I will have more support than ever before when I reveal my knowledge of your kind."

"You snake!" Hermione slapped Lord Voldemort across the face, never hesitating as she raised her hand to do it again, but his fingers entwined around it like a possessive vine. "If I save the people I love then you just get more followers and if I don't I'm stuck here until I agree to serve you."

"Very good Hermione," Lord Voldemort pulled the furious girl closer to him. "And so the great mystery unravels; I did tell you your choice would not be so simple in the end."

* * *

"Well I'm not exactly a regular here so I'm sorry if I get us a little lost," Sirius snapped as he and Remus trekked along the same corridor for the fifth time. "I don't see you with a map."

"What I wouldn't give to have Severus here right now." Remus sighed.

"I'm not quite that desperate yet."

"We can't keep walking in circles," Remus stopped, dropping back against the railing. "By the time we reach Hermione it may be too late to help her or anyone else."

Sirius sighed, running a hand through his shaggy hair. "Well what are you saying, do you want to turn back?"

"No, I'm saying we need a guide."

"Should I call the front desk and have one sent up?"

Remus raised a hand to silence Sirius as the sound of faint footsteps echoed to their ears and both men ducked behind into the nearest open door. It only took a few moments before the sneaking shape of Oliver Wood appeared, looking exceedingly pleased with himself.

Before Sirius could make a move to stop him, Remus was out of the room and had his hand tightly clamped around Wood's throat.

"You know I was kidding about calling the front desk." Sirius attempted a smile as he joined his friend.

"R-Remus, Sirius I'm so glad to see you," Oliver stuttered, forcing a wonky smile. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Is he really going to try that?" Sirius coked an eyebrow.

"Not if he values his throat," Remus growled in a tone Sirius barely recognised. "He is going to lead us to the roof."

Oliver's face changed instantly, knowing his gimmick would not work. "Why would I take you two mutts anywhere near my Lord?"

"Because if you don't he will find you pieces." As he spoke Remus lifted Oliver seamlessly over the railing and allowed him to dangle fourty feet above the marble flooring.

Due to his mild manner and gentle nature, Sirius sometimes found himself forgetting that Remus was a werewolf and capable of superhuman feats. He watched as his placid best friend held a boy, half his age above the ground with one hand and left his fate to chance. "Remus...,"

"Not now," Lupin's voice was as calm as ever, but with a much rougher taint than usual. "So what is it to be Mr. Wood; certain death or betrayal, one of which I should think you are quite comfortable with."

His eyes trying to burn a flaming hole in the wizrad's head Oliver clearly surrendered. "I'll take you to the roof." He croaked.

Remus pulled him back over onto the floor and let him go, though not before taking his wand and snapping it in two. "Lead on." he motioned forward and, with a grimace, Oliver led Sirius and Remus through a door that had been carefully camouflaged to look like a hanging tapestry.

Sirius and Remus hung back from the young Death Eater, just in case he was tempted to make any sudden attacks they would be well out of reach. "Care to explain what happened back there?" Sirius whispered.

"Explain what?" Remus asked casually, his voice back to it's usual smooth tone.

"Oh you know why you wouldn't look at me, why I had to stand behind you in that room and, if you have time, why you held a boy by his neck over a fourty foot high rail?"

"Ah, that."

"Yes _that_."

Remus walked for a while longer in abject silence before sighing gently. "I have no idea," he admitted. "Something odd came over me."

"Really, I hadn't noticed."

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have done it, but...After everything."

Sirius rested his hand on Remus' shoulder, squeezing it tightly. "Don't apologise Moony, Merlin knows if you hadn't done it first then I would have. I just don't want to see you lose yourself over this."

"I won't," he smiled weakly, stepping over more rubble. "But I will feel much better once we are with Hermione, once we can help her."

"The roof is just through that hatch." Oliver's sulky voice cut into Remus ans Sirius' conversation as he pointed up to a dark square, framed faintly by moonlight.

Sirius grinned. "Do you really expect us to just take your word for it and climb up blindly?"

Oliver remained silent.

"Get up there." With a shove from both men he climbed slowly up groves in the wall, throwing the hatch open above his head and disappearing into the fresh night air.

When no screams or nightmarish growling followed, Remus went up quickly followed by Sirius and were both shocked to find they were in fact on the roof of the manor, facing a very irate Lord Voldemort with his hand around Oliver Wood's throat.

"Remus...Sirius," Hermione breathed happily, running over to the two men.

"Hermione, you're alright." Remus pulled Hermione close to him, hugging her tightly as he savoured the feel of her heart beating against his chest. "Thank Merlin."

"I take it this was your doing," Lord Voldemort drawled, crushing Wood's throat further. "Answer, boy."

"Y-Y-Yes My L-Lord," Wood choked on his cowardly words. "Th-They threadened to k-kill me if I d-didn't."

"How cruel," With a simple flex of his arm Oliver Wood fell from the rooftop and his scream suddenly ceased a moment later with a sickening thud. "Threats imply there is a chance of mercy."

Hermione gasped, throwing her hands over her mouth. "Oliver...,"

"He was a traitor Hermione," Sirius reminded her gently. "He wasn't the boy you thought he was."

"..I know," her eyes glistened with the promises of misplaced tears. "But he didn't deserve death."

"Will you never lose sight of that impeccable moral compass?" Lord Voldemort asked with a faint smirk. "The boy pretended to love you before handing you directly to me and still you would have spared his life?"

"I won't be a Dark Angel," Hermione said quietly and yet her voice was perfectly resolute. "No one can force me to change into one."

"Oh I see, it was not that you felt sorry for the boy, but that you would not have him ruin your plans...How very cunning." The Dark Lord was clearly enjoying himself as Hermione slowly pulled herself away from Sirius and Remus.

"I won't kill for you nor will I kill for myself," Hermione's eyes welled as her wings spread wide, lifting her lightly from the ground. "But I will protect our world from falling to darkness, whatever the cost."

"And just what is that cost, Hermione?" Voldemort prompted, his hand twitching for his wand for the first time.

Hermione was now well above Voldemort and the two men she loved, staring up at her with fear lining their faces. She breathed in the night air, the sickly taint of copper and wet grass following it. Slowly, she cast her soft gaze down to the men below and spoke in a voice that echoed across the grounds, sending shivers down the spine of every witch and wizard. "The last of all kinds must pass into memory..."

Remus ran forward, nearly falling form the roof if not for Sirius' hand on his shoulder. "NO!"

The cry went unheard as Hermione flew above the battleground, her heart weeping at the sight of so many bodies lying limp in the dirt. She pulled her gaze away and threw it ferociously to the moon, smiling as she basked in its pure glow. The fighting slowly ceased as all eyes fell on the Angel above them, growing brighter every moment until the once familiar figure of Hermione could no longer be seen and in her place floated an ethereal ball of blinding white light. It seemed to take up the whole sky, shaming the moon, and when it spoke, though just above whisper, no word went wanting.

"This world has become tainted, lost in its quest for power and the insatiable hunger for dominance. You have all lost your way; you were once proud creatures of myth and magic, a force to be reckoned with even as you faded into legend. But now...now you scramble for any crumb of power like starving rats upon the street, you challange one another to prove your worth rather than maintaining a world built by your ancestors hands. A world that in your charge has been burnt and torn until nothing but memories and stories remain of a day when it mattered not the blood of a man, but what he was willing to give it up for. Your charge is over now...and you have failed."

Exploding into a thousand tiny spheres of light, the angelic ball disappeared and suddenly the Death Eaters began to fall, brought down by orbs no bigger than a marble. Their bodies glowed a sickly black before dropping to the Earth and being dragged down into the unknown depths at the feet of shaking wizards and witches. Their corpses were claimed by the soil and no mark remainded that a person once stood there.

As the spheres finished their curse, they grouped together beneath the moon and once again it was the face of Hermione that the survivors gazed up at. "...Hermione." Remus' weak whisper was heard and she smiled down at him.

"There is only one last mistake to wipe clean." She said softly.

"You cannot kill me," Lord Voldemort said firmly, his eyes locked on the vision before him. "Even an Angel cannot punish that which has no soul."

"I do not intend to kill you," she said, her wings shining as they pulsed behind her. "Nor will I aid you."

"You cannot have both."

Hermione smiled, carefully locking eyes with the people she loved before stopping at Dumbledore. "You have taught me well Professor," she mused. "I mean to make you proud."

"And you always have." The elderly wizard wiped clean a trickling tear as he nodded upwards.

"I have wiped the canvas clean," Hermione announced, flying higher slowly as she spoke. "Those of you that remain have a choice to make; to return to your ways and think of tonight as no more than a memory to fade with your years or to become what you were all destined to be; the keepers of your own fate, the fate of this world and all those who live in it."

"Will you help us?" A small voice called from within the crowds and Hermione chuckled melodically.

"I have helped you all I can, but to stay longer I fear will poison what we have done here tonight. So long as there is a greater power to seek it will be hunted, good souls will be corrupted and the innocent will die...I have no need to live beyond this night and so I free you from your temptation." Hermione found Remus on the roof top, her warm stare feeding into his body. Her gaze lingered even as her body transformed back into the sphere of light, only to fade into the dark embrace of night.

Their eyes held to the sky for what felt like an eternity, waiting for the glow to reappear, for a voice to sound or a shadow to pass, but it was useless; the last Angel was gone and the world was left in the hands of the wizarding folk and their kin, powered by only a memory and the hope that the last true soul did not die in vain.

As Lord Voldemort disappeard from sight and the surving wizards tended to the wounded and buried the dead, there was a new spark in their hearts; something they had not felt in this lifetime. It felt very much like purpose, like fire...like hope. And somewhere above the heavens a glowing figure smiled down upon the world and its new keepers.

THE END


End file.
